


Liaisons, embrouilles et un rouleau disparu

by Kumfu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pas avec Sasuke, pas avec Sakura ! Si Naruto avait pu s'exprimer sur cette mission, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit dès le début mais il semblait que tout soit hélas contre lui... et que ses relations avec Sasuke doivent être enfin éclaircies.</p><p>SasuNaru YAOI.</p><p>Univers respecté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bourrasque Tsunadesque  ou  « Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas ouverte, pour une fois. »

**Author's Note:**

> Situation dans le manga : Next next gen. Début plusieurs années après les derniers chapitres (scans), on va dire après l'affrontement Sasuke-Itachi. Ne prend donc pas en compte les toutes dernières révélations du manga. Les personnages de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont adultes.
> 
> Univers respecté mais peut-être avec une vision un peu décalée.

Ce coup-ci…

Le long du bâtiment des Hokages, un jeune homme avançait, traversant en de grandes enjambées les couloirs arrondis, d’un pas rapide, mèches blondes se mouvant autour de son visage baissé, une lueur sombre animant ses pupilles.

Cette fois, ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça.

Tombant sur un carton vide qui traînait au sol, il y donna un violent coup de pied, l’envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Ce coup-ci, ça allait chauffer, et sévère avec ça, du genre gros moment de folie passagère, éclat monumental façon Hiroshima, du grand Naruto messieurs-dames, du vrai, celui qui a la plus grande gueule de tout Konoha et des autres villages ninjas réunis, qui peut te rentrer dans n’importe quel sannin, kage ou nukenin, et qui pourrait même faire peur aux enfants s’il le voulait. Il était hors de lui et releva la tête avec un rictus nerveux. Ses nerfs lui échappaient décidément de façon de plus en plus incontrôlable ces derniers temps. Il regarda fixement l’objet qu’il tenait en main, refusant de s’attarder sur le fait qu’il se mettait bien en pétard pour ce petit bout de papier et le froissa en serrant son poing, avant de le fourrer n’importe comment à l’arrière de son pantalon.

Il avait envie d’éclater et il allait le faire, point. Il en avait besoin et ce n’était pas parce qu’il en était presque à prendre l’habitude que l’on se foute de sa tronche qu’il n’avait pas une limite, mince, comme tout le monde, même s’il reconnaissait qu’il avait dû la repousser bien loin pour en arriver à péter un câble comme ça.

Une fois parvenu devant le bureau de sa supérieure, il marqua un léger temps pour écouter sa voix gronder à travers la cloison. Tiens tiens… Il se demanda qui était en train de subir les foudres de la princesse avant de frapper vivement à la porte, attendant la réponse criarde qui lui fut aussitôt donnée :

« Si c’est encore toi, Naruto, ce n’est pas le moment ! »

Et il entra.

Oh… Il se figea de surprise et perdit un instant totalement de sa contenance, puis détourna rapidement son regard pour avancer. Voilà que, face à une cinquième Hokage plus énervée que jamais avec sa tête de pas contente, le fainéant et l’asocial étaient finalement rentrés. Debout au centre de la pièce, ils étaient en train de s’en prendre plein la tronche et ce n’était pas de la petite remise en question de jeune recrue, non, c’était du solide, du vrai, de la bonne bourrasque de Tsunade en pétard dans la face. Ben tiens. Si Shikamaru lui adressa un rapide regard, l’autre connard ne daigna bien évidemment même pas tourner la tête. Le contraire l’aurait surpris, aussi. Enfin, il avait décidé de s’en moquer royalement ou du moins de faire comme si et ce n’était certainement pas lui qui reconnaîtrait qu’il avait marqué une pause en l’apercevant dans la pièce. Il prit une attitude délibérément froide et désinvolte, glissant les poings à l’intérieur de ses poches et mettant un point d’honneur à ne plus adresser aucun regard qui puisse laisser penser à l’autre qu’il se soucie un tant soit peu de lui. Il fit un signe de main à sa supérieure.

« Salut. »

Puis, il s’adossa contre le mur à côté de son bureau, jambes croisées l’une sur l’autre et nuque baissée en avant, devant les yeux ronds de la Hokage et du jeune Nara qui ne l’avaient pas souvent vu se laisser aller à autant de sans-gêne. Même monsieur « je me crois plus fort que les autres » fut pris d’un minuscule haussement de sourcil, enfin… non pas que Naruto l’ait regardé, hein. D’un geste vif, il en profita pour sortir de son dos son rouleau et le brandir.

Tsunade souffla de stupéfaction par les narines. ‘Il ne va pas recommencer, quand-même ?’ Elle était échevelée, les plis de ses dossiers imbriqués sur une moitié de son visage comme si elle s’était fraîchement réveillée d’une de ses siestes au milieu de ses paperasses et elle tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait bien être un rapport de mission, froissé lui aussi, tiens. Dressée de ses deux mains en appui sur son bureau, elle portait un kimono léger dont les pans ouverts très largement offraient une vue plus que plongeante sur son décolleté, face à un Shikamaru blêmissant qui s’efforçait de porter son regard ailleurs, de préférence vers la fenêtre.

Rapidement, elle tenta d’éviter la situation :

« Ce n’est pas le moment…

— Alors… la coupa Naruto avec beaucoup de sérieux, Iruka-sensei vient de me faire passer ceci… »

Il agita légèrement le rouleau en sa possession tandis que Shikamaru se décomposa plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Le blondinet n’allait quand-même pas se permettre de recommencer à la saouler avec ça ? Pas maintenant ? Pas alors qu’ils étaient déjà en train de se faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles ?

Tsunade se rassit lourdement et soupira.

« Ce n’était pas la peine de te presser autant pour revenir de ta dernière mission. Ça aurait presque pu me faire des vacances… Tu sais que je vais finir par être obligée de te mettre aux arrêts ?

— Si vous le permettez, j’aimerais bien savoir ce que c’est que… « ça » ? » enchaîna ce dernier comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

L’Uchiwa fronça les sourcils alors que Tsunade relâchait son front sur son bureau, venant le cogner contre le bois. ‘Je n’en peux plus, moi… ’

« C’est… Elle releva son visage avec épuisement. C’est ton nouvel ordre de mission et je ne veux même pas…

— C’est non.

—… savoir ce que t’en…

— Même pas en rêve.

—… pense ! Bon. Raidou !! »

Elle frappa sur le bureau avec force, secouant ses montagnes de documents tandis que, sous la violence du cri, les autres reculèrent un instant le visage. Dans un nuage de fumée, une silhouette apparut, bandeau frontal en place, balafres plein la face, l’œil à la fois vif et marqué. Du ninja qui avait vécu, quoi. Shikamaru tiqua sur la cicatrice de type brûlure qui s’étalait de son nez à une bonne partie de sa joue.

« Ce coup-ci, je crois que notre cher Naruto a enfin fini par user ma patience, reprit la cinquième Hokage. Il nous reste une cellule pour le bonhomme ?

— Minute ! » cria le jeune blond, les arrêtant d’une main levée.

Comme personne ne répondit, Tsunade s’étant bloquée avec un air de lassitude intense, il déroula son rouleau d’un geste théâtral.

« Grand-mère Tsunade. Je cite : « Aller… nettoyer… le bassin à… carpes ?… des quartiers Est »… C’est pour me faire une blague, hein ? Je crois que je ne suis pas encore habitué à votre sens de l’humour…

— C’est une mission de rang D, précisa-t-elle.

— Ah ouais ? J’aurais plutôt dit « E » ou « F », là… Non, sérieusement, je vous ai fait quoi ? Hein ? Vous voulez ma mort, c’est ça ? Je suis en train de me retaper toutes les missions _pourries_ que j’avais déjà dû subir quand j’étais môme. J’ai déjà donné, merci ! Franchement, vous n’avez pas autre chose à la place ? Ce que vous voulez, une escorte, une infiltration… n’importe quoi ! Je suis prêt à tout prendre, moi, tout ! Je préférerais même jouer de la flûte traversière en p’tite tenue de geisha plutôt que de faire ce type de conneries. J’en suis au point où j’ai terminé tous les bouquins cochons de maître Kakashi et où mes p’tits mômes finissent par me rendre dingue en braillant toute la journée qu’ils en ont marre et je les comprends. Non, je meurs… Franchement, je meurs.

— Et ça se dit jounin », soupira Tsunade.

Excité comme il l’était, le jeune Uzumaki entendait tout de même une petite sonnette d’alarme résonnant en fond sonore dans son crâne : « Naruto, Naruto… qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, encore… reprends-toi, bon sang ».

La Hokage échangea un regard rapide avec Raidou puis lui fit un signe de tête pour qu’il patiente un peu.

Sasuke s’était figé avec un air d’étonnement sceptique à la sauce Uchiwa.

« J’hallucine. Tu es instructeur, toi ? La bonne blague…

— Et alors ? explosa l’interpellé. Tu as surtout du mal à comprendre que je ne sois pas du genre à me la péter avec ça, moi ! ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le « moi ».

— Mais bien sûr… J’oubliais que tu étais un modèle de modestie. Abruti.

— Vantard. »

Tsunade releva son visage vers les deux jeunes-hommes en hallucinant qu’ils se permettent de se comporter comme ça devant elle. Elle saisit alors sa tasse de thé pour en faire tourner le contenu et envoya Raidou chercher sa disciple dans un bureau proche d’un geste de la main.

D’une traite, elle s’envoya le liquide au fond du gosier, cul sec, se raclant la gorge ensuite.

Il y avait… Ouais, juste là au coin de son œil, les épaules tremblant encore nerveusement et bloqué en mode « je tire la tronche, je regarde par terre », il y avait surtout Naruto. « Le » ninja problématique numéro un du village. Il lui en faisait bien, des crises, ces derniers temps… Bon, il était l’un des éléments les plus talentueux de sa génération, d’accord, mais il n’en restait pas moins une forte tête, aussi rebelle et incontrôlable que dans son enfance, faisant passer ses convictions personnelles au-dessus des ordres et prenant toujours un malin plaisir à se démarquer par son effronterie… et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça aille en s’améliorant. Plus difficile à gérer, il n’y avait pas et, en ce moment, c’était devenu invivable. En tout cas, lui avoir donné, comme elle avait cru bon de le faire, la charge d’une équipe d’apprenti-ninjas s’était avéré être une grosse grosse grosse erreur. C’était surtout mauvais pour son ulcère, se disait-elle.

« Tu n’es pas encore Hokage ». Alors celle-là, qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait la lui répéter ! Enfin… Ce n’était pas qu’elle n’aurait pas aimé le voir à ce poste, il avait tout à fait les qualités pour pouvoir y prétendre et son « nindo », qu’il défendait envers et contre tout, avait un quelque-chose de séduisant, comme souvent avec les convictions du jeune-homme.

Elle s’attarda sur lui.

Non, c’était plutôt que… quelque-chose n’allait pas, elle le voyait.

Portant la tenue des jounins qu’il avait bien évidemment arrangée à sa façon, bandana à l’insigne du village autour de la taille, tricot à moitié débraillé et inévitablement de cet orange qui piquait beaucoup trop les yeux pour être raisonnablement porté en mission, il avait en prime laissé encore une fois sa veste au placard, comme bien souvent quand il revenait au village. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine mettaient en valeur ses muscles fins et les mèches blondes qu’il laissait retomber anarchiquement sur son front voilaient le bleu profond de son regard. Malgré la façon dont sa tenue paraissait négligée, il dégageait une allure douce et lumineuse. C’était un jeune-homme fort, grand, qui inspirait la confiance et donnait envie de le suivre, de se rassembler autour de lui, autant de qualités pour pouvoir prétendre un jour au poste de dirigeant du village. Enfin, encore fallait-il d’ici là qu’il se calme.

Face à elle, au centre de la pièce, les deux autres jounins patientaient silencieusement, Shikamaru cherchant à s’évader le nez tourné vers la fenêtre et Sasuke fixant sa supérieure d’un de ses regards froids, impénétrables… ténébreux, pensa-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres. Appuyé dans une position nonchalante le coude sur son sabre kusanagi, une légère moue désintéressée sur le visage, il ne semblait nullement embarrassé par le regard de sa supérieure sur lui. Son masque d’ANBU à peine poussé sur le côté de son crâne et sa chevelure ébène retombant sur son front pâle, il gardait la majeure partie de son visage dans l’ombre et semblait attendre de repartir le plus vite possible.

Celui-là, aussi… Elle pouvait tout à fait le considérer comme le ninja problématique numéro deux. Depuis son retour, on ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu’il ait véritablement réintégré Konoha. Il était resté le même, plutôt, l’exacte image du jeune homme qui était alors réapparu, seulement planqué aujourd’hui derrière un masque à l’insigne du village de la feuille. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où il était revenu. Il s’était ramené, précédé par les nouvelles de la mort de son maître et de son frère, et avait franchi les portes du village en fantôme, éloignant à coups de genjutsu ceux qui auraient pu le déranger. Une fois sa maison familiale rejointe, il s’y était enfermé pour s’y terrer, s’y morfondre et s’était ensuite soumis trop facilement à son goût aux séances d’interrogatoires qu’on lui avait fait subir. Depuis, il n’avait vécu que dans la solitude, ne ressortant de chez lui que pour ses séances d’entraînement qu’il s’appliquait à effectuer à l’écart de ses semblables.

Elle plissa les yeux sur ce jeune homme qui la dévisageait toujours avec beaucoup trop d’insolence.

Un jour, il lui avait exprimé le désir d’effectuer des missions pour le village, démontrant alors non seulement une habilité et une puissance proprement effrayantes mais aussi à quel point il avait résolu de se montrer dorénavant fiable et digne de confiance. Il n’avait jamais fait l’ombre d’un faux pas et Naruto avait tellement œuvré pour sa réinsertion qu’elle avait fini par le laisser agir librement… et surtout, par accéder à sa requête de n’effectuer que des missions de longue durée et les plus éloignées possible du village. Sasuke ne rentrait donc plus que très épisodiquement, tel le loup solitaire qu’il était alors devenu, ce qui laissait le goût d’un demi-échec à celui qui avait tant fait pour lui durant toutes ces années.

Quand elle posa son regard sur ce dernier, elle le surprit à jeter un œil furtif vers son camarade, le visage anxieux. Les relations entre les deux ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi compliquées et pourtant, on n’aurait pas cru que ce soit possible.

Et si ce n’était que ça encore… Môssieur Uchiwa, dernier être vivant de son clan, ultime possesseur de cette pupille miraculeuse qui avait fait, entre autres, la réputation de Konoha, semblait se désintéresser complètement de tout être autour de lui au point de négliger l’idée même de se préoccuper un tant soit peu de la survie de sa lignée… Désespérant.

Elle passa un doigt au fond de sa tasse pour ramasser une dernière goutte de liquide, la portant ensuite à ses lèvres.

Enfin, épaules basses, masque relevé sur le dessus de son crâne et un air d’abattement à faire pleurer un membre de la section tortures et interrogatoires, le dernier des trois ninjas était en train de se laisser absorber par la contemplation avide des nuages et du ciel — dire qu’Asuma l’avait considéré comme un génie — et semblait plongé dans un profond désespoir comme à chaque fois qu’il se présentait devant elle ou qu’elle le nommait en tant que chef de groupe… ou qu’elle lui demandait quoi que ce soit, en fait. Il avait rejoint les ANBU on ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi tellement il avait l’air « content » d’en faire partie, avait tiré la tronche quand elle l’avait convoqué pour la précédente mission, fait la gueule lorsqu’il avait découvert qu’il faisait équipe avec l’Uchiwa et cette espèce de phénomène, lui aussi, qu’était Sai, et affichait encore en ce moment une tête de trois pieds de long. Visiblement, il n’aspirait qu’à glander et manifestait de toute façon aussi peu d’enthousiasme pour toutes les actions qu’elle lui demandait d’effectuer que ça finissait par lui taper sévèrement sur le système. L’héritier Nara avait apparemment bien mieux à faire, notamment jouer au shôji, fricoter avec la grande sœur du Kazekage et… ouais, buller allongé les fesses dans l’herbe. Ça, elle l’avait bien compris.

Un coup à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Passant la tête, Sakura se présenta devant elle, finissant d’essuyer sur sa jupe ses mains qu’elle avait dû laver précipitamment.

« Maître Tsunade… », lança la jeune-fille en s’inclinant poliment.

Shikamaru la salua de la tête tandis que Naruto lui décocha un rapide sourire en coin, discret, avant de revenir à la contemplation de ses orteils. Quant à l’Uchiwa, il ne décrocha pas du regard de sa supérieure, accentuant ainsi la pression qu’il lui mettait pour qu’elle le laisse aussi rapidement que possible retourner à ses missions. La jeune-fille sourit. Tout en vérifiant négligemment l’état de propreté de ses ongles, elle s’approcha de ce dernier, venant se planter à côté de lui, face à Tsunade, et s’étira. Lorsqu’elle redescendit son coude, elle le posa distraitement sur l’épaule du brun pour s’y s’appuyer de tout son poids… une seconde avant qu’il se dégage d’un mouvement brusque en retrait, la déséquilibrant sans même la regarder. Elle se rattrapa d’un pas léger, conservant son expression amusée tandis que le jeune Uzumaki pouffa un peu.

« Et ça te fait rire… »

Sourire charmeur en place, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qu’elle portait assez courts, tout en s’approchant de Naruto, et vint ensuite s’appuyer de côté contre le mur, bras levé et main derrière la nuque, tout près de lui. Elle baissa son regard et lui passa un doigt sur le torse en s’amusant de la façon dont il se raidit, gêné.

Et allez ! Tsunade fit la moue.

Cette tendance à jouer avec les hommes n’était, certes, pas bien dérangeante pour une kunoichi, ce pouvait même être un atout, mais la jeune-fille poussait parfois le bouchon un peu loin… surtout avec Naruto qu’elle s’amusait délibérément à chahuter trop souvent. Vêtue d’une tenue bordeaux, haut zippé et jupe par-dessus un bermuda près du corps, elle accordait autant d’importance au port de la tenue conventionnelle des médecins du village que le jeune blond à celle des jounins.

Elle remarqua que Sakura avait posé sa main sur le bas de son propre cou, y suivant distraitement la cicatrice épaisse qui y était nettement visible.

En conclusion, pensa Tsunade, elle avait devant elle un fainéant irrécupérable, un hystérique incontrôlable, une impitoyable garce et un… un… un « Uchiwa », quoi. Comment est-ce qu’on pouvait espérer faire du bon travail avec ce type de têtes de mules ?

Devant elle, une conversation se chuchotait :

« Alors, on perd sa concentration mon p’tit Naruto ?

— Dans tes rêves… J’ai d’autres problèmes à régler, choupette. Va plutôt jouer avec monsieur « je me fous de tout le monde ».

— Je t’ai parlé, débile ?

— Oh, môssieur Sasuke a daigné m’adresser la parole. C’est un grand honneur. Je t’ai manqué, non ? Tu t’ennuyais sans moi ?

— Ouais, ça me détend de te vanner. »

Ramenant lourdement son visage, Tsunade coupa court aux bavardages d’une puissante exclamation :

« Eh bien ! C’est que vous faites une sacrée bande de bras cassés ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« Uchiwa, Nara, vous êtes la honte des ninjas du village ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir le culot de vous présenter encore devant moi ?! »

Sasuke ne broncha pas tandis que son comparse baissa la tête d’un air profondément navré, allant ensuite chercher du réconfort en se retournant vers la douce lumière du soleil, là, dehors, à travers la vitre, et la bien agréable vue sur les toits des habitations alentour… Il se passa une main sur la nuque en soupirant.

« Shikamaru ! »

Il sursauta.

« Arrête de rêvasser, fainéant ! »

Elle soupira.

« Bon. En soi, je ne critique pas tant ta décision de revenir ici mais plutôt le fait que vous ayez perdu votre collègue ! C’est quand-même dingue, cette histoire ! Qui plus est avec un rouleau de la plus grande importance ! »

Il soupira, tâchant d’ignorer la façon dont cette femelle braillarde et colérique haussait la voix à tout bout de champ, renforçant encore plus le malaise qu’il ressentait. Cette dernière adressa un regard à Raidou, revenu se poster en retrait derrière elle, pour lui faire partager sa consternation.

« Je vais y retourner, intervint Sasuke. Ça sera vite réglé.

— Arrête un peu de te la raconter, fit le blond. Comme si tu étais le seul à pouvoir effectuer une mission comme ça. Laissez-moi m’en occuper, Hokage-sama ! »

Et voilà qu’il se met à faire des formules de politesse, se dit cette dernière.

« Je vous le ramène en deux temps trois mouvements, moi, votre handicapé des relations humaines et… comment ça vous l’avez paumé ?

— De quoi j’me mêle ? marmonna Sasuke.

— Bon. Uchiwa, dit la Hokage en se passant une main sur le front, je suppose que tu as compris que je parle de le ramener « entier » au village…

— Pourquoi faire ?

Le jounin resta un moment interdit. Il soupira.

« C’est obligé ?

— Oui, c’est obligé ! Amoché si tu veux mais entier, précisa leur patronne. »

Elle marqua une légère pause.

« Et le rouleau en parfait état, par contre. »

— Si vous y tenez…

— Bon, reprit-elle, Nara, tu es prêt à repartir ?

— Ben… hésita ce dernier, une expression de détresse sur le visage.

— Stop ! J’en ai assez entendu. Naruto ?

— Hou là… Moi, mon problème c’est ces missions de rang D, c’est tout. Je veux une mission correcte, pour jounin, pas pour apprenti-ninja tétraplégique !

— Ok… Sasuke ?

— Par contre, hors de question d’aller où que ce soit avec Monsieur « je me la pète »,

poursuivit le blond.

— Je recommence : Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci ne lui adressa qu’une oeillade hautaine.

« D’accooooord… », conclut Tsunade.

Bon, de toute façon, au point d’énervement où elle était arrivée, elle n’avait pas plus que ça envie de discutailler trois heures sur le sujet.

Naruto et Sasuke… Quelque-chose lui disait que les envoyer ensemble était la pire idée qu’elle puisse avoir mais bon, vu les déboires actuels qu’ils avaient en matière d’effectifs, elle n’allait pas non plus faire la fine bouche.

Collé à la fenêtre, Shikamaru Nara s’était replongé dans sa passive observation du ciel, désespérée, au point qu’il lui aurait presque fait pitié. Se retournant vers Sakura qui patientait de son côté, elle remarqua qu’elle avait décroché de la conversation pour se perdre dans ses pensées et triturait d’une main la fermeture éclair de son haut, la lâchant ensuite pour venir encore frôler de son majeur cette cicatrice qui partait de sous le tissus jusqu’au-dessous de son cou.

La Hokage lui fit signe du doigt.

« Sakura. Approche. »

Celle-ci releva un regard encore dans le vague, se tournant ensuite brusquement vers le jeune Uchiwa et entrouvrit à peine ses lèvres pour bredouiller :

« Je… Euh… »

Puis elle s’approcha de son maître non sans jeter à nouveau un œil vers Sasuke qui tiqua : ‘Quoi ?…’

« Tu as eu le temps de prendre ta décision ? » chuchota Tsunade.

Elle rouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi vite avec une expression d’hésitation, d’hébétude, ayant du mal à reprendre pied dans la situation présente. Elle s’inclina alors brusquement vers le sol et articula faiblement :

« Oui… Oui, je… j’accepte. »

Voilà qui était fait.

« Bon. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, énonça Tsunade, ça fait combien d’années que vous n’êtes pas partis en mission ensemble ?

— Ouf, ça fait un bail, répondit Sakura en rigolant… depuis qu’on était mômes, en fait.

— Eh bien on va remédier à ça : j’ai décidé de reformer l’équipe sept… et je ne veux pas entendre ne serait-ce que l’ombre d’une protestation, Sasuke ! s’empressa-t-elle de rajouter. Pareil pour toi, Naruto !

— Mais…

— Silence ! » tonna-t-elle.

Le jounin blond frémit. Elle avait dit quoi, là ?…

« Chef de mission : Sakura Haruno.

— Hein ? » firent les deux ninjas en même temps.

Sasuke serrait ses poings à s’en faire mal. Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pas ces deux-là, non…

« Nara, tu es nommé instructeur remplaçant de Uzumaki. Dépêche-toi d’aller rejoindre ses petites terreurs. Tu vas t’amuser, va, fit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

— Super… », marmonna le jeune-homme en se traînant vers la sortie.

Abasourdi, figé le dos plaqué au mur, Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés, naviguant rapidement entre Sasuke, Tsunade puis Sakura… et encore Sasuke et Shikamaru et Sasuke et… en voyant passer le jeune Nara à côté de lui, il lui souffla sans avoir encore vraiment encaissé la situation de prendre bien soin de ses p’tits mômes.

La princesse Tsunade posa alors son regard sur la jeune-fille, se déridant un peu tandis que Shikamaru passait la porte dans un « galère » trop nettement audible à son goût.

Même si elle aimait la sermonner, elle devait reconnaître que sa disciple se montrait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de se retourner vers ses futurs coéquipiers.

« Hé hé… Vous allez en baver avec moi comme cheftaine, les gars.

— La bonne idée, soupira le blond, mais… »

Il eut un sourire léger, incrédule.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. »

Tsunade lui adressa un regard noir.

« On ne te demande pas ton avis.

— Mais…

— C’est un ordre, Naruto. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sous le choc, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts dans une expression innocente. Lentement, il jeta un œil à sa coéquipière qui lui adressa un sourire doux puis il se tourna vers l’autre, celui qui ne se souciait que de lui-même, le découvrant avec une expression sombre sur son visage.

Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de s’emporter comme ça ? Il était réellement en train de devenir dingue, obligé ! Ou alors… C’était à croire qu’il l’avait cherché… peut-être.

La voix de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées.

« N’empêche que j’aimerais bien savoir comment l’« élite de notre village » s’est débrouillée pour paumer cette aberration de la nature qu’est Sai ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Il est peut-être bizarre mais ce n’est pas pour autant son genre de déserter.

— Va savoir, dit son maître. Apparemment, il s’est juste absenté pour remplir sa gourde, si j’ai bien compris. C’est ça, Sasuke ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête.

« Et encore, si ce n’était que ça mais ce très cher Sai… »

Elle marqua un temps en fermant à moitié ses paupières, la mâchoire serrée.

« Sai, répéta-t-elle. »

Le nom était dit dans un semblant de vomissement.

« S’est donc barré, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, avec ni plus ni moins qu’un rouleau de la plus grande importance que j’avais demandé aux trois vedettes, là, de porter à nos équipes de la frontière Nord ! »

Le ton de sa voix s’éleva.

« Un rouleau interdit qui devrait être là-bas en ce moment ! Un objet qui appartient au secret de notre village ! »

Elle ponctuait la moitié de ses mots de coups de poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauter à intervalles réguliers plusieurs des feuilles de ses dossiers entassés.

« Le genre de rouleau qui ne devrait jamais disparaître ! … elle donna un coup sur le bureau… du genre qu’on récupère mais qu’on n’ouvre pas !… encore un coup… Jamais ! Pigé ? »

Les feuilles de papiers volaient autour d’elle, venant ensuite s’éparpiller par terre.

Les trois ninjas acquiescèrent.

Se renversant alors lourdement dans son fauteuil, elle leur fit signe de se placer à côté de Sasuke, tendant la main en un mouvement ample devant elle comme pour leur indiquer les places qu’ils devaient prendre sauf qu’évidemment, il n’y avait pas de siège. Confortablement avachie derrière ses paperasses, elle prit le temps de les dévisager d’un air maussade, puis fit un signe de tête à Raidou qui attendait patiemment.

« Mission A, dit-elle. Au fait, Naruto ?

— Oui ?

— Un blâme pour ta conduite. Apprends à te tenir. »

Ça, c’était fait.

« Sasuke ? »

L’interpellé leva les yeux.

« Un blâme pour l’échec lamentable de ta mission. Quant à ta façon de te comporter, continue à me fixer comme tu le fais depuis tout à l’heure et je te colle à la surveillance des petites sections à l’école des apprenti-ninjas. Pigé ? »

Elle regarda un moment la kunoichi.

« Sakura ?

— Oui, maître Tsunade ?

— Hum, rien. Toi seule mérite de diriger cette équipe. »

Comme ça les choses étaient claires. Sasuke prit la parole d’un ton neutre :

« Vous avez parlé d’une mission de rang A.

— Tout à fait. »

La chef du village se tourna vers Raidou pour lui donner une plume et un petit rouleau sur lequel ce dernier inscrit le signe « A », ainsi que quelques codes qui devaient se référer au classement du dossier et au niveau de secret entourant la mission.

« Mission « A », dit-il.

La Hokage marmonna quelque chose comme « je l’ai déjà dit, ça ». Elle semblait être montée d’un cran niveau agacement. Personne ne pipait mot.

Le ninja prit une posture plus digne encore et poursuivit tout en écrivant :

« Lieu : frontière nord du pays du Feu. Commanditaire : Hokage-sama. Termes de la mission : … »

Il marqua une légère pause pour jeter un œil vers sa patronne qui fulminait déjà. Elle prit la suite d’une voix grondante :

« Retrouver ce très cher Sai, récupérer le rouleau ainsi qu’un maximum d’informations sur cette affaire, veiller à ce que personne n’abîme en chemin ni cet objet indispensable au village ni trop fortement cet abruti de ninja déserteur… compris, Uchiwa ? et en aucun cas, n’avoir ne serait-ce que l’ombre de l’idée de génie, n’est-ce pas Naruto, d’essayer d’ouvrir le fameux rouleau. »

Elle marqua un long silence en dirigeant vers eux un regard lourd.

« Naruto et Sasuke, vous avez compris ? Obéissance totale et on ne pose pas de questions. »

Oh, il avait bien fait de se lever ce matin, pensa Naruto. C’était le summum de la bonne mission toute pourrie, là, et celle-là, il n’était absolument pas question de la foirer, sinon il se pourrait bien que nettoyer le bassin à carpes devienne ce qu’elle lui propose de plus intéressant à l’avenir. En tout cas, ça pouvait faire mal… très mal. Il redressa son crâne pour le cogner à l’arrière contre le mur et leva son regard vers ses compagnons. Sakura avait les yeux baissés, perdue dans ses pensées et Sasuke l’observait très sérieusement, le détaillait, même, de son visage fermé sur lequel aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire.

Pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent, les pupilles anthracite plongeant profondément dans celles au bleu pur qui vacillèrent un instant avant de se durcir dans la confrontation.

Puis, le premier tira lentement son masque sur son visage, voilant le début d’expression que Naruto avait cru déceler.

« Allez, préparez-vous. Départ d’ici une heure. Dernière chose : Sasuke, tu me vires la tenue d’ANBU et les autres décorations, là, et vous vous sapez en civil… et pas de guirlande de kunai ou de sabre de deux mètres de long sur l’épaule ! Restez discrets en ce qui concerne le port de vos armes. C’est compris ? »

Elle soupira.

« Allez, dispersion. »

Raidou disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec le rouleau de l’acte de mission et Sasuke et Naruto se reculèrent en même temps avant de se retirer. En passant la porte, le tissu du vêtement du premier frôla la peau du bras de l’autre, faisant fermer à ce dernier les yeux, dents serrées dans une grimace douloureuse.

Sakura était restée face à sa patronne et maître, lui dirigeant un regard quelque peu soucieux.

Alors, la cinquième Hokage du village caché de Konoha saisit une plume sur son bureau, la plongeant d’un air grave à l’intérieur du flacon d’encre devant elle. Puis, elle adressa un long regard à sa disciple en posant sa main sur un parchemin vierge sur son bureau.

D’un geste assuré, elle traça la première lettre, celle qui désignait le niveau de la mission, d’un trait fin et ondulant : « S ».

L’échec ne serait pas toléré.

Quand il rentra, Naruto gravit d’un pas lourd les marches menant à son appartement, se tenant le front d’une main. Une mission avec Sasuke… et Sakura. Il n’aurait pas pu imaginer pire. Ça allait être simple, ça encore.

Il passa en pensant avec tristesse à ses pauvres élèves qu’il abandonnait au roi des glandeurs, obligés de racler les déjections de poiscaille au fond d’un bassin vaseux, soit disant pour apprendre à devenir ninja. Alors qu’il relevait son regard, il découvrit l’état dans lequel il avait laissé son appartement, manquant la syncope.

Mais… Comment il allait faire pour se préparer à temps ?

Là, il allait droit au casse-pipe vu comment la grosse brute qui lui servait de nouvelle chef d’équipe était pointilleuse au sujet de la ponctualité. Il sauta rapidement par-dessus les affaires entassées un peu partout au milieu du couloir et courut se jeter sous sa douche… et s’y oublia un peu. Puis, lorsqu’il se réveilla pour en ressortir, il fut pris d’un nouvel hoquet de stupeur face à ce qu’il avait oublié un temps et qui lui sembla ressembler aux plages du sud du pays après le passage d’un tsunami, c’est-à-dire son chez-lui, et il maudit tous les esprits de la terre et du feu en ramant pour réunir un minimum de bazar nécessaire.

Saleté de journée.

Le claquement bref de la porte d’entrée le fit se figer.

Lentement, un pas s’approcha et il écouta la démarche familière à son oreille venir toujours plus près, progressivement, jusqu’à frôler son dos.

Tandis qu’il ferma les yeux, un souffle lui chatouilla l’oreille :

« Alors… je t’ai manqué ? »


	2. Le coup du placard ou  « D'où qu'il y a écrit « uke » sur mon front ? »

Allongée en travers de son matelas, Sakura réfléchissait, les deux mains plaquées sur ses yeux. La demande qui lui avait été faite ce matin… non, l’ordre de mission qui lui avait été donné… la bonne blague. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

Elle sourit un instant en se rappelant le compte-rendu de l’enquête un peu particulière que Tsunade lui avait demandée d’effectuer : « une libido de crustacé trop cuit ». Voilà le commentaire qu’elle lui avait donné sur la personne concernée… « Du genre qui aurait traîné dans son jus et serait en état de décomposition avancée », avait-elle cru bon d’ajouter avec un grand sérieux et sa supérieure avait soupiré bruyamment en fermant ses yeux, avant de faire glisser son majeur sur la longueur de son nez et de commencer à se le masser lentement d’un air las, contrarié.

Tombant sur ses jambes, la lumière douce du soleil filtrait à travers ses rideaux, éclairant son lit et le mur contre lequel était appuyée une imposante armoire. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le dessin du sexy-jutsu version yaoi qui était accroché à une de ses portes. Il représentait un superbe jeune homme brun, penché lascivement sur un tout aussi magnifique gaillard à la chevelure blonde, lèvres s’effleurant et regard plongé l’un dans l’autre. C’était Sai qui le lui avait fait il y a plusieurs années à sa demande, lui tendant le papier du bout des doigts avec l’air évident de ne pas saisir son intérêt pour la chose mais de s’en désintéresser tout de même complètement.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et pensa à une nouvelle façon de présenter ses conclusions qui la fit rire en elle-même : « ou la libido d’une éponge ». Elle pinça un peu ses lèvres dans un début de sourire amusé… « Ou d’un koala neurasthénique et homosexuel qui viendrait de se réveiller au milieu d’un groupe de vieilles femelles enragées ». Elle se tourna en enfouissant son visage dans son coussin qu’elle serra et pouffa doucement une seconde.

La réalité lui revint rapidement en pleine tête, rude, implacable, tel l’ordre qui lui avait alors été donné.

Brusquement, elle se redressa pour sauter de son lit et se mettre directement à préparer ses affaires.

En ce qui concernait le choix de son équipement de médic-nin, ça allait tout seul, pas de problème, comme pour celui des armes. À coups de gestes mécaniques, elle attrapait ses affaires à la va-vite, les balançant au fur et à mesure sur le dessus de son sac ouvert au milieu de sa chambre. Non, ce qui la gênait, c’était le reste. Elle n’arrêtait pas de bloquer devant son étagère à fioles, un pan entier de mur au-dessus de son lit rempli de produits d’allure bizarre, translucides pour la plupart, certains au contraire de couleur très vive, pas trop du genre naturel, tous soigneusement étiquetés et rangés par ordre alphabétique. Il s’agissait de produits de sa confection, la plupart des résultats de recherches plus ou moins hasardeuses qu’elle avait faites, d’autres plus communes qu’elle conservait au cas où elle aurait besoin de les utiliser.

Au cours de ses va-et-vient entre son sac et son placard, elle suivait régulièrement du nez les étiquettes des flacons, gardant son regard dessus tandis qu’elle continuait à avancer, mettant parfois un pied sur son matelas pour en saisir un, le reposant ensuite, hésitante, avant de retourner au remplissage de sa besace.

Une fois devant son armoire, elle s’attarda devant le miroir qui était fixé à sa porte. Son apparence… Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à passer outre ces cicatrices qui s’étalaient maintenant un peu partout sur sa peau, marques indélébiles de la voie qu’elle avait choisie. La plupart étaient fines et certaines commençaient peut-être à se faire moins présentes. Elle aurait pu nommer pour chacune d’elles le lieu et les conditions dans lesquelles elles avaient été faites, les jugeant souvent plus lamentables qu’autre-chose.

Une médic-nin ne doit pas se faire blesser.

Sympa, la théorie… mais en pratique, elle avait eu beau l’expliquer gentiment, les types en face avaient toujours eu du mal à le comprendre. Les méchants sont un peu bêtes, hein ? Certaines traces se chevauchaient sur sa peau et… peut-être qu’un jour, elle ne pourrait plus les différencier. Elle se retrouverait cartographiée comme le pays du Feu. « Tu suis la rivière, là, tu passes le pont et c’est la route vers la capitale… ». Un rictus se peignit sur son visage. Sa main s’attarda, encore, machinalement, sur cette trace plus épaisse qui s’étirait depuis l’intérieur de son épaule jusqu’à son décolleté.

Attrapant sa fermeture éclair, elle la descendit, ouvrant le haut de son vêtement.

La cicatrice se poursuivait sur sa poitrine, traversant en partie un sein puis son sternum pour finir sur le bas de ses côtes. Elle lui paraissait bien loin l’époque où elle avait été fière de sa féminité et de sa jeunesse si courte finalement. Sur les rayons de son armoire, quelques vêtements plus échancrés étaient soigneusement rangés, comme si elle avait pensé pouvoir les remettre un jour. Elle loucha bien sur un ou deux mais n’y toucha pas, refermant la porte avec une légère amertume.

Se rhabillant rapidement, elle se dirigea sans plus aucune hésitation vers son matelas et se jeta dessus à plat ventre pour ouvrir le tiroir du meuble bas de l’autre côté de son lit. À tâtons, elle farfouilla sous les documents et divers objets et attrapa une clef puis elle se redressa, se mettant debout face au coffre disposé entre les flacons sur lesquels elle avait hésité si longuement et elle l’ouvrit.

À l’intérieur, une petite fiole allongée, remplie d’un liquide épais de couleur irisée, y était rangée. Elle la saisit et la glissa dans son nécessaire de soins qu’elle balança sur son sac, puis finit rapidement ses préparatifs. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’une heure pour cela et elle referma sa chambre, allant attendre ses compagnons aux portes du village.

En descendant d’un pas vif ses escaliers, elle ravala l’arrière goût de gerbe que lui laissait cette mission au fond de la gorge et chercha du réconfort en se disant qu’elle l’avait acceptée après tout… et qu’elle devait bien reconnaître que, malgré elle, quelque-part au fond de sa poitrine, une certaine chaleur se faisait sentir, comme une légère griserie qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

De son côté, Naruto s’était lancé dans la même activité, de façon nettement moins organisée, bien sûr.

À peine arrivé à son appartement, il s’était jeté sous la douche, avait essayé de ne pas s’évanouir en se rendant compte de l’état dans lequel il avait laissé son logement et tentait en ce moment de réunir ses affaires pour repartir. Il galérait donc à courir de droite à gauche à la recherche de tout et n’importe quoi et surtout de vêtements propres, vu qu’il rentrait quand-même un peu de mission, là tout de suite. Sautillant une jambe dans son pantalon et sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, il traversait sans cesse le couloir central en retournant dans tous les sens le contenu de ses armoires. Et mince… À la vue d’un t-shirt d’un orange pétard sur lequel il venait de mettre la main, il tira la tronche mais l’enfila quand-même, tout en grimaçant à l’idée du savon qu’il allait se prendre lorsque les autres le verraient avec.

Au bout d’un moment, entre deux rinçages de dents et la retrouvaille fortuite d’une pochette à shuriken encore neuve, petite victoire, il se résolut enfin à s’attaquer au lieu maudit de sa chambre : l’immense placard mural où il n’avait fait qu’entasser depuis ces derniers mois tout ce qu’il avait eu la flemme de ranger, plus de deux mètres de hauteur sur un mètre de large, profond de cinquante bons centimètres également, lieu de perdition pour tout être normalement constitué surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait d’y retrouver quelque-chose d’aussi petit qu’un rouleau de bandages : l’antre du mal.

Il ouvrit la large porte, grinçante, et se prit d’emblée deux cartons, plusieurs revues, un paquet de ramens entamé et quelques petits objets sur la tête, assortis d’une bonne bouffée de vieille poussière dans la face. « Ce n’est rien ce n’est rien ». Il décida de ne pas se décourager pour autant et s’engagea plus en avant, balançant au fur et à mesure par terre tout ce qu’il jugeait inutile pour l’instant. Petit à petit, le reste de la pièce commença à se transformer en véritable capharnaüm tandis qu’il progressait dans une pure opération de spéléologie, lui semblant faire la brasse au milieu des tas de vêtements roulés en boule ou empilés.

Bon sang. Comment est-ce que tu voulais retrouver quoi que ce soit là-dedans, sérieux ?

Le claquement bref de la porte d’entrée le fit sursauter.

Il siffla nerveusement. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s’agissait et se mit en tête de l’ignorer, montant sur la pointe d’un de ses pieds pour se pencher plus loin. Il lui semblait bien avoir aperçu quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu’il recherchait là-bas.

Un pas, lent, s’approcha.

Marquant une légère pause en pénétrant dans la pièce face au spectacle de fesses rebondies en train de se tortiller entre les étagères, les pas reprirent ensuite, calmement, jusqu’à ce que deux mains se posent sur les hanches exposées et glissent autour du ventre musclé pour l’enlacer.

Tandis qu’il ferma les yeux, un souffle lui chatouilla l’oreille :

« Alors… je t’ai manqué ? »

Il frissonna.

Son front retomba sur le bois dur de l’étagère.

Cette peau…

Il se mordit les lèvres en se faisant violence pour ne pas daigner s’intéresser à la présence derrière lui et demanda d’une voix qu’il voulut dure :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

En guise de réponse, ses hanches furent tirées sèchement en arrière, plaquant ses fesses contre un bassin qui vint à sa rencontre et un visage se pencha pour lui soupirer dans l’oreille, le faisant frémir par cet effleurement infime et chaud. Les mots susurrés le grisèrent :

« Devine… »

Il ne répondit pas.

Ces mains…

La voix grave résonna dans son oreille.

« J’ai envie. »

Bon sang, ce qu’il aimait les sentir sur lui…

« ‘tain, pas le temps, Sasuke.

— Allez, juste un peu… Je bande. »

Comme s’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte. « Ah bon ? T’es sûr que ce n’est pas plutôt un kunai que tu as dans ta poche ? ». L’idée le fit sourire.

Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il voulut se retourner mais fut aussitôt poussé plus loin, se retrouvant bloqué la tête dans le placard.

« Sasuke…

— Laisse-moi faire. »

Connard…

Cette insupportable expression. Il en était arrivé à la haïr aussi fort qu’il était devenu incapable de résister au contact envoûtant de cette peau, à cet insoutenable désir de s’abandonner dans ses bras.

« Je n’ai pas le temps, je te dis, tenta-t-il d’expliquer. Tu veux toujours le faire au pire moment. »

Le brun émit un rire bref, parfaitement sûr de lui. Ses dents vinrent mordiller le lobe sensible de l’oreille du blond, lui faisant perdre encore un peu ses moyens.

Ces mains parcourant son torse, cette peau si douce glissant sur la sienne, s’immisçant sous son t-shirt pour effleurer ses côtes et se poser juste là où il le fallait, sachant parfaitement comment le rendre faible…

Ce contact si troublant…

Il ferma les yeux.

Il savait pourtant si bien ce qui se passerait s’il s’y abandonnait, ces regrets et cette souffrance qui, seuls, lui resteraient. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le repousser, lui qui ne lui avait jamais cédé en rien, en rien… ? Pourquoi devenait-il si faible lorsque sa peau se posait sur la sienne, pourquoi frémissait-il sous ses doigts, sous ce toucher qu’il aimait à en perdre toute fierté, sous ces caresses qui le faisaient se pâmer malgré lui ?

« Arrête… »

Son ton manquait de conviction, ses mots de dureté. La main qui se glissa sur ses fesses le fit soupirer plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

« Sas’… »

Les mains du brun caressaient sa colonne vertébrale, descendant le long de ses côtes pour l’enlacer avec douceur et fermeté, passer frôler, pincer et agacer les grains de chair rosis sur son torse fin et s’entourer autour de son ventre tandis que le front pâle se reposait sur sa nuque, chaude, et que les doigts impatients de son amant s’agrippaient à ses hanches pour le tirer à nouveau vers l’arrière, le cognant en un puissant mouvement au corps qui vint à sa rencontre.

Naruto ne pouvait plus garder son contrôle. Il prononça quelques mots à toute allure.

« On n’a pas le temps. On est attendu. Déjà que je suis à la bourre…

— Je ferai vite.

— C’est ça, oui. Calme tes hormones, plutôt. Si tu n’en es pas capable, va te chercher quelqu’un d’autre.

Le brun se frottait déjà plus que lascivement contre lui.

— Pourquoi faire ?… Tu es là. »

Le ton était supérieur, la moquerie non dissimulée.

« Connard… »

Sasuke ne releva pas, forçant le jeune-homme au regard clair à lui parler plus sèchement.

« Arrête !

— Non. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre.

Les caresses du brun avaient déjà beaucoup trop d’emprise sur lui. Il avait beau dire « non », à chaque fois, ce dernier n’en tenait absolument pas compte. Depuis combien de temps déjà cette situation durait-elle ?

« Allez, Sasuke, arrête… »

Ses paroles n’étaient que de pauvres suppliques.

La peau tant aimée parcourait son dos, son ventre, et le jeune Uchiwa ondulait maintenant des hanches contre lui, venant s’appuyer de temps en temps plus fortement entre ses fesses en des coups de reins avides, agressifs, le repoussant totalement dans l’obscurité où il était.

Ces mains, ces mains… chaudes, douces, possessives, assurées, il aurait voulu pouvoir les repousser, être capable de prononcer un « non » plus ferme. Parfaitement conscient que ses refus n’étaient que trop pâles et que son corps le trahissait, il réitéra sa demande d’une voix suppliante, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« S’il te plaît, Sasuke… »

Une vive poussée de son amant lui fit toucher le fond du placard, percutant le mur de sa tête alors que les mains qui l’échauffaient commencèrent à déboutonner son pantalon avec empressement.

« S’il te plaît quoi ? Prends-moi ? lui susurra le brun.

— Non, grogna Naruto en se massant le crâne. Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas…

— On aurait cru, pourtant.

— Sasuke… »

Chacun des mots du blond était soupiré, implorant avec tant de suavité que le jeune Uchiwa ne pouvait les prendre que pour une délicieuse invitation et… de toute façon, le blond le savait, il ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles. Tentant encore une fois de réagir, il essaya de se retourner ou du moins de ressortir une de ses mains mais son coude se bloqua contre le bord de l’espace exigu où il s’était enfoncé et, derrière lui, la peau nue et chaude du torse imberbe, à peine découvert, vint se coller contre son dos dans un contact brûlant… et les mains pâles qui s’emparèrent alors de son membre, dur, trahissant forcément l’excitation coupable qui s’était emparée de lui, le firent flancher, enfonçant son visage dans un amas de tissus qu’il sentit sous son nez.

Ce que c’était bon. Les caresses sur son sexe, ce souffle derrière lui, les baisers passionnés qu’il ressentait maintenant sur ses reins… Le surprenant, une langue lécha doucement le bas de son corps et il mordit dans le tissu sous le contact humide.

Incapable de voir ce qui se passait, il ne pouvait que repenser au visage de cet être, à son regard intense, sa peau laiteuse, à ses yeux qui semblaient vous traverser, vous scruter tel un oiseau de proie et ce visage dur qui pourtant s’ouvrait dans le plaisir de le prendre et seulement à ce moment-là. Il aurait aimé le voir, contempler cette fabuleuse expression qu’il avait lorsqu’il se laissait aller en lui, quand la brûlure vive de l’orgasme le saisissait et qu’il s’y abandonnait. Naruto le trouvait magnifique.

La douce langue qui contournait son orifice se pressa un peu plus fort contre lui, lui occasionnant quelques frissons, et il lâcha un profond soupir avant de resserrer rapidement ses lèvres, se maudissant de s’être laissé aller ainsi.

Quand l’humidité envoûtante se retira et que la main glissant sur son sexe gonflé se desserra, il se relâcha un peu avant de se préparer à la sensation chaude des longs doigts de son amant… mais le contact pesant qu’il ressentit alors ne fut en rien comparable, le faisant se raidir de surprise.

« Sasuke… »

Sans plus attendre, le brun ignora complètement cette dernière supplique et le pénétra lentement, plongeant dans sa chair en échappant un soupir tremblant. La voix rauque et sensuelle occasionna quelques frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Naruto et il resserra ses dents sur le tissu en se laissant aller aux sensations de ce sexe pesant qui commençait déjà à se déplacer en lui, espérant ainsi étouffer un peu ses propres gémissements.

Après quelques mouvements contrôlés, le brun marqua une pause pour poser les lèvres sur son épaule et parcourir hasardeusement son torse d’une main, frôlant son épiderme du bout de ses doigts.

C’était doux.

Le souffle léger de Sasuke effleurait ses omoplates.

Naruto se détendit, son corps acceptant mieux la présence intruse, et il sentit la fine caresse des cheveux ébène quitter sa peau lorsque son amant se redressa, se laissant aller en quelques coups de reins plus intenses qui lui firent toucher une nouvelle fois le fond du placard. Alors il y plaqua les mains, le repoussant en reculant ses fesses contre le brun qui prit ce geste avec contentement, attrapant d’une poigne ferme ses hanches pour entrer plus profondément en lui dans un soupir sonore.

Plongé dans la pénombre, le blond geignait et haletait sous les poussées de son amant, à chaque rencontre délicieuse de ce sexe qui s’enfonçait dans cette partie si sensible, si intime en lui, et il laissa divaguer son imagination. Il pouvait presque le voir, le corps du jeune homme derrière lui, ses paupières closes en une expression de plaisir, son visage détourné sur le côté… ses cheveux humides de sueur barrant son front et une goutte de transpiration glissant sur son torse… ses mains agrippées et ses bras puissants se contractant lors de ses mouvements. Les images s’accumulaient dans sa tête et majoraient encore son excitation.

Sentant le plaisir monter, il eut envie de prendre son propre sexe en main pour le caresser, mais fut encore une fois bloqué par les parois du placard.

« Ce n’est pas vrai… »

Derrière lui, le souffle plus rapide du brun lui indiquait clairement qu’il approchait trop vite du point de non-retour et le rythme s’accéléra. Naruto grimaça en sachant pertinemment qu’il n’avait fait que l’inciter à se dépêcher et il vit venir le moment où Sasuke parviendrait à l’orgasme sans lui.

Bon sang…

Les coups de reins devinrent plus saccadés et son membre tendu le faisait presque souffrir. Il avait envie qu’il le touche, il le voulait, il n’en pouvait plus.

« Sasuke… »

Il soupira et enfonça son visage dans les vêtements.

« Sa… S’il te plaît. »

Il se sentait honteux.

« Caresse-moi… s’il te plaît. »

Le bois de l’étagère grinça sous la pression à laquelle elle était soumise.

La respiration du brun s’intensifia à son oreille.

Aucun geste ne vint contenter sa demande.

Naruto se crispa.

Sous les ardeurs de son amant, il sentit son ventre se réchauffer et ses jambes se mettre à trembler alors qu’il s’approchait de la jouissance, les fabuleuses sensations de ce membre glissant en lui l’y emmenant mais pas assez vite, probablement trop tard.

Il serrait déjà les dents quand les doigts tant espérés vinrent enfin s’enrouler autour de son sexe pour y donner les caresses désirées, fortes et rapides.

« Oui… »

Ajoutant une nouvelle sensation de plaisir extrême à celle du sexe qui le pénétrait, les mouvements de main achevèrent de l’emmener vers l’orgasme, le faisant saliver sur le tissu contre sa bouche alors qu’il ne refréna plus qu’avec la plus grande peine les sons de jouissance qui franchirent malgré tout ses lèvres et, tandis que la formidable brûlure se propagea à l’intérieur de son corps, le brun se déversa en lui dans un dernier soupir, grave, sensuel.

Après quelques derniers coups de reins, plus lents, Sasuke se retira, posant une paume humide contre son dos avant de le laisser enfin ressortir du lieu confiné où il était et s’effondrer au sol, à bout de souffle.

Naruto ouvrit alors sa bouche pour recracher le tissu sur lequel il avait bavé et se tourna vers son amant. Il tira d’une main sur son caleçon et de l’autre sur son pantalon dans une tentative maladroite de se couvrir un peu.

Et il le vit… et se laissa absorber un instant par son image.

Reculé jusqu’au rebord de l’évier de cuisine pour s’y appuyer et reprendre son souffle, Sasuke refermait déjà son pantalon, ses mèches humides tombant devant ses prunelles noires, sa poitrine se soulevant encore fortement sous sa respiration haletante et ses joues légèrement rougies de la chaleur de leurs ébats. Dans son regard intense, Naruto contempla la lumière douce de la fatigue de l’orgasme qui éclairait encore légèrement son visage.

Les mots sortirent lentement de sa bouche, comme s’il n’y prêtait maintenant plus vraiment attention.

« Tu saoules, Sasuke… »

Après un soupir plus profond, destiné à se calmer, l’interpellé se détourna et ouvrit le robinet de l’évier pour se passer abondamment le visage et la nuque à l’eau.

Son manque d’attention fit réagir Naruto.

« Oh. Tu m’écoutes quand je te parle ? »

Accoudé au lavabo, l’Uchiwa attrapa silencieusement un torchon et essuya brièvement l’eau qui ruisselait de ses cheveux humides sur ses tempes, son cou et ses épaules, puis jeta un œil sur l’état de sa tenue avant de porter son regard sur celle du blond.

Son visage s’était déjà refermé.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas nous foutre en retard, dit-il d’un ton neutre, trop dur à l’oreille du jeune Uzumaki, tout en enfilant les manches de cette espèce de kimono court qu’il avait dû ressortir de sa période de nukenin. »

Celui-ci s’offusqua violemment, les fesses toujours par terre alors qu’il se déhanchait en remettant correctement son caleçon :

« Nous ? C’est moi qui suis à la bourre, oui. Tu es déjà rhabillé, toi !

— Il n’y a que toi pour mettre autant de temps à te préparer, aussi, répondit le brun en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

— Je rentre juste de mission, je te signale. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Moi aussi.

— Tss… Et puis ce n’est pas « moi » qui « nous » mets en retard, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué.

— Qui d’autre ? lui susurra le brun avec un sourire en coin. Qui est-ce qui s’amuse à m’aguicher les fesses en arrière ? »

À cause des paroles provocatrices, Naruto se crispa en resserrant ses doigts sur son pantalon et le déchira en se redressant alors qu’il le remontait vivement.

Il souffla fortement par les narines.

« Ce n’est pas vrai…

— Bon, tu t’actives ?

— Ben pars ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as vu où j’en suis à cause de toi ? » cria-t-il en écartant les bras.

Sasuke, son sabre déjà remis à sa ceinture et la main sur la poignée de la porte, le regardait de cet air hautain et blasé que Naruto détestait tant.

« Quoi ? », réagit ce dernier avec agacement.

Se contentant d’une mimique supérieure, le brun ne se fatigua pas plus à lui répondre.

‘Il m’énerve il m’énerve’. Voilà ce que pensait le blond devant le mutisme de son partenaire et surtout… surtout… cet insupportable sourire moqueur qu’il affichait systématiquement ensuite, l’air de dire : « tu peux bien râler, je fais de toi ce que je veux ». Après un regard dur, révolté, il décida de se retourner pour voir dans le placard s’il ne trouvait pas d’autres vêtements.

Reluquant négligemment le jeune homme devant lui, ses fesses moulées dans son caleçon fin et la façon dont les muscles de son dos se dessinaient lors de ses mouvements, le brun s’aventura à lâcher le fond de sa pensée.

« Et alors, si tu n’en avais pas envie, il fallait le dire. »

Là, Naruto se stoppa, brusquement, se retournant avec colère.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je n’ai pas arrêté de dire « non » ! »

L’Uchiwa pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Et tu marmonnais aussi des « Sasuke » entrecoupés de soupirs très suggestifs… Non, franchement, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’en avais pas envie ?

— Je t’ai dit que je n’avais pas le temps, souffla le blond, estomaqué.

— Mais oui… »

Oh là ! Il y avait de l’abus, là.

« Je n’en avais pas envie !

— Mais bien sûr… et moi, je suis le fils caché du quatrième Hokage et d’Orochimaru, je ne te l’avais jamais dit ?

— Tu te fous vraiment de ma tronche… Tu me prends pour ta chose. »

Le brun soupira bruyamment. Ça n’allait donc jamais finir, cette petite crise ?

« Il y a de ça, répondit-il avec provocation.

— Je rêve… comme s’il y avait écrit « uke » sur mon front. »

L’Uchiwa se fendit d’un magnifique sourire, blessant.

« Il y a de ça…

— N’importe quoi.

— Ouais ouais ouais. Bon, tu te décides ? Si tu veux camper ici, dis-le, parce que je vais vraiment finir par être en retard avec toutes tes conneries. »

Avec… toutes… ses… « ses » comme « à lui », c’est ça ? … conneries.

Complètement abasourdi, Naruto ne sut même plus quoi répondre. Son visage était encore dirigé vers Sasuke mais il s’était bloqué en mode « bug ». Longuement, le brun l’observa, en silence, ne parvenant pas à rencontrer son regard perdu dans le vide.

Puis, après un soupir, il se décida à repartir en premier, passant la porte sans se retourner pour la claquer derrière lui.

Naruto était resté immobile, figé, et dans sa tête…

Rouge.

Il voyait rouge.

Ce n’était vraiment pas la première fois que cette situation se produisait. C’était même devenu limite une habitude, maintenant, et c’en était de plus en plus insupportable, de plus en plus intolérable et face à cela, lui… il ne s’était montré que bien faible, encore. Il n’allait pas pouvoir supporter ça indéfiniment, surtout maintenant que cette mission de misère allait le forcer à rester à son contact.

Non.

Dirigeant un dernier regard rageur vers la porte par laquelle Sasuke avait disparu, il serra les poings.

En redescendant ses yeux sur le tissu imbibé de salive qu’il avait encore en main, il vit tout de même un point positif : il avait au moins retrouvé un rouleau de bandages.

Ouais, en les voyant arriver tous les deux, d’abord Sasuke affichant son habituelle moue méprisante puis Naruto énervé comme pas possible et… dites-lui pas que c’était vrai, il avait encore mis un t-shirt orange vif, Sakura pesta et pas qu’intérieurement.

« Belle performance. Déjà que Sasuke est arrivé cent fois trop à la bourre, tu bats tous les records là.

— Eh oh, ça va ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire ta Tsunade, non plus.

— Ne fais pas ton Kakashi, alors.

— Tu es pénible.

— Tu es lourd.

— Tss… Je ne suis pas d’humeur, Sakura. »

Le blond étira ses bras devant lui tout en faisant craquer sa nuque sur le côté, en profitant pour jeter un regard noir à l’enfoiré. Franchement, là tout de suite, cette histoire de retard, il s’en foutait… royalement, complètement, comme des bandages autour de ses poignets, tiens. Il eut un léger rictus en soulevant un coin de sa lèvre supérieure, nerveux.

Sakura s’était tue, les observant tous les deux avec interrogation. Il y avait un truc, là ou quoi ?

« Et puis ce n’est pas de ma faute, ajouta le blond en déviant son regard ailleurs, de l’autre côté de la grande place qui s’ouvrait sur les portes du village.

— Ben tiens, souffla discrètement le brun. »

‘Je vais me le faire…’. Naruto prépara une réplique cinglante qu’il garda entre les dents en voyant courir au loin la première de ses trois teignes de jeunes élèves, accaparant alors toute son attention d’instructeur, alors qu’elle sautillait à toute vitesse entre les toits des habitations pour finalement disparaître de sa vue.

Mais…

« Bon, on oublie ces prises de tête de retrouvailles et on part direct pour la frontière, annonça leur chef d’équipe. Je me sens clémente, ajouta-t-elle en soufflant ensuite discrètement un ‘maintenant qu’on est assez à la bourre…’. On va commencer par retourner à l’endroit où l’artiste a été vu la dernière fois. J’ai eu le temps — en vous attendant n’est-ce pas — de prévoir un itinéraire et… »

Le blond n’écoutait déjà plus, zieutant un peu partout pour voir s’il ne trouvait pas ses autres disciples.

Un cri lui fit tourner la tête.

Il vit alors passer à toute allure les petites terreurs suivantes, deux mômes en pleine croissance nourris au bon ramen et élevés selon les principes du jeune Uzumaki, faisant éclater une bombe à fumigène avant de l’apercevoir et de lever leur pouce dans une position de victoire, puis de se barrer en riant… au loin… hors de sa vue… tous seuls. Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, luttant contre son énervement grandissant, et se mit à chercher partout du regard celui qui était quand-même censé être responsable d’eux, en ce moment, et il ne le trouva pas.

« Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout, Shikamaru ? », marmonna-t-il.

Seul le vent traversant la place lui répondit.

Il dut attendre encore une bonne minute, facile, pour voir enfin le fainéant apparaître, marchant d’un pas très… cool, tranquille-peinard-ou-là-je-vais-me-fouler-la-cheville-si-j’accélère, tellement lentement que si ça n’avait pas été lui on se serait demandé s’il n’était pas blessé, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour coller des parchemins manuscrits à certains endroits. En apercevant le blond, il leva la main puis éleva sa voix traînante :

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Naruto ! Tout se passe bien ! Je pose juste des pièges ! »

Celui-ci se retourna alors vers ses coéquipiers, l’air interdit.

« Bon, je me fais du mal, là. On va y aller, je crois, on va y aller. »

Puis, il s’avança pour les dépasser et franchit les portes du village.

« Allez allez, go go go. On bouge sa graisse, les filles ! »

Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent avec des petits yeux, blasés.

« Je vous rappelle qu’on a un morceau de papelard à récupérer, avec l’option cas social qui va avec, poursuivit le blond, et plus vite on en aura fini, mieux ça ira. Direction la frontière Nord !

— Et moi je te rappelle que c’est moi la chef d’équipe.

— Ouais, ouais, ne t’inquiète pas, lâcha Sasuke en lui passant devant, tu peux nous suivre si tu veux. »

Sakura fut prise d’un rire jaune.

Devant elle, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient déjà mis en route. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en louchant sur leurs démarches souples, presque félines, et… ouais, ce ne serait pas si mal, finalement, de fermer la marche. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille avec un petit sourire.

Alors qu’il allait prendre appui sur ses deux jambes pour grimper sur le premier arbre, Naruto caressa de sa langue ses canines qui étaient légèrement ressorties sous l’effet de la colère et plissa un regard sombre sur le jeune brun.

« Sasuke-seme, hein ? ».

Et il s’éleva pour atteindre la première branche en hauteur au-dessus de lui.


	3. La tête dans le bouillon ou  « Moi, chatouilleux ? Si peu... »

Ah, qu’est-ce qu’elle était sympa, cette mission !

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que Naruto avait décidé de faire partager sa mauvaise humeur, parce que rien qu’à voir l’expression bien blasée qu’il affichait, regard abattu et mine maussade au possible, il y avait de quoi désespérer.

Depuis le premier instant où le soleil s’était levé, ils avaient repris leur trajet et pas n’importe lequel : boue, terres marécageuses, rivières glaciales entourées de bois lugubres aux immenses arbres et cette espèce de brume qui semblait ne jamais vouloir disparaître. Il avait été bien avisé de se volatiliser à cet endroit précis, monsieur le désaxé relationnel, Sai de son petit nom. Tout à ses pensées, Naruto soulevait péniblement ses pieds lourds de bouillasse fraîche, du genre qui collait bien, se glissait entre les orteils et lui faisait traîner des bottes de dix kilos à chaque fois qu’il faisait un pas.

« Saleté de mission. »

On avait là le leitmotiv du blond, non pas que ressasser ce type de pensées puisse vraiment le soulager, mais le dire lui faisait quand-même du bien et à voix haute de préférence.

« Mission pourrie ! »

Ah oui, ça détendait un peu.

Tentant de se retenir d’envoyer une nouvelle fois bouler celui qui s’acharnait à leur briser les nerfs et leur vriller les tympans, Sasuke siffla dans sa barbe. Il essayait avec difficulté de rester concentré sur sa tâche et se contentait seulement de lancer périodiquement à son collègue quelques regards noirs. Le jeune ANBU suivait les traces qu’ils avaient laissées avant de repartir avec Shikamaru, de très légères décharges d’énergie inscrites dans les écorces des arbres, reconnaissables en appuyant sa paume pour y injecter son propre chakra. En effectuant l’opération sur un grand cèdre, il releva son regard et observa l’aspect des feuilles : elles se froissèrent légèrement.

« On y est presque.

— Ce n’est pas trop tôt. »

« Hou qu’ils étaient pénibles », pensa Sakura, encore que… elle n’était pas vraiment malheureuse, hein ? Elle se consola en reluquant au passage les dos musclés des deux jeunes hommes qui la devançaient.

Pour sa part, elle la trouvait sympa comme tout cette mission. C’est qu’ils étaient sexy en diables, ses deux coéquipiers ! Sautillant de quelques pas de manière à se mettre à leur niveau, elle lança alors discrètement un regard en coin sur la peau pâle du corps découvert, glabre, que laissaient entrevoir les vêtements d’ancien nukenin du brun et en pinça les lèvres dans un sourire retenu. Quelques rayons de soleil tombaient sur les reliefs de son torse seulement entouré de quelques bandages et ce ventre ferme sur lequel elle aurait bien passé la main. Sa tenue était parfaitement du style « mercenaire ambulant ». Seule la ceinture en corde trop caractéristique du pays du Son avait été remplacée par un lien aux motifs abstraits.

S’arrêtant brutalement en feignant de prêter oreille à un bruit quelconque sur sa gauche, elle resta ainsi quelques secondes de façon à laisser Naruto prendre un peu d’avance sur elle, puis se fixa sur son postérieur avec un petit rire intérieur de satisfaction. Il avait opté pour une tenue camouflage tout en discrétion Uzumakienne et seul le katana de taille moyenne attaché au niveau de son dos le distinguait d’un simple voyageur… si ce n’était ce t-shirt d’un orange vif qu’il avait osé mettre sur lui. Ils avaient beau être partis depuis la veille, ça lui sautait encore au visage à chaque fois qu’elle posait les yeux sur lui, l’éblouissant au passage.

Son regard descendit très légèrement…

Il avait quand-même des jolies petites fesses, musclées et rebondies juste comme il le fallait.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un large sourire tandis qu’elle sentait ses yeux pétiller de contentement. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de leur laisser prendre les premières places.

Devant elle, Naruto s’arrêta. Une sensation désagréable dans son dos le fit se retourner, maussade.

« Qu’est-ce tu regardes, encore ?

— Rien rien, répondit-elle avec un grand sérieux. Je me disais juste que ton haut était beaucoup trop visible. C’est qu’on risque de se faire repérer, tu vois. Tu ferais mieux de l’enlever par précaution.

— Non mais ça ne va plus dans ta tête ? Ça ne te suffit plus de nous reluquer les fesses, tu veux qu’on se dépoile, maintenant ? »

Sasuke s’arrêta pour se retourner, agacé.

« Tu nous fatigues, Sakura. Passe devant. Sérieux, passe devant.

— Ça ira, merci.

— Non non non non non. Honneur aux dames, insista le blond et il fit un signe de main de façon à lui indiquer le chemin à prendre.

— Je croyais que j’avais « le droit de vous suivre », il faudrait savoir.

— Allez, tu ne vas pas nous faire ta vexée pendant toute la mission ! Si tu te mets à prendre la mouche à chaque fois que l’asocial, là, te balance une vanne, on n’a pas fini.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, ça va très bien, merci, et puis c’est encore moi qui décide, je vous rappelle.

— Tu es lourde », lâcha Sasuke, poursuivant plus loin son exploration.

Ah ça, on commençait à le savoir, depuis le temps…

Ah ! Que les immondices du bassin à carpes de Konoha paraissaient agréables en ce moment à Naruto ! C’était sympa, en fait, les poissons : silencieux, calmes, reposants… comment avait-il pu l’oublier ? Et lui, au lieu d’être bien peinard, voilà qu’il se retrouvait à patauger dans les marais avec un authentique obsédé refoulé et une pure perverse assumée et surtout… _surtout_ … qui pouvait bien lui expliquer en quoi son postérieur était si intéressant, hein ? Il se félicita que la nuit passée dehors avec ses deux acolytes l’un à proximité de l’autre ait pu freiner chacun dans ses démarches lubriques. Il avait pu dormir tranquille et il ne s’en plaignait pas, vu les tendances possessives de l’enfoiré et le tempérament joueur de la demoiselle.

Il huma l’air frais et revigorant du coin… et sentit son pied s’enfoncer dans un trou de terrain boueux.

« Ça me saoule ça me saoule. Tu vas le retrouver, ton coin, oui, Sasuke-la-mémoire ?

— Oh, ça va. Deux minutes. »

Pour le brun, il s’agissait de la deuxième fois qu’il revenait sur les lieux et il n’y avait pas plus de traces de Sai que la première. Le seul élément ayant changé entre temps était le relevé des points de repère qu’il avait laissés avant de repartir. Il posa sa main sur un autre arbre et regarda certaines feuilles se détacher pour tomber au sol. Se retournant vers Naruto, il échangea un hochement de tête avec lui.

Malgré la colère, ils se comprenaient toujours sans se parler. Le porteur de Kyuubi avait beau avoir envie de lui mettre sur la tronche et pas qu’un peu, il ne pouvait que constater que leur complicité était toujours présente. Le souvenir des anciennes missions et de l’enfance, de cette amitié déjà si forte entre eux, bien trop pour les deux jeunes garçons qu’ils étaient, le fit se perdre un instant dans ses pensées… avant d’être rattrapé par d’autres images, celle de la désertion du brun, de son épée levée sur lui tandis qu’il lui annonçait vouloir pendre sa vie et ce regard qu’il avait eu lors de son retour au village, ce vide… cette insupportable sensation d’avoir en face de lui quelqu’un qui avait perdu plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû, cette sensation d’échec si douloureuse.

Sakura, qui était restée sur l’échange de regards entre les deux, intervint :

« Euh… J’ai loupé quelque-chose ? »

Rappelé soudainement à la situation, le blond émit alors pour toute réponse un grognement peu intelligible dans lequel on distinguait tout de même un « m’étonne pas » et « obsédée sexuelle ».

« Euh… oui… mais encore ? »

Le brun caressa l’écorce, le regard toujours dirigé vers les branchages au-dessus de lui.

« Les marques ne réagissent pas toutes comme elles le devraient. Celui-ci vient de perdre ses feuilles alors qu’elles auraient dû juste se froisser. »

Sakura acquiesça tandis que son collègue se tournait vers un espace plus dégagé où on commençait à apercevoir une rivière entourée de rochers et de souches d’arbres morts.

« On y est. »

En s’approchant, il remonta son pantalon sur ses genoux pour retourner explorer l’eau à la recherche d’un quelconque indice. Il pénétra dans le courant glacé, sentant sa peau le picoter et s’engourdir nettement et aperçut du coin de l’œil Naruto qui prenait place au sec sur un rocher. Le blond composa alors les signes pour le multiclonage. Envoyant aussitôt une armée de ses doubles explorer les environs, il ferma les paupières afin de se concentrer sur les multiples informations qu’il allait bientôt commencer à recevoir.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes à l’observer. Les fins sillons de ses joues donnaient à son visage mature un air un peu enfantin et une ride de concentration ou de contrariété venait barrer son front.

En recevant les premières informations des clones qu’il avait envoyés explorer une faille un peu plus loin, c’est-à-dire « rien et comme on s’ennuyait sévère là-bas, on a préféré disparaître », le jeune Uzumaki releva son regard vers ses camarades. Sakura lui adressa alors une rapide œillade en lui tirant la langue, moqueuse.

Son visage se dérida un peu.

Elle avait beau être la pire des meilleures amies, une frangine pénible et garce au possible, une pure peste qui s’amusait d’ailleurs trop souvent à le brancher, il savait bien qu’il n’y avait rien de sérieux là-dessous. C’était juste une bouffeuse de mecs et il semblait qu’elle ne se soit pas encore lassée de lui faire payer le fait d’avoir été rejetée de leur relation avec Sasuke. Il remarqua sa main posée sur sa poitrine, tripotant, dans ce geste connu maintenant, sa cicatrice, et se tourna vers le jeune Uchiwa, le découvrant les yeux encore posés sur lui.

Naruto n’aurait pas su dire ce que reflétait cette expression dure, pensive peut-être… finalement insondable comme toujours. Les années ne lui avaient pas permis d’apprendre à lire dans les regards et sûrement pas dans les lueurs obscures de celui-ci. Il avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct. Il se savait capable de faire les bons choix et avait fait le deuil depuis longtemps déjà de pouvoir comprendre l’être sombre qui occupait ses pensées, tourmentait son âme et s’emparait de son corps. Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Sasuke avait toujours eu cette attitude un peu possessive, violente et maladroite envers lui, un peu désespérée aussi… tout comme ce jour où il s’était soudainement emparé de ses poignets pour l’embrasser, brutalement. Cela faisait alors plusieurs mois que le brun était revenu à Konoha et que chacune de ses interventions auprès de lui aboutissait à une bagarre absurde et inutile. Il avait cette sensation désagréable de n’être toujours pas sorti du combat qu’ils avaient débuté des années auparavant… et que rien ne pourrait être accepté de sa part tant que l’issue n’en aurait pas été décidée. Il fallait un vainqueur et il se refusait autant à l’être qu’à en céder la place à Sasuke.

Pourtant, il avait été tellement heureux en apprenant la nouvelle de son retour et il se souvenait encore de la sensation de vertige, de la façon dont son cœur s’était emballé et de la joie. Il en avait planté sa mission et ses coéquipiers pour rentrer au village et… était resté bloqué en le découvrant hagard, paumé, assis la tête dans les mains dans l’obscurité de sa demeure familiale. Et à l’intérieur de ses pupilles, ce vide insupportable…

Il lui avait alors envoyé son poing dans la figure.

Bien sûr, Sasuke avait répliqué immédiatement et un affrontement stupide avait suivi, utile dans un sens parce qu’ils en avaient besoin et cruel également parce que rien ne les avait préparés à se retrouver de cette manière, pas à cet endroit en tout cas, pas à l’intérieur du village et si tard, bien trop pour Naruto pour qui ce regard éteint était le pire des échecs… et la situation avait dégénéré. Les premiers mois avaient alors eu le goût de la culpabilité, du sang dans la bouche et de la sueur, du combat comme seul moyen de s’exprimer.

Quoi qu’il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à franchir la muraille que le brun avait dressée autour de lui. L’un des deux devait plier et il savait que ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Alors, un jour, tandis que son dos percutait le mur contre lequel Sasuke venait de le projeter, il avait ressenti cette envie de souffler, de respirer, peut-être seulement quelques secondes et de se laisser chuter, juste un peu, si peu, presque rien… et il avait cédé. Il n’avait fait que baisser sa garde en attendant le coup qui ne manquerait pas d’atterrir sur son visage en emportant sa joue et en l’envoyant manger le mur.

Ça lui avait fait mal, cette façon soudaine dont Sasuke s’était jeté sur lui pour s’emparer de ses lèvres, le mordant dans l’empressement de son geste.

Il pouvait presque encore en ressentir le goût du sang.

Cet acte avait été tellement surprenant, brutal et bizarre qu’il n’avait pas su réagir et était juste resté muet devant l’expression trouble, inconnue, qui lui avait alors fait face. Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé ensuite et cet événement avait juste marqué la fin de leurs affrontements, une trop grande proximité physique entre eux ayant une allure de dangerosité.

La voix de sa coéquipière le sortit de ses pensées.

« Alors, Naruto, du neuf ? »

Il fit disparaître ses derniers clones.

« Que dalle. »

Puis, il sauta de là où il était pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

« Bon, il n’y a rien, ici, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Sakura, on fait quoi ? »

Celle-ci avait rejoint la berge pour poser sa carte sur un rocher et était en train de la consulter, pieds encore dans l’eau.

« Sasuke ? »

Le jeune-homme leva le regard vers elle.

« D’après toi, il est passé où, l’artiste ?

— Aucune idée. Trahison, enlèvement, homicide… ou accident… encore que dans ce cas on aurait retrouvé son corps ou du moins une partie.

— C’est d’une finesse…

— Il y a aussi le fait que le rouleau ait disparu. Si quelqu’un s’en est pris à lui, on peut considérer qu’il était au courant de notre mission et, à priori, je ne vois pas comment. S’il a disparu de son propre chef, c’est une trahison. Point barre.

— Ton avis ?

— Aucun.

— Merci de nous éclairer de tes lumières… Bon, on va là, montra-t-elle en posant le doigt sur le papier. C’est le village le plus proche. »

Naruto s’approcha de manière à regarder la carte et en profita pour enlacer la jeune femme en posant la tête sur son épaule.

C’était doux, une fille…

Il profita quelques secondes de sa chaleur avant de gémir douloureusement en se recevant un coup de coude sans les côtes.

« Sakura, tu es dure…

— Tu prends des risques à me coller. »

Comme si elle ne passait pas son temps à essayer de le tripoter… Franchement, Naruto en arrivait à se dire que, de par son caractère et son attitude envers lui, la demoiselle était décidément autant brute et dominatrice que Sasuke et… oui, dans un sens, Sakura aussi était « seme ». Son sang se glaça à cette pensée.

« Bon, reprit-il en essayant d’évacuer cette idée absurde de son esprit, là, il y a un bar pour voyageurs. J’y ai mes entrées. »

Le brun rejoignit la berge et vint lui aussi jeter un œil sur la carte.

« Un village frontalier. On aura des informateurs à bon prix. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils se remirent en route.

Si le fait d’aller dans ce genre de patelin était loin d’être inhabituel pour les deux jeunes hommes du groupe, il l’était très certainement pour leur capitaine. Sakura participait à pas mal de missions à l’extérieur du village mais c’était le plus souvent en tant que médic-nin et, généralement, elle était celle qu’on escortait. Elle avait donc plus l’habitude de côtoyer les grands de ce monde et ses semblables que les déchus de la société que l’on rencontrait dans ce genre de coin sinistre et pour le coup, il fallait dire qu’il y en avait de beaux, ici.

En traversant le village, elle remarqua l’allure vide et impersonnelle des rues, caractéristique des lieux de passage.

D’un hochement de tête, Naruto l’invita à les suivre à l’intérieur de l’immense bâtisse servant d’auberge et de boîte à beuverie où ils venaient d’arriver. Elle en avait rarement vu d’aussi déprimante et obscure. En poussant les pans de toile épaisse qui masquaient la porte, le blond leur imposa toutefois encore un coup sa mauvaise humeur.

« Et ne me foutez pas la honte. »

Hou là hou là hou là… À peine avaient-ils passé l’entrée du bâtiment qu’une bouffée de fumée grise s’en échappa, se faufilant entre eux pour finir sa course pile poil dans les tréfonds des narines de la délicate. Hum… Sueur crasse et champignons entre les orteils, mais que c’était plaisant. Elle tira la langue en essayant de se convaincre qu’elle avait là une formidable occasion de travailler ses aptitudes à l’apnée et s’encouragea mentalement : « Hauts les cœurs, poulette ! »… On y va. Ah, dans le style « repère de petites frappes en tous genres », ils étaient tombés sur une perle, oui ! Ce soir : concours de belles gueules. Il faut dire qu’elle avait rarement eu l’occasion de voir autant de balafrés, borgnes, faces de travers et lèvres fendues, avec en cadeau-bonus de vraies têtes qui faisaient vraiment peur, sur le coup, du genre avec qui on n’avait pas vraiment envie de rigoler. Pour combler le tout, les trois quarts des clients se retournaient sur leur passage pour… mais oui, elle avait bien vu : saluer de la tête le jeune Uzumaki.

Ah bravo la discrétion !

Elle repéra tout de suite l’escalier sombre du fond de la pièce, descendant vers un étage souterrain d’où s’échappait une lumière rouge, noyée dans une fumée épaisse et qu’elle supposa abriter un commerce illicite. Elle se retourna avec un regard suspicieux vers son petit blondinet préféré qui s’était déjà accoudé au comptoir à côté de son ténébreux de collègue et observait l’état de la salle. Il promenait un regard concentré, les paupières à demi fermées de manière à s’habituer à la pénombre ambiante, mâchonnant une aiguille fine qu’il avait glissée entre ses lèvres dans une mimique peu rassurante.

Elle lui souffla du coin de la bouche :

« Au fait, on n’avait pas parlé de discrétion, génie ?

— T’inquiète.

— Et toi, Sasuke, tu ne lui dis rien ? Tu es souffrant, peut-être ? », lança-t-elle en se retournant vers ce dernier avec un sourire… avant de tirer une petite tronche.

Et bien sûr que tout le monde l’avait aussi reconnu ! Même s’ils n’avaient pas eu de geste familier envers lui, les clients du bar lui avaient également jeté un œil, sauf que pour lui, les mines n’étaient pas sympathiques mais plutôt méfiantes à l’extrême. Du coup, elle se vexa un peu que personne ne la reconnaisse. Mince, elle était quand-même la disciple de la cinquième Hokage ! La meilleure médic-nin reconnue depuis celle-ci !

Une voix s’éleva depuis une table voisine.

« Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… ça fait longtemps ».

Ah, tout de même ! En se retournant, elle découvrit une silhouette sombre, entourée d’un manteau épais dont la large capuche était tirée de manière à cacher les traits de son interlocuteur. Plongeant sa cuillère dans le large bol du bouillon de légumes et de pâtes qu’il dégustait, il en aspirait lentement le liquide dans un bruit qu’elle jugea proprement écœurant. Il lui sembla reconnaître sa voix… quoique plus rauque, presque… maladive.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« On se connaît ?

— Tu as bien grandi, Sasuke. J’avoue être surpris de te voir avec ces deux là. »

L’homme releva alors le visage et une faible lumière vint éclairer une peau blême, luisante sur sa joue, presque décollée par endroit, comme des… écailles.

« Kabuto. »

Naruto frissonna.

Ce dernier n’ignorait pas la situation de cet ancien déserteur d’Oto, immonde créature de par ses actes et aujourd’hui marqué jusqu’à son faciès. Les expériences qu’il avait pratiquées sur son propre corps l’avaient laissé tellement handicapé qu’il n’était même plus question de le considérer comme un quelconque adversaire. Il avait toutefois réussi à se refaire une réputation dans un autre domaine, non moins dangereux pour autant : celui de l’information. Le retrouver ici n’était donc pas une surprise mais le voir ainsi avec Sasuke, tout simplement… « lui » avec « Sasuke »… Il en eut un rire nerveux. Déjà que sa relation avec le brun ressemblait à une mélasse informe mêlant rivalité, désir, culpabilité, rancœur, frustration et tant d’autres sentiments non-dits, il n’aurait plus manqué qu’une étincelle de la part de Kabuto pour le faire péter un câble, du genre en invitant l’ami Kyuubi à la fête, tant qu’à faire, et il n’avait même pas à expliquer pourquoi. C’était viscéral et incontrôlable. En y repensant, il ne lui avait toujours pas refait le portrait à celui-ci, encore que… restait-il quoi que ce soit à démolir sur cette face malade ?

En entendant les paroles suivantes : « Pas trop dur de te traîner ces boulets ? », le dernier neurone actif du blond sauta tout seul. L’instant d’après, le visage du traître plongeait dans son bouillon.

« Il a dit quoi, le cloporte ? »

Un « bloub » lui répondit alors que Naruto le maintenait dans le liquide.

En observant négligemment se débattre celui qu’elle considérait comme une des pires ordures qu’il lui eut jamais été donné de rencontrer, Sakura siffla son mépris avant de s’adresser tranquillement à l’énervé du coin.

« Eh bien, tu prends vraiment la mouche, toi, en ce moment. »

Sasuke s’assit d’une fesse sur la table et descendit un regard pensif sur la scène. En relevant le visage, il planta ses pupilles sombres, inquisitrices, dans celles de son compagnon.

« Je ne te savais pas du genre à profiter du handicap des autres…

— C’est vrai que ce serait plutôt ton style.

— Exploiter les faiblesses de son adversaire, c’est la base pour un ninja. Tu devrais le savoir.

— On n’a jamais eu la même interprétation de ce point.

— Chacun sa façon de voir les choses… tout comme chacun sa place, d’ailleurs : tant que tu restes à la tienne, ça ne me dérange pas », se permit-il de rajouter avec un sourire fin, amusé.

Naruto se raidit devant la provocation dissimulée.

De son côté, Sakura était restée fixée sur le déserteur d’Oto et l’observait en train de gesticuler, quelques pâtes venant voltiger autour de lui.

« Euh… les gars…

— Je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas compris ton allusion, Sasuke. »

Se contentant d’un très léger sourire, le brun ne prit pas la peine de poursuivre ce petit échange et Sakura les interpella.

« Dîtes… Il ne va pas manquer trop d’air ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Euh… Naruto, tu es sûr de vouloir le laisser la tête là-dedans, insista la jeune-femme.

— Ben euh… Je ne sais pas. J’ai surtout agi sans réfléchir, en fait.

— Comme d’habitude, ironisa le brun.

— Je t’ai demandé ton avis ?

— Bon, les mecs, c’est bien sympa vos petites conversations, tout ça, mais il ne faudrait peut-être pas non plus le laisser là-dedans trop longtemps. »

Le blond la regarda simplement, les yeux vides.

« Naruto… Quand quelqu’un fait des bulles et qu’il gesticule de cette façon, c’est qu’il ne respire plus.

— Je sais.

— Il a une excellente réputation en tant qu’informateur.

— Je sais.

— Tu vas nous le crever, on va être bien après ça.

— Mais non, il va très bien ! affirma-t-il en relevant la tête de ce dernier pour lui donner quelques petites tapes sur ses joues devenues encore plus pâles. Regarde, il reprend des couleurs ! »

Après une violente quinte de toux de nature à faire valser l’estomac de la jeune-femme du groupe, l’homme encapuchonné leva un regard marqué mais acéré sur eux. Son visage était encore décoré d’herbes, de quelques pâtes et de petits légumes. Un silence lourd se fit avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suppose que vous voulez des renseignements sur l’ex-membre de la racine qui a disparu ? »

’Trop fort la capacité du village à garder un secret…’

Fier de son petit effet de surprise, Kabuto se permit de prendre le temps de s’essuyer lentement le visage avec sa serviette, puis leur fit signe de s’asseoir.

« Vous buvez quelque-chose ?

— Un thé nature pour les deux coquettes, là, dit le blond, et un saké pour moi.

— Un verre d’eau, soupira la jeune femme en tâchant de passer au-dessus du fait que son imbécile d’idiot d’abruti de coéquipier se permette de picoler en mission.

— Un saké… double dose, rectifia le brun en se frottant les paupières du bout des doigts, irrité. »

Ne parlons même pas de la mine que fit alors Sakura…

L’homme aux cheveux grisonnants fit signe à l’un des employés pour qu’il s’occupe de la commande.

« Alors, tu traînes dans le coin, maintenant ? reprit Sasuke.

— Par ici, par là… Ça dépend.

— Tu n’es pas gêné de te présenter devant nous, en tout cas, fit remarquer Sakura. Tu sais qu’on devrait t’arrêter ?

— Disons que je peux vous être utile.

— Il parait que tu es devenu un des indic’s les plus demandés.

— Le meilleur, oui, mais le plus cher, aussi.

— Combien ?

— Une nuit avec la demois… »

Un « plouf » vint ponctuer la fin de sa phrase.

« Naruto !

— Ben quoi ? »

En relevant le crâne du traître de son bol, le blond adressa un regard plein d’incompréhension à sa collègue : il venait pourtant de prendre sa défense ! De son côté, Sasuke n’avait pas bronché et les clients autour d’eux continuaient à agir comme s’ils n’avaient rien remarqué.

« Combien ? le relança le brun.

— Alors juste avec le petit bl… , débuta à peine Kabuto avant de terminer par un retour dans son plat.

— Naruto…

— Mais tu as vu ce qu’il allait dire, Sakura ? Il est maso, ce type ! Il était en train de me chercher, tu l’as entendu, hein ?

— Mais non, il a dit « alors juste… » et on n’a pas compris la suite. »

Elle était sourde ou quoi ? Par désespoir, le blond se tourna vers Sasuke et le vit alors esquisser un très léger sourire, presque imperceptible, de ceux qu’il connaissait pour précéder un de ses coups bas.

« Je n’ai rien entendu non plus. »

L’enfoiré…

« Et toi tu le laisses faire ? lança leur supérieure à ce dernier.

— S’il devient vraiment tout bleu et que l’imbécile, là, ne se décide pas à réagir, j’interviendrai. »

Le jeune Uzumaki grogna en relâchant Kabuto qui crachota à nouveau sur la table.

« Imbécile toi-même.

— En tout cas, je suis bouche-bée devant ta méthode de récolte d’informations, Naruto, commenta la demoiselle.

— Au moins, on ne passe pas quinze plombes à négocier.

— Ah oui, à coup de « bloub » et de « gaa », on va aller loin, c’est sûr… »

Elle se fendit d’un sourire franchement moqueur.

« Allez, ça va ! »

En se tournant vers le déserteur d’Oto, Sakura s’approcha de lui pour lui souffler dans l’oreille, avec une sensualité amusée.

« "Juste" quoi, alors ? »

Comme Kabuto ne réagissait pas, elle reprit :

« Juste un petit soin… gratuit, ça te dit ? Je te remets la face en place, un petit décapage cutané et je m’occupe aussi de ta jambe qui brinquebale. C’est d’accord ? »

Un hochement de la tête lui répondit.

« Brave gars. »

Les trois ninjas de Konoha prirent alors place autour de lui pour l’écouter.

En gravissant les escaliers menant au dernier étage, Naruto se laissa aller à exprimer ses interrogations.

« Elle ne serait pas un peu détériorée, sa vue, en prime ? »

Sasuke le suivait silencieusement.

« Parce que pour le coup des nuages « roses », poursuivit-il, il a fumé plus que ses parchemins, le Kabuto, non ? Ils sont rouges, les nuages, pas roses. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient et il se passa une main sur le front, se le massant, lentement.

« En tout cas, quand on écoute sa description : « deux personnes planquées sous des chapeaux à guirlandes en papier et des manteaux à nuages roses », on a de quoi se poser des questions, surtout sur le fait qu’ils aient pu venir l’interroger avant nous sur la disparition de Sai. »

Encore une fois, aucune parole ne sortit des lèvres du brun.

« Quant à ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure près de la rivière… avec les marques, celles que tu avais laissées sur les arbres, ça pourrait être en relation, non ? »

Devant le « charmant » silence de son compagnon, le jeune homme retint le « réponds, connard » qui le démangeait très fortement de balancer à la figure de celui-ci.

« Enfin… Si l’Akatsukette est aux fesses de l’artiste, on n’est pas rentrés, c’est moi qui te le dis ! »

’Mais il ne répond jamais, cet abruti ?’

Le jeune Uzumaki s’arrêta devant l’encadrement de la porte pour souffler profondément et se retourna vers Sasuke qui avait le regard perdu au sol, songeur. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de laisser tomber cette histoire de mission pour lui parler, lui dire ce qu’il ressentait quitte à éclater complètement, mais il ne sut pas comment s’y prendre et son cerveau fatigué ne put élaborer ne serait-ce que l’ombre du début d’un morceau d’une phrase. Alors il se contenta de soupirer et se retourna en pénétrant dans la chambre qu’ils avaient prise pour la nuit.

« Toujours sympa de discuter avec toi, Sasuke. »

Derrière lui, le jeune Uchiwa releva les yeux et s’arrêta à l’entrée de la pièce, cessant un temps de laisser vagabonder son esprit pour prendre appui sur le montant de la porte et observer le blond, sa démarche et la façon dont la lumière du soir s’accrochait aux mèches autour de son visage… et l’expression maussade qui y était encore nettement affichée. Puis il le suivit à l’intérieur, lentement.

Plus tard, alors que Sakura traînait son corps las pour rejoindre ses compagnons, elle observa la lune à travers une des fenêtres du couloir : elle était encore haute. Naruto devait donc être dans son premier tour de garde, c’est-à-dire sur le toit à surveiller les environs, et Sasuke dans leur chambre, seul, en train de roupiller… d’un œil, probablement.

Seul…

Prise d’un profond accès de bâillement, elle se lamenta sur la séance de soins qu’elle venait de donner : longue, épuisante, physiquement comme nerveusement, perturbante également. Elle se secoua un peu. Son jeune et tentant « mollusque asexué » de collègue était là et l’occasion était à prendre. Il aurait été vraiment stupide de sa part de ne pas en profiter. Discrètement, elle entra donc dans l’obscurité de la pièce tout en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Au fond, la couche de Naruto n’était pas encore défaite et celle de Sasuke ressemblait à un amas de couvertures entassées sur lui.

Tendant l’oreille, elle tenta d’écouter à sa respiration s’il était endormi et… pour le coup, il était quand même drôlement silencieux. Elle donna un coup de pied dans les draps.

Personne.

Il lui foutait quoi, le bulot ?

Et allez ! Il ne manquait plus que lui aussi prenne la poudre d’escampette, tant qu’on y était. Se précipitant vers la fenêtre, elle sauta sur son encadrement pour le chercher plus loin du regard et ne le trouva pas. Elle se retourna ensuite de manière à prendre appui des mains sur le rebord du toit qui était juste au-dessus de sa tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour y jeter un œil. La nuit était assez claire et elle aperçut rapidement le blond patrouillant, seul, lui tournant le dos… et pas de Sasuke.

Elle était en train de parcourir minutieusement des yeux les différentes pentes de l’édifice quand elle fut attirée par le visage de Naruto qui venait de jeter un coup d’œil furtif sur le côté. Elle le suivit immédiatement du regard. Il y avait… ouais, il y avait bien quelque chose, là-bas.

Concentrant alors son chakra dans ses yeux pour affiner sa vision, elle tenta de distinguer ce dont il s’agissait et…

Pas possible.

Elle recula un instant son visage en clignant des yeux.

’Tu es trop fatiguée, poulette, tu as des hallucinations…’

Puis, elle se fixa à nouveau sur la scène et… en apercevant alors ce qu’il lui semblait bien avoir vu une première fois, elle ne put que plaquer la main sur sa bouche dans une expression de stupeur.


	4. Qui veut la peau des fesses de Sasuke Uchiwa ? ou  « Kyuubi, avec moi ! »

Assis au milieu du toit, Naruto leva la tête pour observer le ciel. Il était dégagé, ce soir. Toutes ces lumières tranchant avec l’obscurité ambiante le fascinaient. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait toujours été plus ou moins seul que cette vision avait la faculté de le toucher ainsi. En redescendant le regard, il parcourut rapidement les alentours des yeux : personne. Le silence régnait et seule cette odeur si particulière que pouvait porter le vent dans la nuit parvenait à ses narines. Il se relâcha pour s’allonger en arrière. Les mains derrière la nuque, il laissa divaguer ses pensées.

Sasuke… la mission, Sai… cet imbécile de roi des asociaux s’était fourré dans un bazar de toute beauté, franchement… et Sakura qui était restée avec Kabuto pour le soigner. Elle devait en être malade.

Sasuke…

Il fit une grimace. Il en arrivait toujours à repenser à lui.

Quelle enflure, quand-même, à croire qu’il faisait exprès d’être aussi puant. À moins que… Naruto se demandait parfois s’il n’entretenait pas également lui-même la situation par sa façon de le traiter constamment de « connard », d’« enfoiré », de « salopard de petit égoïste à deux ryos qui s’était comporté comme la dernière des traînées avec Orochimaru », il la lui avait déjà dite, celle-là ? Si ce n’était pas le cas, il l’aurait dû.

Bah ! Le jeune homme chassa cette pensée de sa tête. D’un autre côté, ce n’était pas non plus comme si leur relation de rivalité et de dépendance datait d’hier. Autant qu’il s’en souvienne, il en avait toujours été ainsi : les insultes et en même temps ce besoin indicible d’être ensemble, de partager une émotion, un moment même infime et de se confronter, toujours, d’asseoir sa domination sur l’autre. Ils n’avaient pas grandi, tout simplement. Sasuke avait beau avoir ramené ses petites fesses de « seme » au village, il n’en était pas moins resté aussi odieux qu’avant, voire plus encore. Quant à ces missions lointaines qu’il enchaînait, elles n’étaient bien sûr que des moyens de se protéger et de s’isoler, il ne pouvait pas le tromper à ce sujet. Le mépris comme carapace, hein ? Et que se passerait-il si le salaud devait plier ? Se briserait-il en mille morceaux ? Depuis assez longtemps, maintenant, il était clair pour Naruto que Sasuke était le plus faible des deux.

La raison de son retour était restée obscure et le blond en arrivait à se demander si lui-même le savait seulement. Peut-être était-ce pour retourner sur les tombes de sa famille ou par désœuvrement, parce que le village était tout près et que rien ne l’appelait à partir ailleurs… Peut-être avait-il voulu le revoir ? Le blond eut un sourire amer à cette idée. En tout cas, s’il était là, désormais, du moins physiquement, il n’en restait pas moins absent pour lui. Cette solitude que Naruto pouvait ressentir en sa présence, il la connaissait pourtant si bien, il la vivait depuis qu’il était môme et il l’avait acceptée. Il avait surtout appris à se battre contre elle, à l’affronter.

’Ne jamais abandonner’.

Laissant retomber son visage sur le côté, il sourit au souvenir de ce principe qui avait toujours eu tellement de valeur pour lui et ferma les yeux sous la légère caresse de la brise nocturne sur sa peau.

Il rouvrit soudainement les paupières.

Dans un souffle d’air, un kimono court se souleva légèrement et une chevelure ébène se fit ébouriffer.

En découvrant les perles sombres plongées sur lui, Naruto sentit le creux de son ventre se contracter. Était-ce de l’appréhension ou du désir ?

Sous la lumière de la lune, Sasuke lui donnait une image un peu irréelle. Sa peau était faite pour être caressée par la nuit, pour être dénudée par le vent… pour être touchée par sa main. Ses lèvres pâles étaient une invitation aux baisers et il se demanda à quel point elles pourraient se gonfler et rougir sous ses dents… et de quelle façon se réchaufferait son regard alors que sa langue glisserait lentement sur la pulpe rebondie. Une brise plus puissante que la précédente fit tomber un pan du vêtement de Sasuke, découvrant son épaule, et les yeux clairs se perdirent sur son torse. Il aurait aimé sentir la chair de poule se faire sous ses doigts tandis qu’il descendrait le tissu un peu plus loin, venant suivre la clavicule pour frôler le mamelon durci, tentant, vulnérable, y passer les doigts et peut-être… le mordiller doucement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son ton de voix était aussi cassant qu’il le pouvait.

« Toi. »

Naruto eut un petit sourire. À quoi aurait-il pu s’attendre d’autre ? ’Oh, et si on allait se faire un ramen, tous les deux, ça te tente ?’… L’idée le fit sourire.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Sasuke vint se planter juste devant ses pieds, le toisant de sa hauteur. Il baissa son épaule d’un coup, faisant tomber son vêtement plus bas avant d’en extirper les bras avec lenteur. Son torse fin lui apparut. La vue était belle… le corps exposé à la lueur de la lune, le visage empreint de désir et ce regard noir, aussi sombre que la plus profonde des nuits. Naruto s’imagina le plaquer sous lui pour le maintenir bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête et voir sa peau laiteuse frémir de ses baisers, son regard se troubler dans l’étreinte…

« Tu as des insomnies, Sasuke ? Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? »

Un souffle méprisant lui répondit et l’Uchiwa leva les yeux sur ce qui avait retenu plus tôt l’attention du blond, poussant ce dernier à réagir face à cet insupportable vide que renvoyait son regard.

« Tu n’aimes pas observer le ciel ? » lui demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il tâcha de laisser neutre.

Les pupilles sombres et glaciales redescendirent sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, exprima le brun avant de relever quelques secondes ses yeux. Ça ne me fait rien… Il parait pourtant que c’est beau. »

Naruto sentit ses entrailles se contracter.

Un peu plus loin, le clone qui patrouillait s’arrêta pour leur jeter un œil et Sasuke eut un regard légèrement amusé en l’apercevant. Il se mordilla une seconde la lèvre avant de se tourner vers le jeune blond, lui montrant son double d’un coup de tête.

« Tu ne veux pas l’inviter à nous rejoindre, qu’on s’amuse un peu ? »

Sous le culot de la demande, Naruto relâcha un souffle bruyant avant de rétorquer vivement.

« Tu ne préfères pas t’en faire un pour jouer tout seul ? Je ne me sens pas d’humeur. »

Le regard bleu était dur, autant que celui de son amant.

« Comme si tu ne le voulais pas.

— Et si c’était effectivement le cas ? »

Le brun ancra ses pupilles dans celles de Naruto tout en descendant lentement ses mains sur le lien rouge retenant encore son kimono et il tira dessus.

« Foutaises. »

Son haut tomba au sol et le blond se sentit monter autant en énervement qu’en désir. Sasuke avait décidément le don de l’agacer juste là où il le fallait, dans tous les sens du terme. La bouche aux lèvres rosées captura son regard, articulant avec sensualité :

« J’ai envie de toi. »

Naruto frissonna. À croire qu’il n’était pas fichu de lui résister plus de deux secondes, abruti d’imbécile de ninja blond qu’il était. Là, la situation commençait déjà à devenir très difficile et le jeune homme savait à quel point son amant pouvait être doué à ce petit jeu. À nouveau, il posa son regard sur ces lèvres légèrement rebondies qu’il désirait tant, sur cette bouche qu’il aurait tellement voulu sentir contre la sienne.

« Je sais.

— Alors laisse-toi faire. »

Le blond eut un rire nerveux : Sasuke était à baffer.

« Non. »

Puis il précisa :

« Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas là pour soulager tes pulsions ou t’aider à te passer les nerfs.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as envie, j’ai envie. Si ça peut nous permettre de nous sortir la tête de cette mission qui nous gonfle, en quoi c’est un problème ? »

Monsieur « je veux je prends » avait beau être un soi-disant génie, il ne parvenait décidément pas à piger certaines finesses des relations humaines. Il aurait en effet été bien compliqué de lui faire comprendre que non ça n’allait pas, non ça ne lui suffisait pas, oui il y avait une limite au foutage de gueule et non il n’était pas un gentil « uke » tout juste bon à tendre les fesses pour le bon vouloir de monsieur. Quant à ce qu’il donnait à Sasuke, comme tout ce qu’il avait toujours fait pour lui, il savait très bien que ce dernier ne lui rendrait jamais la pareille.

Brusquement, le brun s’accroupit à ses pieds, prenant un malin plaisir à se rapprocher jusqu’à frôler sa peau de son souffle. Il lui susurra d’une voix chaude :

« Je sais que tu aimes quand je t’attrape les hanches, quand je soulève tes cuisses, quand je te prends… »

Ces mots… Un instant, Naruto eut envie de relâcher la tête vers l’arrière pour en savourer la délicieuse langueur… comme si le fait de se laisser aller et de cesser de l’appeler « connard » pouvait l’empêcher de se casser la figure d’encore plus haut. Cependant, au-delà des mèches blondes qui balayaient son front, son regard était teinté de défi, d’une lueur de résistance que Sasuke aimait voir s’allumer dans ses yeux bleus, les voir s’outrer, se défendre, si vainement… jusqu’à lui céder. Un très léger sourire se dessina au coin de la bouche de ce dernier.

Le vent souffla plus fortement et ils restèrent un peu ainsi, profitant du calme encore présent… comme dans cet ultime moment avant un combat où l’on échange les derniers regards, où l’on aiguise ses armes, où l’on souffle entre ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Très légèrement, la respiration du brun s’accéléra et Naruto devina une langue taquine humidifier les lèvres pâles, comme un animal qui se pourlécherait les babines en reniflant sa proie…

Sasuke se jeta sur lui.

Du rebord de la fenêtre, Sakura en manqua de se vautrer lamentablement plusieurs étages plus bas. Oh là ! Se rattrapant de justesse en s’agrippant au rebord du toit, elle se fixa à nouveau aussi vite sur la scène, fébrile.

’Bon. On se calme, on analyse la situation et on respire, fillette !’

Jusqu’ici, elle avait un Naruto qui patrouillait et un autre qui était en train de se rouler au sol avec… un jeune brun à la peau pâle et à la saleté de tatouage de serpent autour de l’avant-bras. Sasuke était donc là. D’accord. Par contre, il était quand même, euh… — elle se passa une main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qu’elle avait l’impression d’y sentir — à moitié… nu — elle avala sa salive dans un « gloups » sonore — et il se jetait sur le blond avec une sensualité toute… animale.

Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce délire ?

Quant à leur comportement, bon ben ils bagarraient, ils bagarraient, jusque-là on l’avait compris mais… ils bagarraient bizarre, quand même.

Pourtant, il lui avait bien semblé que la « charmante » époque où ils se mettaient sur la tronche à chaque fois qu’ils passaient plus de cinq minutes ensemble était heureusement révolue. Elle n’avait jamais su comment réagir, d’ailleurs, ni envers Sasuke qui avait élevé le mépris et la façon de briser par les paroles ses interlocuteurs au rang d’art, ni avec Naruto qui la remballait durement à chaque fois qu’elle essayait de s’immiscer dans leurs affaires. Il voulait porter seul ce poids sur ses épaules et lui disait toujours que tout se passait bien, qu’il allait se débrouiller, de ne pas s’inquiéter, etc. Il était plutôt pénible dans son genre, lui aussi. Enfin, elle l’avait accepté parce qu’après tout, autant qu’elle le sache, il était bien le seul à être capable d’obtenir une quelconque réaction de « monsieur tiens-dans-ta-gueule-tu-ne-l’avais-pas-vue-venir-celle-là », comme l’aurait dit Naruto, quand bien même celle-ci n’était que violence verbale, toujours, et physique trop souvent.

Ha !

En voyant soudainement Sasuke plonger son visage dans le cou de son boulet préféré, elle manqua encore de déraper pour de bon. Elle en eut un rire nerveux mais le blond était déjà en train de repousser son assaillant afin de le projeter au sol et de le… dominer de ses bras tendus au-dessus de lui. Ses genoux qui se dérobèrent sur le coup la firent descendre une seconde sur les chevilles. Bon sang !

Quant aux deux phénomènes, là-bas, ils étaient repartis dans une séance de roulage au sol, bagarre masculine et violente… sexuelle, intensément sexuelle, le doute n’était pas permis. Elle en fut tellement décontenancée qu’elle en eut un sourire niais et relâcha la concentration de chakra dans son regard, juste à temps heureusement pour se rendre compte que Naruto-bis-le-clone était en train de revenir vers elle.

Mince ! D’un coup, elle plongea se cacher sous la toiture.

Mais mais mais mais, elle avait rêvé ou le blond avait mordu le cou de Sasuke ?

Les yeux écarquillés, sautillant à moitié sur place, elle se tapota des deux mains les joues qu’elle sentait être devenues vachement chaudes, là tout de suite, bouillantes même, fumantes, rouges ! Voilà qui devait faire drôlement classe avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Tout en trépignant d’impatience, elle se représenta mentalement le trajet du clone, le temps qu’il mettrait à parvenir de son côté du toit, à se retourner peut-être encore pour observer avec anxiété — pourquoi anxiété, d’ailleurs ? — la baston entre les deux et continuer sa route en lui tournant le dos. Rapidement, elle releva la tête.

Oh ! Sa respiration se coupa.

Naruto, son Naruto, le mec le plus boulet, le plus gentil et dont les petites fesses rebondies pouvaient faire tourner de l’œil la moitié des minettes du pays, était en train de baiser le cou de Sasuke, « le » Sasuke, le « bulot », le type dont l’activité sexuelle — proche de zéro, c’était bien connu — était inversement proportionnelle aux dégâts qu’il faisait chez les jeunes filles en fleurs. Il s’était allongé entre les jambes du brun et le visage de ce dernier était différent de celui qu’elle avait l’habitude de voir, comme… ouvert et, lorsque le blond releva le torse pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, elle vit la même lueur dans leurs prunelles, le même désir, la même peur, la même souffrance. On aurait dit que… Sakura en resta toute retournée… bon, déjà, le mollusque avait une sexualité ? Première nouvelle ! … et avec… avec… Hou là hou là, ses neurones étaient en surchauffe complète et pas que ses neurones, d’ailleurs, elle s’éventa la gorge d’une main en tirant exagérément la langue.

Ces deux là étaient…

Pfiou. Elle relâcha son observation pour se recroqueviller et réfléchir.

… amants ?

De leur côté, Naruto et Sasuke devaient vraiment avoir perdu le sens des réalités pour ne pas se rendre compte qu’une chevelure rose, du genre qui flashait quand-même un peu dans la nuit, était en train de faire le yo-yo d’un côté et de l’autre du rebord du toit et continuaient à se battre brutalement. Ils s’empoignaient avec l’envie irrésistible et insoutenable l’un de l’autre. Les jambes s’entremêlaient, les genoux se soulevaient, les cuisses tentaient de s’immiscer entre celles leur faisant face et les bassins se cherchaient avec fébrilité. Naruto vivait toutes les émotions, la sensation de vertige en sentant la peau pâle et froide sous ses mains, le désir dans son bas ventre, la soif de maîtriser, de posséder lui aussi et cette espèce d’insupportable culpabilité quand il parvenait enfin à coincer Sasuke sous lui pour se retrouver perdu face à son regard… ce mélange de passion, d’agressivité et aussi d’un peu trop de cette vulnérabilité que le blond ne supportait pas d’y voir.

Le surprenant, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur sa bouche, brutalement, et rien que ce contact pouvait suffire à le faire défaillir mais il repoussa tout de même le torse de Sasuke de ses deux mains, tellement brusquement, d’ailleurs, qu’il en tomba sur les fesses. Il recula un coude pour se rattraper mais se retrouva les jambes à moitié en l’air tandis que son adversaire se jetait sur lui. Mince… D’un geste du bras, il bloqua l’avancée du brun mais ne put arrêter ce dernier qui glissa les mains sur son ventre avant de venir s’attaquer, la respiration rapide, au lien retenant son pantalon. La nuque de Naruto tomba en arrière tandis qu’il haletait sous le désir et la lutte acharnée. Il tenta comme il le put de retenir le brun, ses mains courant presque après les siennes, mais les doigts pâles et doux qui attrapèrent soudainement son t-shirt par l’arrière pour le tirer ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

« Sasuke ! »

Comme si des mots pouvaient l’arrêter.

Le blond se reprit aussi vite mais ne put empêcher un geignement de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres en sentant une main se presser sur son entrejambe déjà tendu. Fermant une seconde les paupières, il laissa alors inconsciemment la possibilité à son amant de retirer le tricot de ses bras bronzés… puis s’agrippa de toutes ses forces à son vêtement, tant et si bien qu’il en tomba en arrière quand le brun le relâcha brusquement après avoir fini de le faire passer par sa tête. Il se retrouva alors accroché comme un imbécile à son t-shirt et à la merci de son adversaire.

Sasuke : un, Naruto : zéro.

À nouveau, le brun tenta de s’allonger sur lui et le jeune homme au regard clair eut juste le temps de lui plaquer son pied sur le visage, le bloquant les bras tendus en avant, une sandale de ninja écrasant sa joue. Qu’à cela ne tienne ! Sasuke décida de repartir en arrière mais en emportant le pantalon de son amant avec lui.

’Mais non !’

Après une misérable tentative de résistance, le blond se redressa, son habit déjà tiré sous ses genoux. Pour le coup, il était plus que mal parti, là, et le jeune Uchiwa ne put retenir le bref rire, presque enfantin, qui lui prit devant son inaptitude à se défendre correctement. ’Naruto, Naruto, fais quelque-chose, bon sang !’

Le prenant au dépourvu, le brun se jeta de nouveau sur lui, se retrouvant à plat ventre en train de s’emparer d’une de ses chaussures et le forçant à se redresser dans un « Sasuke ! » outré. Le jeune Uzumaki ne sut pour autant éviter à ses derniers vêtements de se faire la malle, comme les autres, malgré la poigne qu’il maintenait sur sa gorge de son assaillant dans une vague tentative de l’étrangler. Une fois les deux jambes dégagées, le brun sourit en constatant qu’il avait une superbe vue sur le caleçon de sa victime déformé par une érection grandissante. Les protestations façon « meuh non tu ne fais pas d’effet » de Naruto risquaient de tomber à plat, c’était le cas de le dire. Le jeune ANBU tourna alors son visage pour lui susurrer avec amusement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front à cause de l’effort :

« Tu es bien sûr de ne pas avoir envie ? On ne dirait pas, pourtant », et il se pencha de manière à frôler du bout du nez le dessus de la cuisse juste devant lui, coupant alors le blond dans son envie de rétorquer.

Perdu.

Les derniers morceaux d’étoffe suivirent rapidement, Naruto étant trop bloqué pour réagir et il se retrouva entièrement nu, sa peau hâlée se soulevant fortement à chaque respiration. L’enfoiré jouait, profitait de son emprise sur lui et n’envisageait même pas qu’il ne puisse pas avoir envie de ce type de rapports. Il le voulait et l’avait toujours considéré lui étant acquis de toute façon, un peu comme s’il était sa propriété personnelle.

Dans un souffle destiné à se calmer, le brun posa sa main à plat sur la poitrine imberbe de son amant et la fit glisser dessus. Naruto sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la nuque. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux noirs la soif d’aller plus loin, plus vite, de le prendre tant qu’il lui en laissait la possibilité… une envie de s’oublier dans l’étreinte que tous deux ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Si seulement Sasuke pouvait se comporter autrement que comme le pire des connards…

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur la chair si désirable de ce cou qu’il avait tant envie de baiser, plaisir doux et amer, cruelle torture de l’être qui veut et qui sait trop bien qu’il n’aura pas.

« Sasuke, je… »

Malgré les battements agités dans sa poitrine, il se redressa pour attraper la nuque pâle et murmurer de ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Je voudrais te prendre. »

Le brun manqua de s’étouffer.

« Quoi ? »

Puis il se redressa sur les genoux en échappant un rire bref, trop surpris pour réagir autrement.

« Que toi tu me… mettes ton… dans mon… Non non non non non. Tu hallucines !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Mais bien sûr. C’est beau les rêves. »

Le blond resta silencieux et Sasuke ne se priva pas de renchérir avec moquerie.

« C’est bon pour toi, ça, Naruto. »

Puis, comme s’il voulait rappeler qui avait le dessus, le brun mordit à moitié les lèvres du jeune ninja dans un baiser brutal dans lequel ce dernier eut l’impression de sentir, au-delà de la violence, plus sourde, toute l’intensité de la passion. Il s’abandonna alors à l’ardeur de cette bouche sur la sienne et à cette langue avide le pénétrant, au « sexe » pour oublier, comme il le disait. La caresse humide était si douce… Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure plus longtemps encore et se sentit frustré lorsque le contact des lèvres aimées se rompit. Il murmura un « salaud », presque inaudible, tandis que Sasuke s’allongeait de tout son poids entre ses jambes. Un déhanchement lascif fit se presser intensément leurs deux sexes l’un contre l’autre et ils en tremblèrent en même temps de plaisir contenu, d’un trop-plein d’envie en manque d’assouvissement. Naruto s’accrocha aux mèches brunes et se cambra quand les dents de son amant vinrent mordiller son téton durci, fragile, avant de se relâcher sous la langue douce qui le lécha ensuite. Son désir pour lui, sa frustration et sa soif de le toucher, encore, et de ne faire qu’un avec cette peau nue contre la sienne devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Attrapant alors brusquement la chevelure brune, il la tira vers l’arrière pour arrêter Sasuke dans ses mouvements et l’éloigner.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent le regard l’un dans l’autre, immobiles, tandis qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Puis, il plaqua la bouche aux lèvres rosées sur la sienne dans un baiser à perdre haleine et lui donna un coup de rein en le faisant basculer sur le dos. Une fois à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, un genou entre ses jambes et une main sur son poignet relevé, un large sourire de satisfaction prit place sur son visage.

Sasuke était juste à sa merci.

Le brun écarquilla les paupières mais ne put s’empêcher de se cambrer quand son amant fit rouler plus intensément encore qu’il ne l’avait fait lui-même leurs deux membres tendus l’un contre l’autre et un soupir lui échappa. Se reprenant aussi vite, il s’empressa de saisir la crinière blonde pour plonger son regard étonné dans celui de Naruto, si bleu… d’habitude… virant nettement à l’orange là tout de suite…

D’un geste de rein, il inversa rapidement leur position pour reprendre le dessus en haletant. Dans les pupilles lui faisant face, une lueur inhabituelle avait pris place… Un désir… animal.

Le souffle lui manque une seconde.

Naruto grogna alors d’envie en relevant son cou pour mordre dans l’épaule pâle et descendre ensuite sous lui, trouvant le mamelon clair et le léchant, le taquinant doucement de ses crocs. Sasuke en ferma les paupières de plaisir et de surprise. Se déplaçant encore plus bas d’un mouvement de corps, le jeune homme s’accrocha à la peau pâle pour parsemer de baisers mordants les pectoraux et le ventre, tourner autour du nombril, faisant frémir le brun à l’idée d’avoir peut-être ce qui ne lui avait jusque-là jamais été donné par son amant. Il se laissa alors rouler sur le dos en emportant la tête blonde et n’opposa aucune barrière aux mains qui lui retirèrent ses vêtements. Lorsque le souffle chaud vint enfin frôler son membre, il soupira d’envie et tenta d’oublier à quel point il se sentait trop exposé, maintenant, à l’être dangereux penché sur lui. Les pupilles orangées se relevèrent et Naruto trouva l’expression d’attente fébrile du brun tout à fait ravissante. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour passer avec appétit sa langue sur ses canines juste très légèrement allongées et s’amusa de la réaction lascive qu’il provoqua. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau fine du dessous des cuisses de Sasuke…

Une main immobilisa durement son poignet.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire, abruti ?

— Moi aussi je veux te prendre.

— Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. »

La tension nerveuse venait encore de monter d’un cran et elle atteint son paroxysme lorsque, soudainement, Sasuke sentit la présence du clone se rapprocher de son dos. En une fraction de seconde, il analysa la situation : Naruto qui était en train de se laisser gagner par le chakra de Kyuubi, son double qui pouvait intervenir à tout moment, leur différence de technique, de force, son arsenal qu’il avait abandonné trop loin, maintenant, les kunais, les shurikens, les câbles… l’attitude du blond avec Kabuto dans la journée et la manière dont il lui paraissait réellement craquer ces derniers temps. Sans qu’il n’y prête attention, son sharingan s’enclencha et Naruto frissonna sous la vision de ces pupilles magnifiques, fascinantes… dangereuses… et ne réagis pas tout de suite en se rendant compte que Sasuke venait de composer des signes de mains. Brusquement, le blond se sentit dressé sur ses genoux par une main le tirant par le bras et gémit de surprise en se retournant. Un clone à la peau pâle et au regard rouge parcouru de petites virgules plongea alors sur lui pour l’embrasser avec toute l’envie de l’instant.

Enflure…

Délicieuse enflure.

Déjà qu’à la base il n’arrivait pas à lutter contre Sasuke alors là contre deux d’un coup… Ça lui faisait vraiment beaucoup. Petit à petit, il sentit ses résistances s’évanouir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son clone un peu plus loin, immobile, hésitant, partageant son ressenti sur la situation… puis il lui fit un signe de tête, négatif, le renvoyant de cette manière poursuivre sa tâche.

Dans un soupir d’apaisement, le brun posa alors le front contre l’épaule du blond, ce corps chaud qu’il désirait tant, cette recherche d’oubli dans le plaisir qui lui avait semblé compromise. Les mains pâles frôlèrent son torse et le contournèrent pour agripper ses fesses d’un de ces gestes ardents et rudes qu’il avait toujours avec lui, tandis que Naruto sentit deux autres paumes prendre le chemin inverse depuis son dos en descendant le long de ses abdominaux.

Bon sang…

Ces deux corps, ces deux visages aux sharingans plongés sur lui et leurs souffles brûlants contre sa chair le rendaient fou… Il avait le droit de faire une entorse à sa dernière résolution de ne plus se laisser faire ? Oh oui, il avait le droit, bien sûr qu’il avait le droit ! Le contraire n’était même pas envisageable.

Les doigts pâles glissèrent encore plus bas sur son ventre et il se mordit les lèvres d’envie, gémissant faiblement lorsqu’ils s’enroulèrent autour son membre pour le caresser. Les mouvements de va-et-vient le rendirent pantelant et il geignit quand ils s’intensifièrent, ralentissant parfois pour le faire se tordre tandis que face à lui, Sasuke dévorait son cou en frissonnant.

Relevant alors le regard sur son amant, le brun se perdit dans les orbes aux pupilles fendues, félines, embuées de plaisir. Les marques des joues légèrement épaissies et les canines un peu allongées, il lui offrait l’image de la bête à conquérir et il se demanda à quel point Naruto était encore maître de lui. D’une voix douce, il murmura alors à son oreille à quel point il avait envie de lui et Naruto ouvrit des yeux humides sur deux orbes sombres animées d’une étrange lueur, troublante… Le brun pressa une seconde les dents sur sa lèvre dans une mimique d’hésitation, puis avança son visage pour étreindre la bouche de Naruto, lentement.

Ce dernier se sentit défaillir. Sasuke lui donnait trop rarement de ces baisers, doux, suaves et tendres à la fois. La langue aimée avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et tous deux se laissaient aller à ce contact et à ces mains sur eux, à ce plaisir irradiant dans leurs ventres. Leurs bouches avides s’emparaient l’une de l’autre, se goûtaient, se mordaient et se retiraient pour mieux revenir se prendre sous un autre angle. Après un dernier moment passé à suçoter la pulpe rebondie des lèvres de son amant, Sasuke se pencha sur son oreille et y glissa la langue. Le clone cessa alors de le caresser et se renversa en arrière en soulevant la cuisse de Naruto qui se retrouva le dos appuyé contre lui. Cherchant à s’agripper quelque part, il enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque pâle pour la serrer.

Son souffle devint irrégulier

Dans un soupir presque plaintif, le brun se colla contre sa peau. Il murmura :

« Laisse-moi te prendre. J’en ai tellement envie. »

Naruto flancha.

Les mains chaudes glissèrent lentement sur le torse du blond, caressant un peu son sexe avant de descendre appuyer légèrement sur ce point délicieux qui lui fit rejeter le visage en arrière, violemment. Sasuke y pressa un doigt, puis deux, en suivant délicatement le pourtour avant d’en emprunter doucement le passage. Une fois à l’intérieur, il posa sa joue sur l’épaule bronzée pour observer l’expression de Naruto… et la façon dont ses crocs vinrent mordiller ses lèvres quand il commença à se mouvoir en lui. D’un geste empressé, il retira alors sa main et échangea un signe de tête avec son clone. Puis, il attrapa la deuxième cuisse du blond pour déposer son genou sur son épaule.

Lentement, très lentement, ne quittant pas les pupilles fendues des yeux, il se glissa en lui, soupirant de le prendre enfin. Naruto se resserra contre son torse et geignit faiblement quand les mains du clone vinrent caresser encore son membre plus qu’échauffé. Le brun entama des mouvements chauds et longs, intenses, et le jeune homme pensa que, s’il n’avait pas été soutenu par cet être dans son dos, il se serait très certainement effondré.

Soudainement, il se sentit tomber en arrière dans un nuage de fumée et la main pâle qui se tendit vers lui ne le retint que de justesse. Tout en haletant sous l’envie pressante de se sentir à nouveau en lui, le brun le tira en s’allongeant sur le dos, lui susurrant avec un regard inhabituel, trouble :

« Tu voulais avoir le dessus. Viens… »

Le blond resta interdit.

Alors, Sasuke se positionna lui-même en dessous de ses hanches avant de les saisir pour le faire descendre, savourant le plaisir de retrouver ce corps si chaud, juste contre lui, puis de le pénétrer de sa chair.

« Naruto… Bouge. »

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un soupir lascif.

La proposition fut trop tentante pour que le jeune ninja hésite plus longtemps et il se laissa conquérir par cette pensée que lui aussi pouvait de cette façon devenir maître du jeu. Lentement, il commença à se déhancher, à faire glisser ce membre en lui, profondément, presque jusqu’à ressortir parfois, avant de l’accueillir à nouveau dans un geignement mêlé de lui et son amant. Les doigts chauds s’étaient agrippés à ses reins et il prit appui de ses mains sur le ventre ferme pour se relever et redescendre, et voir se tordre ce visage magnifique sous lui, envoûtant, ouvert… Sasuke pouvait être si beau dans l’extase. Les lèvres pleines l’attiraient et il les frôla de sa bouche, leurs deux souffles se mélangeant quand le brun souleva ses hanches pour se rengainer plus fortement en lui. Les mouvements de Naruto devinrent lourds, la brûlure vive de l’orgasme se frayant un chemin à l’intérieur de son ventre, et il ouvrit les yeux sur Sasuke qui s’en approchait de la même manière.

Dans la jouissance, ils se tordirent, secoués de spasmes violents et gémissant ensemble, grognant presque, avant de s’effondrer dans un dernier soupir. La nuit était si froide… Leurs deux respirations se répondaient en se calmant lentement.

Un vent glacial les balaya et Naruto fut pris d’un frisson. Il était allongé sur le corps chaud du brun, son cœur battant toujours d’un rythme bien trop rapide.

Et mince et mince, il avait encore craqué.

Le petit pois qui lui servait de cerveau ne voulait décidément pas intégrer le fait que s’abandonner à Sasuke était toujours une mauvaise idée. Il soupira et profita encore un peu, autant qu’il le pouvait, de cette peau contre la sienne et de ce dernier moment de communion… et ferma ensuite ses yeux d’amertume lorsqu’un coup de rein le fit rouler de côté. Qu’aurait-il pu espérer d’autre ?

Le brun se leva et il le devina se mettre en quête de ses habits éparpillés. Rouvrant ses yeux sur le ciel, Naruto évita consciencieusement de se tourner vers lui. Il n’avait ni envie de croiser son regard ni de voir ce visage qu’il savait déjà être forcément redevenu froid et dur. La « redescente » était décidément toujours aussi cruelle.

Un tas de vêtements tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine.

« Tu peux aller te coucher, je prends la suite. »

Il resta encore un peu immobile en observant le nuage de vapeur que faisait son souffle dans l’air glacial de la nuit… et essaya de réprimer le tremblement nerveux qui semblait vouloir prendre possession de sa main.

« Casse-toi. »

Naruto eut un sourire de dépit : le retour du mode « connard » ne s’était pas fait attendre.

Puis, il partit en emportant ses habits.

Dans un bond, une tête rose se jeta sous ses couvertures, les remontant précipitamment sur ses cheveux avec une grimace de profond mécontentement.

Sasuke était vraiment le roi des salauds.

La jeune femme se mordilla nerveusement le bout du doigt puis ne put s’empêcher de pouffer : elle avait quand-même été plus que surprise de la petite scène qu’elle venait de voir. La tête que ferait Ino si elle savait… Il allait falloir qu’elle négocie très sérieusement avec Naruto le droit de lui en parler parce que là, non, elle ne pouvait pas garder le secret, ce n’était pas possible. Quant à l’autre fumier, elle se passerait de son avis, hein ? Et encore : il mériterait qu’elle demande à Tsunade la permission de le castrer après la mission, en guise de représailles, tiens.

Naruto avait eu l’air de tellement aimer ça… et l’expression qu’avait eue le brun, ce mélange de tendresse-violence entre eux, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser, en fait. Ils l’avaient toujours exclue de leurs histoires, alors… même si elle comprenait mieux pourquoi, maintenant, tout comme la raison pour laquelle Sasuke passait presque systématiquement chez son ami entre deux missions, d’ailleurs. Elle, il venait bien une fois tous les trente-six du mois la voir à l’hôpital et boire une tasse de thé à ses côtés, ce qui était déjà une attention plus qu’énorme de sa part, il fallait le reconnaître. Il ne parlait jamais mais bon : il n’allait pas lui expliquer le détail de ses missions ou ses parties de jambes en l’air avec son boulet préféré, du coup !

Imbécile de Naruto qui ne lui en avait jamais causé.

Il fallait toujours qu’il garde tout pour lui. Quant à ces affrontements stupides qui avaient cessé entre eux en même temps que la décision soudaine de Sasuke de se comporter en ninja modèle et de reprendre les missions, il lui avait semblé évident, à l’époque, qu’il l’avait fait pour s’éloigner d’eux mais, finalement, peut-être était-ce seulement de Naruto…

« Bon, se dit-elle, je fais quoi ? Je leur pourris leur pseudo couple ou je les laisse s’en occuper tout seuls ? »

Puis, elle redescendit sa couverture sur ses épaules en soupirant.

« Saleté de mission. »

Tout à coup, une ombre pénétra dans la pièce en empruntant la fenêtre et elle ferma vivement les yeux. Naruto se pointait en caleçon, tranquille, et elle se retint de sourire en se disant qu’il était bien dommage qu’elle ne puisse pas en profiter un peu. ’Allez, on se calme et on fait comme si on était profondément endormie, mademoiselle.’ Le blond se déplaça dans la pièce, traîna un peu vers le point d’eau puis s’arrêta devant elle. Semblant s’être accroupi juste au niveau de son visage, il resta ainsi un moment. Puis, un doigt frôla son front pour y repousser une mèche et elle sentit deux lèvres chaudes s’y poser tendrement.

« Dors bien, Sakura », murmura-t-il.

Et il alla se coucher.

Ouais, en plus de la recherche de Sai, du fameux rouleau et la super mission trop sympa de rang S qu’on lui avait confiée, Sakura se dit qu’il allait falloir s’occuper très sérieusement de Sasuke… et que, s’il ne trouvait pas moyen de se faire pardonner d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle s’en chargerait elle-même. Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un regard mauvais puis elle ferma enfin les paupières, gagnée par la fatigue de la journée.

À une certaine distance des jeunes ninjas, bien loin de toutes ces considérations, une toute autre affaire était en train de se jouer.

Plusieurs personnes étaient réunies dans une grande salle obscure, éclairée seulement de quelques bougies. Des caisses étaient renversées dans un bazar qui dépassait l’entendement et tout un fatras d’objets cassés jonchait le sol au milieu de larges traces noires le sillonnant. Quelqu’un faisait les cent pas au milieu de l’immense foutoir, débordant de colère.

« Je vais en faire du sashimi, moi, de ce type ! C’est en lamelles que je vais le découper, en petites tranchettes toutes blanches que je donnerai à manger aux poissons !

Se penchant sur un tas d’affaires hétéroclites semblant avoir été traversées par une des marques sombres, une silhouette encapuchonnée en ramassa quelques morceaux, les détaillant avant de les rejeter dans un coin.

— Calme-toi…

— Mais avant, je lui ferai bouffer ses pinceaux, un à un, tous ! Et sa saloperie de rouleau avec.

— Allez…

— C’est au fond de la rivière, qu’il va finir, coupé en petits morceaux façon sushi !

De l’autre bout de la pièce, une voix agacée s’éleva.

— Tu nous saoules. Arrête un peu de te plaindre et mets-toi plutôt au travail.

— Mais… Il leva ses mains en signe de désespoir. De quel travail tu parles ? Qu’est-ce que vous espérez ? Il n’y a plus rien à sauver, enfin ! On est finis, je vous dis, il faut se rendre à l’évidence. Finis…

Le nukenin tomba alors lourdement dans son fauteuil, soufflant fortement la tête dans ses mains.

— Un dingue, je ne vois que ça, et ce sourire tout content qu’il avait…

Un frisson s’empara de lui et il releva des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire l’incompréhension et l’effarement.

— Un fou. »


	5. Rencontre avec Kappa ou  « Saké, mon ami »

D’un bond, les trois ninjas sautèrent des hautes branches pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas, posant leurs mains au sol en se réceptionnant dans un nuage de terre. Leurs cœurs avaient battu d’un coup plus fort dans leurs poitrines, leurs yeux s’étaient écarquillés, le sang avait coulé plus vite dans leurs veines. Se tournant les uns vers les autres, ils se confirmèrent d’un hochement de tête qu’ils partageaient bien la même impression.

Sai.

Ce petit imbécile de ninja semi-exhibitionniste.

Il s’agissait du premier signe de vie qu’ils rencontraient de lui depuis le début de la mission. Les territoires froids et brumeux du nord du pays avaient heureusement laissé la place à des forêts plus dégagées composées d’arbres aux troncs épais et aux grandes feuilles et, bonus non négligeable, le vent glacial qui mordait la peau et la bouillasse en moins. D’importants dénivelés de terrains découpaient le relief, de la même manière qu’au sein du village de Konoha, là où étaient gravés les visages des Hokages. Ils évoluaient d’ailleurs en haut d’une de ces falaises, le long de la rivière qui sillonnait une quinzaine de mètres en contrebas, quand ils avaient aperçu une ligne noire au style si reconnaissable. Telle une estampe, une grue, magnifique, toute en ondulations, s’étirait en un large tracé au sol. Le trait en était sombre et s’étendait autour de l’eau, se mêlant à la terre et aux broussailles, se répercutant contre la roche et la falaise, presque effacé par endroits, couvrant ainsi une surface tellement large que, s’ils n’avaient pas été en hauteur, il était évident qu’ils n’auraient pas pu la remarquer. La demoiselle aux cheveux roses eut un large sourire de soulagement, le jeune énervé aussi et même le regard que monsieur je-suis-le-seigneur-des-ténèbres-et-je-n’aime-que-moi tourna furtivement vers ses compagnons sembla traversé d’une lueur d’apaisement.

« ’me souviens pas qu’il ait déjà utilisé une grue dans un ninjutsu, lâcha Naruto.

— Moi non plus », confirma Sasuke en se jetant plus bas, franchissant d’un saut la distance le séparant de la rivière pour venir examiner la trace de plus près.

D’un pied, il gratta le sol, vérifiant que ce geste était bien suffisant pour faire disparaître le dessin, ce qui avait été grossièrement commencé, d’ailleurs, par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Il passa sa main sur la peinture qui lui tâcha la paume. Bon, son imbécile d’ancien collègue et accessoirement de grand malade mental était donc vivant, du moins l’avait-il été jusqu’à ce point, ce qui n’expliquait pas pour autant comment il avait pu laisser une marque aussi évidente de son passage. Sakura le rejoignit rapidement et se pencha tout comme lui pour examiner de plus près la trace quand la voix de Naruto se fit entendre du haut de la falaise.

« Là. »

Ils relevèrent leurs regards en même temps sur le jeune homme au-dessus d’eux. Son visage était tourné sur le côté et les rayons bas du soleil tombant sur sa nuque semblaient enflammer sa chevelure ébouriffée, la traversant d’un halo lumineux. Son doigt tendu désignait un arbre un peu plus loin sur lequel l’image d’un insecte volant semblait s’être écrasée à la fois sur le tronc et dans l’herbe, comme si elle y avait été projetée.

« Un papillon, marmonna le blond avec une lenteur toute adaptée au cheminement que la découverte absurde faisait dans son esprit. Il a eu à se défendre contre… ? Des fourmis ? ».

Sakura pouffa. À ce niveau-là c’était nerveux et Naruto en eut un léger sourire.

C’était décidément n’importe quoi cette mission et la découverte des restes du jutsu façon « venons-ensemble-petits-amis-de-la-nature » du ninja au nombril à l’air ne faisait que confirmer cette impression. Il fallait dire qu’ils ne connaissaient pas l’ancien membre de la racine aussi bucolique, jusque-là, quant à l’intérêt… on aurait vu écrit en lettres dorées « bonjour, je m’appelle Sai, je suis passé par là », ç’aurait été pareil. Naruto s’approcha du dessin avant d’en apercevoir un autre un peu plus loin, puis encore un, des écureuils, des oiseaux…

« C’est un parcours fléché ou quoi ? »

Ce coup-ci, Sakura éclata franchement de rire. Il fallait bien reconnaître que, même absent, leur handicapé de la nature humaine de collègue avait une faculté bien particulière à faire tourner n’importe quelle situation au ridicule. Le jounin se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux et releva des yeux rieurs vers sa camarade, ce qui fit se figer Sasuke tandis qu’il gravissait le terrain pour les rejoindre. L’expression amusée que venait d’afficher le jeune homme, les petits plis aux coins de ses yeux, la lumière qui avait traversé un instant ses pupilles…

Depuis… combien de temps n’avait-il pas vu ce visage s’éclairer ainsi ?

Avec l’impression de se prendre une monumentale baffe dans la figure, le brun s’accroupit devant les traces d’encre laissées dans l’herbe, s’affairant à masquer son trouble. Derrière les mèches brunes qu’il laissa tomber devant son regard, le large sourire du Naruto de sa jeunesse était en train de prendre place dans son esprit, lui semblant aujourd’hui encore l’une des images qui lui restaient le plus clairement de son enfance… enfin, si on mettait bien sûr de côté l’assassinat de sa famille et puis aussi l’expression de son frère ce soir-là, ses mots également, n’est-ce pas ?… Autant de souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait absolument pas repenser et c’était justement ce qu’il était en train de faire. La vision d’Itachi mourant de sa main qui lui revint en pleine face le força à faire un vif black-out sur ses pensées. Une grimace nerveuse se peignit une seconde sur son visage et, en se retournant sur le regard bleu qui venait de se poser sur lui avec interrogation, il maudit ce cheminement mental qui l’avait forcé à revivre cet instant. Il eut envie de balancer au blond une de ces remarques blessantes qu’il savait suffire à le faire se détourner de lui, mais ce dernier était déjà en train de regarder ailleurs, peut-être à cause de ce qui s’était passé la nuit précédente, probablement, même, oui.

Un léger mal de ventre le prit, mais il l’ignora sciemment, tout comme il l’avait toujours fait pour toutes ces sensations qui le traversaient et sur lesquelles il n’avait surtout pas envie de s’attarder. La douleur, le malaise, l’impression de perdre pied parfois, le froid, ces insupportables images et ces souvenirs qui venaient régulièrement l’assaillir, s’échappant de son subconscient où il mettait pourtant tant d’énergie à les maintenir, Sasuke ne jugeait pas utile de les écouter, ne le voulait surtout pas. Avoir fini par accepter cette insupportable attirance qu’il ressentait pour celui qui avait été plus qu’un rival, plus qu’un compagnon ou même un frère pour lui était déjà un aveu de faiblesse intolérable de sa part et une porte ouverte à… tout ce qu’il cherchait absolument à éviter. Dommage qu’il soit si facile de céder, si simple de se perdre, si tentant de rechercher ces contacts physiques et d’y endormir son esprit.

Il reprit le contrôle de la situation.

« Allez, on sait au moins pourquoi nos prédécesseurs n’ont pas jugé utile d’effacer les traces : ç’aurait été beaucoup trop long. On continue. »

Sakura acquiesça et le blond en fit de même. Quoi qu’il puisse ressentir, le porteur de Kyuubi n’avait pas besoin qu’on le rappelle à l’ordre pour laisser ses sentiments de côté et se concentrer sur sa mission.

Dépliant brièvement sa carte, la jeune femme suivit des yeux la route de la rivière qui descendait en se creusant un passage de plus en plus prononcé dans la roche. Ils atteindraient bientôt les côtes Est du pays et parviendraient à l’océan.

Une à une, un grand jeune homme à la carrure importante comptait les caisses empilées à l’entrée de la grotte. Elles avaient été brièvement réparées, tout comme les lattes de bois qui protégeaient l’accès de l’extérieur vers la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Dix-huit.

— Eh ben, on va aller loin avec ça… »

S’ils avaient réussi à réunir voire à rafistoler les quelques objets encore utilisables ou… allons, disons dont les pièces pourraient éventuellement servir, ce qui n’était déjà pas mal, il était évident que cela n’empêcherait pas la chute de leur commerce. Prenant appui d’une main sur le dossier de son siège pour se lever avec difficulté, un troisième personnage se rapprocha de ses collègues, marchant à petits pas prudents.

Dix-huit. Plus que dix-huit caisses sur des centaines et des centaines auparavant et encore : presque aucune ne contenait du matériel en bon état, des bouts, seulement, rien, des années de travail réduites à néant, des commandes qui ne pourraient pas être honorées et autant de clients de perdus. La vente de ces derniers morceaux leur suffirait-elle au moins à réunir un tout petit capital de manière à recommencer, à pouvoir se battre ? Oui, peut-être était-il encore possible d’espérer… La jeune-femme posa sa main sur le bras de l’homme au corps massif et le serra. Oui, ils avaient encore la possibilité de s’en sortir…

Le violent fracas qui fit alors voler d’un coup la porte en éclats, les caisses et leur contenu avec, réduit à néant leurs derniers espoirs. Ils assistèrent bouche-bée à l’émergence, au milieu du nuage soudain de poussière, d’une chevelure rose accompagnée d’une voix blasée qui marmonnait : « Sakura, la reine de la délicatesse… ».

Figée la main sur la poitrine, la rousse était en proie à une totale incompréhension, le grand homme aux cheveux châtains l’accompagnant écarquillait des yeux immenses et le dernier ninja s’était immobilisé la bouche grande ouverte, à peine un peu d’air sifflant depuis sa gorge contractée dont plus un son ne pouvait sortir.

« Ferme la bouche, Suigetsu, on voit tes branchies. »

Deux pupilles, rouges, aux petites virgules entourant l’iris se distinguèrent dans la fumée ambiante. Quant à cette voix qui avait sonné comme tant connue à leurs oreilles, masculine, froide, autant hautaine que distante et ce visage au teint pâle faisant son apparition, le temps passé ne semblait pas vraiment les avoir altérés. Seule une légère maturité les distinguait de ceux de leurs souvenirs.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mais qu’est-ce que ce revenant pouvait bien foutre ici ?

Juste à côté de lui, une mine maussade se révéla. Les yeux au bleu si rare et les légers sillons barrant ses joues à la manière du démon renard l’habitant ne leur laissaient pas de doutes sur son identité : Naruto Uzumaki. Quant à la brutosaure qui venait de confondre « frapper à la porte » et « exploser tout sur son passage », comme était en train de le lui faire remarquer le blond, il ne pouvait s’agir que de la disciple de la cinquième Hokage : Sakura Haruno. Il fallait dire qu’avec une couleur de cheveux pareille, aussi, elle n’était pas difficile à repérer. Les trois nukenins se demandèrent depuis combien d’années ils n’avaient plus revu leur ancien compagnon, mais ce n’était pas là le plus important. Le vrai problème était de savoir si, malgré le temps et l’opposition qui séparait forcément leur petit groupe de malfaiteurs de celui de ninjas de Konoha, il pouvait encore y avoir, d’une façon ou d’une autre, une relation entre eux qui puisse ne pas se limiter au simple terme d’« ennemis ». Cependant, ce dernier ne les regardait déjà plus vraiment, pas dans les yeux, en tout cas. Comme Naruto et Sakura, il semblait hypnotisé par une masse surprenante, ronde, proéminente, presque difforme tant elle dépassait du kimono long de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Un ventre rebondi.

Le brun plongea le regard dans celui de Karin puis le posa sur Suigetsu… Non. Il se tourna alors vers le dernier des trois ninjas pour qui il se fendit d’un bref sourire, poli plus que gentil.

« Félicitations, Juugo. »

Puis il s’assit lourdement dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait là.

Si elle avait eu entre les mains les dossiers complets concernant les trois anciens coéquipiers de Sasuke, Sakura ne les avait jamais croisés, à part la rousse qu’elle avait rencontrée sur une mission lointaine où elle avait été envoyée en tant que médic-nin et avait dû pour des raisons de diplomatie faire « amie-amie » avec la demoiselle. Enfin c’était vite dit vu qu’elles étaient surtout reparties chacune avec une bonne touffe de cheveux roses ou rouges en signe de victoire. Par contre, Naruto les avait déjà vus, un de ses clones plus précisément mais n’avait pas eu d’autres contacts avec eux. Tous deux connaissaient donc le minimum nécessaire sur les trois déserteurs, leurs capacités en gros, leurs relations avec leur camarade. Le blond avait assisté aux interrogatoires qui avaient suivis le retour de Sasuke et avait détesté alors le détachement dont ce dernier avait fait preuve, cette façon désintéressée qu’il avait eue de répondre, son manque de pudeur sur les aspects sordides de l’existence qu’il avait menée et le fait qu’il ne cherche ni à protéger sa propre intimité ni même ses anciens compagnons. N’ayant pas réussi bien sûr, malgré la colère, à obtenir une quelconque explication sur ce comportement, le jeune jounin avait dû se contenter de cette impression oh combien désagréable mais bien trop évidente d’avoir en face de lui quelqu’un qui avait fait un trait sur tout, sur sa vie de nukenin comme sur celle qu’il avait menée au village, sur ses anciens amis et ses projets d’avenir, jusqu’à ce qu’il était.

« Ça fait combien ? demanda Sakura.

— Huit mois.

— Il est énorme… ».

Distraitement, la jeune kunoichi de Konoha frôla de son index son propre cou et sa cicatrice, avant de redescendre vers son ventre, ce corps qu’elle avait tant de mal à accepter tel qu’il était devenu aujourd’hui… et elle s’avança sans trop y réfléchir jusqu’à son ancienne rivale, gagnée par la magie de l’instant. Comme le ventre rond l’appelait, elle y posa doucement les mains, paumes ouverte tandis que Karin lui dégageait gentiment le passage. Ça faisait bizarre. C’était dur. Son visage s’était éclairé à la façon d’une petite fille émerveillée et elle ne retint pas le large sourire qui vint lui chatouiller les joues. En sentant un petit coup, elle éclata d’un rire idiot. Au sol, les derniers vestiges de ce qui avait été le commerce florissant des déserteurs gisaient au milieu des morceaux de bois détruits et de la poussière.

Suigetsu finit par s’animer d’un rire amer.

« Vous nous pourrirez la vie jusqu’au bout, hein, les ninjas de Konoha. Vous n’êtes pas fichus de frapper à la porte, comme tout le monde ?

— Pas si c’est la brute épaisse qui nous sert de chef d’équipe qui s’en occupe, lui fit remarquer Naruto avant de lui adresser un regard sombre. Sympa, les dents, au fait : c’est une marque de fabrique de Kiri ?

Le ninja aux cheveux pâles siffla nerveusement.

— Et qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

— Les marques au sol », répondit le brun depuis son fauteuil.

Les trois ninjas avaient suivi la trace de Sai jusqu’à la côte, le lit de la rivière les guidant puisque seuls quelques rares endroits avaient encore été marqués de la patte de l’artiste. Les dessins s’étaient donc faits plus rares, sauf à mi-parcours environ, bien plus bas. Les petits moineaux et les lapinous avaient pris un regard acide et étaient entrés en collision avec un village de paysans. Personne dans le bled n’avait compris ce qu’il s’était passé. Des traînées sombres étaient apparues, courant sur la terre, rencontrant les habitations dans de grands fracas, éclatant le bois des abris et les fontaines et traversant les champs en réduisant à néant les plantations. Ils avaient tous fermé les yeux et s’étaient recroquevillés. Le fait qu’il n’y ait eu aucun mort tenait du miracle et Sakura avait soigné elle-même les derniers blessés avant de repartir. Tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient, un petit garçon les avait rejoints en courant pour leur parler, essoufflé, d’un monstre dont il aurait entendu le rire, plein de joie. Le petit en était encore effrayé et Naruto l’avait pris dans les bras pour lui caresser la tête comme il le faisait avec ses élèves, lui parlant avec tendresse en lui demandant d’être fort pour sa famille et pour ceux qu’il aimait, avant de le renvoyer faire un câlin à sa mère qui devait avoir besoin de lui.

De grandes traces noires.

Voilà ce qu’ils avaient retrouvé plus loin le long des côtes sauf que ce coup-ci, on avait changé de bestioles pour avoir droit à des poissons, tant qu’à faire. Sillonnant le coin en ricochant sur les rochers et gravissant en ligne presque droite la falaise qui leur faisait face, les dessins étaient devenus plus construits, semblant voler en position d’attaque dans une image agressive, guerrière. Une partie de la paroi rocheuse avait été complètement explosée.

Le bruit d’une lourde table qu’on déplaçait coupa l’Uchiwa dans ses explications. Juugo était en train de rapprocher des chaises, des tabourets et même le reste d’une caisse en bois en guise de siège. D’un mouvement de bras, il balaya la couche de poussière et de gravats qui recouvrait la table. Le bruit de la bouteille opaque qu’il y posa retentit comme un ordre muet.

Le bouchon sauta et le liquide translucide remplit les verres qu’il venait de sortir. Après un instant de silence, chacun se décida à s’approcher, Karin le rejoignant d’un pas léger, presque aérien, comme touchée par la grâce… Non non, en fait, rien de cela : elle avait plutôt les mains sur les reins et avançait en écartant les jambes tel un pachyderme… avec lequel elle avait d’ailleurs de plus en plus de points de communs vu la façon dont elle avait grossi, et pas que du ventre, d’ailleurs.

« Production personnelle ? demanda le brun.

— C’est notre dernière bouteille, la seule qui ait échappé je ne sais comment à la destruction, lui répondit la kunoichi tandis qu’il saisissait la tasse que lui tendait Juugo. On dirait que votre intervention ne l’aura pas eue, cette fois non plus. »

S’asseyant calmement sur un des tabourets, Sasuke trempa les lèvres dans le liquide, tandis que Sakura le rejoignait en grimaçant. Décidément, il ne semblait pas possible que cette mission puisse être prise au sérieux et voilà qu’ils se retrouvaient sur le point de picoler avec l’« ennemi », maintenant… Elle tâcha d’oublier avec quelle facilité tout virait décidément au grand n’importe quoi.

En parvenant à la table, Naruto se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de métal qui avait atterri au sol et le tripota en le retournant doucement entre ses doigts, avant de le rejeter et de tirer la caisse sous ses jambes pour s’y poser.

« Vous donnez dans le trafic d’armes ?

— Oui, enfin, jusqu’ici.

— Ce ne sera pas une grande perte, alors.

— Peut-être », remarqua le grand nukenin en levant le coude pour s’envoyer le contenu de son verre au fond de la gorge.

Il fit un signe de tête au blond qui attrapa sa tasse pour la porter également à ses lèvres. Ouh là, c’était du solide et le visage rougi qu’était en train de prendre Sakura alors qu’elle déglutissait en grimaçant, sous le regard autoritaire de Juugo, le fit presque la plaindre. La gorge brûlante, la jeune femme retint une petite larme qui menaçait de s’écouler et demanda d’une voix devenue racleuse et toussotante :

« Trafic de Saké ?

— Plus maintenant non plus, répondit Suigetsu d’un rire jaune avant de boire son verre cul-sec. Ceci-dit, la vente d’armes était plutôt notre fonds de commerce… jusqu’à ces derniers jours.

— Des armes et du saké, hein ? Vous ne seriez pas le groupe « Kappa », par hasard ? J’ai entendu dire qu’il s’était installé du côté du Pays du Feu.

— Tout à fait. Je vois qu’on est connus. Hebi, Taka, Kappa. Tu remarques qu’on a suivi ton habitude de donner dans les noms de bestiole, Sasuke. »

Le brun leur décocha à peine un bref regard et la kunoichi poursuivit :

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? C’est pourtant l’un des vôtres qui nous a attaqués. Vous êtes bien à la masse pour des ninjas de Konoha. Quoi que… Je dirais plutôt que vous êtes bien des ninjas de Konoha pour être autant à la masse. »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Suigetsu pencha doucement sa tête en avant, laissant retomber sur ses yeux ses cheveux pâles et fins, traversés d’un reflet légèrement bleuté. Ses traits androgynes étaient plutôt harmonieux et agréables à regarder, mais sa façon de dévisager les êtres lui faisant face, agressive, insaisissable, suscitait autant le trouble que la méfiance. Après avoir fixé encore une fois le brun, il poussa un peu plus loin la taquinerie en plissant sur lui un regard aussi provocateur que chaud et plein de sous-entendus. Le visage de ce dernier se ferma et il le relança d’un ton rude.

« Qui ? »

Pour le ninja de Kiri, la façon dont Sasuke venait de s’adresser à lui manquait bien trop de manières pour qu’il lui accorde le plaisir de lui répondre. Il se contenta de se renverser dans son siège, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Ce fut Karin qui prit la suite.

« Brun, cheveux courts, peau très pâle, nombril à l’air, se bat à coup de pinceaux…

— Sai », finit par soupirer Naruto en se frottant la tête.

Décidément, cette situation était vraiment trop fatigante nerveusement. Sa tête partit à la renverse sur ses épaules tandis qu’il s’étirait la nuque d’un geste las. Non seulement cette reformation de l’équipe sept était une infâme plaie à tous les niveaux et la proximité avec Sasuke était… comment dire ?… franchement ingérable ? En tout cas, vu la façon dont il brillait par sa « maîtrise de la situation », il y avait de quoi se cogner la tête contre les murs, mais en plus, voilà qu’ils se retrouvaient à se taper la discute, youpi, avec tous les anciens compagnons de celui-ci. Et vas-y qu’on se farcit le Kabuto, et vas-y qu’on se fait des ronds de jambes avec les trois abrutis suivants, autant de personnes dont la vision lui retournait tout simplement l’estomac, et ce, ne serait-ce que par le souvenir de cette époque trop peu lointaine où le jeune brun s’était allié à eux et où lui… ben rien, lui, il n’était parvenu à rien, bien sûr.

En se redressant, il dirigea son regard vers les orbes sombres qu’il sentait posées sur lui, son compagnon-de-galère-bourreau-amant-faîtes-votre-choix qui venait de le fixer et s’en sentit autant troublé que nerveux. Après un regard purement provocateur dans le genre « je sais que tu me veux mais tu ne m’auras pas rêve encore connard », il engloutit le contenu de sa tasse de saké et ne se priva pas de se lécher délicatement les lèvres en le fixant, spectacle qui plut particulièrement à Suigetsu qui n’avait rien manqué de la scène.

Le blond se tourna alors vers Sakura dont il venait d’entendre le geignement tandis qu’elle finissait péniblement son verre, la gorge brûlante, la poitrine et les bronches avec, et il s’amusa de l’œil semi-vaseux-semi-lubrique qu’elle lança en biais vers le dessin qui venait apparaître au fond de son verre, celui d’un homme très musclé de vraiment… tout… partout et intégralement dénudé… de… par-tout… masqué dans la seconde par le liquide que vint verser Juugo à nouveau. Ah non ! Blasée, elle se lamenta sur le fait qu’il allait falloir en boire un autre pour poursuivre son observation.

Suigetsu reprit la parole :

« Bon. Ce n’est pas que ça ne nous fait pas plaisir de vous voir, mais on pourrait savoir ce qui vous amène à venir gentiment détruire notre chez-nous ?

— On cherche effectivement ce fameux ninja, répondit le brun, Sai. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Avec une moue, le nukenin hésita une seconde sur la manière de décrire la scène.

« On n’a rien compris, se décida-t-il à expliquer. On était tranquillement en train de faire notre inventaire quand on a entendu un boucan d’enfer… un peu comme tout à l’heure lorsque vous êtes arrivés, sauf que c’était des bestioles d’encre qui se jetaient sur nous.

— Des poissons, précisa calmement Juugo.

— De la poiscaille qui sillonnait le sol pour s’écraser un peu n’importe où. Ça n’avait même pas de logique. En quelques secondes, tout notre stock était détruit. On était tellement surpris qu’on n’a pas eu le temps de réagir et avec… — il fit un signe de tête vers ses compagnons — Juugo et Karin qui protégeaient le ventre de madame, je n’ai rien pu faire. Quand ça s’est terminé, une grande brèche était ouverte dans la roche, celle-là même par laquelle vous êtes entrés pour nous démolir une deuxième fois la porte, merci au passage ça fait toujours plaisir, et ce type nous regardait de l’autre côté de la rivière. Il avait un sourire… effrayant. »

Le silence se fit et on put clairement entendre l’exclamation râleuse que lâcha Sakura lorsque Juugo la resservit en l’empêchant encore une fois de jeter un œil au fond de sa tasse.

« Effrayant comment ? demanda Naruto.

— Pas normal… décalé, comme… s’il était tout content de lui et qu’on était ses potes… qu’il venait de nous faire un cadeau. Un sourire de dément. »

Naruto acquiesça et Suigetsu prit un temps pour dévisager les trois intrus. La jeune femme en était à avoir les yeux qui ne regardaient plus du tout au même endroit et venait de vider d’un coup son verre pour y plonger à moitié le nez et détailler de plus près l’anatomie du monsieur du fond. Quant à Sasuke, il écoutait d’une oreille la conversation en s’envoyant son énième verre au fond de la gorge. Il avait juste un peu les roues rouges, ce qui détonnait tout de même franchement avec sa façon très supérieure de se tenir. Il s’attarda sur le blond…

Le ninja de Kiri avait déjà remarqué l’échange de regards entre les deux hommes et ne fut pas surpris d’en repérer un autre. L’alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la discrétion, n’est-ce pas ? Curieux, il s’empressa de resservir le jeune Uzumaki et s’amusa de voir que la demoiselle peinte dans une position plus qu’érotique ornant le fond de sa tasse n’avait pas l’air de l’intéresser plus que ça.

Dans un soupir fatigué, Naruto laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Sakura qui était assise à ses côtés. Peut-être parce qu’il en avait toujours été plus ou moins privé, il avait tendance à rechercher avec un peu d’avidité ce genre de contacts physiques, doux et rassurants, lui qui n’avait jamais été bercé par une mère, lui que les villageois avaient eu tellement peur d’approcher. La jeune-femme lui posa une main sur la joue, le surprenant par cette tendresse trop rare, mais elle ne se priva pas de relever très discrètement son regard sur le brun… Vu ! Ce dernier avait détourné le visage dans une mimique de je-m’en-foutisme très caractéristique de sa part, mais qui, dans un sens, pouvait être assez lourde de signification.

’Alors, Môssieur Sasuke Uchiwa, est-ce vraiment du désintérêt que l’on peut lire de manière aussi voyante sur votre visage ou bien n’est-ce qu’une façade destinée à cacher un autre sentiment, peut-être trop dérangeant pour vous ?’… Elle eut un léger sourire en plissant sur lui ce que Naruto appelait « ses petits yeux de traîtresse » et rencontra le regard de Suigetsu, la lueur aiguisée de ses pupilles lui donnant l’impression de partager les mêmes pensées. De quoi pouvait-il bien être au courant, celui-là ?

Le brun se tourna avec agacement vers elle, puis vers le ninja aux cheveux pâles et, parce que le sourire amusé qu’étira la jeune fille ne pouvait signifier qu’une sorte de : ’je comprends tout de toi, Sasuke’, il reprit la parole d’un ton cassant.

« Bon, vous avez fini de vous peloter ? On n’est pas là pour rêvasser, je vous le rappelle. »

Ben tiens. Sakura sourit très largement en se demandant si monsieur le bulot ne serait pas un peu jaloux, par hasard, puis se passa les doigts sur les paupières, lasse, avant de lâcher un rire nerveux devant ses deux coéquipiers qui la regardaient avec interrogation.

« Ta maman te manque ? souffla-t-elle d’un ton tendrement moqueur au blond.

— Comment est-ce que quelqu’un que je n’ai jamais connu pourrait me manquer ? »

Ouh la boulette… Ah, la prochaine fois qu’on lui ferait remarquer qu’elle était lourde, elle n’aurait pas grand-chose à y redire et elle se dépêcha de rectifier :

« Tu es en manque de câlins ?

— Je crois, répondit-il en rigolant.

— Demande à Sasuke de t’en faire plus. »

La remarque était sortie toute seule et le liquide qu’en recracha d’un coup le brun vint crépir le visage de Suigetsu en face de lui. Quant à Naruto, il en fut tellement sidéré qu’il en fit tomber sa tasse sur ses genoux, ne réagissant même pas à la sensation mouillée qui était en train de se répandre à travers ses vêtements. Tous deux relevèrent un regard affolé sur elle et elle se fit la remarque que la dégustation massive de saké n’était pas bonne du tout du tout pour ses capacités de réflexion parce que, sur le coup, sa langue était franchement allée plus vite que son cerveau. Comment était-ce possible, d’ailleurs ? Un instant de silence se fit et elle hésita à être sincère ou neutre ou… à se comporter en professionnelle insensible et manipulatrice, puis décida finalement de se taire.

« Non rien. Laissez tomber. »

D’un geste nerveux, Sasuke se resservit tout seul un nouveau verre en lui répondant avec agressivité :

« Tu t’es tellement lassée de nous reluquer les fesses que tu veux jouer aux devinettes, maintenant ? »

La petite pénible de service se contenta d’éluder la question par un large sourire.

Naruto se sentait fatigué mais fatigué de tout ça… las, saoulé, gavé, en proie à une intense crise de ras-le-bol total, au point de n’avoir même plus envie de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de cette nouvelle remarque, encore, de Sakura. Il se tourna vers le brun, comme s’il pouvait attendre de sa part une quelconque explication et s’étonna de le voir descendre son verre, le visage dur. Il se serait pourtant attendu à l’entendre envoyer bouler leur amie avec sa délicatesse habituelle et se désintéresser ensuite de la situation, ç’aurait été tellement plus son genre.

Sasuke, Sasuke… Le temps passant ne lui apportait que toujours plus de questions à son sujet et aucune réponse concrète à se mettre vraiment sous la dent.

Avait-il rêvé en sentant une certaine tendresse de sa part, la dernière fois ? Son souffle n’avait-il pas été tremblant parfois, n’avait-il pas semblé perdu, lui aussi ? Oh, pas tout le temps, bien sûr, mais juste à certains moments, infimes instants où il avait cru ressentir autre chose que le simple désir sexuel. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le vide et Suigetsu, qui l’observait toujours avec beaucoup d’attention, s’étonna de la lueur un peu triste qu’il y décela. En reposant les pupilles sur le brun, le déserteur se retrouva alors face à un regard plein de méfiance… voire de défiance et il eut encore plus envie de jouer. Tandis que Juugo expliquait à Sakura la direction qu’avait pris Sai et qu’ils s’entretenaient sur le fameux groupe aux nuages roses que, de leur côté, Kappa n’avait pas aperçu, il découvrit sa dentition pointue en un large sourire.

« Ah, pauvre village de Konoha. Non seulement, il va falloir qu’ils se grattent s’ils espèrent voir un jour une descendance au clan Uchiwa, mais il semblerait qu’en ce qui concerne le fils Uzumaki, ça ne se présente pas mieux. Juugo, on dirait bien que tu es le seul à apprécier l’image d’une femme au fond de ta tasse de saké. »

Puis, il se pencha sur le blond.

« Uke ou seme ? »

Naruto en lâcha un hoquet bruyant de surprise cauchemardesque. Non non mais à ce niveau, cette mission n’était même plus une plaie, c’était un sombre délire, un infâme genjutsu où cet enfoiré d’Uchiwa n’avait pu que le plonger, ce n’était pas possible autrement !

« Uke, forcément, renchérit le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles avec délectation. Il est mignon, d’ailleurs, on comprend mieux pourquoi tu es rentré à Konoha, Sasuke. »

Le mouvement violent avec lequel ce dernier se leva en plaquant les mains sur la table fit trembler tout ce qui reposait dessus.

« Suigetsu… »

Mais Naruto était déjà en train de réagir.

« Mais mêle-toi de tes affaires !

— Uke », répondit Sakura.

Ahhhhh, sur le coup, le blond se sentit à un point fourré dans une situation tellement absurde qu’il en eut un sourire complètement idiot avant de laisser germer dans son esprit une idée toute aussi dingue. Joignant les mains l’une contre l’autre en tâchant de récupérer sa concentration de chakra, il prononça le terme censé le délivrer de cette affreuse illusion :

« Rupture. »

Bien évidemment, à part attirer sur lui les regards consternés de ses camarades, rien ne se passa et il s’en sentit encore plus désespéré, un rictus de profonde fatigue nerveuse venant se coller sur son visage.

« Ben quoi, je vous ai vus, vous croyez quoi ? », se décida à préciser la jeune ivrogne.

Pour elle, le temps n’était déjà plus à réfléchir mais à cuver et, au milieu des vagues alcoolisées sur lesquelles elle voguait joyeusement, il lui semblait que la voie vers son affreuse mission de rang S était celle du brisage de silence et de la manipulation femelle. Elle leva une tête dodelinante pour approcher son regard vert au plus près du niveau de liquide remplissant sa tasse et expliqua au saké valsant devant elle avec autant de sérieux que son esprit fumeux lui permettait de le faire :

« Ils « baisent » ensemble mais Naruto préférerait qu’ils « fassent l’amour ». »

Elle fit un clin d’œil au blond et vida son verre d’un trait.

« Non mais… non, Sakura, sérieusement, non ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

— Reconnais que tu es amoureux, couillon.

— Sasuke est incapable de montrer des sentiments envers qui que ce soit, intervint Karin en s’adressant au jounin. N’attends rien de lui.

— Mais de quoi je me mêle ? » gémit le blond.

Oscillant entre le bouillonnement intérieur et un niveau de ras-le-bol-mais-foutez-moi-la-paix-bon-sang rarement atteint, Naruto en arrivait à ne même plus savoir quoi dire quand la phrase que lança d’une voix brisante son amant lui sembla le plonger dans un océan de délire total encore plus grand.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’on ferait ? On s’installerait dans une maison avec un petit jardin et un potager ? »

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il dit ?

Pendant un moment, le blond se sentit on ne peut plus stupide puis, rassemblant vaguement ses esprits, il lui répondit sans toutefois parvenir à reprendre pied dans une réalité qui lui semblait trop éloignée, maintenant :

« Et pourquoi pas ?

— N’importe quoi. On est des ninjas. Toi, tu dois être Hokage et moi… »

Sasuke balaya l’air d’une main avant de se la passer sur le front en se rasseyant lourdement.

« Moi… je ne sais pas ».

Un temps, peut-être à cause de l’alcool, le visage du jeune homme au regard aussi dur que mystérieux sembla refléter un mélange de tristesse et de chamboulement interne qu’il noya rapidement sous une nouvelle gorgée de saké. Pour être saoul, maintenant, il l’était plus qu’un peu et ses pommettes avaient pris une teinte rougette bien inhabituelle. En essayant de rassembler ses derniers neurones qui étaient en train de faire la java au milieu des gouttes d’alcool s’égayant dans son crâne, Naruto essaya d’analyser, plus que tout le reste, plus encore que l’attitude du brun ou que le contenu exact de ses paroles, ce mot qu’il venait de prononcer :

« On ».

« On » comme « nous ».

Depuis quand y avait-il un « nous » d’abord ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand dans la tête de Sasuke étaient-ils « nous » ? Il en était à patauger dans la semoule interne de son pauvre cerveau imbibé, lorsque Suigetsu se pencha vers lui pour lui susurrer doucement :

« Moi ça ne me gène pas d’être uke… »

Bon sang mais il était drôlement fort, leur saké !

« Vous passez la nuit avec nous, à propos ? enchaîna ce dernier.

— Sûrement pas ! » grogna le brun.

Il s’était à nouveau levé, en proie à une colère vive et, parce que Sakura le vit lancer la main vers la bouteille d’alcool, elle se décida à passer à la phase « deux » de son plan, puisque le numéro « un » avait-on ne peut mieux marché. Elle se félicita d’ailleurs intérieurement en remarquant que, même à quatre grammes, elle était encore capable de briller par ses capacités de fine stratège.

Étant allée chercher auparavant son sac de voyage, en titubant et dans le désintérêt général vu la façon dont la conversation partait en vrille, elle avait profité du fait que le coma éthylique ne la menaçait pas encore trop pour farfouiller à l’intérieur, trouver sa trousse de soin et y glisser les doigts jusqu’à serrer au creux de sa paume cette petite fiole de verre qu’elle y avait cachée et qu’elle tenait depuis fermement à l’abri des regards. Dans un air de vouloir calmer le brun, elle mima alors un geste brusque pour prendre son bras et s’appliqua à renverser avec une maladresse toute calculée la fameuse bouteille de saké. Cette dernière tomba, menaçant de s’éclater au sol, et elle se jeta dessus pour l’attraper au vol. Sa main passa alors discrètement sous la table dans un mauvais geste d’ivrogne et, quand l’objet saisi revint se poser dessus, la petite fiole était vide et la bouteille avait été enrichie d’un tout nouvel ingrédient. Voilà qui allait donner une autre dimension à la petite soirée. Ils seraient probablement tous malades, mais on mettrait ça sur le compte de l’alcool, n’est-ce pas ? Pompette comme elle était, elle ne put cependant pas retenir le sourire d’auto-satisfaction qui vint se coller sur son visage.

La gloire dans leur milieu n’étant pas pour ceux qui avaient accompli leurs objectifs, puisque cachés la plupart du temps, personne autour de la table n’avait remarqué le manège de la demoiselle, même Sasuke qui venait de lui reprendre la bouteille d’un geste vif.

Karin était perdue dans l’observation de Naruto. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu, mais elle avait suffisamment entendu parler de lui pour pouvoir comprendre beaucoup plus que le brun ne leur en avait jamais dit, même si ce dernier ne brillait pas par sa façon de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait. Le jeune homme dégageait une présence particulière, une douceur qui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui, ayant un quelque-chose d’apaisant. De plus, elle n’avait jamais vu le brun s’émouvoir autant de sa relation avec quelqu’un. En se tournant vers ce dernier, elle lui demanda en désignant le blond de la tête :

« C’était de lui dont tu parlais quand tu es parti ? »

Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle dit ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle dit ? Naruto eut l’impression de refaire un tour de montagnes russes mentales, le tout à une vitesse phénoménale, tandis que Sasuke se jetait sur sa bouteille de saké pour l’attaquer maintenant directement au goulot. Le nombre de gorgées qu’il descendit affola complètement Sakura avant qu’il ne se décide à s’arrêter enfin, la faisant souffler avant de lancer avec un grand sourire de victoire.

« Bon allez, il est tard, on va passer la nuit ici, je crois.

— Hors de question ! cria le brun.

— C’est moi qui décide, je te rappelle.

— Si c’était pour avoir des idées aussi débiles, il ne fallait pas accepter ce rôle de capitaine.

— Tu crois peut-être que ton avis m’intéresse ?

— Elle n’a pas tort, intervint Juugo. Vous feriez mieux de vous arrêter ici pour la nuit. »

Naruto, de son côté, était resté bloqué sur la dernière phrase de la rouquine. Il interrompit brusquement la conservation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu au village, Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci resta silencieux, le visage fermé.

« Pourquoi ?

— Tu me l’as déjà demandé quinze fois. Je n’ai rien de plus à te dire.

— Réponds !

— Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ?… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas revenu, plutôt ? C’est dans le village que se trouvent ma maison, l’endroit où j’ai vécu toute mon enfance, les tombes de ma famille et puis… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Laisse tomber.

— Quoi ?

— Laisse tomber, je te dis. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis revenu pour toi, peut-être ? Rêve. Ça n’arrivera pas. »

Ils étaient tous désormais totalement ivres, Naruto incapable d’analyser ce que Sasuke était en train de lui dire.

« Tu as d’autres choses à faire que de traîner avec moi, poursuivit le brun : t’occuper de tes élèves, de ta carrière, devenir Hokage.

— C’est toi qui me cherches toujours.

— Je sais. Il y a longtemps que j’aurais dû arrêter, d’ailleurs, longtemps. »

Puis, en soufflant nerveusement, il reporta son regard sur la bouteille maléfique qu’il tenait encore dans sa main et qui venait de lui tournebouler la tête au point de lui arracher ces derniers mots et il la fracassa au sol avec violence. Un instant, les petits bouts de verre volants semblèrent se mettre à danser devant ses yeux et le sol se mit à tourner, tourner…

Il fit un pas en arrière, titubant. Mince.

Les visages de Suigetsu et de Juugo, leurs yeux étonnés et le ventre rebondi de Karin valsèrent autour de lui. Le blond se leva et, en voyant ces yeux si bleus, si bleus, le regarder avec inquiétude, il sentit un instant le besoin de s’accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas chuter en s’éclatant le crâne contre la roche… mais ne tendit pas son bras pour autant, le ninja de Kiri s’étant dressé à son tour pour poser sa main sur l’épaule du blond dans un sourire mauvais qui lui était on ne peut plus clairement adressé et tout ce flou ambiant autant que mental l’ayant trop perturbé pour qu’il puisse savoir maintenant comment agir. Sa tête se renversa, un goût âpre remonta du fond de sa gorge dans une sensation désagréable de ne pas pouvoir être celui de l’alcool, mais il ne put percevoir ce qui était réellement en train de passer, tellement il s’était alcoolisé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi saoul. Était-ce un coma éthylique auquel il était en train de succomber ? Lorsque qu’il sentit la main de Sakura le rattraper, une dernière pensée le traversa toutefois, tandis que ses yeux roulaient vers le haut de son crâne :

Tout cela sentait vraiment mauvais.

Et il s’évanouit.

Sakura prit contre son épaule le corps maintenant inerte du brun, tâchant de supporter l’envie de vomir qui était en train de la prendre et ce pour une toute autre raison que son niveau d’alcoolémie. Qu’avait-elle donc fait à Sasuke ?…

« Je m’occupe d’aller le coucher. »

L’étape « trois » venait d’être réussie, mais elle n’avait déjà plus du tout envie de sourire.

N’ayant, heureusement, contrairement à tout le monde, pas bu une seule goutte et donc pas l’esprit perturbé par leur petite beuverie, Karin fut la seule à percevoir avec gêne la façon dont le brun était tombé dans un coma éthylique et, plus encore, l’attitude de Sakura, bizarre, même si elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi. La réponse qu’elle se décida alors à donner à Naruto s’adressa probablement autant à celle-ci qu’à ce dernier :

« En partant pour Konoha, il a juste dit qu’il y avait quelqu’un là-bas qui l’attendait. »

Sakura se retourna alors, portant sur ses épaules autant le poids de son compagnon que celui de sa propre culpabilité et essaya d’oublier le mot « traînée » qui résonnait décidément en boucle dans son esprit.


	6. L'effet de la petite fiole ou  « Mais il parle ? »

Sakura aimait jouer à la petite chimiste : sélectionner des plantes, expérimenter certains mélanges, chercher à obtenir un résultat particulier et puis tester ses créations sur des bestioles, des rats, des animaux domestiques ou… certains amants, aurait-elle peut-être avoué en sifflotant, le regard ailleurs… Oh, il ne s’agissait là de rien de bien méchant, bien sûr, rien qui ne fasse prendre de réels risques à ses pauvres cobayes, mis à part une vague sensation de malaise, quelques sueurs froides ou… deux jours d’intenses vomissements, aurait-elle reconnu en grimaçant d’un air gêné, levant les yeux au ciel. Oh le beau nuage. Sur ce coup-là, elle s’était quand-même sentie « un petit peu vachement mal », mais bon, elle s’était débrouillée pour se faire pardonner, aurait-elle éventuellement précisé, en sifflotant encore, avant de décocher un immense sourire, clairement amusée par son propre comportement.

En tout cas, l’activité était drôlement distrayante. Après de nombreux essais, bidouillages en tous genres et emprunts de cobayes pas vraiment avertis, elle était parvenue à la formulation d’un certain nombre de potions diverses, certes efficaces, mais aussi inodores et insipides, tout en étant suffisamment concentrées pour pouvoir les stocker dans de tous petits et très discrets récipients, ce qui était primordial. Elle en avait présenté quelques-unes à Tsunade, gardé d’autres pour son usage personnel et se retrouvait aussi à réaliser parfois certaines commandes que pouvaient lui passer les quelques ninjas mis dans la confidence.

Même si, en tant que médic-nin, elle travaillait bien évidemment sur les produits d’usage médical, ce qui l’amusait le plus était d’en créer d’autres à usage nettement plus… frivole, dira-t-on, si vous voulez tout savoir. Elle avait donc réussi après moult essais infructueux à mettre au point un breuvage de désinhibition ultra-concentré pour une petite Hinata dont le visage d’un rouge fumant avait alors vraiment valu le coup d’œil, une pommade de brûle-au-corps, telle qu’elle l’avait appelée, sorte d’irritant qui rendait au bout de quelques heures insupportable le contact de quoi que ce soit sur la peau, à commencer par les vêtements, clairement destinée à un pervers non assumé qui s’était avéré être, tenez-vous bien, Gai Maito… cependant elle le lui avait fait payer très cher et lui avait demandé en prime des photos de ses victimes, histoire de rigoler un peu, et enfin… le summum du summum… la création qui l’avait faite le plus rire et dont la simple pensée pouvait encore la faire pouffer en recrachant par ses trous de nez son thé pour peu qu’elle soit en train d’en boire : un filtre… « spécial yaoi »… pour Kakashi. Aaaah. Pour le coup, elle le lui avait fait gratos. Franchement, non, c’était beaucoup trop rigolo : un plan pareil ne pouvait pas se compter en ryos. Non. Elle lui avait juste demandé le nom de sa victime en échange et… oh oui, l’information en avait valu la peine ! Ça avait été trop bon. L’accord qu’ils avaient ensuite passé avec le célèbre jounin libidineux avait juste porté sur le fait que, la prochaine fois qu’il voudrait qu’elle lui en prépare une fiole, ce serait moyennant quelques photos, histoire de joindre l’utile à l’agréable, même si elle n’avait pas prononcé ces derniers mots. Ah, rien que pour des moments pareils, ça valait le coup de se laisser aller à ce genre de petites activités certes peu reluisantes mais carrément marrantes !

Qui ignorait encore que Sakura était une pure fangirl doublée d’une yaoiste perverse ?

À force de recherches et de tentatives plus ou moins hasardeuses, elle était enfin parvenue à concevoir ce qu’elle qualifiait de sa plus belle œuvre d’art : ce liquide hautement concentré qu’elle stockait chez elle dans son petit coffre secret. Il s’agissait de ce fameux produit qu’elle avait emmené en mission et qui avait fini dans la bouteille d’alcool que Sasuke avait, dans un moment d’égarement tout à fait surprenant, d’ailleurs, descendue en un nombre de goulées impressionnantes. Pour le coup, Mademoiselle Rose en avait pâli d’inquiétude et avait dû se rassurer en se disant que, normalement, un ninja de son acabit devait être plus ou moins immunisé contre les produits, certes toxiques mais nécessaires, dont elle avait rempli la fiole, il ne risquait donc rien de trop grave… normalement. Hein qu’il ne risquait rien de grave, pitié, hein ? M’enfin, vu comment il était parti en syncope ensuite, il avait été bien remué, le bestiau.

Dans un frisson, elle l’entendit geindre faiblement.

Ça faisait maintenant un certain temps qu’elle veillait sur lui et il ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Il n’allait pas bien, là, c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire et il faisait des cauchemars. On pouvait s’en douter par le mouvement de ses yeux qu’on devinait roulants sous ses paupières.

Elle caressa doucement sa joue.

Sasuke faisait peine à voir. Sa respiration était hachée et irrégulière, son corps trempé de sueur et il tremblait, gémissant dans le rêve douloureux ou le délire qu’il était en train de vivre. Quelques tressaillements agitaient de temps en temps ses épaules, ses doigts frémissaient, son visage se tournait parfois brusquement et, sous ses paupières, des images défilaient, des sons, des souvenirs insupportables…

Une brume gênant sa vision, se dissipant progressivement…

Un feu noir finissant de s’éteindre en consumant les bois environnants et là, là, juste devant lui…

Ces yeux blanchis…

Le visage de son frère. Ses cernes profonds, ce putain de sourire qu’il avait eu avant de mourir, ses derniers mots… La cruelle réalité de la mort. Le sentiment de solitude, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais connu… la douleur qu’il croyait déjà avoir vécue à son paroxysme et qui se révélait plus forte, plus insupportable encore, le manque, la culpabilité, la sensation d’avoir perdu plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

La colère qui ne suffisait même plus à apaiser la souffrance.

Un atroce mal de crâne le prit et il releva les mains pour enserrer sa tête en se recroquevillant. Il ressentit alors une présence à ses côtés et se retourna vivement dans un gémissement de besoin. C’était une peau, chaude, si chaude, contre laquelle il se blottit.

Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène et eut un doux sourire en entendant son soupir d’apaisement. Bon sang ce qu’il était beau, ce connard, quand il cessait enfin de jouer au dur. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et s’amusa du tremblement lascif qui le secoua.

Ses lèvres se tordirent dans une pure grimace de lubricité, un peu coupable mais bon, et elle voulut vérifier à quel point sa potion avait pu être efficace. Juste un peu, elle posa alors un doigt sur la peau pâle et l’y fit glisser, lentement, plissant de petits yeux curieux le long de l’épiderme découvert, repoussant le drap qui le couvrait pour suivre le ventre aux abdominaux tendus et… poursuivit son chemin juste un peu en dessous, juste là où… moui. Elle releva sa main précipitamment pour la reposer sur sa poitrine.

Le gémissement fiévreux que venait de pousser le brun lui fit monter un fard aux joues et elle se rallongea sur le dos, un peu crispée.

Bon ben… voilà, quoi.

Nerveusement, elle tapota ses mains, ses doigts se cognant les uns contre les autres.

Il fallait dire que c’était Sasuke, hein ? Il avait beau avoir réagi juste comme il le fallait à ses petites manigances de kunoichi perverse, elle se retrouvait bloquée sans trop savoir que faire. Enfin, si, bien sûr qu’elle le savait, oui, mais bon, hein ?

Mais bon.

Franchement, pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette mission, aussi ? Pourquoi avait-elle mis ce produit dans sa bouteille ? Après tout, Tsunade ne l’avait pas forcée, même si elle considérait que lui demander un truc pareil avait vraiment été un sale coup de sa part. Était-elle devenue si soumise, en tant que kunoichi, au point d’avoir tant de mal à envisager de ne pas tâcher d’accomplir la mission qui lui était donné ? Pourquoi était-elle allée aussi loin, déjà ? Et que ferait-elle, maintenant, de ce jeune homme étendu auprès d’elle ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle croyait ?

Quand elle y repensait, elle n’avait, en tout cas, pas dit oui à son maître dans l’espoir stupide de vivre quoi que ce soit de transcendant avec Sasuke, voire « quoi que ce soit » tout court. Elle n’était pas non plus débile à ce point. Depuis bien longtemps, maintenant, elle n’était absolument plus amoureuse de lui, enfin pas de la même manière. Bien loin de son attirance de midinette de treize ans, ce qu’elle ressentait aujourd’hui était beaucoup plus fort, une affection profonde et rare qu’elle n’avait que pour lui et pour Naruto, pas vraiment du genre qu’on laisse de côté pour une partie de jambes en l’air.

Non, le truc c’était que… bon, en fait, déjà, quand sa patronne lui en avait parlé, ben… oui, elle avait bien dû reconnaître que, à priori, à part elle, pour faire ce boulot… il n’y avait personne.

D’une, Sasuke se foutait royalement de toutes les « greluches », comme il le disait, qui lui tournaient autour, ce qui lui avait d’ailleurs valu de se faire remercier par la rosette plus d’une fois pour sa délicatesse sachant qu’elle-même avait donc fait, au moins un temps, partie de cette catégorie à la douce appellation. C’était toujours sympa à savoir. Quant à Naruto, si toutefois il ne caressait pas le désir caché de se faire greffer un utérus, il ne possédait pas les attributs nécessaires à ce type de boulot. Que ce soit dit. En tant que « femelle », du coup, elle était donc la seule à qui le ninja nébuleux montrait parfois, même très vaguement et de manière hautement infime, qu’il avait bien de l’« affection » pour elle. Hou le grand mot pour un être dont la froideur détestable s’était plus que généralisée ces dernières années !

De deux, parce que, et sa patronne le savait bien, elle avait effectivement en sa possession deux-trois potions de sa fabrication qui pouvait bien lui être utiles dans de telles circonstances.

Et en « troize », parce que cette mission tombait pile dans la bonne période pour elle. Pile.

Là, on avait la part raisonnée. La part ninja-esque. La part d’elle-même qui la faisait accepter aisément toutes les missions qu’on lui confiait, persuadée que, si Tsunade le lui demandait, elle devrait l’accomplir. La part qui ne ressentait pas.

Toutefois, sa décision n’avait pas été prise sur ce type de considérations. Au-delà de la logique de la bonne kunoichi qu’elle s’efforçait d’être, elle ne pensait pas que Konoha ait vraiment besoin d’être repeuplé de petits bambins au sharingan, même si leur Hogake y semblait attaché, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Par contre… comment dire ?

Il lui était venu une idée un peu bête, du genre qui passe par la tête, comme ça, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais… Juste comme ça, voilà, elle avait pensé que, maintenant que Sasuke n’avait vraiment plus aucune famille, ce qui l’avait d’ailleurs fait encore plus se refermer sur lui-même et… dépérir, peut-être que, pour lui, ce pourrait être « bien ». Enfin, elle ne pensait absolument pas sérieusement que ce soit à des mômes de le sortir de cet état, mais… quand Tsunade lui avait demandé de réfléchir à cette mission de rang S, elle n’y était pas vraiment parvenue. C’était resté flou et trop bizarre dans sa tête et elle avait été autant parasitée par cette envie de faire autre chose de son propre corps que ce champ de bataille qu’il était en train de devenir que par cette idée saugrenue mais persistante que, pour le brun, ce serait peut-être « bien ». C’était mal de penser que ce pourrait être bien, pour lui ? Qu’il y avait peut-être un espoir qu’il se remette à "vivre", qu’il puisse trouver un but ou au moins un intérêt à son existence, quelque chose qui ne serait ni la haine qui avait guidé ses pas si longtemps, ni le vide couvert de tristesse dans lequel il se complaisait dorénavant ? S’était-elle tant trompée, dans son raisonnement ?

S’il n’y avait pas eu Naruto ou, au moins, si elle avait pu l’ignorer.

Non mais sérieusement, une petite séance de galipettes avec un beau gosse aux hormones fortement échauffées, même de manière non naturelle, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne cracherait pas dessus, allons… mais de là à débaucher un « gay » dont il paraissait maintenant évident que sa relation avec le blond dépassait largement le simple stade de l’envoyage en l’air, c’était autre chose.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

Comme si elle allait trahir les deux êtres qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle se sentit vraiment stupide d’avoir, même dans un temps de profonde ivresse, imaginé une seule seconde qu’elle serait capable d’aller au bout de cette mission… quoi qu’elle se disait qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment pensé, en fait : elle avait juste agi en petit soldat.

Dans un gémissement, Sasuke remua et elle fut tirée de ses réflexions en le voyant s’éveiller doucement.

Son esprit était en train de se reconnecter.

Il n’était pas seul.

Ce fut le premier élément qu’il intégra de son environnement. Un corps était tout près de lui et il ressentit le besoin de s’en rapprocher. En s’étirant pour le toucher plus intensément, son membre durement tendu effleura la peau chaude et il en gémit dans son demi-sommeil. Une fois, deux fois, il revint chercher ce contact renversant, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors que le visage de la demoiselle prenait une expression de plus en plus prodigieusement crispée. Un frottement, encore un autre… Il était tellement perdu. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression de chuter dans un gouffre sans fin ? Il se sentait tourbillonner désagréablement et essaya d’entrouvrir les paupières, mais le monde valsait trop vite autour de lui, le plafond tournait, le silence de la pièce était trop irréel. Paumé, avec une sensation de perdre pied, il rechercha alors avec plus d’avidité encore que le contact contre son sexe la présence rassurante de ce corps chaud, lâchant une plainte en s’y blottissant comme un enfant.

La main qui se posa alors doucement sur son bras le fit soupirer profondément.

« Naruto… »

’Euh… Pas vraiment’, pensa la jeune fille…

« Naruto, Naruto… »

D’accooord… Au cas où elle aurait encore eu le moindre doute sur l’importance du jeune blond pour Sasuke, il venait d’être totalement dissipé. Elle finit par se tourner contre lui pour enserrer, d’un geste protecteur, ses épaules.

« Calme, souffla-t-elle doucement.

— Naruto… ».

Le jeune homme était grelottant. De la sueur perlait sur son front, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière et, parce que son nez frôla la peau douce, il y enfouit plus profondément son visage, trouvant le creux d’un cou dans lequel il se sentit rassuré. Les mains sur lui l’apaisèrent, la caresse lente le ramena petit à petit à un calme intérieur et il soupira de soulagement. En se blottissant plus près encore de la source de chaleur, il sentit de nouveau bien malgré lui son sexe l’effleurer et en gémit plus fort, l’esprit ailleurs, provoquant un sourire totalement coupable-gêné-dîtes-moi-qu’il-ne-va-pas-ouvrir-les-yeux-tout-de-suite chez la personne contre laquelle il se serrait. La peau halée de son amant l’appelait et il voulut la toucher, poser sa paume sur son torse ferme et chaud. Sa main se leva, doucement, et se plaça délicatement sur la poitrine imberbe du blond…

La forme ronde qui s’y trouva soudain le fit s’arrêter en position « bug ».

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et, en tombant sur la grimace plus que profondément crispée de sa collègue, il s’éloigna dans un grognement.

« ’tain, Sakura, t’es lourde… Je suis gay. »

’Et gné gné gné je suis lourde’. La demoiselle râla intérieurement. On allait le répéter à chaque fois ou quoi ?

Nerveusement, le brun gigota puis s’assit d’un coup, brutalement, le drap glissant de son corps avant qu’une violente décharge douloureuse dans sa tête le force à se rallonger tout aussi vite. Hou là ! Son dos se cogna contre le sol. On aurait dit qu’on venait de lui transpercer le crâne de part en part.

La jeune femme l’observa. Il ne portait maintenant plus que son pantalon léger et, mal à l’aise d’être allongée ainsi contre lui, elle se redressa pour enserrer ses genoux, ses cheveux roses retombant sur le côté de son visage. Son regard sur le jeune homme était doux et rassurant.

« Où est Naruto ?

— Je crois qu’il est resté avec Suigetsu.

— Et merde… »

Sasuke tenta encore de se relever, mais il suffisait qu’il se remette même très légèrement en position verticale pour que sa tête le lance violemment. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et Sakura en grimaça de culpabilité. Il fallait dire qu’il avait tellement bu que ce soit de l’alcool ou de cette potion qu’elle y avait versée que, forcément, ça ne pouvait pas aller. D’un geste sec, le jeune homme tira le drap qui gênait ses mouvements pour le jeter de côté et elle dut serrer plus fortement ses genoux de manière à se protéger du froid soudain. En la découvrant à moitié dévêtue, il fronça nettement les sourcils mais, ayant trop mal, étant trop malade, il ne chercha pas à avoir d’explication ou même à réfléchir. Un très, très, très vague « Sakura, reine des perverses » traversa bien un peu son esprit, mais fut rapidement balayé par la seule personne qui occupait à l’instant son esprit.

Naruto.

« Où est-il ?

— Il doit y avoir une autre chambre plus loin dans le couloir.

— Imbécile d’abruti blond. »

En se hissant sur les bras, il sentit aussitôt son crâne pulser douloureusement, comme si de minuscules aiguilles s’y enfonçaient sans relâche. Les nerfs à vif, il serra fort les poings, tâchant de supporter la souffrance presque intolérable. De grosses gouttes se formaient maintenant sur son front. L’impression de manquer s’évanouir à chaque seconde, il parvint toutefois à se relever en s’agrippant des deux mains au mur et à faire quelques pas vers la sortie. Plusieurs fois, ses genoux se dérobèrent et, aux halètements, se mêlèrent des grincements de douleur. Ne sachant plus que faire, la jeune fille le suivit des yeux dans son entreprise titubante jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne enfin à ouvrir la porte et à se jeter dans le couloir, une sueur froide perlant sur tout son corps. La souffrance se répercutait jusque dans son regard.

Quand il disparut, elle laissa tomber son visage sur ses genoux et glissa sa main le long de sa gorge jusqu’à cette cicatrice qu’elle n’avait pas été capable d’oublier. Ressentait-elle encore de l’amertume ?

C’était quoi être une kunoichi ? Laisser ses sentiments de côté et n’agir que dans le but d’accomplir une mission, non ?

Alors qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait, là ?

Elle se rallongea sur le dos. Le froid la piquait encore, mais elle ne se sentait plus la force de bouger pour tirer le drap vers elle. Il aurait pourtant suffi d’un geste.

Dans un bruit lourd, Sasuke se vautra misérablement par terre, ajoutant à la douleur et à la sensation, ô combien sympathique, de faire vraiment n’importe quoi, un tout aussi charmant sentiment d’humiliation. Il grogna avant de s’appuyer contre le mur, tremblant quand il se redressa pour reprendre son avancée. La souffrance était violente, mais celle qui remuait ses entrailles, la peur irraisonnée qui le tenaillait, le poussait en avant.

La pensée qu’il avait rarement été aussi lamentable lui arracha un rictus nerveux.

Naruto était vraiment le pire des points faibles.

De la lumière filtrait au bout du couloir et il poussa brutalement la porte en l’atteignant, manquant la faire s’encastrer dans le mur tant son geste avait été violent. Le mal de cheveux lui faisant froncer fortement les sourcils, il entrouvrit les yeux sur la peau hâlée du blond qui s’offrit à son regard, son dos dénudé apparaissant en plein alors qu’il était allongé sur le ventre, là, en gros devant lui, la joue appuyée contre sa main et ses grands yeux tellement surpris et, adossé à la tête du lit, Suigetsu en train de se mordiller le bout du doigt.

D’un coup, Sasuke se jeta sur le nukenin.

Naruto se releva précipitamment.

« Mais qu’il est con.

— Lâche-moi ! »

Sasuke avait crié, démesurément comme l’imbécile qu’il était, alors que le blond venait de le saisir par les avant-bras, le forçant à se débattre de manière parfaitement stupide, oui, certes, mais il faisait ce qu’il pouvait, là. Cependant, lorsqu’il sentit le jeune homme retomber sur sa poitrine et le poids de son corps contre le sien, sa peau, sa chaleur, son souffle, ah… il se tendit de tout son être et ce fut un gémissement lascif qui s’échappa de sa bouche.

Enfer et damnation.

Il détourna direct le visage.

Naruto resta figé de stupéfaction. Hou là hou là hou là… Il avait bu au point d’avoir des hallucinations ou quoi ?

Bon déjà, qu’est-ce que ce phénomène ambulant de Sasuke avait bien pu s’imaginer en débarquant ? D’accord, il était torse nu mais il faisait bien ce qui voulait et ce n’était pas du luxe vue la chaleur de la pièce. Ceci dit, lui et Suigetsu étaient vêtus et il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu’ils étaient plus en grande conversation qu’en plein ébat. Le brun semblait être d’ailleurs en train d’atterrir, là, bien qu’avec un temps de retard, idiot d’alcoolique fini qu’il était. Quant à cette masse dure qu’il sentait contre son aine et surtout la façon dont le brun s’était troublé, l’émoi qui avait traversé son visage, la sensualité avec laquelle il venait de se pâmer… bon sang, c’était un rêve ou quoi ? Naruto en fut tellement sidéré qu’il en relâcha sa prise et Sasuke fuit alors si précipitamment son contact qu’il en glissa du rebord du lit où il se tenait, se raccrochant vainement aux draps qui vinrent avec lui lorsqu’il se ramassa pathétiquement au sol.

Du jamais vu…

Ravalant sa fierté déjà bien malmenée, l’Uchiwa leva sur le ninja aux dents pointues un regard chargé de colère

« Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

— Eh oh ! Tu crois quoi ? Je suis assis dans ma piaule, je cause. Si ça t’excite de te faire ton blond dans la violence, vas-y mais ne me mêle pas à ça. »

La pensée fugace d’encastrer la tête du nukenin dans le mur pour ces paroles traversa l’esprit du brun, mais il avait autre chose à faire, ne serait-ce qu’essayer de calmer cette saleté d’élancement qui s’opérait dans son crâne. Son dos se posa contre le sol, sa tête cherchant le contact horizontal du parquet. Profondément, il expira l’air de ses poumons et la douleur se fit moins forte. Le visage du blond fit alors lentement son apparition au-dessus de lui, les mèches claires précédant un regard incrédule, suivie d’une expression ahurie de toute beauté qui enfonça encore le clou sur la façon dont Sasuke se sentait minable, là.

Entre le lit et la porte d’entrée, un large espace les séparait des premiers meubles. Le brun se détourna pour prendre le temps de découvrir les lieux. Quatre des fameuses épées qu’avait convoitées le nukenin étaient appuyées contre un mur, soit deux de plus que celles qu’il avait eues en sa possession lorsqu’ils s’étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Une table basse, entourée de tatamis, était couverte de documents, juste à côté d’étagères pliant sous le poids de nombreux rouleaux et un immense aquarium éclairait le plafond d’une lumière froide.

Naruto glissa avec prudence sur le bord du matelas de manière à y poser les fesses et regarda suspicieusement celui qui venait encore de s’illustrer en tant que roi des pénibles, toutes catégories confondues.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Le visage fermé, ce monument de complexe de supériorité venait de se ridiculiser comme Naruto ne l’avait encore jamais vu le faire et était couché en ce moment au sol, les doigts agrippés à un coin de drap sans s’en être rendu compte. De toute évidence, ce bâtard possessif avait voulu le retrouver… mais l’avait repoussé ensuite, bien sûr, tremblait maintenant de douleur, fragile, vulnérable, affichant une expression de profond énervement malgré une excitation plus qu’évidente, ne réclamant pas, forcément, n’expliquant rien, comme d’hab’, le tout teinté d’un restant de fierté totalement superflu.

« Sasuke. Tu sais que c’est un euphémisme de dire que t’es pas vivable ? »

Un rire nerveux, bref et amer, lui répondit et Naruto ne put s’empêcher d’en ricaner doucement.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Sakura était brièvement revenue les rassurer sur l’état de l’éthylo-comateux qu’elle avait dû coucher et Karin et Juugo étaient allés se pieuter. Naruto s’était donc retrouvé seul avec Suigetsu avec qui ils avaient continué à échanger quelques « politesses », avant de partir sur une conversation d’ivrognes avec option déprime pour le blond. Il sentait d’ailleurs déjà qu’il le regretterait pour le restant de ses jours, surtout quand il avait à moitié pleurniché sur l’épaule de son camarade de beuverie en se plaignant que Sasuke ne faisait de toute façon que lui « sauter sur le cul ». Dites-lui qu’il n’avait pas vraiment dit ça, hein ?… Résultat, après quelques lamentations que le nukenin avait d’ailleurs écoutées d’une oreille plus qu’amusée, ce dernier l’avait invité à venir boire le petit restant de saké qu’il avait apparemment planqué discretos dans sa chambre et Naruto, alias le-premier-qui-me-dit-que-j’ai-une-tête-de-uke-je-lui-démolis-la-tronche, avait fini par refaire le monde et expliquer que, quand il serait Hokage, il ferait une loi pour que tous les ninjas pas sympa, les garces perverses et surtout les semes qui prenaient leurs fesses pour un trophée royal soient interdits de séjour au village.

Pourvu que Suigetsu souffre d’amnésie le lendemain.

Et pourvu que lui aussi.

Dans un rictus désespéré, ce dernier évacua vite fait ces pensées pour se concentrer sur le brun, ses yeux noirs qui lui apparurent brillants et ne sut définir s’il s’agissait de fièvre, d’envie ou d’émotion. Cette espèce bizarre de Sasuke Uchiwa masquait maintenant avec tellement de talent ses sentiments que même pour lui… ou peut-être particulièrement pour lui, d’ailleurs, c’était une mission double S de piger ce qu’il pouvait bien penser. Le blond se laissa captiver par la profondeur de ses pupilles troublées et si ouvertes à lui, comme s’il pouvait y trouver des réponses aux questions qu’il se posait. Même s’il pestait, même s’il se répétait après chacune de leurs étreintes que « plus jamais », il savait bien qu’il n’était pas vraiment prêt à les refuser, parce que le brun était alors bien plus humain qu’il ne se l’autorisait le reste du temps… et qu’il avait besoin de le voir ainsi.

« Naruto… »

Un faible gémissement venait de s’échapper des lèvres de Sasuke et le jeune blond en fut surpris.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

— Tu as bu comme un trou, répondit Suigetsu.

— Ça ne suffit pas. Qu’est-ce que tu as mis dans le saké ?

— Rien. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? On en a tous bu. Assume un peu tes cuites. »

Après un regard noir, Sasuke se détourna du déserteur. Il était difficile de distinguer ce qui avait pu se passer. Ils avaient tous tellement bu… Leur taux d’alcoolémie ayant bien faiblement diminué, il était encore loin d’être suffisamment redescendu, à cette heure, pour qu’ils puissent retrouver leur capacité de réflexion. S’ils la retrouvaient ! Il y avait de fortes chances qu’ils aient du mal à se souvenir du déroulement de la soirée le lendemain. Ça avait été n’importe quoi de se saouler ainsi.

Il reposa les yeux sur Naruto. Celui-ci le dévisageait, la tête penchée sur son épaule. Calmement, le jeune Uchiwa se laissa apaiser par la vision des mèches dorées et la façon légère dont elles glissaient sur la peau mate, avant que son bassin ne se rappelle brusquement à lui, le faisant se mordre les lèvres pour résister à la soudaine décharge d’envie. Il en frappa le sol du poing.

Ce devait être une punition divine.

Après un léger rire, Suigetsu se releva.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller squatter le lit des amoureux. Ils me feront bien une petite place entre eux. De toute façon avec le ventre de Karin, j’ai l’impression que les galipettes acrobatiques, ce n’est plus trop d’actualité. »

Un large sourire amusé avait découvert ses dents pointues et il regarda les deux jeunes hommes, savourant une dernière fois la distraction d’avoir rencontré ce fameux blond qui s’était avéré être si marrant et, surtout, d’avoir pu connaître un Sasuke qu’il n’avait jamais eu le loisir de découvrir, si délicieusement idiot et ridicule dans son comportement avec Naruto. Il eut un regard brillant de reconnaissance et hocha la tête d’une manière de dire « merci, j’ai trop rigolé, c’était trop bon », puis se dirigea vers la sortie, levant seulement la main en guise de salut :

« Et ne me salopez pas les draps ! »

Puis il passa la porte très satisfait de sa dernière moquerie.

Une fois le déserteur parti, Naruto soupira longuement. Étendu sur le parquet au pied du lit, une main encore crispée sur le tissu qu’il avait entraîné avec lui, Sasuke avait presque l’air tout choupi dans sa vulnérabilité surprenante. Ses mèches ébène se collaient à son front en sueur, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées, sa peau frissonnait de froid ou de malaise et tout son être semblait en proie à une perte de contrôle qu’il avait rarement vue chez lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, connard ? »

Malgré le terme insultant, la phrase avait été dite avec douceur, teintée d’une pointe d’inquiétude et le brun leva les yeux sur lui. Sa bouche tremblait faiblement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Naruto le regarda avec méfiance. Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que ce plan pourri ?

Les lèvres de Sasuke se tordirent dans une mimique de désir douloureux et il tenta de se redresser pour attraper la main de son amant, mais ce dernier la retira.

« Qu’est-ce que ce tu manigances encore, avec ta gueule de bois ?

— Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu vas encore t’imaginer, avec tes « je vois le mal partout » ?

Son crâne le lançait toujours régulièrement.

— Naruto… »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et Sasuke sentit son ventre se contracter.

« J’ai envie…

— Non. »

Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d’être clair.

En reposant le regard sur le visage de Naruto, le brun se sentit mal à l’aise à cause de son expression dure et trop méfiante. Le bleu de ses yeux était tâché d’une colère latente qui le dérangeait, non pas qu’il ne puisse pas en comprendre les raisons, mais parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. S’il y avait une faculté qu’il estimait chez son ami, il s’agissait notamment de sa capacité à régler les problèmes sans pour autant s’y attarder : il criait vite, ne mâchait pas ses mots, usait de ses poings s’il le fallait mais, une fois la situation calmée, il passait à autre chose. Il était capable d’exploser brutalement, puis d’éclater l’instant suivant d’un de ces rires que rien ne semblait vraiment pouvoir altérer… sauf depuis quelque temps.

Dans son esprit, les questions qu’il s’était posé plus tôt dans la journée tournaient toujours et il avala douloureusement sa salive en considérant qu’il allait peut-être encore lâcher des paroles qu’il risquait de regretter. Ah, les joies de la post-cuite…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne souris plus ? »

Et voilà, c’était sorti, de but en blanc comme ça. Le blond en recula le visage de surprise.

« Sasuke… », geignit-il.

En plus, le brun était vraiment en train d’attendre une réponse à sa question sortie d’il ne savait où. Naruto eut un moment d’incompréhension avant de poursuivre d’un ton ferme :

« Je ne suis peut-être pas heureux… Peut-être parce que tu me pourris la vie. Ça te fait plaisir de savoir que tu as autant d’emprise sur moi ? »

Ses grands yeux bleus s’étaient élargis et ils restèrent un long temps à s’observer, rendant la situation plus inconfortable encore.

« Souris un peu, finit enfin par grogner Sasuke, tranchant le silence. Ce n’est pas en faisant la gueule et en t’énervant à tout bout de champ que tu deviendras Hokage.

— Ni en te servant de jouet sexuel, rétorqua le blond.

— Ni en couchant avec moi. Tu as tout compris. »

Ces derniers propos agacèrent profondément Naruto, mais il n’eut pas envie de les relever. La lueur qui avait pris place dans son regard était glaciale.

Sasuke tiqua, gêné.

Quoi qu’il dise, le blond ne s’énervait ces derniers temps que toujours plus violemment. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu’il lui cédait plus que facilement et qu’il aimait au moins autant que lui ces étreintes auxquelles aucun n’était capable de résister. Il disait « non », « oui », le désirait, le repoussait, l’insultait en permanence… et si le brun était parfaitement conscient que la façon dont il se comportait avec lui y était pour beaucoup, il se sentait malgré tout dépassé.

Doucement, son visage se tourna, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

Au-delà de la poussière qui s’était répandue depuis l’effondrement de l’entrée de la grotte, Sasuke chercha à retrouver une odeur qu’il connaissait, celle de la peau hâlée tout contre lui, le parfum enivrant d’une chair gavée de la chaleur du soleil.

Un violent soupir souleva sa poitrine.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends, Naruto ? »

Si ses paroles avaient été presque inaudibles, le blond en fut néanmoins décontenancé.

Penaud, troublé, il ne sut pas quoi dire et passa les doigts sur son visage, massant la peau. En les faisant entrer dans sa chevelure, il baissa les yeux sur ceux du jeune homme qui étaient fixés sur lui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se laissa alors glisser du bord du lit jusqu’à se retrouver assis au sol. Son regard dériva distraitement sur la peau pâle, se promenant sur la poitrine découverte, cette chair touchée et caressée maintes fois, ce corps si souvent étreint mais jamais possédé. La vision du tatouage serpentant sur son avant-bras lui provoqua un petit pincement au creux du ventre, tout comme lorsqu’il regardait la marque maudite à la base de son cou, et il les évita pour s’attarder sur l’insigne de l’ANBU qui avait été inscrite sur son épaule, représentant au moins une trace qu’ils avaient en commun.

Et là, autour de son cou, ce collier.

Trois maillons larges attachés par un lien fin.

Celui que portait Itachi.

Celui avec lequel il était revenu, fermé, plus froid que jamais et repoussant avec tant d’acharnement les êtres gravitant autour de lui… et ce malgré tout ce que Naruto avait essayé de faire pour lui, obstinément.

« T’es vraiment con, lâcha-t-il tristement. »

Le brun leva un regard interrogatif mais ne répondit rien, n’ayant de toute façon pas vraiment de quoi le contredire, quel que soit le sujet qui le faisait s’exprimer ainsi.

« Tu sais, reprit Naruto, si j’avais vraiment cru que tu ne cherchais qu’à me baiser, je ne t’aurais pas laissé faire. Dans un sens, je suis responsable : je t’ai toujours tout pardonné, quoi que tu fasses, aussi loin que tu ailles et tu le sais, tu en profites. J’ai eu tort. Ça ne peut pas marcher tout le temps comme ça. Je ne sais pas si tu as tellement besoin que je sois là pour toi de cette façon mais… ce que je sais, c’est que tu as besoin de mon poing dans ta gueule… comme moi du tien dans la mienne. On a toujours avancé comme ça tous les deux. »

Il soupira profondément.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur, Sasuke ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Au plafond, la lumière bleutée que renvoyait l’aquarium bougeait très légèrement avec les mouvements de l’eau.

Comme englué, le temps continua à s’écouler de manière insupportable, lourd et pesant, et Naruto sentit la lassitude l’envahir. Posant alors un doigt sur le torse de Sasuke, il s’évada un peu, laissant son esprit dériver au gré des courbes qu’il parcourait.

’Toi’.

Ce fut la réponse qu’il formula dans sa tête à la question que lui avait posée peu de temps avant Sasuke.

’Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?’

’Toi’.

Il eut un sourire triste et bascula le crâne vers l’arrière, le posant sur le matelas.

Dans son esprit, ce « et qu’est-ce qu’on ferait ? » que le jeune brun avait crié aux anciens membres de son ancienne équipe était encore en train de tourner, tout comme cette phrase qui était ressortie dans la bouche de Karin, sur ce « quelqu’un qui l’attendait ».

’Tu es revenu pour moi ?’

Combien de fois avait-il pensé à la question sans vraiment la poser… pas clairement, en tout cas, même s’il l’avait sous-entendue, mais Sasuke lui avait toujours refusé une réponse sincère. Il avait dû dire vrai, ceci dit : il ne savait probablement pas bien lui-même pourquoi il avait pris cette décision et ne devait surtout pas vouloir se le demander. Ces rares mots qui lui échappaient, parfois, tout comme les quelques gestes attentifs voire tendres qu’il pouvait avoir, auraient pu suffire à rassurer Naruto sur ce qu’il représentait pour le brun, mais les paroles cassantes qui les recouvraient tellement rapidement ne faisaient qu’entretenir le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait. À force, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait besoin de « voir » plutôt que de « penser que », de « savoir » plutôt que « de se dire » et… d’être sûr, un peu, de pouvoir reposer son esprit.

Avec un lourd soupir, il ramena lentement le menton pour poser le regard sur Sasuke.

Il se sentit soudain se briser intérieurement.

Juste à l’instant…

Le masque de mépris venait de se fêler.

Son pouls s’accéléra.

Le visage du brun était… ouvert… tellement… et ses pupilles comme transparentes… vides, incroyablement vides, pourquoi ?

Son sang se glaça et il se demanda si la faiblesse présente de Sasuke était liée à cet état ou si les mots qu’ils avaient eus l’avaient à ce point troublé. Une vue directe sur le fond de son âme semblait lui être offerte et Naruto sentit son souffle se couper en se retrouvant alors face à ce qu’il ne voulait pas voir, au reflet de ses propres angoisses qui s’y étaient matérialisées.

À l’intérieur des yeux sombres, les blessures étaient restées béantes, la peine et le désespoir ne s’étaient qu’enkystées et la souffrance qui y régnait était tout ce qu’il n’avait pas su empêcher.

Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et il dut ouvrir la bouche plus largement pour chercher l’oxygène qui lui manquait… et il eut peur, peur de ce qu’il voyait au fond des orbes noirs, peur de ce gouffre dans lequel il avait l’impression de sombrer, peur que Sasuke se brise juste devant lui… et de ne pas être capable de rattraper les morceaux.

Lentement, les lèvres pâles se séparèrent et la poitrine du blond en devint compressée. Le temps devait être en train de s’arrêter parce que chaque infime mouvement sembla se dérouler au ralenti et la chair ne bougea que de manière irréelle, appelant l’air alors qu’un mot… était sur le point de se former… puis se referma dans un silence.

La gorge de Sasuke se contracta comme s’il chassait une boule qui s’y serait coincée et… sa bouche trembla très légèrement lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit une seconde fois.

« Et si tu meurs…

Le ton du brun était distant et trop sérieux.

« … je fais quoi ? »

La terre devait avoir bougé puisque Naruto dut s’agripper au sol pour se rétablir intérieurement.

Un courant d’air glacé remonta le long de sa colonne mais il ne se permit pas de flancher, pas maintenant, pas alors que Sasuke s’était ouvert comme il ne l’aurait fait pour personne d’autre et que la réponse qu’il attendait était si importante.

Le poing de Naruto se serra, ses poumons expulsèrent lentement un mince filet d’air et, lorsqu’il reposa ses yeux sur le visage du brun, son regard était redevenu totalement assuré.

« Tu continues à vivre, que je sois là ou non… et tu as intérêt à te trouver un autre petit uke avec qui profiter de ton temps, sinon je te promets que je reviens d’entre les morts pour te botter le cul. »

Un léger sourire, tendre, prit place sur son visage alors qu’il finissait sa phrase, mais le brun était resté autant fermé qu’il pouvait l’être, au point de l’inquiéter nettement.

« Sasuke ?

— Allez, ça suffit comme ça, Naruto. Ça suffit… »

Le brun avait plaqué les mains sur son propre visage.

« J’en ai marre de tout ça… »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Tu ne veux pas me faire jouir, plutôt ? Je n’en peux plus. Je veux juste… penser à autre chose. »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses mèches noires et s’y crispèrent et, lorsqu’il ajouta d’une voix presque brisée « je suis en train de craquer », Naruto se sentit prêt à éclater aussi.

Longuement, le silence se fit, plus lourd encore que ce qu’il avait pu être auparavant, et le blond posa sur le jeune homme qui venait de se dévoiler ainsi à lui un regard aussi perdu qu’empli de regrets, ne sachant pas ce qu’il devait ressentir. Dans les yeux sombres, un peu paumés, un peu humides, il ne vit plus que la lassitude et le trouble qu’il ressentait aussi lui-même, aucun d’eux ne sachant plus que dire ou que penser.

Les mots n’avaient pas dû être faits pour eux.

Naruto se mordilla un peu les lèvres et lui adressa un sourire doux en songeant à quel point ils avaient toujours été nuls lorsqu’il s’agissait de se parler. Il ne chercha alors plus à comprendre et se contenta seulement d’écouter son corps.

Lourdement, il se laissa tomber sur celui de Sasuke.

Son nez se nicha dans le cou pâle, ses bras s’étendirent de chaque côté de ses épaules et la mise en contact de leurs peaux l’une contre l’autre lui apparut comme le plus naturel des gestes d’apaisement. Allongé de tout son long sur le jeune homme, il s’y laissa peser et se fondit dans la sensation reposante qu’il ressentit et qui devint plus forte quand une main chaude se posa sur son dos.

Peau contre peau.

L’épuisement était en train de les gagner.

Se mêlant au frémissement liquide de la pièce, le souffle léger de leurs respirations emplit l’air. Aucun autre son ne venait troubler l’ambiance calme qui régnait et… alors que Naruto se serrait contre le corps du brun, le gémissement qui émana bien malgré lui de ce dernier le fit relever son visage. Il prit soudain conscience de la masse dure sur laquelle il s’était allongé et eut un léger rire, peut-être à cause de la fatigue nerveuse. Avec un regard amusé, il pressa juste un peu son bassin sur celui de Sasuke et observa la façon dont celui-ci se tordit. Il ne sut pas reconnaître s’il s’agissait d’envie ou de douleur, mais le brun semblait en tout cas avoir atteint sa limite de tolérance physique.

Il se redressa pour s’assoir sur ses cuisses.

Un doigt se posa sur sa poitrine, traçant quelques ondulations le long de la peau en descendant progressivement, jusqu’à se placer en haut de la bosse visible du pantalon.

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant sur l’endroit incriminé.

Le jeune brun tressaillit et acquiesça d’un air douloureux.

« Je n’en peux plus.

— Tu sais que ça peut être grave de rester trop longtemps comme ça ? »

Sasuke se contenta de le regarder silencieusement.

« Tu veux que je m’occupe de toi ? »

La voix de Naruto était douce.

« Tu ferais ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en titillant le membre plus qu’agacé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose comme ça pour toi ? »

Sa main glissa le long de la chair durcie tandis qu’il observait la façon dont les orbes noirs se troublèrent.

« Ça me plaît de te voir comme ça », fit-il simplement remarquer.

Lentement, il posa sa paume à plat sur le torse pâle, ses doigts largement écartés comme s’il cherchait à en ressentir la plus grande étendue possible. Dans son regard, une ombre masculine et profondément troublante avait pris place, au point que le brun s’en sentit mal à l’aise. Le visage de ce dernier affichait un mélange de légère inquiétude et d’attente lascive que Naruto trouva délicieusement craquante.

Sasuke était mignon aussi, en mode « uke ».

Un petit rire lui échappa et il se dit seulement qu’il ne devrait jamais exprimer à voix haute une telle pensée. Il parcourut de sa paume les reliefs du corps sur lequel il était assis et se délecta de la façon dont la respiration de celui-ci s’accéléra. Quelques soubresauts le secouèrent et, quand les doigts du blond roulèrent juste un peu trop fort autour un téton, sa tête partit sur le côté dans une tension que Naruto trouva fascinante.

« Tu veux que je te suce ? »

Sasuke eut l’impression d’émerger.

« Hein ?

— Tu veux ?

— Tu me le ferais ?… Sérieusement ?

— Tu en as envie, non ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, ayant du mal à croire à la proposition et son esprit ne fonctionnant plus vraiment normalement de toute façon, à cause du mal de crâne, des restants de l’alcool, de la limite nerveuse atteinte et… de tout ce qui s’était passé.

« Tu veux venir dans ma bouche ? » insista le blond.

Sasuke frémit un instant avant de grogner :

« Tu m’excites à dire des trucs pareils. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, ne le dis pas. J’ai déjà assez mal comme ça.

— Je suis sérieux. »

Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent avec incrédulité.

« Tu ne me l’as jamais demandé », fit remarquer Naruto.

Le brun haussa une épaule.

« Tu n’aurais pas voulu.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Sasuke resta interdit.

« Tu ne sais pas demander, reprit le blond. Tu ne sais ni donner ni demander, Sasuke. Tu ne sais que prendre… de manière agressive, comme ça, au moins, ça t’évite de te dire que c’est quelque chose qu’on aurait pu te donner. »

Le visage de Naruto s’assombrit un instant, puis il conclut :

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Le ton était ferme et Sasuke fut perturbé par ces mots qui étaient d’habitude les siens. Une impression désagréable s’empara de lui mais, quand les mèches dorées frôlèrent sa peau, de légers baisers descendant le long de son corps, tout ne fut plus que vapeur éphémère à l’intérieur de sa tête. Naruto mordilla la peau de son ventre et releva un regard rieur sur lui. Il se sentait hésitant et… et puis voilà quoi, il n’avait jamais pris son sexe dans sa bouche. Il rit doucement.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. »

Sasuke souffla de frustration, amusé cependant. Ah oui. C’était vrai. Il avait failli oublier à quel point le blond pouvait être un boulet.

« Allez, je te le fais tout le temps… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment t’y prendre. »

Naruto eut une petite moue, mais dut bien reconnaître qu’il disait vrai. Il s’approcha de la chair tendue du brun et… en ouvrant ses lèvres juste autour du membre gonflé, il plongea les yeux dans ceux fébriles et eut encore envie de jouer un peu.

« Tu veux que je le mette dans ma bouche ? »

Un gémissement d’agacement lui répondit mais Naruto ne s’y arrêta pas.

« Tu veux que je te suce ?

— Oui… oui, bon sang. »

Le blond pouffa un peu et caressa lentement de sa main le membre en érection, faisant se tordre le brun.

« Tu veux que je pose ma langue dessus ? »

En joignant à peine le geste à la parole, il déposa juste un tout petit peu de salive sur la chair chaude, faisant soupirer son amant avant qu’il râle une nouvelle fois, frustré.

« Naruto…

— Sasuke, ça m’excite de te voir comme ça…

— Non mais tu veux ma mort ?… C’était moi que tu disais être « pas vivable », t’en es bien sûr ? »

Le blond plissa des yeux amusés.

« Tu sais qu’on peut finir à l’hôpital pour un truc pareil ? insista le brun.

— Je sais.

— Je n’ai pas envie d’aller voir Sakura pour me soigner. »

Naruto éclata de rire et Sasuke le suivit presque en même temps.

« Je t’assure que je ne serais pas rassuré, reprit le brun.

— Tu exagères.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

— Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de Sakura. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. La naïveté du blond était décidément à inscrire dans les annales de Konoha.

« Naruto ? »

Dans un petit « hmm ? » exprimant très bien la façon dont il était en train de planer, ce dernier releva un regard interrogatif.

« Si tu ne fais rien pour moi, laisse-moi me débrouiller tout seul parce que c’est vraiment en train de devenir un problème, là. »

Le jeune homme sourit encore un peu puis ses yeux bleus se remplirent de douceur, se perdant ensuite un peu dans le vague quand il reprit la parole.

« C’est quelque chose que je te donne, Sasuke, pas parce que tu es dans cet état ou que j’attends quoi que ce soit en retour. Je te le donne, c’est tout. Je veux juste que tu le saches. D’accord ? »

Le brun hocha la tête. Naruto finit dans un souffle.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Le visage du blond descendit sur la chair qui l’attendait et… enfin, Sasuke sentit la douleur s’estomper. À la sensation d’un souffle chaud, une humidité grisante venait de se répandre et les quelques mouvements de langue qu’il ressentit le firent soupirer autant de plaisir que de soulagement. L’envie d’en avoir plus le tenaillait encore et, quand les lèvres vinrent capturer son membre, sa main rechercha la chevelure blonde et s’y glissa, se serrant quand le mouvement de succion remonta lentement jusqu’au dernier bastion de chair qui se fit aspirer un peu fort.

C’était bon.

La douleur n’était déjà plus qu’un lointain souvenir.

Sous ses doigts, la caresse des cheveux clairs l’étourdissaient, sur son corps les mains douces le faisaient fondre et sur son sexe… un plaisir indicible était en train de se répandre, le laissant haletant. De longs soupirs émanaient de sa bouche et, quand le blond plongea plus profondément encore sur la longueur de sa chair, il tressaillit en laissant échapper un gémissement prolongé, le faisant alors ouvrir des yeux bien ronds sur ceux, surpris, qui venaient de se relever sur lui. Un doux sourire ourla la bouche de Naruto et le brun se rappela pourquoi il ressentait tellement le besoin de l’envoyer bouler en temps habituel : parce que cette expression sur son visage, la lueur de son regard et tout ce qu’il était et qui le rendait si troublant n’étaient que trop susceptibles de l’atteindre, tellement facilement…

Il gigota nerveusement, mais la bouche qui revint l’envelopper ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de formuler d’autres pensées.

Son souffle se fit irrégulier.

La tension sexuelle qui lui avait été insupportable auparavant devint le noyau d’une jouissance rare, montant avec une intensité presque insoutenable, et il s’abandonna aux mouvements de mains et de langues, de bouches et de palais, aux rythmes irréguliers, aux doigts jouant autour de ses bourses durcies, les massant délicatement… appuyant sur la peau juste derrière, sur ce point qui pouvait engendrer des sensations inconnues et… Sasuke saisit brutalement le poignet qui avait osé s’aventurer un peu trop loin.

Son crâne se redressa et, si la douleur avait recommencé à y pulser violemment, son regard resta profondément ancré dans celui du blond.

Naruto ne cilla pas.

« Laisse-moi te toucher.

— Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de…

— Je ne te baiserai pas. Laisse-moi juste te toucher. »

Tremblant, le brun serrait le bras du blond au point de lui faire mal, mais ne repoussait pas pour autant le doigt qui venait de se poser juste à cet endroit qu’il n’avait pas pensé donner un jour à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à « lui ».

« Juste… Juste te toucher, un peu. Juste… un peu… »

Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke haletait encore et sa prise sur le poignet du jeune homme se fit nerveuse, mal assurée. Il avait besoin de soulagement au point de ne plus pouvoir se défendre, pas à armes égales avec le blond, en tout cas, et surtout… de ne plus penser. Il hésita longuement et… petit à petit, difficilement, ses doigts se desserrèrent, lentement, puis il éloigna la main pour la poser au sol.

Sa respiration resta beaucoup trop rapide.

Avec un fin sourire, Naruto redescendit le prendre en lui et ne se contenta que de garder son doigt posé sur cette entrée qu’il avait pu atteindre, s’appliquant à donner tellement de plaisir à son amant qu’il ne pourrait qu’oublier la gêne qu’il ressentait. En de longues vagues, celui-ci afflua rapidement et le blond les suivit en appuyant à peine, presque imperceptiblement, sur la chair fine. Progressivement, en d’infimes pressions à chaque fois plus insistantes, il finit par adapter ses mouvements au rythme que celui que sa bouche imposait sur le membre dur.

Inconsciemment, le brun se tordit sous la tension de ses lèvres et de sa main.

Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté pour effleurer le membre de son visage.

« Tu veux jouir dans ma bouche ? »

Sasuke le regarda, perdu. Il aurait pu se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Après un léger rire, le blond se contenta alors de presser juste son doigt sur l’entrée qu’il avait agacée, s’amusant de voir le brun en frémir de la même manière que précédemment, même si ses poings s’étaient serrés convulsivement contre le sol.

« Tu peux te laisser aller en moi. »

Alors, Sasuke soupira et s’abandonna au plaisir qui prit à nouveau possession de lui, la jouissance déferlant bientôt, le faisant se tendre alors que Naruto majorait son orgasme en appuyant encore plus fortement là où il ne l’avait pourtant qu’à moitié seulement autorisé à le toucher.

Longuement, ses poumons se vidèrent.

Ses doigts s’étaient enfoncés dans les mèches claires et il ne sentait plus rien, ni son corps, ni cette douleur qui lui avait été tellement insupportable, si ce n’était cette tête posée juste sur son ventre et dont le contact était si doux.

Trop doux, peut-être.

Il s’affola un peu.

Nerveusement, il chercha à se reculer mais le blond ne fit que se resserrer plus fort contre lui, résistant autant qu’il le pouvait alors que Sasuke s’agitait, le repoussant de plus en plus, à la limite de l’agresser.

« Lâche-moi !

— Non.

— Lâche-moi, bon sang… »

À ce niveau, c’était une plainte qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, mais Naruto refusa de l’écouter. Il ne voulait ni le laisser, ni le voir partir, ni se détacher de la chaleur de son corps dont il se gavait en le gardant avec force dans ses bras. Il demanda seulement :

« Reste contre moi. »

Ses yeux étaient restés fermés et il ne les releva sur le brun qu’avec difficulté. Il se sentait déjà meurtri, mais n’hésita pas à s’exposer encore, tant pis si les coups qu’il risquait de recevoir ne l’atteindraient que plus douloureusement.

« Je veux que tu restes. Dors avec moi, Sasuke. »

Ses paupières se rouvrirent.

« S’il te plaît… », murmura-t-il presque suppliant, et le jeune Uchiwa en fut gêné.

Non, là tout de suite, tout ce dont ce dernier avait envie était de se barrer, vite, loin, le plus loin possible et d’oublier ce qu’il avait pu dire, ce qu’il avait pu faire, tout ce qui avait pu se passer, tout. Des mots cruels traversèrent son esprit, quelques phrases assassines dont il avait l’habitude, mais le regard de Naruto sur lui était sincère et témoignait d’une vulnérabilité qu’il ne se permettait pas de lui montrer généralement. Il l’avait fait jouir, devait avoir envie, lui aussi, son corps était probablement encore tendu à cause de leur étreinte, mais il ne demandait pourtant rien… pas un mot, pas une explication, pas un geste de sa part si ce n’était juste ce petit rien, de dormir contre lui.

« Naruto… »

Son ton de voix s’était adouci. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Je ne suis pas prêt… »

Sur le visage de Sasuke, une expression de détresse avait pris place et il semblait soudain si proche de l’éclatement que le blond en fut un peu perdu.

Avec hésitation, ce dernier se mordilla un peu les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague, puis se releva lentement. Sa main traîna sur ses paupières, étira sa peau jusqu’à passer dans ses mèches blondes, les ébouriffant comme s’il remettait ses idées en place, puis il hocha la tête.

Le regard que Naruto tourna alors vers son amant était redevenu dur, plus encore qu’il n’avait pu l’être dans la soirée.

« Fais-moi le coup de l’indifférence ou de l’amnésie sélective demain, Sasuke, et… malade ou pas, je te promets que je te casse la gueule comme je ne me suis encore jamais permis de le faire. »

Durant un long silence, son regard resta fermement planté dans celui du brun dont le noir semblait être devenu liquide, troublé, puis il passa la porte, laissant le jeune homme seul encore couché au sol.

Une fois dans le couloir, il tituba un peu et s’appuya au mur. Demain serait à découvrir… en espérant que d’ici là, il puisse trouver le sommeil.

Le trajet qui le séparait encore de leur chambre commune, où dormait Sakura, lui parut alors bien trop long et ce ne fut que d’un pas lourd qu’il l’entama.


	7. Sai, incompris de par ce monde ou  « Plane-man contre Naruto-magic-ramen, rose-power-Sakura et Sas-dark-boulet-uke. »

Dans un fracas, un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit dans la pièce. Les bols et les tasses venaient de tomber alors que Naruto heurtait la table contre laquelle il avait reculé. Sa main s’agrippa au rebord et un roulement de baguettes suivit une seconde plus tard, tandis que ces dernières valsaient également au sol.

D’un coup, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout l’air qu’ils contenaient, peut-être autant à cause de la surprise que du choc que provoqua le corps qui se colla soudainement à lui. Rien ne lui permettait de comprendre ce que faisait Sasuke ici, pourquoi il avait débarqué comme un fantôme au beau milieu de la nuit, pourquoi ses lèvres étaient en cet instant plaquées contre les siennes comme s’il en avait été affamé et surtout… pourquoi lui-même était en train de se laisser faire. La bouche du jeune homme était chaude et avide, et le seul fait que Naruto s’y soit laissé fondre aussi aisément était déjà au-delà de la raison. De tout son corps, il ressentait celui qui se pressait contre lui. La main du brun soutenait sa nuque avec un peu trop de force, comme pour anticiper un mouvement de retrait, mais les doigts pâles qui s’étaient enroulés autour de son poignet ne le serraient pourtant qu’avec un faible tremblement. De fins cheveux noirs frôlaient sa joue et la langue qui s’était aventurée à l’intérieur de sa bouche le pénétrait dans un baiser dont la passion lui semblait irréelle.

En avait-il eu tant envie pour lui céder si facilement ? Quand leur relation avait-elle dévié de telle manière ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il avait été si évident soudain, de lui ouvrir ses bras et sa bouche. Sa main libre s’était posée instinctivement sur le bas des reins de Sasuke et le contact de leurs lèvres, alors que leurs souffles rapides s’entremêlaient, lui avait semblé être le geste le plus simple qui pouvait se produire entre eux.

Dans la profonde obscurité de la pièce, Naruto n’avait eu le temps de rien et sûrement pas de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil léger par la sensation d’une présence envahissant sa chambre et n’avait pu que sauter avant de reconnaître l’ombre qui était venue sur lui. Le pied posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre avait précédé une avance à pas rapides, vive, décidée et le choc de leurs bouches s’était produit comme si rien d’autre n’aurait alors pu se réaliser.

Il relâcha un souffle lourd vers le plafond.

Sasuke venait d’attraper ses fesses et d’ancrer sa présence entre ses jambes en ondulant d’un coup de rein profond contre lui, forçant Naruto à s’agripper à son cou.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Ils n’avaient pourtant fait que se pourrir encore et inlassablement toute la journée, ainsi que lors de toutes celles qui l’avaient précédée. Plus d’une fois, il avait eu envie de casser la gueule à l’enfoiré, pour ses paroles cruelles, pour son indifférence et son acharnement à repousser quiconque essayait de l’approcher. La tension entre eux était insupportable, même si aucun des deux ne luttait alors plus contre elle.

Sasuke n’était qu’envie irrépressible, désespérée et, non content de le laisser faire, Naruto s’accrochait à lui. Avec l’impression de n’avoir fait que se battre dans le vide, tout ce temps, pour rien, de ne brasser l’air que futilement, il se relâchait totalement dans ce baiser un peu trop brusque, un peu trop dingue, mais qui avait un goût de paix et de besoin. Sa bouche semblait ne plus pouvoir cesser de s’abreuver de celle du brun, son corps s’était abandonné, son cerveau l’avait traîtreusement lâché.

Naruto ne pensait plus, ne luttait plus. Il ne faisait que ressentir.

La puissance du désir lui semblait irréelle.

De l’être qui s’était emparé de lui, l’obscurité ambiante ne lui laissait n’en voir qu’une ombre, quelques éclats de lumière projetés depuis les faibles éclairages de la rue venant parfois ourler l’arrondi d’une épaule pâle, souligner le trajet d’une mèche de cheveux, caresser le blanc d’un œil… L’image qui l’avait alors le plus perturbé ce jour-là avait été le regard qu’il avait aperçu : noir, la matière des yeux luisant d’un aspect trouble et douloureux. Au-delà de l’emportement que lui témoignait si brusquement Sasuke, ce qu’il avait découvert dans ses pupilles avait été de la souffrance.

Naruto avait alors fermé les paupières et l’avait laissé trouver chez lui ce qu’il était venu chercher.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent. Un violent frisson s’empara de tout son corps.

L’air de la pièce était lourd et empli d’une chaleur humide qui l’avait laissé trempé, son drap repoussé inconsciemment autour de ses reins. Il essuya d’une main la sueur de son front et se tourna vers le lit du brun, constatant qu’il était encore vide — imbécile qui était bien capable d’être resté couché par terre — et seule la respiration calme de Sakura, endormie non loin de lui, parvenait à ses oreilles. Naruto soupira. Drôle de rêve qui avait surtout pris la forme de souvenirs à l’apparence bien réelle. Il lui semblait pouvoir encore sentir le souffle désordonné de Sasuke alors qu’il le pénétrait pour la première fois, les baisers maladroits dans son cou, les doigts avides entrant presque dans sa chair… ses faibles gémissements qui n’avaient que trop l’allure de plaintes.

« Désolé ». Le murmure avait été si bas qu’il n’avait jamais su s’il n’avait pas été le fruit de son imagination.

Après le départ du brun, il était resté longtemps allongé sur la table, incapable de se mouvoir ou même de mettre des mots sur ce qui s’était passé, ne lui laissant qu’un goût amer au fond de la gorge et un indescriptible sentiment de bizarrerie.

Sa poitrine se souleva dans un profond soupir et il se frotta la tête, comme pour en évacuer les pensées parasites. Puis il se retourna dans ses draps. La nuit était encore profonde et la mission non terminée. Il fallait dormir, maintenant.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était entièrement sombre. En se tournant vers les lits de ses camarades, elle constata que, s’ils étaient défaits, ils n’en restaient pas moins vides et elle se sentit seule. Seule, coupable et traîtresse.

Des souvenirs d’enfance lui revinrent en mémoire, le sourire large de Naruto-boulet-qu’on-avait-envie-de-taquiner lui manquant tout autant que la bouille boudeuse-par-principe-mais-pas-tant-que-ça-en-vrai de Sasuke. Dans un petit rire, elle se releva, nostalgique, attrapant son drap pour s’en couvrir les épaules avant de s’avancer vers la porte. Un vent frais s’engouffrait depuis l’entrée de la grotte et elle évita la pierre pulvérisée et les morceaux de bois au sol en se dirigeant vers l’extérieur. Une fois dehors, ses yeux s’emplirent d’une lumière tendre.

Là, assis dans l’herbe quelques mètres plus loin, Naruto faisait face à la falaise. Devant lui, s’étendaient l’océan et son fracas. Ses cheveux blonds volaient autour de son visage et sa stature droite, digne dans la façon dont il se dressait face à la puissance de vagues, lui donnait un charmant air de sixième Hogake.

Elle s’avança pieds nus, jusqu’à s’assoir à côté de lui. Le visage que le jeune homme tourna brièvement vers elle était empreint d’affection.

« Sakura. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Je ne sais pas… Parler, pourquoi pas ?

— De quoi ?

— De toi ? »

Les yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent avec interrogation. La jeune femme poursuivit :

« De toi, de Sasuke ? Je crois que si je me laissais aller, j’aurais plein de questions. »

Devant le sourire amusé de sa coéquipière, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, moqueur, puis reporta son regard vers l’océan.

« Allez, lâche-toi, femme : je te répondrai peut-être, on ne sait jamais. »

Sous la lumière de la lune, l’écume des vagues était d’une couleur irisée.

« Tu es amoureux ?

— Oui. »

La réponse était sortie naturellement, sans une seconde d’attente.

« Et Sasuke ? »

Naruto resta silencieux.

« Je pense que oui, répondit alors à sa place la jeune fille. »

Il ne s’était pas détourné.

« Vous ne faites que coucher ensemble ? poursuivit-elle.

— Hmm… »

Le jeune homme venait de prendre une moue pensive. La demoiselle referma à moitié les yeux dans une expression lubrique :

« J’aurais une foultitude de questions…

— Sakura, soupira-t-il. Oui, on couche ensemble, oui je suis le « uke », oui j’aime ça. C’est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

La jeune femme lui décocha un large sourire puis dodelina un peu de la tête, hésitante quant à sa façon de poursuivre.

« Et… tu… Toi, Naruto, tu as déjà eu des relations avec des filles. Tu avais bien quelques aventures avant d’être avec Sasuke ?

— Et ?

— Ben… Dis-moi, c’est différent entre mecs ?

— C’est ça ta question ? » s’étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Haussant un petit sourire et une épaule à cause de son indiscrétion, Sakura acquiesça et Naruto lâcha un souffle amusé avant de répondre :

« Ben, oui. Maintenant, si ta question concerne la pénétration… techniquement, pas des masses, tu sais, si tu as déjà pratiqué la…

— Euh… Oui oui, je comprends mais… »

Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants à la manière d’une petite fille devant un jouet neuf.

« Il y a le coup de la prostate, fit-elle remarquer en levant un doigt.

— Ahhh. C’est ça qui te turlupine, alors. Ça t’intéresse, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec excitation.

« Oui il y a ça en effet mais… Bon ok. Alors, écoute-moi bien parce que je vais te révéler un secret. Normalement, ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de trucs dont on parle aux filles mais… allez, puisque c’est toi, je veux bien te le dire. »

Sakura était déjà en train de sautiller sur place, comme une gamine.

« Alors, il y a un truc que tu ne peux absolument pas deviner en tant que femme sur les rapports entre mecs et c’est vrai que pour toi, ça peut avoir un côté un peu… « magique », peut-être… probablement. Bon. Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

— Ouiiii…»

Elle put s’entendre couiner ce mot avec une voix de fillette surexcitée alors qu’elle émergeait.

Bon sang !

Elle avait rêvé… Oh non oh non oh nooon !

D’un coup, elle replongea sous les couvertures. Se rendormir, se rendormir, ahhh ! Frustrée, dégoûtée, blasée, elle se redressa dans son lit et se tourna vers ses camarades pour constater que, ah ben tiens, si Sasuke manquait toujours à l’appel, Naruto, lui, était revenu. Il débordait d’ailleurs de son matelas posé au sol dans toute sa distinction Uzumakienne : étendu sur le dos, une jambe hors des draps et les deux bras étirés autour de lui alors qu’il respirait la bouche ouverte. Son visage parcouru de quelques mèches blondes en bataille restait pourtant craquant à souhait et… son torse dénudé donnait envie de mordre dedans.

Elle se passa une main sur le front pour réprimer la crise de fou rire qui la menaçait. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle avait à fangirliser comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ? Elle avait pété un câble ou quoi ?

Brusquement, elle se rejeta sous les couvertures. Allez, dodo, mam’zelle. On arrête de délirer et on pionce. Vite, vite, vite ! Et puis… peut-être qu’elle pourrait avoir la chance de retourner dans son rêve pour en connaître la suite…

C’était un cauchemar, c’était un cauchemar. Haletant, Sasuke se réveilla le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son premier réflexe fut de balancer les draps en l’air pour vérifier sa tenue et la façon dont il soupira de soulagement en se retrouvant avec son pantalon de la veille aurait presque pu le faire s’enfoncer dans le sol. Ouf.

À l’intérieur de sa tête, un cri de désespoir retentissait, violemment.

Non mais depuis quand est-ce qu’il faisait des rêves où il était uke ?

Mais qu’on le pende ! Ou peut-être qu’il devrait se petitsuicider tout seul, oui, en sautant de la falaise directement dans l’océan, tiens. Avec ses aptitudes de ninja, il devrait être capable de résister à son instinct de respirer et de se laisser couler…

Il essaya de se calmer un peu, au moins pour reprendre son souffle.

Les images du cauchemar dont il sortait à peine le firent frémir, le souvenir du timbre chaud de la voix de Naruto lui arrachant quelques frissons bien malgré lui. Enfer… Les mots de l’idiot blond lui avaient semblé être une telle invitation à la débauche, son souffle sur sa peau l’avait à ce point troublé…

« Touche-toi pour moi, Sasuke. »

Il s’était laissé conquérir si facilement par ces paroles. Son corps s’était plaqué au mur contre lequel il avait été acculé, la main du blond était passée sur sa peau pâle, écartant les pans de son kimono ouvert et ses propres doigts avaient commencé à se déplacer le long de sa peau, comme mus par une volonté qui n’était plus la sienne, ses joues se réchauffant à la manière d’une vierge effarouchée…

Sasuke sursauta nerveusement sur place.

Et depuis quand est-ce qu’il rêvait qu’il se transformait en pucelle rougissante ?

Le summum du summum du grand-n’importe-quoi-mais-tuez-le-bon-sang avait été atteint lorsqu’il avait pris conscience de la tenue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais bien sûr… Bien loin de son équipement de jounin habituel, Naruto avait revêtu une combinaison… orange — oui, jusque-là tout allait bien mais… — moulante, comme sortie d’une époque qui n’était pas la leur, faite d’une veste en… cuir ?… traversée de bandes noires et refermée par des attaches métalliques dont l’une, plus longue au niveau du cou, était restée ouverte, et d’un pantalon sombre de la même matière. La gorge de Sasuke s’était serrée.

Réprimant un frisson d’horreur, il avait baissé progressivement les yeux et… Ah oui.

Être totalement nu aurait peut-être été moins pire.

Non seulement il était intégralement offert au regard — bon sang, bestial — du blond mais, à défaut de le dissimuler, un accessoire non négligeable venait encore rehausser sa nudité. Enroulé autour de ses bras, un ruban fin, rouge et brillant courait en enveloppant artistiquement son torse et ses membres, comme s’il était un… cadeau et… se finissait d’un nœud autour de sa poitrine.

Ouais. Il en était à se demander si, en se kaléidoscopant hypnotiquement avec son sharingan — et il se fichait bien de savoir si cette expression existait —, il pourrait effacer sa mémoire concernant toute la dernière nuit. Un grognement blasé lui échappa et il se releva pour s’évader de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Lorsque ses reins endoloris lui rappelèrent la position dans laquelle il s’était endormi, il eut un rictus en se demandant à quel degré d’anéantissement il s’était retrouvé pour ne même pas être capable de grimper sur le lit qui était à… oh, allez, dix centimètres de lui ! et se contenter de tirer le drap pour s’enrouler dedans.

Naruto Naruto Naruto. Il était toujours autant impressionné par le niveau de connerie que le jeune blond pouvait le pousser à atteindre. Quant à ces horreurs de mangas YAOI, que Sakura laissait traîner dans la salle de repos de l’hôpital de Konoha, et qu’il avait eu le malheur de feuilleter un jour, il tâcherait de se souvenir de les katoniser à son retour. Il se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la sortie de la grotte. Le ciel était en train de prendre une teinte bleu-froid sur l’horizon, témoignant de l’aube naissante.

En pénétrant dans la chambre de ses compagnons, il se bloqua en apercevant le visage paisible de Naruto, endormi dans une position rigolote comme lui seul pouvait en avoir… et essaya d’oublier le poids qui s’installa dans sa poitrine. Alors qu’il enfilait ses derniers vêtements, il approcha son pied des fesses du blond pour le pousser, mais s’arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement, hésitant. L’instant suivant, un geignement féminin s’élevait.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ça t’arrive souvent de donner des coups comme ça aux gens dans leur sommeil ?

— C’était pour te réveiller.

— Non mais… non, marmonna la jeune femme avec un rire nerveux. Franchement Sasuke, t’es pas vivable. Tu sais que c’est un bonheur de t’avoir comme collègue ? J’en glousserais de joie. Il fait jour au moins, vedette ?

— Ouais… »

Ou presque… Enfin, il le ferait bientôt.

Après avoir tiré la langue sans trop de féminité, la demoiselle se releva, maussade. Sasuke la regarda passer en débardeur et petite culotte à shurikens roses, de vagues souvenirs un peu désagréables de la nuit lui revenant sans qu’il ne puisse déterminer s’il s’agissait d’événements réels ou d’épisodes de son cauchemar. Et vive la gueule de bois… Un bâillement sonore le fit se tourner. Naruto était en train de se redresser, cheveux totalement en pétard et visage grognon. Malgré le sommeil encore présent, le blond releva rapidement son visage en recherchant le regard de celui qui n’avait pas voulu dormir auprès de lui… et lui avait encore manqué.

Un temps, ses yeux embrumés restèrent fixés sur ceux au noir profond qui venaient de s’écarquiller.

Sasuke…

Était-il déjà apparu ainsi devant lui ? Appréhension, culpabilité, perte de repères, le tout recouvert d’une expression de détresse qui semblait dire « je ne sais plus où j’en suis » : son visage était en vrac.

Après un temps d’hébétement, Naruto se tourna vers Sakura, comme si elle pouvait lui être d’une aide quelconque. Elle était en train de finir de préparer ses affaires, un sourire protecteur vers eux.

« On y va ? »

La voix féminine était douce et Naruto essaya de connecter les quelques neurones qui avaient bien voulus se réveiller dans son crâne pour intégrer ce qu’elle venait de leur dire. Après un dernier clignement des yeux, il hocha brièvement la tête.

— Hm. ».

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de traîner plus longtemps avant de repartir sur les traces de Sai. Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Sasuke et il ne sut dire s’il se sentait heureux ou bien inquiet de le voir aussi ouvert et, surtout, tellement perdu.

La façon dont ce dernier prit la tête de leur groupe en partant le premier ne l’étonna pas.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Naruto griffonna un petit message qu’il posa sur la table, un simple « merci » que les membres de Kappa pourraient comprendre comme ils le voudraient.

Au sein de la forêt qu’ils traversaient, la lumière vive du soleil filtrait entre les feuillages épais, les éblouissant parfois légèrement.

Naruto observait Sasuke avancer devant lui, gêné par la façon dont il semblait absent. En le voyant éviter bien trop tard une branche fine, il tiqua nerveusement et trouva que les doigts pâles qui se posèrent ensuite sur la joue éraflée s’y attardèrent trop longuement. Il sursauta à cause de la main féminine qui vint claquer sa fesse.

« Tu dors, blondin. »

Petite pénible de garce de Sakura.

« Sasuke aussi, répondit-il avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

— J’ai remarqué. »

Alors qu’ils progressaient côté à côte, un petit rire égaya le visage de la jeune femme.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

— Hmm ?

— Sur Sasuke et toi ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir encore ? marmonna le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissant suspicieusement.

— Euh…, bégaya-telle, décontenancée. Eh bien tu sais, quand… enfin quand vous… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Non. »

Était-ce une si bonne idée de vouloir essayer de faire dans la réalité ce qu’elle avait vécu dans son rêve ? Surprise par la réaction de Naruto, elle se mit à parler plus vite avec des gestes brouillons et superflus.

« Quand Sasuke et toi vous… enfin quand il te met…

— Mais… Sakura, tu me fais quoi, là ?

— C’est différent entre deux mecs ? »

La phrase était sortie d’un coup, poussant le jeune homme à se bloquer sur place, tandis que le brun les distançait.

« Mais… tu…

— Parce que, tu sais, je me posais la question par rapport au… enfin, le… la…

— Sakura… »

L’avertissement que venait de lancer le blond d’une voix grondante la fit se glacer sur place et elle réprima le « prostate ? » qui menaçait de lui échapper. Naruto avait beau être un ange, il avait aussi sa limite et elle sut qu’il était temps de cesser la plaisanterie. Elle grimaça juste un peu de gêne, déridant rapidement le jeune homme qui n’était pas du genre à s’attarder sur ce type de bêtises.

Soudainement, un violent craquement se fit entendre plus loin devant eux.

Une nuée d’oiseaux s’envola, quittant le lieu de la déflagration tandis que Sasuke revenait en un puissant saut en arrière. Dans un réflexe, leurs genoux se plièrent en position de défense. Le brun s’arrêta juste devant eux et recula jusqu’à toucher de sa main l’épaule de Sakura et sentir de l’autre côté le bras de Naruto qu’il serra sans s’en rendre compte. Son sharingan s’était enclenché et ils entendirent approcher un bruit strident, accompagné du bruissement de feuilles froissées. Dans un vacarme à la limite du tolérable, deux aigles d’encre surgirent entre les branchages, leurs ailes déployées alors qu’ils fonçaient sur eux.

Le temps sembla comme s’arrêter.

Inconsciemment, leurs respirations se calquèrent les unes sur le rythme des autres et… d’un seul mouvement, leurs corps décollèrent au dernier moment, comme s’ils n’avaient été qu’un souffle. Le lieu où ils se tenaient auparavant vola en éclat et, quand ils reprirent contact avec les arbres, une lame blanche avait surgie de la ceinture de Sasuke, Naruto s’était accroupi la tête en bas sous une branche plus large et Sakura avait pris position un peu plus en retrait. Aucun d’eux ne suivit des yeux les créatures fantasques qui finiraient certainement par s’échouer quelque part en y laissant leurs empreintes, mais se concentrèrent sur le lieu d’où elles avaient surgis.

« Sasuke ? lança le blond.

— Pas vu. Juste son attaque. Position inconnue. »

D’un geste de main, Naruto attira son attention et se mit à prononcer des mots muets que ce dernier suivit avec son sharingan. Sakura observa leur échange silencieux avec une certaine fascination, surtout lorsque l’Uchiwa répondit en articulant exagérément des paroles que le blond avait appris à lire sur ses lèvres. Les voir communiquer ainsi était étonnant, comme si les difficultés qu’ils avaient traversées et connaissaient encore n’avaient jamais risqué d’entamer leur complicité. Après un regard entendu vers elle, les deux hommes disparurent en une fraction de seconde, la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient sauté ne laissant qu’un mouvement d’air dans les branchages.

Une médic-nin ne doit pas se faire blesser.

En un bond, elle descendit au sol, le vent s’engouffrant sous ses vêtements alors qu’elle chutait, et ne se contenta que de charger ses pieds de chakra en approchant du point de réception, ricochant entre deux troncs rapprochés pour ralentir et se poser lestement plus bas.

« Ton nom ! » hurla Naruto.

Le regard ouvert sur lui était pétrifiant d’innocence.

Attaché à un tronc d’arbre, les bras éloignés de manière à ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de composer des signes, le jeune homme qui les avait attaqués haussa simplement les épaules, n’ayant rien à répondre à une question qu’on lui avait déjà posée quinze fois et qu’il ne comprenait pas. Le blond donna un coup de pied dans un tas de feuilles au sol.

« ’tain, Sai… »

Naruto était couvert d’encre de chine et, lorsqu’il passa une main lasse sur son visage, il étala inconsciemment une des traînées noires dont il était barbouillé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprit-il.

— Je dessine. »

Parce que le blond ne s’énerva que plus encore, Sasuke prit la suite d’une voix plus calme :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as attaqués ? »

Avec une douceur presque enfantine, le jeune homme réexpliqua qu’il ne les avait pas « attaqués », mais n’avait fait que dessiner — la situation était absurde. Ils étaient tous assis dans l’herbe, à l’exception de Naruto qui ne tenait pas en place. Devoir traiter en ennemi un de leurs frères d’armes leur était aussi insupportable aux uns qu’aux autres. Cependant, même s’il ne les reconnaissait pas, ne savait ni son nom ni ce qu’il faisait ici, ils l’avaient au moins retrouvé et il était vivant. Sakura se concentra sur l’épaule de Sasuke.

Le fait qu’il ait été brûlé par un oiseau de feu que, d’après Naruto, il aurait dû éviter, avait mis ce dernier dans une colère noire dont il n’était toujours pas redescendu, les yeux bleus étant encore bordés de rouge. Alors qu’elle forçait l’épiderme à se reconstituer, y injectant le chakra approprié, elle sourit brièvement. Il fallait dire qu’ils étaient beaux à voir, les deux bombes sexuelles de Konoha, couverts d’encre de chine. Quant à Sai… En temps habituel, déjà, on pouvait dire qu’il planait, mais là, il en était à évoluer dans les hauteurs de la stratosphère et bientôt il toucherait le soleil. Pour dire, il ne s’était pas encore illustré par la moindre parole vulgaire et n’avait toujours pas dit « pénis », alors…

« Le rouleau ? demanda brièvement le brun. Où est le rouleau que tu avais en ta possession il y a encore quelques jours ? Un objet scellé appartenant au village de Konoha. »

Le jeune homme interrogé désigna d’un mouvement de menton celui sans intérêt sur lequel il avait écrit ses jutsus. Naruto s’agaça.

« Je vais le détacher », décida-t-il rapidement.

Même si personne ne le montra, tous s’en sentirent soulagés.

Alors qu’il libérait les mains de leur captif, le jounin souffla :

« Allez, rappelle-toi. Un rouleau, scellé… confié par Tsunade. Un objet qu’il ne fallait absolument pas ouvrir… »

Chacun de ses mots était appuyé et Sai fut troublé par l’attention que Naruto lui portait. Après un temps d’incompréhension, il sembla soudain retrouver quelques souvenirs.

« Il y a eu… Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait un rouleau ouvert au sol, comme s’il était tombé et qu’il avait roulé. »

Le silence se fit autour de lui, l’incitant à poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé. Avant, tout est comme blanc. Après, je me suis relevé. Je crois que j’étais tombé, en fait, et j’ai pensé que l’objet devait être à moi. Je l’ai ramassé. J’entendais deux hommes parler un peu plus loin. J’ai eu peur…

— Tu étais où ? l’interrompit Sasuke.

— Près d’une rivière.

— Ne me dis pas que…, tiqua le brun, estomaqué. Ce n’était pas ma voix que tu entendais à tout hasard ?

— Ben… En fait, c’est exactement ce que je suis en train de me demander.

— Bon sang mais Sai, gémit Sasuke avant de hausser le ton : tu t’es vautré tout seul et tu t’es débrouillé pour que le rouleau s’ouvre en tombant ? »

Si le jeune homme n’avait pas été aussi à l’ouest, la situation aurait presque pu être drôle. Naruto rit nerveusement.

« Alors là… Je savais que t’étais un phénomène, Sai, mais la réalité dépasse encore mon imagination. »

Une lueur amusée avait pris place dans ses yeux bleus. Il s’accroupit devant l’handicapé des sentiments, de la tête et de tout ce qui allait avec.

« Tu sais qu’on devrait t’élever une statue ? Non mais, tu te rends compte ? Pense au petit genin qui se morfond parce qu’il a loupé son lancer de shuriken, à tous ces ninjas qui se désespèrent tout seuls en se disant qu’ils ont été trop nuls dans leur mission. Franchement, on leur raconte ton histoire et ils se prennent pour le futur Hokage ! Tu sais que, dans un certain sens, tu pourrais presque faire figure de bénédiction pour le village ? »

Puis il se tourna vers les membres de son équipe.

« Combien vous pariez que le rouleau a été scellé avec une technique qui envoie dans les vapes la personne qui l’ouvrirait ?

— Genjustu », confirma Sasuke en passant une main sur son épaule que Sakura finissait à peine de soigner.

La demoiselle se posa à côté de Sai, caressant les cheveux bruns courts comme on l’aurait fait avec un enfant. Une brise fraîche rendait l’atmosphère du lieu agréable.

« C’est vraiment un rouleau important ? demanda-t-elle au jeune Uchiwa.

— Je n’en sais rien. La cinquième Hokage a tellement fait de foin avec cette histoire que j’en arrive à me poser des questions. Ceci dit, à ce que j’ai pu comprendre, il doit être important au point d’éveiller l’intérêt de l’Akatsuki, si c’est ce à quoi tu penses. »

Naruto confirma son avis d’un claquement de langue. Il s’adressa à Sai.

« Et il est où, maintenant, champion ?

— Ben… Il y a deux personnes qui le voulaient.

— Et tu leur as donné ? s’étouffa-t-il.

— Ils me l’ont demandé gentiment alors…

— Je n’y… crois… pas… »

Les yeux révulsés, Sasuke laissa passer des mots sans vraiment encore croire à ce qu’il était en train de suspecter :

« Manteaux… noirs…

— Avec des nuages roses », poursuivit en toute innocence monsieur mon-cerveau-est-un-plat-de-nouilles-trop-cuites.

Naruto éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers Sakura.

« Bon ben… on fait quoi, « chef » ?

En voyant Sasuke fouiller son sac pour en sortir la carte de la région, elle lui demanda :

« Tu penses à quelque-chose ?

— Mon mangekyou sharingan, expliqua-t-il en dépliant le plan dans l’herbe. Pour un genjutsu capable de protéger un rouleau de cette importance, j’ai peur d’avoir besoin de l’utiliser et…

— Il te faudrait un endroit pour ça », ponctua Naruto.

Le brun confirma d’un mouvement de tête et la médic-nin s’orienta vers le paumé du coin pour examiner ses désordres cérébraux. Le blond se pencha sur Sasuke.

« Un lieu calme ? Tu auras besoin de te reposer ensuite. »

Les yeux noirs qui se relevèrent vers lui étaient encore troublés. Naruto résista à l’envie de se serrer contre son épaule. Il lui souffla :

« Là. Il y a un ancien bordel où l’ermite pervers aimait s’arrêter, du temps où je parcourais le pays avec lui.

— Sérieux ? réagit Sasuke.

— Ouais. Il a fermé, depuis, mais il en restera bien les murs.

— Ça fera l’affaire, alors.

— Ok ! brailla leur chef de son côté. On ramène en priorité plane-man parmi les terriens, puis on essayera de rattraper les folles de l’Akatsuki. »

Naruto sourit et, tandis que Sasuke reportait le regard vers le sol, il fut touché par la douceur qui le traversa. Il observa leur coéquipière aider gentiment à se relever Sai, tout à l’attention du cas difficile qu’il constituait et pensa que… peut-être que finalement, être ensemble sur cette mission pouvait avoir du bon.

Des pas claquaient avec régularité sur un sol dur.

La chaleur de l’après-midi était encore présente, quelques nuages ombrageant de temps en temps le soleil.

Le balancement de bras forts et une chaleur dans laquelle il était tellement bon de se lover… Alors qu’il reprenait conscience, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi il s’était encore évanoui, non pas que ça commence à être pénible, à force mais… si, en fait. Son visage se resserra sur l’épaule solide qu’il sentait contre lui.

Lentement, ses paupières trop lourdes s’ouvrirent. Rien. Il les referma rapidement, tâchant de ne pas penser au risque que sa vision ne revienne plus.

Il n’aurait pas dû tomber dans les pommes. L’utilisation de l’ultime niveau de son sharingan pour rompre le genjustsu dont Sai avait été victime aurait dû le laisser épuisé, vidé de ses forces, mais conscient. L’impression que la petite beuverie de la veille avait décidément été lourde de conséquences bizarroïdes, il se renfrogna légèrement et tourna son visage, se laissant emplir par l’odeur de chair caressée par le soleil des bras qui le portaient.

« Sai ? s’enquit-il d’une voix encore râpeuse.

— Sakura s’occupe de lui. Elle a appris comment contrer les effets du mangekyou sharingan, tu sais, même si je crois qu’elle ne maîtrise pas aussi bien la technique que la cinquième Hokage.

— Elle m’a fait quelque chose ?

— Ouais. Du chakra vert autour de ta tête, plaisanta Naruto. Elle m’a demandé de veiller sur toi en attendant que le roi de la bourde revienne d’entre les morts… et elle a ajouté que je devais « m’occuper de nous ». Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… »

La façon amusée dont la remarque avait été émise fit se relever un coin de la bouche de Sasuke. Il se frotta les paupières pour les décoller.

En percevant la luminosité pâle du jour, il se détendit légèrement. Rapidement, il commença à distinguer quelques nuances dans le blanc qui défilait au-dessus de leurs têtes : celui d’un plafond à la peinture craquelée. Le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient lui apparut progressivement, d’un rouge passé qui avait dû être vif plusieurs années auparavant. Les chants d’oiseaux qui pénétraient le bâtiment déserté lui conféraient une atmosphère apaisante.

En sentant les muscles de Naruto se tendre plus qu’ils ne devraient, il murmura rapidement :

« Ça ira.

— Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour Sai ?

— Pour les deux. »

Puis il ajouta :

« Ne t’inquiète pas »

Petit à petit, l’intérieur de l’édifice lui devint plus net. Ils dépassèrent un petit salon où il restait encore quelques sculptures érotiques aux membres masculins totalement disproportionnés, brisées au sol, puis aboutirent dans une partie du bâtiment plus sobre. Parfois, le bleu du ciel apparaissait à travers le toit dont certains pans étaient effondrés.

« Tu venais ici quand tu étais plus jeune, alors ?

— Ouais.

— Tu avais quel âge ?

— Quatorze… quinze ans.

— Tu y as perdu ton pucelage ? » ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner le brun.

Naruto rit légèrement.

« Ici, on est dans la partie où logeaient les filles. L’ambiance y est plus reposante.

— Et en plus elles t’ont fait visiter leurs appartements privés. »

La remarque doucement moqueuse fit sourire largement le blond, amusé. Alors qu’il poussait du dos une porte de bois vieilli, une odeur de rance et de renfermé les prit immédiatement à la gorge. Naruto posa Sasuke sur ses pieds, le forçant à s’accrocher au mur, puis traversa la pièce. Dans un grincement désagréable, la fenêtre s’ouvrit. Un puissant tourbillon de vent balaya rapidement l’air vicié, le renouvelant totalement, alors que les saletés ambiantes étaient évacuées vers l’extérieur.

« Tu sais qu’avec ton affinité élémentaire, tu pourrais faire une très bonne ménagère ? ironisa le brun.

— Et toi une cuisinière en chef. Tu n’as jamais pensé à ce type de reconversion ? »

Le visage de Sasuke s’adoucit dans le jeu de moqueries. Se vanner mutuellement avec Naruto était une activité de si longue date qu’elle en était devenue naturelle et, dans cette situation, rassurante. Il roula sur son épaule et s’adossa au mur de l’entrée, observant le blond composer quelques signes avant de s’accroupir pour appliquer un sceau au sol.

« Invocation. »

Le long de ses bras, des dessins abstraits descendirent, s’étendant en formant une sorte de pentacle et un crapaud de taille moyenne vêtu de tissus colorés fit son apparition. La pièce avait été vidée de tous effets personnels, mais quelques meubles bas laqués couraient encore le long des murs, abandonnés parce que trop vieux ou abîmés. Un miroir brisé gisait à terre. Dans un coin, un grand futon aux draps encore soigneusement bordés semblait avoir été relativement épargné par les dégâts du temps. Après avoir griffonné quelques mots sur un rouleau qu’il venait de sortir, le blond le confia à l’animal qu’il avait appelé.

« Tu veux bien porter ce rapport au village ? »

Une fois le crapaud disparu, Sasuke se relâcha. Sa tête se renversa vers l’arrière et il se cogna deux-trois fois le crâne contre le mur. Il se sentait tellement perturbé.

Toute la journée, la conversation qu’ils avaient eue la veille et ce qui s’était passé entre eux n’avait fait que tourner et retourner dans sa tête, l’usant nerveusement. Il avait tellement voulu croire qu’il pourrait vivre seul, que les missions donneraient un sens à ce qui restait de son existence. Il s’était battu avec tellement de force contre ces liens dont il n’avait pas voulu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi, Naruto ? »

Son ton de voix était resté parfaitement calme, mais ses yeux noirs étaient trop curieusement ouverts.

« C’est quoi la méthode pour te faire abandonner, hein ? poursuivit le brun, ses lèvres s’ourlant dans l’amertume. Jusqu’où est-ce qu’il faut que j’aille ? C’est trop te demander de me laisser à ma connerie et mes défenses débiles ? Je sais que je me comporte mal. Je sais que, même si je te repousse… même si j’essaye en tout cas, je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de te chercher, tout le temps. »

Il eut un sourire dépité en répétant ces derniers mots : « tout le temps ».

« Parfois, je me dis que ça frise l’obsession, se laissa-t-il aller à exprimer, avant de tourner vers Naruto un regard où la moquerie envers lui-même était clairement visible.

— Ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul. »

La remarque du blond provoqua un petit rire chez Sasuke.

L’instant suivant, le crâne de ce dernier rencontrait plus fortement le mur. Depuis la fenêtre ouverte, quelques chants d’oiseaux leur parvenaient.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n’abandonne pas ? » reprit Naruto en rêvassant.

Ses épaules se haussèrent avec indifférence.

« J’ai tellement souffert de la solitude, gamin. Je sais trop bien ce que c’est d’être rejeté. Pourtant, je crois que c’est quelque chose que j’ai appris à dépasser, maintenant. Même si ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre de le dire, je ne suis plus « le monstre qui a Kyuubi en lui » pour la plupart des villageois : ils me font confiance, ils veulent croire en moi. Pour le reste… j’ai appris depuis longtemps à penser que ce qui m’arrivait, à moi, n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. »

Son regard bleu plongea dans celui de Sasuke.

« Pourtant, tu es la seule personne par qui je ne me peux absolument pas supporter d’être rejeté. »

Une lumière douce éclairait son visage et le brun fut troublé par l’absolue simplicité avec laquelle Naruto venait de s’exprimer. Un sourire paisible reposait sur les lèvres de ce dernier, mais l’éclat de ses pupilles semblait être celui d’une lame chauffée à blanc, presque effrayante dans sa puissance. Sasuke s’étonnait toujours autant de la curieuse dualité qui émanait de lui.

Longuement, il le fixa, incapable de se détacher de son visage, puis il ferma les paupières.

« Je… »

Sasuke eut un bref rire, amer.

« Je ne me sens pas capable de supporter de… perdre encore quelqu’un que… à qui… »

Les mots lui écorchaient la bouche et il releva un regard perdu vers Naruto, désespéré par son incapacité à savoir comment finir sa phrase ou même à s’exprimer sur le sujet, mais ce dernier avait déjà compris. Ce fut une évidence même si Sasuke se demanda depuis quand.

« Tu sais bien que je serai le futur Hokage. Comme si je pouvais mourir avant, plaisanta le blond.

— Ne le deviens pas, alors », souffla brusquement Sasuke, avant de lever les yeux au ciel à cause des sommets de puérilité qu’il venait d’atteindre.

Bien sûr que le blond serait le prochain Hokage. Tsunade attendait seulement qu’il soit prêt.

Sa tête tomba sur son épaule, lasse, son ton devenant étonnamment sérieux.

« Je me sens faible avec toi, Naruto. Je me sens faible et stupide et je pourrais te détester pour ça. »

Il soupira nerveusement.

« Je t’avais parlé de « couper les liens » il y a des années, reprit-il. Tu t’en souviens ?

— Je ne risque pas d’oublier, répondit calmement le blond, malgré les faits difficiles auxquels ils faisaient référence.

— Je n’y arrive pas… Pas faute d’essayer, hein ? »

Dans la confidence, son visage s’était adouci. Il soupira profondément, s’étonnant de l’apaisement qu’il était en train de ressentir. Les yeux bleus qui étaient posés sur lui semblaient brillants.

« Tu ne m’as pas répondu, hier, reprit le brun. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Naruto eut un sourire amusé.

« Je veux une maison avec un petit jardin. »

Sasuke rit légèrement, fatigué. Quand son compagnon s’avança pour l’entourer de ses bras, il ne protesta pas.

« Je te veux, toi, précisa Naruto. Toi. Sans masque, sans mépris, sans mensonges et sans agressivité inutile… Juste toi. »

La simplicité de la demande était déconcertante et le jeune Uchiwa ne fut que plus troublé quand le blond pencha son visage sur son épaule, murmurant un « je te veux tellement » qu’il ne sembla pas avoir conscience de prononcer.

Longuement, ils restèrent ainsi l’un contre l’autre, Sasuke s’étonnant de se sentir autant vidé, puis il détourna le visage. Posant une main sur l’épaule de Naruto, il la longea lentement en contournant son corps tandis que ce dernier le suivait du regard.

Dos à la pièce, le visage dirigé vers lui alors qu’il reculait de quelques pas, l’expression du jeune homme était indéchiffrable.

Quand ce dernier posa les mains sur le tissu rouge noué à sa taille, la respiration de Naruto s’accéléra.

Le lien aux motifs abstraits chuta avec légèreté, puis un mouvement fluide dégagea l’épaule pâle du kimono court, dévoilant un torse aux muscles finement dessinés. En de lents gestes, Sasuke laissa le blond savourer la vue qu’il offrait sur son corps alors qu’il se déshabillait, faisant sauter les boucles de ses chaussures pour les envoyer valser plus loin d’un mouvement de pieds. Par sa marche régulière vers la couche simple posée à même le sol, juste derrière lui, il attisa le regard de son amant, ses yeux charbon fixés sur lui avec une chaleur non dissimulée.

D’un mouvement de pouce, il détacha la pochette à kunai qui était restée attachée autour de sa cuisse, la faisant tomber par terre. Il s’arrêta un court instant pour défaire juste légèrement le lien de son pantalon, laissant apparaître un coin supplémentaire de peau blanche qui éveilla une lueur mutine dans les yeux de son amant.

Puis il s’allongea sur le futon, appuyé sur ses coudes en arrière.

Un long soupir fila longuement entre ses lèvres, comme pour l’aider à évacuer les réserves qu’il pourrait encore avoir et… son attitude provocatrice atteint des sommets d’érotisme tandis qu’il s’étendait en prononçant ce simple mot :

« Viens. »


	8. Céder ou  « Sasuke, uke ! »

Naruto cligna des paupières. Sa tête glissa sur le mur derrière lui.

Il avait des vertiges… Il y avait quelque-chose de fabuleux dans le fait de se sentir à ce point étourdi.

Ce qu’il voyait dans les yeux de Sasuke en cet instant… ou plutôt ce qu’il ne voyait plus : cette absence de provocation, ce regard presque trop simple sur lui, un peu voilé seulement par la fatigue et qui n’exprimait plus alors que l’attente.

L’attente…

Et le don.

Sasuke n’était pas l’être insensible que beaucoup s’imaginaient. Derrière son apparence froide et hautaine, il y avait ce garçon qui avait fait partie de sa première équipe en tant que ninja, celui qui avait frôlé la mort pour les protéger lui et Sakura, n’hésitant alors pas à mettre ses désirs de vengeance de côté et Naruto le savait. Il était ce jeune homme qui avait rêvé, certes de manière très éphémère mais rêvé quand-même, de rester au village, celui qui aurait pu ne pas partir et peut-être ne pas commettre cet acte irréparable qui l’avait tué intérieurement aussi clairement qu’il avait tué son frère. Le Sasuke qu’il connaissait. Tout ce que celui-ci avait essayé de faire croire depuis n’était que de mensonges et illusions, ce qui était d’autant plus difficile à reconnaître qu’il mettait autant d’énergie à leurrer les autres qu’à se berner lui-même. S’il savait blesser, violemment, les corps et les esprits, ce n’était qu’en se meurtrissant également.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même. Naruto savait cependant que, lui, le pouvait. Lui. Il avait tout ce dont le brun avait besoin… et celui-ci avait tout ce dont lui, Naruto, avait besoin. C’était peut-être stupide de sa part d’avoir de telles pensées, complètement immature. Peut-être… Pourtant, ils avaient toujours été deux, depuis l’enfance, depuis le temps de l’équipe sept. Deux. Et puis trois avec Sakura. Autant duo que trio suivant les cas de figure, même lorsque le dernier membre de leur équipe était parti.

Jamais il n’avait pensé que Sasuke était à lui, même si parfois sa façon de s’exprimer, voire d’agir, prenait ce type de forme possessive. Le brun lui avait toujours échappé, semblant lointain même lorsqu’il était physiquement près de lui, inaccessible, et Naruto aurait menti s’il avait nié l’attrait que cet aspect insaisissable exerçait sur lui. S’il n’était pas « à lui », peut-être que, à l’inverse, Naruto s’était comporté comme s’il était à Sasuke. Il s’était donné au-delà de ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer, qu’importe, pourvu qu’il le garde auprès de lui, qu’il le préserve de la folie qui ne semblait jamais totalement l’épargner, qu’il voit, même de manière infime et bien trop rare, son regard s’ouvrir, une légère douceur éclairer son visage, la lueur de l’enfance ressortir derrière l’adulte taciturne. Aussi loin qu’ils aient pu aller, il n’avait jamais cessé de croire en ce jeune homme dont l’absence avait été la plus douloureuse qui soit. Même lorsque son sabre avait failli le pourfendre, il n’avait pas essayé de l’arrêter : c’était de la colère qu’il avait ressentie, pas de la peur. Même quand son poing avait traversé sa poitrine, lorsqu’il avait senti son chidori, ses coups sur son visage, il n’avait pas vraiment cru que Sasuke pourrait le tuer ou même lui faire quoi que ce soit dont il n’aurait pas été capable de se relever. Il s’agissait peut-être d’une pensée irrationnelle, mais il lui faisait confiance.

Lentement, il laissa son crâne dériver contre le mur froid derrière lui.

Ce Sasuke qu’il voyait à l’instant, son regard présent, cette forme d’innocence dans sa façon d’attendre…

Les mots entre eux avait toujours été trompeurs, les mensonges trop fréquents. Derrière les moqueries, il y avait l’affection, derrière la rivalité l’amitié, derrière les insultes… la complicité. Les non-dits étaient légion et, au milieu de ce vaste jeu de fiertés et de refus de plier l’un devant l’autre, le seul langage qui avait été libre de manipulation avait été celui des poings, plus tard de la chair, trop souvent l’un ou l’autre de toute façon.

Allongé sur la couche aux draps vieillis, Sasuke l’observait de ses yeux noirs, profondeur abyssale dans laquelle il était si aisé de se perdre. La douceur voilée de son regard était troublante. L’attente… et cette façon muette de répéter ce mot : « viens », comme s’il l’implorait.

’ Viens.’ ’Montre-moi ce que c’est de céder, convainc moi…’

Se montrer autant fragile et vulnérable, offert… à tout, créature ayant laissé tomber ses ultimes remparts face à lui, s’ouvrant à l’inconnu, à l’indicible, semblant lui dire de prendre ce qu’il voudrait, qu’était-ce d’autre sinon ce don aussi intense que celui de Naruto pour lui ? Qu’était-ce d’autre que de la confiance ?

Ça avait un côté un peu fou, presque effrayant, de penser qu’en cet instant il pourrait tout lui faire. C’était même trop d’un coup. Il se sentit un peu oppressé et referma les paupières, s’attardant légèrement derrière leur obscurité.

Ce qu’il voulait…

Sa tête se pencha sur son épaule, ses mèches blondes en effleurant la peau.

Ce qu’il voulait, lui, ce qu’il voulait… Plus que tout, ce qu’il voulait, là tout de suite…

Il respira profondément, expirant lentement l’air entre ses lèvres resserrées. Seule sa poitrine se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration, comme s’il craignait que bouger puisse rompre le charme, faire s’évanouir ce moment d’irréalité.

Ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il avait crevé d’avoir, ce dont il avait si souvent rêvé, ce qu’il avait effleuré, parfois…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, humides, sur le plafond. Au-delà du trouble, une forme de détermination était en train d’y prendre place.

Lorsqu’il reposa le regard sur Sasuke, un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. L’émotion était encore vive, mais ses pupilles brillaient avec une force que le brun reconnut immédiatement, mélange de certitude et de volonté qui lui était propre, indescriptible. Sasuke n’avait jamais su mettre de mots sur ce que ce regard pouvait provoquer en lui. Il se serait senti stupide s’il avait essayé. Alors que le dos de Naruto se décollait du mur, il renversa simplement son crâne vers l’arrière, offrant à ce dernier une vue plus large sur l’étendue pâle de sa gorge qu’il exposa autant à ses baisers qu’à ses morsures. Une main fébrile passa dans les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur le front hâlé. Un pas suivit.

Sasuke observa le corps solide s’approcher lentement, se dressant progressivement juste devant lui. Plus aucun sourire ne déformait la surface lisse de ce visage, son expression étant devenue presque trop sérieuse. Il entendit à peine le bruit de métal s’entrechoquant lorsque le blond déposa sa pochette à kunai sur le côté du lit.

La main qui se posa sur le matelas lui fit fermer à moitié les paupières. Un genou suivit, une poitrine large, le dessin d’une clavicule sous une peau mate… trois marques à type de moustaches de renard barrant une joue. De si près, l’éclat des orbes bleus était encore plus envoûtant.

Le temps durant lequel ils restèrent leurs visages l’un au-dessus de l’autre aurait pu être un simple instant comme une éternité.

Puis la bouche de Naruto se posa sur celle de Sasuke.

Un baiser.

Un vrai.

Naruto l’avait tellement voulu, ce contact entre leurs lèvres dans lequel aucun n’aurait plus peur de se perdre voire d’y laisser la raison. Un baiser dévastateur, qui balaierait tout : la peur comme les dernières entraves, tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas su régler auparavant. Un baiser comme ils n’en avaient eu que des bribes, des avant goûts, moments trop intenses parfois dont ils se détachaient, soit l’un, soit l’autre, parce que c’était trop fort et trop dangereux, parce que se laisser aller c’était se montrer faible et que ça faisait peur, parce qu’il fallait avoir confiance pour se montrer faible. Cependant, en cet instant, ils se fichaient bien d’être faibles. Qu’ils le soient ensemble, que le monde s’écroule… que les ténèbres arrivent, que Kyuubi sorte de son corps et que les neuf démons étendent leur aura noire sur la planète…

La bouche de Sasuke ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi brûlante, ses lèvres aussi avides, gonflées.

C’était de l’amour, bon sang, c’était de l’amour. La certitude frappait l’esprit de Naruto.

Il aurait pu se noyer dans la saveur de cette bouche, en crever. Il aurait aimé en crever. Mourir d’extase, comme ça…

Il avait toujours trouvé idiotes ces histoires de baisers de midinettes à perdre haleine, comme si on pouvait manquer d’air dans ces moments… Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il haletant ? Et Sasuke… Sasuke qui s’accrochait à son dos, se donnant tout entier… Ceux qui avaient cru qu’il était un être dur et sûr de lui s’étaient laissé tromper par l’illusion. Le jeune être dans ses bras était une vierge frémissante, créature dont chaque centimètre de peau vibrait sous ses doigts, dont les lèvres buvaient l’eau de sa bouche, dont le corps entier criait à quel point il était bon et un peu fou aussi de s’abandonner… un peu fou, oui…

Alors que la réalité se rappelait à lui, le souvenir simple du lieu où ils se trouvaient et de ce qui les avait menés à une telle situation, il essaya de relever la tête, suçota longuement les lèvres chaudes, incapable de les lâcher… revint les prendre alors qu’il allait s’en détacher, glissant sa langue en gémissant, répondant à la chair. Plus encore que le contact de la bouche offerte de Sasuke, ce qu’il ressentait était douceur et relâchement, échange. Il avait l’impression de fondre dans ce baiser dont il n’avait que trop rêvé la pure simplicité. Le vertige ne le quittait pas. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, cligna fortement des paupières, se rendant vaguement compte qu’il s’était pressé de tout son corps sur celui du brun et que les mains de ce dernier s’étaient à ce point agrippées à sa peau qu’il pourrait presque le griffer, que les cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et qu’une légère rougeur ressortait sur les joues pâles.

À cause de la lumière du jour, il referma les yeux.

Peut-être faisait-il trop chaud aussi.

Depuis la fenêtre ouverte, un vent léger s’engouffrait, les sons du bois entourant le bâtiment ne leur parvenant plus que dans un brouillard de sensations.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres comme s’il cherchait à y retrouver le goût de Sasuke. Lentement, il rouvrit le regard, surpris par l’expression qu’il découvrit, miroir parfait de toutes les émotions qui le traversaient et de la stupeur de l’instant. Un large sourire éclaira alors son visage.

Sasuke s’immobilisa, perturbé.

Depuis un certain temps maintenant, ce dernier ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait, ne s’expliquant ni le trouble ni l’émotion qui s’étaient emparés de lui. Quant à cette étrange paix, il ne la comprenait pas non plus. Il s’en foutait pourtant complètement. S’il avait raisonné, il serait probablement parti. Et il n’avait plus envie de raisonner.

Naruto passa un doigt sur la courbure de ses lèvres.

« Sasuke. »

La lumière qui avait envahi les yeux bleus était troublante. Longuement, le jeune Uchiwa contempla l’homme penché sur lui, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres quand il se laissa aller à l’envie de le taquiner.

« Tu sais que t’as l’air tout couillon quand t’es content comme ça ?

— Eh oh ! », feignit de se fâcher Naruto dans une mimique amusée, captivé pourtant par la tendresse qui prenait toute la place sur le visage de Sasuke.

Sa main passa sur la joue pâle, en suivant l’arrondi, en étirant les traits comme s’il cherchait à en capturer l’expression. Puis, il la repoussa pour dégager l’épaule contre laquelle il posa les lèvres. Lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de son amant entrer dans sa chevelure, il soupira de plaisir. Un rire étouffé lui échappa.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda le brun.

— J’ai des kilos de pensées parasites, mêlées à d’autres plus… visuelles, on dira. Ça fait un peu bizarre…

— Comme quoi ?

— Les visuelles ou les parasites ? »

Le ton de Naruto était clairement joueur.

« Les autres. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de doutes sur les visuelles. »

Le blond plissa des yeux amusés, puis fit semblant de réfléchir, plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amant pour en sucer doucement la chair.

« Du genre… comme : « mais… on ne serait pas un peu en mission, au fait ? » ou « ah oui, c’est vrai qu’il y a Sakura et Sai juste à côté, ’manquerait plus qu’ils débarquent maintenant » ou « est-ce qu’il m’est déjà arrivé de merder autant dans une mission ? »…

Il se redressa légèrement, mais Sasuke ramena sa tête contre lui, grognant quand Naruto le mordit en réaction.

« Si tu tiens compte de l’épisode avec Shikamaru et Sai qui se barre avec le rouleau, on peut considérer que j’ai encore pas mal d’avance sur toi, remarqua le brun. Il va falloir te lever tôt pour me rattraper.

— Je vais y mettre toute mon énergie, alors. »

Puis Naruto grignota la chair pâle qui était à portée de sa bouche, se délectant de la façon dont Sasuke se tendit sous lui.

« Tu sais, poursuivit-il en rêvassant, ce que t’as raconté Sai pendant que tu étais avec lui dans les arcanes lunaires…

— J’en ai parlé ?

— Juste avant de t’évanouir, oui.

— Ah.

— Tu crois que c’est fiable ? »

Un bruit de bouche lui répondit.

« Aucune idée. Je n’utilise pas assez souvent cette technique pour le savoir. »

Naruto se resserra, son bassin ondulant pour se presser contre celui du brun. Les doigts de ce dernier se refermèrent sur le t-shirt orange qui crissa légèrement.

« Ça m’était déjà arrivé d’avoir un cas comme ça, reprit Sasuke, mais… pas de la même manière. Il a eu l’air tellement pressé de me parler, d’un coup. Je me demande si c’est lié à la façon dont son psychisme a été perturbé par l’ouverture du rouleau… ou alors peut-être que, au milieu de sa mélasse intellectuelle, il a inconsciemment essayé de garder ces informations en mémoire…

— Possible.

— Mouais. Bah. On sait au moins où retrouver les « nuages roses », pour peu qu’on puisse se fier à ce fameux point de rendez-vous dont il a entendu parler. Il ne reste plus qu’à vérifier maintenant.

— Une armée de réjouissances en perspective, ironisa le blond. Ça ne sera pas du luxe d’avoir un Sai normal avec nous. »

Puis, devant l’expression d’étonnement moqueur de Sasuke, il rectifia :

« Enfin… pour peu qu’on puisse le qualifier de « normal », bien sûr. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire, puis le jeune Uchiwa détourna le regard, le laissant courir brièvement à l’intérieur de la pièce. Par son aspect délabré, murs fissurés et meubles rouges abandonnés, elle avait tout d’un lieu dans lequel la nature semblait sur le point de s’introduire pour reprendre ses droits, apaisante dans son atmosphère. Un instant, il imagina une épaisse mousse ramper depuis la fenêtre ouverte pour recouvrir le sol et s’accrocher aux aspérités des murs.

« Tu as perdu ta virginité ici ? »

Naruto releva un visage étonné.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient ouverts avec curiosité. Il se contenta d’acquiescer.

« Oui, répondit alors le blond.

— Raconte.

— Tu es bien curieux ! »

Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il se les suçota inconsciemment.

« Allez… »

Après une expression plus amusée encore, le blond se redressa, se retrouvant assis sur les hanches de son compagnon. La vision des yeux noirs ouverts si simplement sur lui était une image incroyable.

« Ben… Il n’y a pas grand-chose à en dire, tu sais. Je venais ici avec l’ermite pervers du temps où il m’avait pris sous son aile. Il fallait entendre les filles glousser quand il arrivait ! On restait facilement quelques jours ici, soi-disant pour se reposer, mais ça faisait plutôt comme si cet endroit était un peu sa maison, du genre le retour au bercail, tu vois. J’ai toujours pensé qu’il avait une relation plus familiale qu’autre chose avec les pensionnaires, mais je crois qu’il en pinçait aussi pour la maîtresse de l’établissement. Elle avait de ces seins ! Énormes, comme Tsunade. »

Il écarta les mains pour figurer une poitrine débordante.

« Bon, du coup, reprit-il en grimaçant un peu, tu parles que je les faisais assez marrer, moi le petit gamin en visite chez elles et puis… bon ben, c’est un peu la nature maternelle des femmes, elles étaient aux petits soins pour moi. Je te passe les détails sur ce que je vivais, entre les cris que j’entendais dans les chambres et ce que se racontaient les filles quand elles se retrouvaient pour les repas… »

Ses yeux se plissèrent avec amusement.

« Enfin. Résultat, un jour elles ont fini par me traîner dans une de leurs chambres, mais je ne peux pas dire que j’ai beaucoup protesté. Je crois que ça les a fait bien rire de déniaiser un petit jeunot comme moi.

— Des femmes alors ? Toujours des femmes », remarqua Sasuke.

Son expression était celle de l’incompréhension. Naruto haussa les sourcils.

« Avant toi, oui… Je ne me suis jamais posé trop de questions là-dessus, en fait. Je ne sais pas. »

Il eut un petit sourire et baissa le regard sur le côté, tombant sur la pochette de cuir contenant ses armes de jet qu’il avait déposée à côté de Sasuke.

« Je ne me souviens plus de la première fois où j’ai vraiment ressenti de l’attirance pour toi. Enfin, je ne saurais pas le situer. C’est flou, tout ça. On était tellement dans les bagarres, à se provoquer en permanence… Je ne sais pas non plus quand est-ce que tu es devenu si… important ou… »

Il déglutit. Son regard se focalisa à nouveau sur celui de son compagnon.

« Parfois je me demande à quel point c’était déjà présent avant. Je crois que… quand on se battait, je cherchais aussi à te sentir physiquement, que c’était quelque-chose dont j’avais besoin… Enfin bon. Et toi alors ? »

Le visage de Sasuke, qui avait alors marqué une certaine surprise, s’assombrit brusquement.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Naruto tiqua, gêné. Le brun précisa en soupirant, sa tête tombant sur son épaule.

« Encore un de ces trucs glauques chez Orochimaru… Il n’a pas survécu au rituel de pose de la marque maudite le lendemain, de toute façon. Je crois qu’il avait surtout peur. »

Puis il ajouta avec une expression insaisissable :

« Il avait des cheveux blonds… comme toi. »

Naruto resta un temps décontenancé, silencieux, puis sembla vouloir reprendre la parole.

« Et tu n’as aucune responsabilité dans ce qui s’est passé, anticipa le brun d’une voix ferme, sachant très bien ce qui allait sortir de cette bouche entrouverte. C’est « ma » vie, ce sont « mes » conneries. Tu n’as jamais eu le pouvoir d’empêcher quoi que soit et tu n’as sûrement pas celui de changer ce qu’il s’est passé. Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait parce que je l’avais décidé et… je ne peux même pas dire que j’aie des regrets. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais pu faire en dehors de ces choix. »

Le regard qui était plongé dans celui de Naruto était d’un noir presque liquide.

« Et les morts ne reviendront pas à la vie. »

Longuement, les mots planèrent dans le silence qui envahit la pièce.

Il s’agissait de la première fois où le blond entendait Sasuke évoquer la mort de son frère et il en était un peu perdu. Un temps, il resta immobile, incapable de détacher le regard de celui de son compagnon, puis il reporta son attention sur le torse glabre sur lequel il passa lentement la main.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau blanche, remontant vers la gorge autour de laquelle se trouvait ce collier qui avait appartenu à Itachi et dont il se saisit, faisant rouler la chaîne entre ses doigts. Il eut alors une curieuse impression : celle de tenir un objet bien trop lourd pour ce qu’il était, comme s’il ressentait pleinement ce que représentait le poids que son compagnon avait choisi d’attacher à son cou.

Un sourire torve prit place sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke avait décidé de vivre avec ses erreurs. Il était temps pour lui d’accepter ses échecs.

« Comment tu te sens ? » murmura-t-il enfin.

Le brun hésita.

« Je ne sais pas. Bizarre… comme vidé.

— Ça me fait un peu peur de te voir comme ça.

— Pourquoi ? »

Naruto prit une seconde avant de répondre.

« J’ai l’impression que tu vas te briser devant moi. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se tordirent en un rictus, puis il lança la main vers la nuque de son amant, l’attirant contre lui. Quand il sentit enfin son poids s’exercer sur sa poitrine, il soupira d’apaisement.

« Empêche-moi de me briser, alors. »

Puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dehors, un oiseau s’envola, la branche qu’il venait de quitter oscillant dans un bruissement de feuilles. Le jour commençait à décliner. L’étui à armement glissa depuis le bord du matelas, chutant au sol, s’ouvrant en exposant aux rayons bas du soleil quelques kunai dont le métal brilla.

Le poing de Naruto se crispa. Le drap juste à côté du visage de Sasuke se froissa légèrement.

Il y avait un air de première fois dans la façon dont ils s’embrassaient, se touchaient, semblant deux jeunes adolescents perdus dans la découverte de sensations dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l’intensité. Aussi magnifique qu’ait pu être l’attente, le désir lancinant qui jusque-là avait été laissé de côté ne souffrait alors plus d’aucun délai. Ils ne voulaient plus que prendre ou se donner, les deux peut-être… oui, les deux. Les mots entre eux paraissaient déjà lointains.

Pouvoir baiser ainsi les lèvres de Sasuke, les sentir presque vibrantes contre les siennes, glisser sa langue et le sentir répondre dans une même ardeur… La réaction qu’avait attendue Naruto était-elle vraiment là ? Il n’en était déjà plus à se poser ce genre de questions. Sasuke se donnait et il voulait tout prendre, tout vivre et s’en gaver, en éclater puisque rien ne semblait vraiment capable de le rassasier. Il se sentait affamé et il était bon de l’être.

D’un geste devenu presque maladroit, il se pressa plus fort sur le corps de son amant, ses hanches se raidissant, se crispant tant il voulait pousser et il s’arracha à la bouche chaude. Tremblant, il se serra alors plus nerveusement en jouant des reins, plongeant le visage dans le cou qui se détourna, suçant la peau, léchant la chair tendre juste sous l’oreille. Un coup de reins plus précis le fit lâcher un souffle lourd.

« J’ai envie de toi, Sasuke… »

La phrase était sortie trop vite et il releva son visage, hagard, dans la recherche d’une réponse sur les traits froids… habituellement froids, seulement.

La tête lui tourna un instant.

« J’ai… »

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il prit le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle avant de murmurer avec plus d’assurance, cette fois.

« J’ai envie de toi. »

Les yeux noirs se troublèrent. Naruto poussa soudainement d’un mouvement de reins, tremblant en sentant leurs deux membres se presser l’un contre l’autre. Haletant, il réitéra le mouvement. Les mains fébriles qu’il sentit s’agripper à ses vêtements lui firent passer lui-même son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, le jetant avec un empressement qu’il ne se connaissait pas.

Aucune de leurs étreintes n’avait jamais été si sensuelle. Ses reins se mouvaient presque de leur propre volonté, faisant se rencontrer toujours plus fortement leurs érections, tirant de Sasuke des expressions inconnues jusqu’alors, trop érotiques pour être dévoilées à la vision des hommes. La façon dont il se transformait pour lui en la plus vulnérable des créatures était une image qui devait rester cachée. Les mouvements de leurs bassins devinrent plus appuyés. C’était à ce point excitant qu’il pensa pouvoir jouir de cette simple friction. Un nouveau « j’ai envie… », plus rauque, résonna profondément dans l’oreille de Sasuke.

Le jeune brun se tendit et les mains qui se crispèrent soudainement sur ses fesses firent trembler Naruto. Leurs corps se resserrèrent, leurs peaux se collant plus fortement encore l’une contre l’autre. Le blond sentit la poigne sur ses muscles se faire plus rude, nerveuse, les membres étirant légèrement sa chair comme s’ils cherchaient à l’écarter. Un temps, il ne sut plus s’il voulait se presser contre la chaleur moite de ces hanches ou se tordre vers ces doigts qui se raidissaient dans le désir de le pénétrer.

« Tu as envie de me prendre », soupira-t-il.

La main glissa plus loin entre ses fesses, plissant le tissu du pantalon.

« Tout le temps… »

Il s’agissait d’une plainte ou d’une constatation. Naruto n’aurait su le dire.

« Mais ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd’hui », ponctua Sasuke.

En le voyant relever les bras au-dessus de la tête, le jeune blond déglutit difficilement. Sasuke allait le rendre fou s’il avait encore de ces gestes. Il perdit une main fébrile dans sa chevelure. Brusquement, il roula sur le dos, soufflant comme pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Du lubrifiant. Tu crois qu’on peut en trouver dans ces placards ? »

Le brun eut un bref rictus.

« Je sens le produit périmé depuis des années.

— Le tube de lubrifiant… l’objet indispensable à emmener en mission. Des fois, je me demande à quoi je pense quand je fais mon sac.

— On manque à tous nos devoirs. »

La remarque ironique fit tourner un visage amusé à Naruto, troublé pourtant par la façon dont Sasuke était en train de se donner à lui. D’un coup, il sauta alors hors du lit pour ouvrir les placards qui renfermaient encore, à sa surprise, de nombreux objets entassés et dont certains éveillèrent, malgré lui, quelques pensées inavouables dans son esprit. Il dut souffler pour se calmer en les parcourant du regard. Le petit pot de produit qu’il recherchait lui apparut avec un certain soulagement. Il se tourna pour l’agiter.

« Victoire. »

Sasuke releva brièvement les yeux sur lui en murmurant un : « je commence à me poser vraiment des questions sur ton choix de venir ici » qui le fit rire légèrement. Puis l’Uchiwa posa les mains sur les côtés de son pantalon et commença à le faire descendre. Naruto s’occupa aussi vite des attaches retenant encore ses propres vêtements.

Le silence dans lequel ils s’observèrent, traversé seulement du frottement des tissus délacés et froissés avait un quelque-chose de profondément érotique.

Sous le regard de Sasuke, Naruto se dressait dans une plastique impeccable qui n’avait de leur fonction de ninja que la musculature taillée pour le combat. Pas la moindre marque blanche pour barrer l’aspect lisse de sa chair, pas la plus petite trace d’affrontement, presque de vécu, le chakra de Kyuubi l’ayant laissé figé dans une image d’être intouchable. Les derniers rayons de soleil s’accrochaient aux reliefs de son torse et les yeux bleus posés sur lui brillaient d’une lueur inhabituelle : mélange de tendresse, de convoitise et une force plus brute qui semblait y brûler, presque inhumaine dans sa puissance.

L’envie de se laisser posséder par ce désir violent l’envahit un instant.

Naruto lâcha un souffle amusé en le voyant s’étendre plus lascivement encore sur le matelas.

« Tu te rends compte que je ne vais jamais être capable de me retenir ?… Tu m’en voudras ?

— Tu seras puni et obligé de recommencer.

— Oh ? »

Sasuke regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

« Tous les jours ? » le taquina le blond.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et Naruto reprit en riant à moitié :

« Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de mes capacités à te faire aimer ça. Moi, le futur Hokage de Konoha ?

— J’oubliais que c’était une compétence demandée pour entrer dans les forces spéciales. »

Naruto sourit largement puis rejoint Sasuke sur le futon posé au sol, cherchant immédiatement sa bouche, encore, comme s’il voulait rattraper tous ces baisers qui leur avaient manqué.

La paume qu’il glissa sur son ventre fit se raidir le jeune brun tant il avait besoin, maintenant, de le sentir plus bas. Un soupir sépara leurs bouches.

Quand la main descendit le long de sa peau, progressivement, les paupières de Sasuke se fermèrent à moitié, un frisson le parcourant au moment où les doigts frôlèrent son érection. La tension qui s’était accumulée entre eux était devenue trop intense et il se cambra légèrement alors que la main de Naruto l’enserrait, ses reins se raidissant comme s’il voulait lui-même s’y mouvoir.

Naruto le caressa, lentement, observant le plaisir s’inscrire dans ses pupilles.

À nouveau un baiser, un sourire sur les lèvres, un souffle s’envolant dans la pièce, plus chaud encore que tout ce que le blond avait pu percevoir auparavant. Les doigts qu’il sentit alors se mouvoir sur sa propre érection le forcèrent à se retenir pour ne pas gémir trop fortement. Il posa le front sur celui de Sasuke.

« Je crois que je pourrais jouir juste maintenant… »

Ce dernier sourit et laissa tomber son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, ne s’arrêtant pas pour autant. Doucement, il laissa glisser sa main sur le membre de Naruto, la resserrant parfois en quelques gestes plus appuyés, suçant sa chair lors de ses propres éclats de plaisir, aimant sentir vibrer son corps en même temps que le sien. Un léger tremblement l’avertit que son amant était proche de craquer et il ralentit ses mouvements. Juste avant de le relâcher, il passa le pouce sur le bout du membre humide dont il porta la substance à ses lèvres en se laissant retomber sur le dos. Naruto eut un regard plus chaud encore en le voyant enfouir son doigt dans sa bouche. Sasuke essayait vraiment de le tuer. Il prit alors le temps de reprendre son souffle, les vagues de jouissances qui avaient commencé à affluer dans son ventre se calmant lentement.

Lorsqu’il s’assit pour ouvrir le pot qu’il avait apporté, Sasuke l’observa sans ciller. Même Naruto ne put se rendre compte de la façon plus que discrète dont il souffla dans l’espoir de se détendre. Seuls ses sourcils se relevèrent, moqueurs en constatant l’abondance de produit que venait de prendre le blond. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard amusé. À aucun moment, le jeune homme ne laissa paraître son appréhension.

Naruto se pencha vers ses lèvres, tendrement, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il fut sur le point de les frôler. Son regard bleu plongea avec beaucoup d’attention dans celui de Sasuke.

« Tu as besoin de distraction. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

« Je… »

Sasuke s’interrompit, son réflexe initial qui avait été de signifier que tout allait bien mourant dans sa gorge. Naruto embrassa sa poitrine, léchant un de ses mamelons, laissant une traînée de salive avant de mordiller tendrement la chair de son flanc.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura-t-il enfin.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la chevelure de son amant.

Quand il se sentit entrer dans sa bouche, son crâne se renversa et il soupira autant de plaisir que d’apaisement.

« C’est bon… ».

Des gémissements plus intenses suivirent, les mouvements de sa poitrine devenant plus amples. Il avait l’impression que son corps était en feu, son âme écorchée. Il n’aurait pas pu se passer du contact de la peau de Naruto sous sa main. Son visage roula sur le côté et il accueillit avec satisfaction l’engourdissement de son esprit. Des sons s’échappaient de sa bouche comme s’il n’avait plus aucune prise sur eux.

Lorsqu’une humidité inhabituelle se fit présente au niveau de ses fesses, il dut cependant serrer les dents pour ne pas réagir. Naruto venait d’y déposer une importante quantité de lubrifiant et Sasuke soupira en le sentant l’étaler lentement, passant la main de son aine au-dessous de ses cuisses, revenant pour caresser la base de son membre puis repartant, plus loin, s’égarer dans le sillon séparant ses muscles. Le contact glissant n’était pas désagréable. S’il n’avait ressenti autant d’appréhension, il aurait peut-être même pu l’apprécier. La crainte, pourtant, l’inconnu, ne le laissèrent que trop troublé, perdu. L’extrémité du doigt qui frôla avec un peu trop d’insistance son orifice lui fut alors de trop et il sentit l’urgence de focaliser son attention ailleurs.

D’un coup, il bougea pour rechercher de son visage le contact de Naruto et pivota sur lui-même, mordillant la cuisse tendre qui se présenta à lui quand il se retrouva dans une position inversée avec le corps de ce dernier.

Le blond le fixa un instant, puis détourna son visage lorsque Sasuke le prit avidement dans sa bouche.

Comme s’il essayait oublier par cet acte ce qui était en train de se passer, le jeune homme s’y donna entièrement, suçant fort, forçant son compagnon à faire preuve de toutes ses capacités de retenue pour ne pas craquer dans l’instant. Naruto respira plus lentement. À ce rythme là, il n’allait jamais pouvoir résister et il voulut reprendre rapidement le dessus sur Sasuke. Ses mains se posèrent à l’intérieur des cuisses pâles et les écartèrent doucement. Il ignora le frisson qu’il provoqua et posa le doigt sur l’entrée de chair qu’il venait de dévoiler.

Le jeune brun se raidit et se renversa aussitôt sur le dos, ouvrant ses yeux noirs au plafond, haletant.

Il y eut alors une seconde d’attente, le regard de Sasuke plongeant dans celui de Naruto, puis le membre de ce dernier s’enfonça dans son corps.

Sasuke se tordit.

La sensation était désagréable, pas douloureuse comme il se le serait imaginé mais plutôt gênante, l’envie de repousser la présence intruse le faisant se crisper plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il referma les poings sur les draps du lit et attrapa brusquement la tête blonde quand son amant passa la langue sur son érection. Un profond gémissement s’éleva dans la pièce.

Naruto commença alors à déplacer son doigt à l’intérieur de lui, prenant le temps d’étirer doucement sa chair, ayant du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait, tant l’image que Sasuke lui offrait était incroyable.

Le front en sueur, le brun se perdait totalement dans ses sensations, l’absence de contrôle l’y rendant presque trop réceptif. Il y avait quelque-chose de profondément gênant, de presque douloureux dans le fait d’être ainsi pénétré mais, en même temps et il n’aurait pas pu le nier, il s’y mêlait un plaisir inconnu. Aussi bouleversé qu’il puisse l’être, il ne fit rien pour retenir Naruto dans ses gestes, acceptant tout, les caresses de sa main tout comme la façon dont il releva plus haut une de ses cuisses pour faciliter ses mouvements. Une sensation de succion sur son sexe le fit gémir et il ne sut alors plus d’où venait ce plaisir, de ce membre à l’intérieur de lui ou de ces lèvres qui l’enveloppaient.

Attentif au moindre souffle, à la plus petite vibration de ses muscles, Naruto cherchait à provoquer différentes réactions et sentit son cœur battre un instant plus fort en voyant Sasuke se cambrer plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. Il appuya sur l’endroit qu’il venait de découvrir et fut stupéfait par la façon dont le jeune homme se tendit, même sa respiration semblant s’être coupée. Il releva alors un visage heureux et sourit tendrement devant l’expression d’étonnement dans le plaisir de son amant

Puis il reprit son sexe dans sa bouche en enfonçant cette fois deux doigts à l’intérieur de lui. Sasuke gémit. Naruto entendit distinctement le pli du drap dans un poing serré _._

Le brun se laissa enfin complètement aller, acceptant autant la tension des lèvres sur son membre que celle presque trop forte des doigts qui entraient et ressortaient de lui. Son visage roula à la recherche de la caresse des draps sur sa joue et il ne retint plus aucun des soupirs qui voulaient s’échapper de sa bouche. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée, ses muscles tremblants. L’orgasme montant était en train de prendre possession de ses cellules et… en sentant soudainement la bouche de Naruto l’abandonner, il se redressa pour attraper lui-même son érection, mais la main qui se posa sur son poignet ne le laissa pas continuer. Les prémices de la jouissance tintaient encore violemment dans son corps et il laissa, perdu, son bras se faire repousser sur le matelas, prenant appui sur ses coudes quand les doigts de son amant s’enfoncèrent à nouveau à l’intérieur de lui, plus vite, plus fort et…

« Oh, Naruto, je vais jouir… »

Ce furent les derniers mots qui passèrent ses lèvres avant qu’il se renverse en arrière, yeux largement ouverts dans la surprise alors qu’il se répandait en gémissant.

D’un coup, il s’effondra sur le lit.

Son esprit partit, loin. Le visage qui s’enfouit dans son cou le fit pourtant l’enserrer dans un geste qui n’était plus totalement conscient. Ses doigts passèrent dans la chevelure blonde, son menton se posant sur le dessus du crâne qu’il caressa lentement.

Il n’y avait plus ni pensée, ni crainte, ni l’ombre d’un éventuel questionnement.

Après quelques instants durant lesquels il reprit légèrement son souffle, Naruto embrassa son épaule.

« Je vais attendre que tu te remettes.

— Pas la peine. »

La respiration du brun était encore un peu saccadée. Naruto regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je…

— Vas-y », le coupa Sasuke.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le brun acquiesça et la certitude qui avait pris place dans son regard n’avait alors rien à envier à celle dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Naruto.

« Vas-y », répéta-t-il avant de descendre la main sur le ventre hâlé.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le sexe humide qu’il caressa doucement. Le jeune blond ferma les paupières, murmurant son prénom dans un instant empli autant d’émotion que d’envie.

Il se pencha ensuite sur lui et l’embrassa fiévreusement, s’étendant entre ses jambes avec toute la retenue qui lui était encore possible. Les yeux voilés par le désir, il écarta ses genoux et attrapa le lubrifiant pour en enduire son membre dans un état second.

Quand il reposa le pot de produit, sa main tremblait légèrement.

Il se présenta juste là où il le fallait, contre la chair devenue glissante de Sasuke et plongea son regard troublé dans le sien.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

C’était… juste… là.

Ses hanches se raidirent et il commença à peine à… Il y eut un bruit soudain et tout sembla s’effondrer. Une impression d’irréalité tomba lourdement sur l’atmosphère de la chambre.

La porte claqua contre le mur. Un cri aigu s’éleva. La pièce se referma tout aussi brusquement qu’elle avait été ouverte.

Naruto cligna des paupières, essayant de retrouver ses esprits ou… peut-être pas, non. Non. Non, en fait, non.

Une voix différente, masculine, traversa la cloison qui les séparait du couloir.

« Sakura, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Ce n’était pas possible.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à nouveau largement et Naruto ferma fortement les yeux en entendant Sakura crier de là où elle était :

« Non, Sai, non ! »

Totalement bloqué sur place, le ninja ne résista pas un instant aux bras puissants qui le tirèrent brutalement hors de la pièce. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir et tenta d’assimiler mentalement ce qu’il venait d’en-tre-voir… Les jours précédents passés à délirer en croquant naïvement tous les petits animaux qu’il avait rencontrés sur ses rouleaux de combat, il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir s’il était vraiment revenu dans un monde plus « normal » et osa à peine regarder sa collègue, la découvrant essoufflée, le rouge aux joues, s’appuyant d’une main sur sa poitrine comme si elle essayait de se remettre d’une émotion forte.

Il avala sa salive.

« Euh… »

Il n’était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu’il avait cru voir. Ça avait été tellement rapide et puis… bon, la configuration de la pièce ne lui avait pas permis de… Enfin, il se demanda un instant quelle était la façon convenable d’agir dans une telle situation.

« Sakura, tu… Tu… Tu es sûre que je ne suis plus dans un genjutsu ? »

La demoiselle releva sur lui un regard horrifié.

« Parce que je… crois bien que… je viens de voir Naruto allongé sur Sasuke et… on aurait bien dit bien qu’il essayait de l’…

— Hou là hou là hou là ! l’interrompit-elle d’une voix tonitruante, ne voulant surtout mais surtout pas entendre la suite de sa bouche. Ah oui ! Ce n’est pas normal, ça ! Il va falloir que je me réoccupe de toi ! »

Puis elle l’attrapa par les épaules et le fit opérer d’un coup une rotation sur lui-même, l’orientant vers le lieu dont ils provenaient en commençant par le pousser pour le faire avancer. Alors qu’ils allaient s’éloigner de la porte, elle prit tout de même une seconde pour y passer une tête qui n’avait rien à envier aux colères Tsunadesques. Naruto et Sasuke avaient heureusement repris une position décente, drap tiré sur eux et expressions complément abasourdies qui vaudraient probablement à la jeune femme de formidables fous rires quand elle y repenserait plus tard. Ils la regardèrent alors gesticuler en de grands mouvements totalement incompréhensibles, si ce n’était un « deux » et un ensemble brouillon qui ne pouvait signifier que : « deux minutes pour arrêter vos conneries et ramener vos petites fesses vers moi ! ». Puis elle disparut derrière la cloison.

Naruto prit une grande bouffée d’oxygène. Il laissa retomber son visage sur l’épaule de son amant.

En entendant plus loin Sai finir tout de même de poser la question qu’il avait commencée peu avant, il relâcha un rire nerveux en constatant que le jeune homme avait bel et bien retrouvé sa vulgarité habituelle.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand les quatre membres de leur équipe pénétrèrent dans la grotte qu’ils avaient repérée, Sakura sortant sa carte pour vérifier leur emplacement. Le petit trajet qu’ils venaient d’effectuer leur avaient permis de rejoindre un lieu plus proche du point de rendez-vous auquel ils devraient se rendre le lendemain. Ils pourraient s’octroyer quelques heures de sommeil en attendant.

Chacun commença à s’installer silencieusement. La jeune femme observa Sasuke. Son visage impassible, ni réellement expressif ni totalement fermé pour autant, ne lui apporta aucune réponse aux questions qu’elle se posait. Elle se tourna alors vers Naruto et dut retenir un rire. Le jeune homme était un cadeau du ciel. Sa façon d’essayer de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point il était dépité-moisi-à-la-limite-de-la-déprime sans y parvenir une seconde était un régal pour les yeux. Elle s’approcha de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour répondre, bouche pincée.

« Je suis frustré.

— Tu m’étonnes… »

Il étouffa un rire nerveux, se sentant aussi vite refroidi en rencontrant le regard de leur collègue aka boulette-man qui était toujours bloqué dans une expression de « on me dit peut-être que j’ai déliré, mais il m’a bien semblé voir vu quelque-chose », avec option « est-ce d’ailleurs bien normal que je me mette à avoir ce genre d’hallucinations ?… ».

« Il croit toujours que c’était une illusion ? chuchota-t-il.

— Ouais. Ça l’a bien un peu traumatisé, mais il survivra. Je préconise une thérapie psychologique précoce et, avec un peu de chance, il pourra peut-être s’en tirer sans trop de séquelles.

— Moque-toi, va.

— Ben tiens, je vais me gêner. Enfin, je suis vachement contente pour vous, ’faut pas croire, hein ? C’est super les réconciliations sur l’oreiller, tout ça… Mais bon. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire franchement moqueur.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais… on est en mission, hein ?

— Allez… Profite, va. Tu as fait le plein pour des années à me chambrer sur le sujet.

— Oh que oui ! C’est quelque-chose qui te poursuivra toute ta vie, ça. »

Ils partagèrent un petit rire, puis Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

Même si la mission ne leur permettait alors plus de s’attarder l’un sur l’autre, celui-ci ne fit rien pour cacher la façon dont il était encore troublé à Naruto. Il s’était passé quelque-chose entre eux, quelque-chose qui n’avait rien à voir avec une simple histoire de « seme » ou de « uke », même si ce serait encore à clarifier. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils avaient avancé et aucun d’eux ne pouvait désormais l’ignorer.

Un petit bruit sur le côté attira son attention et il se tourna juste à temps pour voir Sakura manquer de se vautrer au sol, se faisant retenir par le bras juste avant de toucher terre. La jeune femme avait été fatiguée plus qu’elle ne l’avait laissé paraître par la nouvelle séance de soins qu’elle avait donnée et Naruto s’amusa de l’expression toujours si innocente de cet asocial fini de Sai tandis qu’il la tirait sans douceur pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Les yeux verts s’ouvrirent sur lui avec un certain étonnement et… le jeune blond se fit la réflexion qu’il soufflait sur leur équipe un étonnant vent de paix.

Quelques heures plus tard, deux ombres atteignaient une petite berge isolée, entourée de nombreuses rizières.

La première silhouette, imposante, s’accroupit au nord de la rivière. La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans l’eau sombre et les quelques rochers recouverts de mousse qui en sortaient, s’élevant plus loin en d’imposants pains de sucre, conféraient aux lieux une beauté remarquable.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu nous as fait faire tout ce détour pour rien.

— Moi non plus… »

À en juger par la voix, il s’agissait d’une jeune femme qui venait de s’adresser au premier. L’homme se passa le visage à l’eau claire, s’essuyant ensuite brièvement dans sa manche.

« Je ne t’ai jamais vu faire un tel caprice.

— Quel caprice ? s’énerva-t-il aussitôt. Tu n’en as pas marre qu’on passe pour des abrutis aux yeux de tout le monde, incapables ne serait-ce que de ramener le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, se faisant trucider de nouveaux membres tous les quinze du mois ? »

Nerveusement, il se releva pour attraper un pan de son manteau qu’il tira vers l’avant tandis que sa voix s’emplissait de nausée :

« Et ça, ça…

— Ça a déteint.

— Je m’en fous que ça ait déteint au lavage ! cria-t-il. On passe pour qui, là ? On est censés impressionner qui avec des vêtements pareils ? On est de l’Akatsuki, bon sang ! »

Il sautillait presque sur place et ne s’en énerva que plus parce que ça seyait encore moins à un criminel d’envergure comme lui que la petite tenue à nuages roses. Maudite organisation de truands de pacotille qu’il avait eu le malheur de rejoindre !

La jeune femme se gratta négligemment la tête, levant les yeux au ciel en grimaçant quand elle constata que les étoiles devenaient de moins en moins visibles.

« De toute façon, ça ne valait pas le coup de faire un détour, il y avait peu de chances qu’on trouve un teintur…

— Et alors ? On pouvait bien essayer ! »

Le vent se leva brutalement, apportant une fraîcheur chargée d’humidité et la femme commença à avoir un rictus nerveux. Pourvu qu’il ne s’énerve pas plus qu’il ne le faisait déjà… Elle décida de ne pas piper mot et commença à observer où ils pourraient bien s’installer pour finir la nuit.

C’est alors qu’elle le vit s’agacer encore plus, le regardant avec horreur fouiller dans son manteau pour en sortir d’une main tremblante le rouleau qu’ils avaient intercepté et…

« Quant à ça… », rugit-il.

Elle n’eut que le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu’une violente averse leur tombe brutalement sur la tête.


	9. Les nuages roses ou  « Oh monde cruel, mouise infâme, chkoumoune infinie et (re) monde cruel »

Sai hallucinait.

Sai ne pigeait décidément rien à la nature humaine. Malgré les années, le jeune homme était resté comme immature dans ses relations avec les autres. Il observait, tel un enfant, essayait d’analyser, ouvrait de grands yeux interrogatifs et brûlait de questions qu’il savait toutes plus mal placées les unes que les autres, avant de les ravaler en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension. Il se détournait alors pour passer à autre chose.

Au sommet de l’échelle de ce qui le dépassait le plus se trouvaient les règles de savoir-vivre et leurs finesses, les conventions — ouh le vilain mot —, tout ce qui était de l’ordre de la politesse ou de l’impolitesse, ce que l’on pouvait se permettre de faire avec certains mais pas avec d’autres, encore que tout dépendait de la situation et… à l’arrivée, ça finissait toujours pas le gonfler et il préférait retourner à ses pinceaux.

Il avait essayé, pourtant, personne ne pourrait lui enlever les efforts qu’il avait faits à ce sujet. Des livres, d’abord, qu’il avait lus. Des manuels. De longues années passées à étudier les comportements de ses pairs, leurs gestes et leurs modes de communication. Il avait cru avoir évolué, il en avait été tellement persuadé… Ces derniers temps, il se sentait même nettement moins paumé. Les entretiens secrets auxquels le convoquait à chaque retour de mission la cinquième Hokage l’avaient petit à petit conforté dans l’idée qu’il n’était peut-être pas si perdu que ça puisqu’elle ne manquait jamais de lui demander quelle était « sa vision des choses ». Elle paraissait friande de ses avis, aimant siroter son saké en l’écoutant et lui adressant de temps en temps quelques regards brillants d’intelligence. Progressivement, il en était venu à se rendre compte qu’il était capable de capter, en fait, certains éléments bien avant les autres, ce que Shikamaru n’avait également pas manqué de remarquer. Depuis qu’ils avaient été réunis dans une équipe régulière avec Sasuke Uchiwa, Tsunade avait d’ailleurs émis plusieurs fois sa satisfaction de les voir partir ensemble, leur sortant des « je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui d’autre j’aurais pu vous mettre », pensifs, dont il n’avait jamais compris totalement la logique, mais qu’il avait acceptés.

Et pourtant… Pourtant. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à l’évidence.

S’il avait cru avoir progressé, la réalité en était la suivante :

Que dalle !

Un long et douloureux « que dalle », avec des points d’exclamation partout et des voyelles larmoyantes. Sur le coup, là, franchement… là-maintenant-tout-de-suite, c’était flagrant. Désespérant, même. C’en était au point où il se disait qu’il ferait mieux d’abandonner et puis… il aurait même le droit d’en faire une petite déprime, pourquoi pas, tiens ? Non mais… non. Ça ne valait pas le coup de continuer.

Dans un soupir de découragement, il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant toutefois plus rêvasser qu’autre chose devant ses camarades : du « Sai », quoi. Alors qu’il sautillait en quelques petits bonds plus aériens sur les rochers dépassant de la rivière, son pied effleura l’eau, la faisant se troubler sur son passage.

Bah, après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de nouveau pour lui : il avait toujours été un asocial, il le resterait et puis voilà. La belle affaire. Les autres continueraient à le chambrer, à s’amuser de la façon dont il était largué, à l’appeler « plane-man » et « communicator » et puis tant pis ! Ce n’était pas non plus bien dramatique. Il avait toujours considéré Naruto, Sasuke également… peut-être Sakura aussi, mais là, c’était encore un autre problème puisqu’elle appartenait à cette catégorie oh combien complexe d’êtres vivants qu’étaient les membres de sexe féminin, comme des personnes relativement aisées à suivre. Le blond était un jeune homme franc et simple, qui allait droit au but, ne s’embarrassait que très rarement de convenances et ne se gênait pas la moindre seconde pour exprimer ce qu’il pensait. Il suffisait d’ailleurs de voir le petit topo qu’il lui avait dressé sur l’avancée de la mission pour s’en rendre compte, enfin… sauf quand il avait parlé des « folasses de l’Akatsukette » qu’il avait eu un peu de mal à piger — les ?… nuages roses, d’accord. Bref. Voilà qu’ils s’apprêtaient à rattraper les fameux criminels en version gay-pride ou love-power, qu’importe, avec le programme suivant : récupérer le rouleau, leur péter la gueule au passage s’il le fallait, le tout dans le meilleur des cas avant l’arrivée d’ils-ne-savaient-qui que les miss-monde étaient censées retrouver à cet endroit, et se barrer fissa pour Konoha. Simple, efficace, du Naruto tel qu’il le connaissait. Jusque-là, tout allait bien.

Quant à Sasuke Uchiwa, il s’agissait certainement de la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus dans la catégorie « handicapé émotionnel », comme se plaisait à les chambrer le blond, et le seul type du village avec lequel il se sentait parfois quelques affinités caractérielles. Même si on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu’il pensait, ce n’était pas dérangeant puisqu’il ne parlait pas, était plus qu’impeccable dans les missions et avait un côté reposant dans son caractère taciturne.

Et pourtant…

Jamais.

Jamais, jamais, jamais, il n’avait vu Naruto et surtout Sasuke ainsi. Jamais.

Autant, le jeune Uzumaki était plus que connu pour son énergie débordante, là c’était de notoriété publique, mais le voir à ce point pressé d’en finir avec une mission… Mais depuis quand Naruto avait-il autant hâte de rentrer au village ? Il s’était préparé avant tout le monde, déjà — la sombre blague —, avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de se « débarrasser vite fait de cette mission à la mords-moi-le-nœud » ou autres expressions équivalentes et les avait secoués vivement pour qu’ils se mettent en route avant même le lever du soleil. Depuis, ils s’étaient retrouvés avec un Naruto passé en mode mach-douze-plus-rapide-que-l’éclair, qui fonçait droit devant eux, tout en se retournant périodiquement pour leur manifester des signes d’impatience et semblait osciller entre un ras-le-bol plus qu’évident et une sorte de fébrilité inquiétante à l’idée d’en finir… Non mais très honnêtement, c’était à se poser des questions, ça, non ?

Et pour ce qui était de Sasuke et de sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, eh bien, il était… — comment dire ? — différent. Bizarre. Sai aurait presque été tenté de le qualifier de « normal » ou de « gentil », mais aucun de ces mots ne pouvait raisonnablement être associé à l’Uchiwa. Autant dire que dans la catégorie délire, ils tapaient dans le maousse costaud. Sasuke « gentil »… Il n’aurait même pas osé le dire à voix haute.

Pour commencer, il ne râlait pas contre Naruto. Incroyable ! Il ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois qu’il les gonflait et pourtant il y avait largement de quoi, et, lorsque le grand blond ralentissait enfin pour se retourner vers eux, il y avait entre les deux hommes de ces regards que… que que que… bon ben que le jeune ninja aurait eu bien du mal à qualifier, mais qui le ramenaient à chaque fois à cette espèce d’illusion qu’il avait eue la veille entre eux et que… Bon.

Voilà, quoi. Il n’avait pas franchement envie d’y repenser.

Sai avait donc essayé d’interroger Sakura sur la situation, étant la personne qui lui semblait être la plus saine d’esprit parmi leur petite équipée mais, en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, il l’avait découverte en train de mater distraitement les fesses de Naruto et en avait ressenti comme une angoisse sourde. Elle avait alors relevé innocemment les yeux sur lui, enfin, presque, parce que son regard avait tout de même dérivé en chemin sur le bas du corps de Sasuke avant de passer — et là ça avait été le pire — sur son propre nombril, et les yeux verts lui avaient semblé totalement dénués de la moindre candeur. Il s’était donc ravisé et s’était contenté de lui adresser un très large sourire de franche camaraderie en tâchant de se rappeler mentalement de faire rallonger ses tenues une fois de retour chez lui. La grimace qu’en avait eue Sakura lui avait toutefois fait remarquer qu’il avait peut-être un peu forcé sur le sourire…

Et encore, si la fameuse « illusion » avait pu ne pas en être une, il aurait tout compris ! Les deux handicapés des sentiments qui se déclaraient enfin leur flamme — depuis le temps qu’il les voyait se débattre avec ça, il n’en aurait pas été étonné — séance de galipettes à l’appui, un Naruto version surexcité qui sautait sur l’Uchiwa qu’il voyait tout à fait en « uke », en ce qui le concernait… et une Sakura fangirl heureuse qui, les hormones nettement émoustillées à cause de ladite scène, avait du mal à se retenir de les reluquer tous les trois. Ça se tenait, quand-même !

Enfin bon. Étant donné que c’était une hallucination de sa part, ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne explication. Dommage.

La nature humaine était décidément trop compliquée.

« À quoi tu penses, Sai ? »

Le genre de question à laquelle il valait mieux ne pas répondre…

Le brun se tourna vers Sakura. Le regard vert était posé innocemment sur lui et, s’il y brillait une certaine malice, il était évident que la jeune femme ne se souciait que gentiment de lui.

« À des choses dérangeantes. »

Sakura eut un sourire de connivence. Sai était drôle dans sa façon détachée de s’exprimer, quel que soit le sujet.

« Du genre que tu préfères éviter de demander ? observa-t-elle.

— On peut dire ça comme ça.

— Tu as tort. Tu devrais poser tes questions quand il y a quelque-chose qui te chagrine. On te connaît, tu sais. On n’est plus à ça près. »

Il y avait beaucoup d’amusement mais aussi de tendresse dans ces paroles et Sai se fendit d’un doux sourire de sa composition. Ses yeux déjà fortement bridés se plissèrent en deux fentes fines.

Derrière une barrière de roseaux, le soleil était en train de se lever, projetant quelques éclats dorés le long du petit cours qu’ils suivaient rapidement. Leur avancée presque silencieuse était ponctuée seulement de bruissements de feuilles, parfois, et de petits clapotis s’ajoutant au murmure de la rivière.

Sai observa Sakura.

La jeune femme avait décroché de leur conversation pour se perdre dans ses pensées et semblait perturbée. Après quelques instants, elle se reprit et fixa Sasuke devant eux. Sa main se posa sur la fermeture éclair de son vêtement qu’elle tritura nerveusement.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il.

Un regard d’incompréhension lui répondit. Il indiqua la marque épaisse sur laquelle les doigts de la jeune femme venaient de glisser.

« Ce que tu touches, là. Cette cicatrice.

— Ça ? »

Sakura retint un rictus. La bonne idée de dire à Sai de poser les questions qui le démangeaient… Elle eut une sorte de rire nerveux intérieurement et s’arrêta, redressa les épaules dans une attitude pleine d’assurance, mais hésita quelques secondes, manqua bégayer, ravala les espèces de protestations qui semblaient vouloir sortir de sa bouche, baissa les mains pour les poser sur ses hanches et prit son ton de voix le plus décontracté possible.

« Une connerie de gamine. Tu ne l’avais jamais remarquée ?

— Si. »

Quand le jeune homme pencha son visage sur le côté, les pointes de ses mèches brunes caressèrent le haut de ses joues. Sakura serra les dents en se rendant compte que Sasuke venait de s’arrêter à son tour et que ses sourcils étaient nettement froncés.

« Ce n’est pas…, commença ce dernier avec une colère retenue dans la voix.

— Une connerie de gamine ? s’empressa-t-elle de répondre. Bien sûr que si. Tu le sais bien. »

L’Uchiwa écarquilla les paupières, comme outragé.

« C’est moi qui la lui ai faite, lança-t-il fermement à Sai. »

Lorsqu’il reprit, ce fut du venin qui sortit de sa bouche :

« Je n’aime pas quand tu ne dis pas la vérité, Sakura.

— C’est moi qui me suis jetée de-

— C’est moi qui t’ai donné ce coup de kunai ! »

Plus loin, Naruto marqua un temps d’arrêt. Sai siffla au vu de la façon dont la situation était en train de partir en cacahuète et rechercha immédiatement le blond du regard, le découvrant en train de revenir déjà vers eux. Le pas de ce dernier était toutefois lent, marquant la distance qu’il préférait garder avant qu’il s’asseye sur un rocher légèrement éloigné. Quand il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête partit en avant, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage. Le bref sourire qu’il eut alors laissa penser à Sai que ce qui était en train de se dérouler ne l’étonnait pas, comme s’il l’avait attendu.

Aucune parole ne sortait plus des bouches pincées de Sasuke et Sakura, la façon dont le brun se sentait offensé rencontrant le refus d’avouer ce qui s’était passé pour la jeune femme, une volonté stupide de le protéger qui ne faisait que le blesser.

« C’était un réflexe, souffla simplement le blond.

— C’est moi qui me suis jetée dessus, renchérit maladroitement Sakura et Sasuke ne put se retenir d’éclater.

— Parce qu’on se battait ! »

Dans l’impuissance, il avait écarté les bras.

« Parce qu’on se bagarrait et j’ai eu ce geste à la con ! Toi, tu ne faisais que vouloir nous séparer ou, je ne sais pas, tu étais juste… contente que je sois revenu au village, que… C’était juste… »

Le jeune homme soupira, dépassé, passant les doigts sur ses paupières pour se calmer. Sakura chercha le regard de Naruto, se sentant d’autant plus coupable que ce dernier ne l’observait que d’un air désolé.

Quelque part au fond d’elle, elle le savait, qu’elle faisait n’importe quoi. Bien sûr que Sasuke ne pouvait pas accepter une telle attitude de sa part. Bien sûr que nier ses actes était l’insulter. Elle n’aurait pas dû réagir ainsi, mais ce qu’il s’était passé était encore trop dur à reconnaître : le fait qu’aucun d’eux n’avait été capable de l’empêcher, que les erreurs ne s’estomperaient pas, que les plaies resteraient, quels que soient leurs efforts. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, hein ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas tout effacer ?

« Tu nous en veux toujours », remarqua Naruto.

Même si elle se sentit prise en faute, Sakura sourit aux paroles du jeune homme. Elle n’était pas capable de se convaincre elle-même du contraire. Elle aurait pourtant tellement voulu leur dire que non, pouvoir non pas nier mais accepter, faire un sourire qui ne soit pas une grimace. Après une ébauche de défense, inutile, elle abandonna. Naruto posait toujours le doigt juste là où il fallait et était en même temps capable de montrer tant de certitude et d’attention qu’il faisait fondre la plus petite tentative de protestation. Le rôle de Hokage lui irait plus que bien, décidément.

Le blond perdit un regard rêveur au sol. Sa voix s’éleva doucement.

« Je n’aurais pas dû me jeter sur toi, Sasuke. Je le sais. C’est moi qui ai déclenché cette bagarre. Je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça en te découvrant tel que tu étais et… bien sûr, tu n’aurais pas dû sortir cette arme.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça reste quand-même un réflexe », conclut-il.

Sasuke fit une petite grimace, amer.

Quand celui-ci reposa ensuite les yeux sur Sakura, passa entre eux quelque-chose qui était au-delà des mots : une forme tordue de compréhension, de regrets et, enfouie là-dessous, de cette affection qui leur était difficile à exprimer, mais n’avait pourtant jamais disparue. Le jeune homme songea qu’il n’avait pas été fichu de lui dire qu’il s’en voulait.

Naruto se tourna vers leur objectif. Bien qu’ils aient tous besoin de faire redescendre la tension, ils devaient continuer. Ils finiraient d’enterrer cette histoire plus tard, quand ils rentreraient. Peut-être que se boire une bouteille de saké ensemble en revenant serait une bonne chose. Peut-être que ce serait bien de se prendre une bonne cuite, une fois que tout se serait tassé. Sakura ne pourrait certainement pas s’empêcher de pleurnicher sur leurs épaules, tout en leur avouant entre deux paroles enivrées à quel point elle les aimait tous les deux, et Sasuke bougonnerait alors que ses joues seraient déjà rougies sous l’effet de l’alcool. Naruto saisirait la première occasion de tranquillité pour le coller contre un mur d’un couloir adjacent et le prendre. C’était ce genre d’idée qui occupait son esprit.

Ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser.

Il n’adressa pas de nouveau regard à Sasuke. Ils n’avaient pas le luxe de traîner.

Sakura l’observa s’éloigner.

Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, elle sourit brièvement et se décida à se lancer à sa suite. Elle manqua alors la syncope en sentant une main chaude la retenir en s’enroulant autour de sa hanche. La voix grave du jeune homme qui l’avait tant troublée gamine la fit à moitié défaillir lorsqu’il lui souffla à l’oreille un « désolé » qu’elle n’attendait pourtant plus. Gênée, elle le regarda repartir. Le visage fermé de Sasuke ne permettait pas de deviner ses émotions. Il n’était pas si simple de définir ce qui les liait, leurs relations ne se résumant le plus souvent, comme avec Naruto, qu’en d’innombrables critiques et provocations inutiles. Le regard qu’ils échangèrent pourtant à cet instant, même si froid et presque trop distant chez le brun, fut significatif de cette affection qu’il y avait entre eux, qui était différente de celle qu’entretenaient deux amants, mais qui n’avait rien à lui envier… et qui était l’amitié, tout simplement.

Elle tâcha de se remettre en soufflant discrètement. Elle avait beau aimer chambrer et provoquer particulièrement Naruto mais aussi Sasuke, ce genre de contact avec l’un des deux la troublait toujours un peu plus qu’elle ne l’aurait avoué. Une fois le jeune brun disparu de sa vue, elle s’élança enfin… ou presque, en fait, encore une fois « presque » parce que deux bras venaient de l’enserrer par-derrière. La sensation du corps se pressant contre le sien la fit se raidir plus que nerveusement. Lentement, son visage se tourna pour qu’elle découvre que… Sai, bien sûr… Sai, dans toute son indélicatesse, était en train de la garder contre lui avec une expression de pure innocence. Bougre d’asocial. Et comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que, autant, venant de Sasuke, ça la gênait, mais elle acceptait encore qu’il puisse avoir de tels gestes envers elle, autant quand il s’agissait de lui… bon ben, elle avait beau être souple avec ce genre de choses — et il valait mieux vu le lot de spécimens qu’elle se coltinait dans cette mission — c’était quand-même un petit peu déplacé.

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-il simplement tandis qu’il descendait lui-même la fermeture éclair de son haut de vêtement.

Manquant de s’étouffer, elle s’agrippa de toutes ses forces à la fermeture métallique. De sa bouche ne sortirent que quelques protestations offusquées.

« C’est beau, constata-t-il sans l’écouter, suivant du regard la chair bombée, inégale, formant la cicatrice qui descendait sur sa poitrine. »

’Mais qu’il était bizarre !’

« Je pourrai la peindre en rentrant ?

— Hein ?

— J’aimerais beaucoup. »

Totalement décontenancée, la demoiselle se détacha de son emprise et essaya de ne pas rougir en se demandant s’il pensait à un nu ou si c’était son esprit perverti qui lui avait soufflé l’idée. Elle referma son vêtement avec toute la dignité qui lui était encore possible et tenta une réponse intelligente.

« Euh… »

Mais le jeune homme était déjà en train de repartir, ne lui adressant qu’un sourire enfantin, mais qui avait un quelque-chose de séducteur, d’une étrange manière, et la laissant derrière, sidérée par la façon dont elle venait de se faire non seulement mener par le bout du nez — qui pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas encore envoyé son poing dans la tronche ? — mais en plus limite tripoter… Et puis elle rêvait ou ils venaient encore de tous lui passer devant ? Heureusement que c’était elle la chef de mission !

Quand elle se remit en route, elle ne put toutefois expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait prise d’une envie presque incontrôlable de rire.

D’une main, Naruto repoussa le vent puissant qui lui envoyait les cheveux dans le visage. Il tourna vers Sai un regard incrédule.

« Vous n’apprenez pas les nuances du noir, dans la Racine ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’ils sont gris, leurs manteaux, répondit le blond encore abasourdi. Gris… Gris et roses, comme une tenue délavée. Ça se voit autant que ton nombril entre ton t-shirt et ton pantalon, Sai. »

Comme le brun ne sembla que rêvasser à cette dernière remarque, Naruto préféra détacher le regard de ce visage inexpressif. Il observa les deux ennemis qui se tenaient en face de lui. C’était qu’elle le gonflait, cette mission ! Sur tous les points.

Il avait envie de rire — jaune —, en fait. Il en avait marre. Et puis ce qui était en train de se passer, à l’instant… il ne serait même pas parvenu à le qualifier. C’était… C’était le pompon, oui, quelque-chose comme ça, la bonne blague façon « tu crois que c’est fini ? Mais non, tu en as encore ! ». Cette mission lui sortait complètement par les trous de nez, en fait. Les bêtises qu’il s’était tapées avec ses élèves, c’était que dalle par rapport à ce qu’il se farcissait ici. Il ne se sentait même plus en colère, pour dire, mais plutôt blasé, désabusé, au point où il en était, avec seulement l’envie de tout plaquer et de se barrer… loin. Partir, oui. Partir. Oublier cette mission et ce besoin de se cogner la tête contre les murs à chaque nouveau délire auquel ils étaient confrontés, et aller ailleurs, là où ils pourraient être avec Sasuke, là où personne ne les dérangerait… là où ils pourraient finir ce qu’ils avaient commencé, tout simplement, et prendre… Prendre ce qu’il lui donnerait. Prendre et sceller par leur chair tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux.

Le regard de Naruto se reporta sur le jeune brun : il ne bougeait pas, aucun muscle de son corps ne se mouvant si ce n’était ceux nécessaires à sa respiration. L’attitude de ce dernier le dérangeait. La façon dont son visage s’était fermé dès l’instant où ils avaient été en vue de leurs ennemis était inquiétante. On aurait dit que plus rien ne l’atteignait, ni les élucubrations de celui qu’ils avaient aussitôt identifié comme Pain — merci aux informations du bingo-book — ni les regards qu’il essayait incessamment de lui lancer, ni le vent autour d’eux qui se faisait maintenant trop fort. Son attention était totalement focalisée sur les deux êtres en face d’eux, comme s’il s’agissait là d’un danger plus important que Naruto ne voulait se l’avouer.

Les deux membres de l’Akatsukette avec lesquels ils avaient commencé à faire la convers’…

Le jeune blond eut un rictus nerveux. Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait marre de cette mission et qu’est-ce qu’il en avait marre de la super mouise qui le poursuivait depuis leur départ ! On lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ? Les instances divines lui en voulaient ? C’était une punition pour avoir peinturluré les statues des Hokage quand il était môme ?… Ou alors il était dans une illusion. Parfois, il se le demandait et sérieusement, en fait, mais attention ! Il ne se hasarderait certainement pas à réitérer l’expérience lamentable du jutsu de rupture qui ne fonctionne pas. Si la honte ne tuait pas, il avait déjà largement eu sa dose question ridicule / palme du ninja le plus moisi de la terre / tout le monde finissait par tout savoir de sa vie et des choses les plus intimes de son existence… Aucune mention inutile à rayer là-dedans. Alors ça allait bien comme ça.

Il n’écouta même pas la nouvelle diatribe du grand rouquin qui leur causait maintenant depuis un petit moment de l’autre côté de la rivière sur une sombre histoire de couleurs qui ne tenaient pas au lavage. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? La façon dont Sakura hocha la tête, yeux écarquillés dans l’impression de nager en plein délire, manqua de le faire rigoler. La pauvre… Elle avait l’air aussi paumée que les autres et ne faisait qu’alterner acquiescements polis et haussements des épaules gênés, vu que le gars avait eu l’air de trouver en elle une interlocutrice susceptible d’écouter ses plaintes complètement hors sujet, étant donné qu’ils auraient dû un petit peu se battre, ensemble… dans une telle situation, quand-même…

À cet endroit, le cours s’était élargi et le terrain légèrement modifié. On devinait une cascade dont le vacarme leur parvenait de plus loin. La falaise bordant le cours de la rivière avait cédé la place à de nombreux pains de sucre dont certains naissaient directement dans l’eau. Derrière une étendue d’herbe assez grande, une cabane de bois faisait face à un ponton. L’endroit aurait été agréable si la tension qui régnait entre leurs deux petits groupes n’avait pas été si intense.

« On passe pour des criminels de pacotille. »

La phrase prononcée par l’homme aux cheveux roux atteignit à peine Naruto. Il eut pourtant envie de rire — jaune, toujours, désespérément jaune.

« Je veux bien qu’on manque de moyens, reprit très sérieusement le fameux Pain, les affaires ne sont pas toujours ultra florissantes dans ce genre d’organisation, mais il ne faut pas non plus qu’on se retrouve au point d’être ridicule. Il y a une limite. »

Sakura sombrait de plus en plus dans le désespoir, lâchement abandonnée par ses compagnons qui la laissaient gracieusement se dépatouiller avec cette conversation totalement délirante, et dont elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de porte de sortie. Et puis il ne faisait pas franchement rigoler, le bonhomme ! Il faisait plus peur qu’autre chose, en fait. Son regard était complètement froid et déshumanisé, son visage comme marqué. Les mèches dressées en piques au-dessus de sa tête oscillant en même temps que les touffes d’herbes au sol, il semblait se soucier aussi peu du vent puissant qui traversait les lieux que des êtres qu’il avait en face de lui, comme s’ils ne présentaient pas le moindre danger, comme si tout ce qui l’entourait était insignifiant. De son côté, Naruto sentait la façon dont son propre pouls s’était accéléré, l’adrénaline s’étant répandue dans ses veines alors que son corps se préparait à bondir en retrait ou à attaquer, à toutes les éventualités possibles… Vu leur situation, c’était logique. Le fameux Pain, lui, avait l’air totalement décontracté, ce qui n’en était que plus inquiétant.

Lorsque Sakura tenta un : « c’est vrai que les nuages roses, ce n’est pas trop la classe pour une association de criminels », poli, le blond eut de la compassion pour elle.

« Tout se perd », confirma Pain avec un hochement de tête songeur.

La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé et essaya d’oublier qu’ils étaient en train de parler chiffons avec de grands « méchants » recherchés sur le plan mondial.

« Il y a quelques années, poursuivit tranquillement le membre de l’Akatsuki, être un criminel international, ça avait encore de la gueule. Avoir son nom dans le bingo book, franchement ! Ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Ma tête est estimée à cinquante millions de ryos. Je ne sais pas, vous trouvez normal, vous, qu’un type comme moi soit obligé de se taper des tenues fabriquées au rabais qui déteignent à la première pluie ? »

Naruto hésita une seconde. Sakura semblait commencer à ne plus savoir que répondre et puis ces élucubrations qui n’en finissaient pas lui tapaient un peu sur les nerfs. Ils avaient un rouleau à récupérer pour pouvoir en finir avec cette mission, autant qu’on le sache ! Ça n’allait pas durer des plombes non plus !

« Euh…, marmonna-t-il.

— Toi, là, Kyuubi… »

Le blond se crispa. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait, l’énergumène ?

« Tu as beau être recherché partout pour le démon que tu portes, tu ne vaux que trente-sept millions de Ryos.

— Quoi ? s’étouffa à moitié Naruto. Et… Et Sasuke ?

— Trente-huit », dit la jolie femme aux cheveux relevés en un chignon qui accompagnait l’énervé de l’Akatsukette, Konan de son petit nom.

Naruto s’offusqua plus encore, malade. Les yeux écarquillés qu’il tourna vers le brun ne rencontrèrent cependant pas son regard, Sasuke semblant toujours totalement imperméable à ce qui se passait. Ce n’était pas normal. Et ce vent qui ne se calmait pas et qui lui donnait l’impression de bourdonner dans son crâne, pourquoi était-il si fort ?

« Ben, entre le sharingan, le fait que Sasuke soit le dernier porteur d’une des pupilles les plus extraordinaires de tout le monde ninja et puis les quelques faits qu’on qualifiera d’un petit peu condamnables légalement… »

La voix de Sakura ne lui parvint que dans un tumulte de sensations, jusqu’à ce qu’elle répète une phrase qui n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle venait de dire :

« C’est vrai que les nuages roses, ce n’est pas trop la classe. »

Le sentiment de bizarrerie monta d’un cran chez Naruto.

Il s’était passé quoi, exactement ? Ils étaient arrivés à un endroit plus dégagé. Ils avaient senti le chakra de leurs adversaires au même moment que ceux-ci les avaient selon toute évidence détectés. Chacun d’entre eux avait perçu la tension monter brutalement. Puis, ils étaient sortis de la forêt et avaient découvert leurs ennemis de l’autre côté de la rivière, et une conversation avait pris place. Konan était restée assise au bord de l’eau, gracieuse tandis qu’elle y trempait la main négligemment. D’une certaine manière, elle faisait presque plus peur que son collègue, dans sa façon glaciale et silencieuse de les observer. Ils avaient parlé du rouleau. Pain s’était aussitôt mis en colère, ils n’avaient pas compris pourquoi. Le nom du responsable de la modification des marques sur les arbres où Sasuke et Shikamaru avaient perdu Sai et le rouleau était sorti : Zetsu. L’Akatsuki voulait le rouleau. Ce qu’ils avaient eu ne semblait pourtant pas les satisfaire. Ils n’avaient pas pu en savoir la cause : Pain s’énervait trop vite.

À ce point-là de la conversation, il leur avait semblé évident que récupérer le fameux rouleau ne poserait pas trop de problème : attraper Kyuubi était tombé dans les missions ultra secondaires et les deux personnes en face d’eux se moquaient totalement de l’objet qu’ils avaient dérobé. L’idée que Tsunade les avait menés en bateau avait resurgi dans l’esprit de Naruto. Puis la discussion avait évolué vers du n’importe quoi et du beau, des histoires de tenues roses ou grises et de qualité de teinture ou de criminalité qui n’était plus celle d’autrefois. À un moment donné, quelque-chose avait dérapé. Naruto ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Les nuages roses, ce n’est pas trop la classe », répéta encore une fois Sakura.

Un ordre muet résonna dans la tête de Naruto : ’bouge’.

Son corps ne put se mouvoir. Il considéra avec plus de clarté à quel point ce qu’il se passait était anormal.

’Bouge !’

Rien ne se produisit. Il commença à déverrouiller mentalement les clefs qui retenaient le sceau de Kyuubi, le chakra sombre s’infiltrant plus fortement dans ses cellules.

’Bouge !’

Ce fut la rage du démon explosant à l’intérieur de lui qui lui donna la claque nécessaire. La réalité lui apparut alors brutalement en pleine figure : les arbres déracinés et ce vent dont il sut aussitôt l’origine, un cyclone dans lequel des feuilles de papier tourbillonnaient s’étant formé un peu plus loin, marquant le lieu de l’affrontement entre leurs ennemis et l’être manquant à leur équipe :

Sasuke.

Sur le coup, Naruto le détesta. Il s’élança vers la base du cyclone, sa main claquant la tête de Sai au passage, avant de sortir à son tour Sakura du genjutsu où tous les trois avaient été plongés. Seul un souffle de prise de conscience émana du corps de la jeune femme. Rapidement, il referma les sceaux qu’il avait ouverts tout en contenant de toutes ses forces l’énergie de Kyuubi.

« Sasuke, remarqua Sai en partant à sa suite.

— Oui, confirma le blond.

— Pourquoi ? »

Naruto serra les dents. ’Parce qu’il est con’ fut tout ce qui lui vint en tête. Il savait parfaitement qu’il s’agissait de son illusion. Le reste aurait été trop long à expliquer.

Parce que Sasuke avait peur.

Il se garda d’exprimer ses pensées.

Plus loin sur le rebord de la rivière, se trouvaient quelques arbres, de nouvelles roches s’élevant en pains de sucre et, derrière l’un deux, de la fumée, de la terre soulevée dans un tourbillon rendant les corps qui y étaient piégés flous. Naruto sauta à l’intérieur sans réfléchir. Ses yeux le piquèrent aussitôt. Les feuilles tournoyant au-dessus de leur tête empêchaient la lumière du soleil d’y pénétrer complètement. Un ange lui apparut, aux ailes blanches se formant et s’émiettant sans cesse au gré des origamis qui le composaient, un gigantesque rhinocéros à la corne plantée dans un arbre… Puis il vit des mèches brunes collées par la sueur, un visage blafard et des yeux noirs devenus presque vides à force d’être concentrés sur le combat. Et Naruto sut exactement pourquoi Sasuke avait agi ainsi.

Parce qu’il n’était pas différent du garçon qui l’avait protégé des aiguilles de Haku plus jeune ou de celui qui avait poursuivi seul Gaara lors de leur examen Chuunin. Parce que lui aussi agissait parfois sans réfléchir. Parce que voir blessés les êtres à qui il tenait le plus lui était insupportable… Avait-il flairé si fortement le danger qu’il avait voulu croire qu’il pourrait en venir à bout tout seul ? Peut-être était-ce même lui qui avait déclenché le premier les hostilités ? Naruto ne le savait pas. Un instant, infime, de celui qui ne permettait pas de savoir si ce qu’on avait vu était la réalité et sûrement pas de s’y attarder, il rencontra le regard de Sasuke et eut l’impression d’y voir une forme de gêne et peut-être de regrets.

Naruto se jeta de toutes ses forces dans le combat.

La rivière, le courant trop fort, puis un rocher, un deuxième, et encore l’eau avant de se retrouver de nouveau à déraper sur un morceau de roc…

Du bout de ses orteils, le jeune blond s’y retint. Son souffle était court. Il ne tourna pas le visage vers le précipice qu’il sentait derrière lui de manière si proche et si évidente, comme si la terre s’arrêtait là et que dans son dos ne se trouvait plus qu’un gouffre sans fin. Les chutes d’eau vertigineuses s’étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, drainant toute la puissance de la rivière qui, en ce lieu, semblait sans borne. Ils n’avaient même pas vu à quelle distance se trouvait le bas de la cascade. Ils n’en avaient pas eu le temps. Seul le murmure, lointain, bien trop lointain, de la masse d’eau se fracassant plus bas les avait informés du caractère mortel que revêtirait un tel plongeon.

Il sauta de toutes ses forces sur le côté pour éviter que la décharge suivante avec laquelle Pain repoussa tout ce qu’il l’entourait ne l’envoie pour de bon dans le vide. Il n’atteignit que de justesse le rebord de la rivière, avant de se faire projeter contre un arbre. Sous le choc, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur air. L’objet qui l’avait retenu, déraciné, s’échoua et Naruto n’eut qu’un instant pour rouler sur lui-même avant de tomber dans le précipice. Il s’agrippa aux herbes en regardant le grand hêtre disparaître dans l’eau vive. Ce n’était pas encore son tour de l’y rejoindre. Plus loin, il observa Sasuke. Ce dernier n’avait loupé leur ennemi d’une lame de son chidori que de quelques centimètres seulement, avant de partir lui aussi en arrière, son corps rebondissant sur la rivière puis s’écrasant contre un pan de roche. La façon dont ses cheveux partirent à l’avant de son visage donna au blond une idée de la force de l’impact. Puis une ombre passa devant le soleil et Naruto vit fondre au-dessus de leur tête un oiseau d’encre de chine sur lequel Sai se tenait. Le jeune blond compta mentalement : il ne serait pas assez rapide pour atteindre Pain.

De là où il était, il croisa le regard de Sasuke.

Ils n’eurent pas besoin de se parler, même pas silencieusement. Chacun savait parfaitement où ils en étaient. Plus loin, les feuilles de papier, dansant autour d’un point hors de leur vision, créaient toujours un vent violent. Si elles continuaient à s’agiter, c’était que Sakura était encore en vie là-bas. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus que se raccrocher à ce type de pensées. Lui faire confiance…

Dans les yeux noirs, s’alluma une étincelle que Naruto reconnut aussitôt : une forme de certitude, associée à cet extrémisme qui était propre à Sasuke : cette façon de croire en lui, en eux, presque prétentieuse parfois, de regarder le monde comme s’il savait que lui pourrait repousser les limites de ce qui était possible et, en cet instant,… qu’eux le pourraient, ensemble. Au moment même où Sai fut renvoyé dans les airs, ils s’élancèrent vers leur ennemi.

L’eau ne fut même pas marquée par la course du brun sur la rivière.

La terre ne se souleva pas sous les pieds de Naruto.

Toute leur énergie était dédiée à cette seule action : aller plus vite, franchir la distance qui les séparait de Pain avant le délai qu’ils avaient estimé, avant le dernier millième de seconde qui les empêcherait de l’atteindre, et frapper. Frapper de toutes leurs forces, frapper ensemble. Quelque-chose crépita au creux de la main de Sasuke. Une boule de chakra pur, d’air et de vent, se forma dans celle de Naruto. Ils avaient déjà vécu l’opposition de ces deux forces colossales, l’une contre l’autre. Ils ignoraient quel en serait l’effet combiné. Après tout, ils n’avaient plus combattu ensemble depuis leur prime jeunesse. Le faire leur procurait une sensation curieuse, comme si rien ne pourrait désormais leur résister. Ce n’était pas réfléchi.

Du haut de son perchoir, Sai se rétablit pour regarder l’action. Lui aussi compta mentalement.

Un temps, l’air sembla se figer.

Sakura exhala. Elle ne vit pas ce qu’il se passait, mais perçut le bruit strident, presque insupportable, qui s’éleva dans l’atmosphère. Puis le sol trembla brusquement. La seconde qu’elle prit pour retrouver son équilibre permit aux feuilles de papier auxquelles elle tentait vainement d’échapper de se coller là où elle n’avait pu les empêcher de l’atteindre auparavant que de justesse et d’obstruer ses voix respiratoires. L’oxygène lui manqua. La brusque décharge de chakra qui suivit la seconde d’après repoussa les objets qui menaçaient de l’étouffer en l’envoyant elle aussi plus loin, valsant comme si elle n’était qu’une poupée de chiffon. Son crâne percuta violemment un mur de roche, y rebondissant avant qu’elle ne s’échoue au sol. Au moment de perdre connaissance, elle vit une ombre planer au-dessus d’elle, coupant un bref instant les rayons du soleil. Puis tout devint blanc.

Dans sa main…

Sans comprendre, Naruto regarda le rouleau qui se trouvait dans sa paume. Sa peau était brûlée. Il sentait le chakra du démon y affluer déjà, soignant les blessures que sa propre technique lui avait infligées. Les autres dont il souffrait ailleurs attendraient un peu plus. Son corps entier lui semblait comme une plaie. Pain était encore là. À la dernière seconde, il avait repoussé leur attaque. Leurs deux jutsu s’étaient toutefois combinés, le jeune blond avait eu le temps de voir le rouleau dans un pan de manteau noir, la main libre de Sasuke s’y jeter, à moins qu’il se soit agi de la sienne, il ne savait plus. Le corps de son ami gisait, inerte, non loin de lui sur le rebord de la falaise. L’objet qu’ils recherchaient était dans sa propre main.

Les paupières de Sasuke papillonnèrent brièvement. Le regard embué de ce dernier rencontra le sien. Ils avaient oublié de compter.

Le vide était juste là, derrière leur dos. Le vent à cet endroit était plus fort. Du rocher où ils s’étaient échoués, ils pouvaient sentir les gouttes d’eau agitées retomber sur leur visage. Ils n’auraient pas le temps de s’éloigner avant que la prochaine décharge de chakra de Pain les envoie dans le précipice.

Naruto adressa un petit sourire à Sasuke. Il ferma les paupières.

C’était fini.

D’un coup, il se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Viens », fut tout ce que put lire le brun sur ses lèvres en le voyant partir dans le vide.

Sans réfléchir, celui-ci s’y jeta à son tour.

Ils chutèrent.

Était-ce l’envie de faire confiance, le refus de voir partir Naruto sans le suivre, ce « viens » qui avait empli sa tête devenue vide ? Sasuke l’ignorait. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait là, à tomber. Il ne se sentait cependant pas inquiet. Était-ce ainsi de mourir ? Regardait-on se finir sa vie en constatant seulement que : « tiens, alors le moment était venu » ?

La chute fut vertigineuse, l’air remuant son corps tandis que ses cheveux se rabattaient au-devant de son visage. Sasuke ne regarda même pas où son poids l’emportait. Au-dessus de lui, il vit quelques gerbes d’eau et des petits tas de terre surgir depuis le rebord de la falaise, la dernière attaque de Pain ne les ayant loupés que de peu.

Le soleil l’aveuglait. Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas à quelle distance se trouvait le bas de la cascade, le temps durant lequel ils tombèrent lui faisant seulement penser que, quoi qu’ils puissent y rencontrer, roche ou eau devenue tout aussi dure sous eux, ils n’auraient qu’à peine le temps de souffrir.

Chuter ainsi était curieux. C’était presque voler. Plus bizarre encore était la façon dont il s’y abandonnait. Il s’attendait peut-être à être réceptionné par deux bras rassurants ou à oublier tout à l’instant où son corps s’écraserait au sol. Rien n’était clair. Un mot, seulement, comptait réellement dans son esprit : ce « viens » par lequel il s’était laissé conquérir, comme si avoir confiance pouvait être aisé, après tout, comme s’il pouvait croire aux miracles et pourquoi pas à l’avenir, comme s’il voulait y croire, surtout…

Brusquement, un objet poisseux s’enroula autour de lui. La sensation ne fut pas agréable, la façon dont son corps rebondit dans le vide alors que la langue du batracien le retenait non plus, quelques côtes cédant à l’intérieur de son torse. La chute ne cessa cependant pas. Malgré sa force et son corps imposant, le gigantesque crapaud ne put se retenir plus longtemps aux roches dépassant de la cascade et dévala la falaise à son tour.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke cherchèrent le regard bleu de son compagnon. Accroché faiblement au dos de la bête qu’il avait invoquée, Naruto souriait. Dans son poing serré, le rouleau était toujours là.

Puis l’air leur manqua soudainement, l’entrée dans le lit de la rivière les y enfonçant profondément. Le choc donna l’impression à Sasuke que sa peau était sur le point de se décoller. Vint ensuite la lente remontée vers l’oxygène qui s’étira à ne plus en finir. Enfin, ses poumons se remplirent à nouveau d’air et il sentit une herbe fraîche se faire lit sous son dos. Puis, contre son crâne, une autre tête fut déposée. Son front s’y appuya immédiatement. Naruto n’était pas plus capable que lui de bouger.

Le début de la cascade était si loin, maintenant, au-dessus de leur tête. L’endroit était superbe, les gerbes d’eau surgissant se perdant parmi les rayons du soleil et les nuages, ne leur en donnant qu’une vision floue.

Le combat paraissait déjà lointain. Sasuke observa l’ombre qui se dessina, haut dans le ciel, l’oiseau de Sai sur lequel il reconnut deux corps revenant vers eux.

« On prendra une maison ? lança-t-il.

Naruto sourit.

— Oui.

Le jeune brun accueillit la chaleur qui se fit à l’intérieur de sa poitrine avec une pointe d’ironie.

— Tu veux venir chez moi ? poursuivit le blond.

— Dans ton appart’ tout pourri ? Tu plaisantes, j’espère. »

Puis Sasuke enchaîna sous le coup de coude que lui donna son compagnon par un « il n’y a même pas de potager », moqueur, qui arracha un rire à ce dernier.

Même l’arrivée de Sai et de Sakura, juste au-dessus d’eux, ne lui fit pas détourner le visage qu’il avait enfoui dans le cou hâlé.

« Ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il alors à l’intention du blond. Tout ce que tu voudras, Naruto. »

Ce dernier se délecta du souffle chaud qu’il sentait contre sa peau. Il tourna légèrement plus sa tête vers lui, augmentant le contact entre eux.

Lorsque Sai posa le pied sur l’herbe où ses compagnons étaient allongés, il vit les mèches claires mêlées à celles brunes, les paupières fermées et les visages paisibles. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras pour la déposer à terre auprès d’eux. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

Il observa le rouleau que Naruto tenait encore en main. Un œil bleu s’ouvrit sur lui. Une lueur rieuse y avait pris place.

« On l’ouvre ? », déclara le blond avec une expression très amusée.


	10. Retour à la maison ou « Sasuke uke uke uke ! »

Les yeux de Sasuke. Cette profondeur. Ce gouffre…

Ce qu’il pouvait être beau, ce regard, tantôt cruel, tantôt si froid, dangereux et envoûtant. À tant se battre et refuser de reconnaître l’évidence, Naruto avait failli oublier à quel point il était bon de s’y perdre.

Il resserra inconsciemment la main sur la taille qu’il avait saisie. Le brun recula à peine, son dos prenant appui sur le chambranle de la porte où ils s’étaient arrêtés. Les cheveux à l’arrière de son crâne s’y froissèrent légèrement.

Le fait que ses yeux soient ainsi ouverts sur lui et l’attente, presque fragile, qu’il y décelait, mêlée à cette forme de provocation qu’était _Sasuke_ et que Naruto reconnaissait si bien, lui semblait être un rêve qu’il avait cru hors de sa portée. Que leur avait-il fallu pour qu’ils puissent enfin se montrer ainsi l’un face à l’autre ? Pour que Sasuke accepte ce qui était pour lui une faiblesse, pour que Naruto soit prêt à s’avouer ce qu’il ressentait ?

Sur la bouche du blond se dessina un sourire. Il inclina la tête. Un profond soupir sortit de sa poitrine alors que son front s’appuyait sur celui de son amant. Puis, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, si simplement, naturellement, comme si, une fois aussi proches les unes des autres, elles n’avaient pu que s’attirer. Leurs bouches s’ouvrirent, leurs langues se cherchant doucement.

Le visage de Sasuke se pencha sur le côté. Ce dernier ferma les paupières. Tandis que le baiser s’approfondissait, il sentit les ténèbres de son esprit se dissiper.

Sakura s’essuya le front. Accroupi derrière elle, Naruto se tenait, vigilant. Sai attendait un peu plus loin. La tête de la jeune femme lui tournait tandis qu’elle injectait, agenouillée au sol, un chakra curatif dans les os de Sasuke.

Il s’agissait du premier point qu’elle avait remarqué en reprenant ses esprits : la difficulté de ce dernier à avancer. On ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement avec des côtes cassées. Les blessures de Naruto se soignaient déjà d’elles-mêmes. Sai allait bien. Les siennes guériraient à Konoha. La médecine, même ninja, ne pouvait pas remplacer le repos nécessaire dont elle avait besoin suite à son traumatisme crânien. Ses compagnons continueraient à la porter jusqu’au village.

Il leur fallait poursuivre leur route, maintenant. Vite. Bien qu’ils n’aient eu aucun signe de l’Akatsuki depuis leur fuite du lieu de bataille, bien que Pain et Konan n’aient pas manifesté d’intention de les poursuivre ou de récupérer le rouleau qu’ils avaient dérobé, il était temps pour eux de rejoindre le village. L’altercation qu’ils avaient eue avec ces deux personnages resterait dans leur esprit comme une expérience curieuse. Pourquoi s’étaient-ils confrontés les uns aux autres, finalement ? Ils n’avaient même pas su pourquoi les événements avaient tourné ainsi, bien que Sakura ait fortement suspecté le jeune Uchiwa d’avoir lancé l’assaut le premier. Elle savait toutefois que les membres de ce groupe de criminels ne leur auraient certainement pas donné le rouleau uniquement parce qu’ils l’auraient réclamé. Sasuke ne s’était pas trompé sur ce point : le combat avait été inévitable.

Alors qu’elle se concentrait pour soigner le jeune homme assis devant elle, Sakura se demanda ce qu’avait pu provoquer en lui le fait de se retrouver face à ces êtres qui avaient été les derniers compagnons de son frère désormais décédé. Ce qu’il avait pu ressentir… Elle ne parvenait même pas à l’imaginer. Ce facteur avait-il joué dans la décision un peu folle qu’il avait prise en essayant de les affronter seul ? Avait-il voulu y trouver les réponses à des questions qu’il se poserait encore ? Jamais elle ne serait en mesure de le savoir. Qui pouvait bien se mettre à sa place ? Le poids qu’il traînait derrière lui dépasserait toujours les plus grandes capacités de compréhension.

La seule information qu’ils pouvaient finalement ramener au village était le peu d’intérêt que Pain et Konan avaient porté au fait de capturer Kyuubi et donc Naruto, du moins à ce moment-là. Quant aux objectifs de cette organisation déclinante, ils leur échappaient décidément complètement.

Elle pensa au retour à Konoha. Derrière les immenses portes, la mission serait enfin accomplie.

Sasuke tiqua en la voyant vaciller une demi-seconde.

« Ça ira, tenta-t-il de l’interrompre en commençant à se redresser.

Sakura le retint d’une tape autoritaire sur la cuisse.

— Pas encore. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, la réprimandant plus durement encore dans son attitude silencieuse que s’il avait élevé la voix. En relevant le regard vers lui, la jeune femme se laissa une seconde captiver par les traits de son visage. Sous leur froideur, il semblait perturbé. Elle eut alors une pensée idiote.

« Tu es tellement pressé de rentrer pour te faire grimper dessus par Naruto ?

Si ses lèvres s’étirèrent dans un faible sourire, cela ne dura qu’une seconde avant qu’elle ne fronce le nez dans une grimace coupable. Bon sang qu’elle était lourde !

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle aussi vite.

Il fallait vraiment qu’elle soit fatiguée pour sortir de telles bêtises à Sasuke. Un temps, elle l’observa, inquiète, son expression glaciale ne lui permettant pas ne serait-ce que d’émettre une hypothèse sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. Puis un rictus hautain se peignit sur le visage de ce dernier.

— Ne t’occupe pas de nos affaires de fesses. »

Sakura grimaça nerveusement.

Durant une fraction de seconde, le regard qui dériva ensuite vers le lointain lui donna cependant l’impression, fugace, de se retrouver non plus devant le jeune homme dur auquel elle s’était habituée ces dernières années, mais face à l’image oubliée du petit garçon qu’elle avait connu autrefois. Il avait paru tellement perdu sur l’instant… Elle s’en trouva perturbée. Malgré la sécheresse de son ton, Sasuke n’était pas du genre à se vexer pour ses paroles. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été idiote en craignant sa réaction.

La petite pichenette que Naruto lui donna à l’arrière du crâne la fit sourire.

« Même épuisée, tu arrives à être pénible », ironisa ce dernier.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

Sur son visage, elle ne lut que tendresse.

Naruto ne pouvait plus se détacher de la bouche de Sasuke.

Tout le long du retour, il s’était retenu de le toucher, avait même veillé à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux, ne partageant avec lui que des regards lourds de sens, trahissant de manière évidente l’envie, maintenant, la volonté de se retrouver avec lui, en face à face, seulement. La façon dont le brun le laissait désormais voir en lui était troublante, lui qui s’était tellement protégé auparavant. Naruto comprenait ce qu’il ressentait : la perte de repères soudaine due au fait d’abandonner ses barrières et de se montrer vraiment tel qu’il était : pas dur, non, mais plutôt un être brisé en ébauche de reconstruction, presque fragile dans la façon dont il acceptait de s’exposer.

Doucement, il rectifia la position de ses hanches pour presser juste contre celles de son amant, leur provoquant un tremblement tandis qu’ils continuaient à s’embrasser. Naruto aurait pu le prendre dans l’instant. Il y pensa.

Dans un soupir, il se décolla de ses lèvres pour enfouir son visage dans la pente douce de son cou, goûtant la peau, juste là. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. L’idée le fit sourire intérieurement. Quand il se redressa, le regard qu’il porta à Sasuke témoigna simplement d’un bonheur par lequel il se sentait encore dépassé. Puis le blond traça, d’une main, une ligne de la base de sa nuque jusqu’à la naissance de son épaule, remontant ensuite sur son cou pâle, sa pomme d’Adam exposée, l’angle de sa mâchoire… Le brun ouvrit les lèvres pour aspirer lentement la première phalange du doigt qui se présenta à l’orée de sa bouche. Les yeux noirs s’éclairèrent, cette fois, d’une forme de provocation. Le trouble n’en disparut pas. Naruto sourit.

Il aimait voir Sasuke ainsi, en fait. Ça lui plaisait. Ce dernier avait toujours été un insupportable vantard, hautain et sûr de lui, trop assuré de l’effet qu’il était capable de faire sur les êtres l’entourant et, plus encore, sur lui. Qu’il reste ainsi. C’était ainsi que Naruto l’aimait. Qu’il change n’était pas souhaité.

Fébrilement, il retira la main de la bouche qui l’invitait pourtant si gracieusement à s’en emparer, caressant d’un geste brûlant le plat de la joue blanche.

Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui… de le retourner sans plus attendre pour le courber là où il le pourrait. La table du salon attenant ferait un excellent support. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour baisser son pantalon et s’enfoncer en lui. Qu’importe si Sasuke n’avait pas le temps de s’y préparer. Naruto savait qu’il l’accepterait. Pour lui.

Pour lui…

D’une certaine façon, l’idée était effrayante. Le jeune Uchiwa avait toujours été extrême dans ses agissements, qu’il s’agisse de refus ou bien d’acceptation. Vendre son âme à Orochimaru n’en était qu’un exemple. Le tuer, lui, bien qu’il ne soit pas allé au bout de cet objectif, en était un autre. Naruto savait qu’il en aurait été capable. Durant ses années d’errance, Sasuke avait montré une rare complaisance à se laisser manipuler, tolérant tout, fermant les yeux sur tout ce qui n’était pas son objectif, sur tout ce à quoi il avait dû se plier pour y parvenir… et les petits bouts de son âme qu’il avait laissés peu à peu se décrocher, émiettés sur le chemin de sa vengeance, il faisait désormais confiance à Naruto pour les maintenir, pour resserrer les bras autour de lui et remplacer de sa chaleur les morceaux égarés. Sasuke lui demandait trop, finalement.

Un temps, il ferma lui aussi les yeux, l’image du brun s’agrippant à la table, haletant sous ses poussées, planant avec insistance dans son esprit.

« Tu veux le faire ? », murmura-t-il.

Les rayons du soleil tombaient sur son visage, réchauffant sa peau. C’était agréable. Naruto ferma les paupières, la lumière filtrant entre les branches et les feuillages l’aveuglant à moitié.

Quand il se retourna vers Sakura, un petit sourire se nicha au coin de ses lèvres. Adossée à la porte sacrée, aux lourds piliers rouges, devant laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés, elle était en train de boire à la gourde que Sai lui tendait. Elle aurait pu se débrouiller seule. Il était amusant de voir la façon dont le jeune homme s’occupait d’elle et aussi un peu attendrissant, par la maladresse évidente dont il faisait preuve. Était-il seulement possible d’être capable de tant d’indélicatesse, d’autant plus involontairement ? Le ninja avait décidément beaucoup de difficultés avec ce genre de rôle. Sur certains plans, il paraissait cependant posséder une finesse insoupçonnée. Dès le moment où il les avait rejoints sur l’herbe en bas de la cascade, il avait pris tout de suite la responsabilité de leur capitaine, comme s’il avait compris, en voyant Sasuke et Naruto tels qu’ils avaient été l’un contre l’autre, ce qui les liait. Le blond en avait eu l’impression, en tout cas, même si rien ne lui permettait de l’affirmer avec certitude.

Il se détourna de ce spectacle et avança lentement. L’herbe crissa sous la semelle de ses sandales, la terre du chemin attenant y succédant. Le murmure de la petite fontaine proche jouait telle une douce musique, traversée de temps en temps par le son plus fort de giclements d’eau. Le jeune homme s’enivra de l’odeur fraîche des lieux.

Konoha n’était plus loin, maintenant.

Il suivit la haie taillée qui le séparait du point d’eau aménagé pour les voyageurs, de petites taches de couleurs, noir et bleu sombre, familières, transparaissant parfois entre les feuillages. Puis il s’arrêta au bord des derniers arbustes qui lui avaient caché la vue sur l’être accroupi juste là. Sasuke était en train de rafraîchir les bandages avec lesquels il avait entouré ses côtes encore sensibles. Son buste pâle lui apparut, entièrement dénudé, les pans de son kimono court retombant sur ses hanches. Quelques hématomes diffus étaient visibles. Le blond se rapprocha de son dos. Alors qu’il parvenait juste derrière lui, le brun se redressa, tournant le visage vers son compagnon. Naruto se perdit un instant dans ses yeux noirs. Puis, parce qu’ils se trouvaient momentanément à l’abri des regards, il se laissa aller à l’entourer de ses bras, posant les lèvres sur l’arrière de son épaule. Naturellement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Sasuke ne chercha pas à se détacher de lui. Le jeune blond put même sentir la légère pression qui s’exerça contre son torse, comme s’il prenait appui sur lui. Le temps et la réalité se délayèrent doucement.

Ce fut Sai qui vint les rappeler à leur mission, les interpellant d’un petit bruit de bouche une fois parvenu à côté d’eux. Tous deux tournèrent brièvement le visage pour le découvrir, la main posée sur le rebord de la haie. Puis, le ninja aux vêtements noirs retourna, sans autre réaction, rejoindre leur capitaine et Sasuke recommença à bander son buste. Naruto se rapprocha à son tour de ses compagnons.

Le kimono court émit un son de froissement en se faisant repousser sur l’épaule blanche.

Le torse de Sasuke apparut. Les doigts de Naruto passèrent lentement sur sa poitrine, descendant pour frôler les bandages entourant les côtes de son amant. Celui-ci ne fit que pencher le visage, ses paupières se fermant à moitié.

« C’est guéri ?

— Ça ira. »

Le blond sourit : ça « allait toujours », avec Sasuke. Il se laissa captiver par l’étendue de peau claire s’offrant à lui. Puis, le vêtement finit d’un coup de descendre le long du buste découvert. Le brun ne s’offusqua pas du geste de son amant. Seul son regard se teinta d’une forme de provocation plus forte, semblant le défier d’aller plus loin et en même temps l’y inviter, trop tentante incitation. Les lèvres de Naruto s’étirèrent plus largement. Il passa de nouveau la main sur le visage de Sasuke.

Il aimait le voir ainsi : offert et en même temps arrogant, fier jusque dans sa façon de se donner à lui.

« Tu as aimé, la dernière fois ?

Le brun eut un bref rictus. Naruto s’amusa de tout ce qu’il lui faudrait accomplir pour que ce dernier soit capable de l’avouer. Quelques séances de tortures… sexuelles, peut-être ?

— Oui, répondit-il cependant, le surprenant totalement.

L’instant suivant, Sasuke l’attirait d’un geste possessif contre lui. La pression entre leurs bassins s’intensifia. Naruto expira lourdement. Il devait s’emparer des hanches de Sasuke… Maintenant. Et le retourner sur la table.

— Oui… C’était bon, précisa le brun en extirpant les bras de ses manches.

Son regard partit dans le vague, ses yeux noirs s’éclairant d’une lueur trouble.

— C’était bizarre, mais… je ne peux pas dire que je n’ai pas aimé. C’était bon… C’était très bon.

Naruto ferma les paupières, savourant ses paroles. Son front se colla contre celui de Sasuke.

— Tu veux que je te prenne ?

Son souffle était brûlant.

— Oui. »

Le blond sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il ne se ferait pas prier.

« Naruto ! »

Hop là ! Le jeune homme manqua de chuter les fesses au sol sous la masse débordante qui lui tomba soudain dessus, ne retrouvant son équilibre que tant bien que mal, heureux cependant. C’était qu’il les aimait ses petits monstres !

En arrivant aux abords du village, il avait directement pensé qu’il allait tuer Shikamaru, en fait. Mais même pas pour rigoler, hein ? Pour de vrai ! Oui oui : pour de bon. Voir ses trois jeunes élèves marcher avec un air malheureux à rendre la tronche que Naruto avait faite lui-même tout au long de sa propre mission totalement insignifiante, exactement du même pas, levant le pied droit en même temps, tout comme le gauche, les mouvements de bras identiques, visage bien droit face à la route, lui avait tordu l’estomac. Au sol, une ombre longue avait relié leurs pieds à, un peu plus loin, deux sandales de ninja…

Gloire à Sai et à Sasuke qui avaient réussi à le retenir de commettre un meurtre.

Enfin bon… Shikamaru s’était tout de même fait secouer vivement. Ça avait même été drôle, en fait, enfin… « cruellement » drôle, parce qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à balancer comme ça d’avant en arrière, du coup : les pauvres élèves de Naruto en avaient fait de même sauf que, ben… oui, là, ça avait été d’autant plus bizarre qu’il n’y avait eu personne pour les toucher, eux, concrètement. Ils avaient pourtant reproduit avec beaucoup de fidélité les mouvements d’avant en arrière du jeune Nara, mines d’intense désespoir associées. Sakura en avait clairement grimacé. Pauvres petits… Puis, le remplaçant forcé du blond avait parlé de mission de « rang D » — ce qui avait occasionné un frisson d’horreur chez ce dernier — et d’élèves ne voulant pas faire ce que leur avait ordonné leur Hokage et là… Naruto avait tout de même été pris d’une réelle compassion envers tout le monde. Il n’avait cependant lâché le col du vêtement de son ami que pour l’épousseter brièvement, avant de finir par une petite claque semi-amicale sur la joue de ce dernier, parce qu’il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

Puis, Shikamaru avait relâché avec un grand soulagement les trois terreurs qui s’étaient jetées au cou de Naruto comme des détenus découvrant pour la première fois depuis des années la lumière du soleil. Si si. Ce que les mômes pouvaient être capables de faire du cinéma… Le volume avec lequel ils s’étaient plaints ensuite directement dans l’oreille du blond lui avait fait penser que la mission qu’il venait de se taper n’avait peut-être pas été aussi pénible qu’il l’avait cru, finalement… et le regard qu’il avait échangé avec Shikamaru lui avait fait comprendre à quel point celui-ci avait dû en baver. Quant aux autres membres de son équipe, ils s’étaient tous, sans se concerter, faits la réflexion qu’il n’y avait bien que Naruto pour être capable de supporter un tel volume sonore. Oh que oui !

Enfin bon. C’était encore ce que Sakura était en train de se dire, tandis qu’elle observait, appuyée contre un rocher juste devant l’entrée du village, les trois petites terreurs en action, version survoltage et pleins de la bonne énergie de la jeunesse, comme l’aurait dit Lee ou… Gai, qu’importe : c’étaient des clones, ceux-là, de toute façon. On aurait effectivement dit trois répliques de sa bombe explosive de coéquipier, dans le sens petits « pénibles » en l’occurrence.

Le « Évidemment qu’ils n’obéissent pas ! Ce sont mes élèves ! », que ce dernier sortit à ce moment à Shikamaru, la fit rire sincèrement.

Puis les pauvres « martyrs », ayant déjà oublié leurs malheurs, attaquèrent en rigolant leur maître adoré. L’un d’eux se mit à conter en braillant démesurément leurs « aventures » des derniers jours, enfin… surtout toutes les misères qu’ils avaient fait subir à celui qu’ils avaient de toute façon décidé de refuser comme remplaçant du blond, tandis que les autres enrichissaient l’histoire de nombreux détails, entre deux essais pour toucher le jeune Uzumaki.

« Encore vivant ? lança Sasuke à Shikamaru.

Ce dernier soupira comme si le poids du monde déjà posé en permanence sur ses épaules s’était encore alourdi.

— À peine… Tu sais que je n’ai pas réussi à les faire m’obéir une seule seconde ? « Maître Naruto » par ci, « Maître Naruto » par là. Elle m’a fait un sale cadeau, la cinquième Hokage, en fait. J’en jurerais que c’était pour me punir.

— Possible, ponctua le brun.

Shikamaru acquiesça pensivement.

— Et vous, alors ?

—- Ninja paumé récupéré. Rouleau avec. On l’a ouvert…

— Il n’y avait rien ?

Seul un rictus, amer, répondit à la perspicacité du jeune homme. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

— J’ai cru entendre que le vrai rouleau était déjà parvenu à la frontière.

— Oh que j’aime ces missions qui visent à te faire croire que tu portes un objet de la plus haute importance uniquement pour attirer l’ennemi sur une fausse piste…

— Utile, pourtant, remarqua Shikamaru.

— Mouais. »

Sauf que leur Hokage aurait pu les informer de la supercherie. Si elle avait un défaut à relever avant les autres, il s’agissait certainement de ses crises de colère par lesquelles elle se laissait plus que facilement dépasser, associées à son sale caractère, bien sûr. Ça n’étonnait même pas Sasuke que, vu le niveau d’énervement avec lequel elle les avait accueillis, elle n’ait pas pris la peine de les avertir que, si ramener Sai et le fameux rouleau contenant une technique d’illusion de haut niveau qu’il valait mieux garder secrète pouvaient être importants — il voulait bien le concéder —, il ne valait certainement pas le coup de prendre le risque d’affronter deux membres de l’Akatsuki pour le récupérer une fois ouvert. Ce type de comportement l’agaçait. Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, observant Naruto se battre avec ses élèves : celui-ci s’amusait à retourner chacune de leurs attaques du même mouvement pour les envoyer systématiquement baiser le sol et rire de les voir enrager. Sasuke constata que ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus vu aussi heureux.

Lorsque le blond se tourna vers eux, les yeux plissés d’amusement, Sai lâcha une de ses réflexions.

« Tu ferais un bon père, tu sais. »

Le blond en manqua la syncope. S’il avait été en train de manger, il se serait étouffé. « Mort consécutive à l’obstruction de la trachée par une boule de ramens », aurait dit l’avis de décès. Il n’aurait même pas pu avoir son nom sur la stèle des héros du village. La honte. Il se figea d’une manière si nette que le bon coup dans les côtes qu’il permit à un de ses élèves de lui placer le fit se plier en deux, la respiration coupée, avant de sourire face à la réaction de victoire du petit renégat qui était tout fier d’avoir profité de l’instant pour réussir son coup.

« Allez, c’est bon, vous avez gagné », finit-il par admettre en rigolant.

Puis, il les renvoya à se comporter un peu mieux avec Shikamaru qu’il présenta comme « son ami très cher » devant un « oh » admiratif des petits qui partirent rejoindre ce dernier tels de très sages soldats. Il se rapprocha ensuite, encore essoufflé, de son collègue.

« Non mais franchement, Sai, ’fais gaffe avant de balancer des trucs comme ça. Tu sais que ça aurait pu être dangereux si on avait été en mission ? »

Celui-ci ne lui adressa qu’un regard plein d’incompréhension.

« Il n’a pas tort, renchérit Sakura. »

La remarque fit rire le blond une seconde, incrédule.

« Parle pour toi, oui : tu ferais une très jolie maman, je suis sûr. »

Son ton clairement taquin et séducteur fut accompagné d’un clignement d’œil suggestif.

« Avec toi ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Tu me ferais des petits ? »

Il partagea ensuite un rire avec sa collègue qui leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de le pousser amicalement d’un coup d’épaule, sauf que Naruto en fit un pas énorme de côté. Mais quelle brutasse…

En se rapprochant de Sasuke, il articula ensuite silencieusement un « elle doit avoir ses chaleurs » qui lui valut un bref sourire complice de la part de ce dernier et un méchant coup dans les côtes de la part de la jeune femme. Ouch… Si ce n’était les mots, elle avait dû comprendre au moins l’idée de ce qu’il venait de dire. Tous les trois sourirent ensuite, enfin… même si celui de Naruto ressemblait surtout à une grimace douloureuse.

Plus loin, Shikamaru observait le spectacle.

Le sol se fit froid sous eux. Les cheveux de Sasuke s’y étalèrent alors que leurs corps y glissaient lentement, ceux de Naruto en suivant le mouvement.

Ils n’avaient pas été capables d’aller jusqu’au salon, encore moins à la chambre. Tout était bien trop loin. Ils s’étaient seulement étendus sur le parquet de l’entrée. Savoir lequel des deux avait amorcé le geste était superflu.

Les mèches claires et ébène s’étaient mêlées aux couleurs vives de l’amas de vêtements froissés sous eux. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus.

Le haut de kimono bleu sombre et le t-shirt orange furent arrachés en des mouvements empressés, rejoignant les autres tissus épars. Leurs jambes s’entremêlèrent, le son de leur respiration rapide emplit le vide des lieux. Des traces de corps furent laissées ci et là au hasard de leurs mouvements et de la façon dont ils se crispaient l’un contre l’autre. Le lien d’un habit se détacha, des mains avides se pressant sur des muscles nerveux.

En sentant les doigts de Naruto se glisser à l’avant de son pantalon, le brun se cambra vers lui. Le premier ne prit qu’une seconde pour savourer l’image que son compagnon lui offrait, avant de frôler son membre, le faisant frémir alors qu’il s’étendait de nouveau sur lui. Sa langue s’insinua à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Sous ses caresses, Sasuke se tendit, ses mains trouvant la peau lisse de son dos, sa cambrure masculine et la surface rebondie de ses fesses. Puis Naruto se redressa légèrement pour défaire le jeune homme sous lui de ses derniers vêtements. Il n’avait pas envie d’attendre.

Sasuke, assis sur le perron de sa demeure familiale.

C’était l’image qui était revenue à l’esprit du blond tandis qu’ils passaient devant le quartier resté fantôme de l’ancien clan Uchiwa : un jeune homme aux coudes posés sur les genoux, au visage baissé et aux épaules saillantes…, un garçon, aux traits marqués à force d’avoir trop vécu. Devant lui, le mur fendu là où un kunai, que son frère avait lancé des années avant, s’était planté dans l’éventail peint. Et, dans ses yeux : le vide.

Naruto se demandait parfois à quel point ce qui était advenu ce jour-là avait pu affecter ce dernier, influant sur la suite des événements.

En apprenant son retour à Konoha, il s’était précipité vers lui avec tellement de joie. Il avait été tellement heureux… Il s’était épuisé à courir vers le village, en avait abandonné sa mission, avait oublié de boire ou même de ménager son souffle. Le choc qu’il avait ressenti en le découvrant alors ainsi avait été trop brusque. Le voir à ce point perdu, détruit, lui avait été insupportable : c’était le voir mort, avoir égaré son âme quelque part entre son errance et le meurtre fratricide que personne n’avait pu empêcher, qu’il porterait désormais, à vie. À vie… C’était la marque de son propre échec, balancé à sa figure.

Alors il s’était jeté sur lui, bêtement, bien sûr : ça n’avait pas été raisonné. Et il avait frappé. Il n’avait pas su réellement pourquoi, à ce moment-là. Il s’agissait seulement de tout ce dont il avait été capable pour effacer cette expression du visage de Sasuke, pour se convaincre qu’il était encore là et qu’il était vivant, et celui-ci s’était empressé de répondre.. Lui-même n’avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ?

Ils s’étaient battus comme deux diables, roulant au sol, la terre entrant dans leur bouche, laissant la trace de leurs corps s’emmêlant là où avaient été leurs pieds auparavant. Quant au regard du brun, il avait été tout ce que Naruto avait eu besoin d’y voir, qu’importe qu’il se soit agi de colère et de violence, de souffrance trop palpable : il avait été empli. Ils s’étaient bagarrés avec rage, avec douleur. Leur affrontement avait même été plus cruel que celui de la Vallée de la fin, dans un sens, parce qu’il n’y avait plus eu là de technique, de but ou de réflexion, mais seulement le désespoir et l’échange brouillon de deux êtres ne faisant plus preuve d’aucune raison. Ils avaient frappé fort, sans retenue, dans une lutte grossière qui les avait menés à l’épuisement, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus que soulever leurs membres las qu’avec la plus grande peine, se renvoyer des coups malhabiles, forcer inutilement pour se dresser sur leurs genoux, incapables de se remettre debout, et ramper dans la terre qu’ils avaient raclée de leurs talons. Luisants de transpiration, ils ne s’étaient plus empoignés que comme l’auraient fait deux mômes à la cour de l’école, leurs cheveux collés sur leur front, ne se redressant qu’au prix d’efforts démesurés, crachant leur sang et leur salive, suant à grosses gouttes, grognant et se tordant à cause de leurs multiples blessures… cherchant peut-être aussi dans ce contact à se sentir l’un l’autre, à savoir qu’ils étaient là, qu’ils étaient vivants, et que la chair à la teinte cadavérique pouvait saigner, bleuir…

Puis la situation avait merdé. Inconsciemment, le porteur de Kyuubi avait laissé sa paume se charger d’un chakra dangereux, de vent pur, et Sasuke avait pris peur. Dans sa main, était apparu un kunai. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment compris comment Sakura avait pu apparaître à ce moment-là entre eux. Au fond de l’esprit de Naruto, il avait perçu les cris d’alarme qu’avait poussés juste avant la jeune femme, qu’il aurait dû entendre, qui avaient pourtant été évidents, mais qui n’étaient pas parvenus à son esprit tant seul Sasuke l’avait empli…

Des deux mains de leur amie plaquées sur sa poitrine, s’était échappé une quantité de sang absolument effrayante.

Ensuite, tout avait été pire encore.

Et Sasuke, assis inlassablement sur le perron de sa demeure familiale, était resté figé à observer la tache brune que personne ne s’était souciée de laver ce jour-là, comme imprimée dans la terre sèche où l’arme qu’il avait tenue en main avait ouvert en deux la poitrine de Sakura.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus vides.

Naruto y avait pensé, que la façon dont le village avait réagi à cet événement n’avait fait que précipiter le brun dans l’isolement vers lequel il tendait déjà à aller. Lui-même avait été bien autant responsable de l’accident que Sasuke, mais le jeune Uchiwa n’était pas aimé. Le dernier descendant de ce clan maudit était un déserteur. Il avait trahi. Puis le brun ne souriait pas, son regard se posait avec trop d’indifférence sur tout ce qui l’entourait, trop de mépris. Sa force était trop effrayante, aussi.

Il était dangereux.

La haine et la colère qui avaient besoin d’une cible sur laquelle se décharger avaient trouvé en lui un réceptacle idéal. Et Sasuke avait été parfait dans ce rôle. Parfait.

Naruto n’avait pu qu’observer ce qu’il avait vécu enfant, incapable d’en enrayer le processus : les regards noirs, les insultes murmurées dans le dos. Lui-même avait aussi appelé son ami « salaud », oh, pas par rapport à cet événement, bien sûr : il avait même essayé de tout faire pour empêcher les villageois de lui en mettre la responsabilité sur le dos, et ce en vain, mais parce que Sasuke n’était pas venu une seule fois voir Sakura à l’hôpital, bien qu’elle ait été gravement blessée. Parce qu’il n’avait pas bougé, même quand Naruto lui avait hurlé, ivre de colère, de le faire. Parce qu’il n’avait pas été là quand leur amie aurait eu besoin de le voir, simplement de le voir, même pas de l’entendre, mais juste de savoir qu’il était là. Parce que les sourires de la jeune femme lui disant de ne pas s’en faire pour ça l’avaient blessé plus que si elle s’était laissée aller à exprimer réellement sa peine. Parce qu’il n’avait pas été là pour elle ensuite, quand elle était rentrée en convalescence dans sa famille. Parce que les fois suivantes, toutes les fois suivantes où Naruto avait essayé de le secouer, le jeune homme n’avait répondu que par des verbes acerbes et des propos assassins, cherchant à l’éloigner de toutes ses forces de lui, refusant chacune de ses tentatives, chacun de ses efforts, le rejetant, lui aussi. Parce que Sasuke avait été salaud, infiniment salaud et, en même temps, puisque tout le monde ici le traitait de tel, il n’avait qu’été à l’entière image de ce mot par lequel on le qualifiait.

Puis le blond l’avait traité de salaud parce qu’ensuite, était venu le temps où, au lieu de se battre, ils avaient enterrés tous deux leurs souffrances dans le mélange de leur chair. Parce que Sasuke n’avait pas répondu la moindre seconde aux sentiments que le blond avait pourtant eu tellement besoin d’exprimer et que, plus il s’était ouvert à lui, plus il avait essayé de l’aider, plus le brun avait été cruel.

Et Sasuke avait été pour Naruto le salaud contre lequel celui-ci n’avait fait que lutter.

« À quoi tu penses ?

Le blond mit une seconde à reprendre ses esprits. Son regard se porta sur les clefs de son appartement qu’il tenait entre les mains. Il y resserra les doigts brièvement avant de les glisser dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée.

— À toi, sourit-il simplement.

Le coin des lèvres du brun se releva dans une sorte de rictus.

— Tu penses toujours à moi.

— Tout le temps. »

Puis, Naruto poussa la porte. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer Sasuke.

Si le regard de ce dernier semblait encore perdu, il y planait désormais une forme d’apaisement qui lui paraissait presque improbable. Le spectacle qu’ils découvrirent ne leur permit cependant pas de se détendre. Au milieu du couloir, gisaient encore les traces du dernier rapport qu’ils y avaient eu, leur rappelant la tension qui avait régné entre eux de façon si palpable.

Après un instant de silence, Sasuke se baissa pour ramasser quelques-uns des vêtements froissés au sol. Surpris, le blond se précipita pour l’aider.

Ils avaient laissé Sai et Sakura se charger de faire le compte rendu de leur mission à Tsunade. Celle-ci en serait fâchée. Tant pis. Ils faisaient confiance à leur amie pour veiller à ce que, toute en pétard que leur Hokage puisse être, elle ne vienne pas les importuner tout de suite.

Les doigts de Naruto glissèrent sur un rouleau de bandages à moitié défait.

Ils avaient eu tellement d’autres rapports dans cet appartement, déjà… Ils s’étaient étreints dans chacune de ces pièces, du salon à l’entrée, contre les murs, dans la salle de bains, sur la table de la cuisine… À chaque fois, Naruto avait voulu ne pas montrer à quel point il l’avait désiré. À chaque fois, son attitude l’avait pourtant trahi. Il avait aimé infiniment la présence de Sasuke contre lui, ses mains sur sa peau, son sexe à l’intérieur de son corps…

La voix froide de ce dernier le fit tourner le regard vers lui, pensif.

« Ç’aurait été tellement facile de continuer comme on le faisait auparavant.

Naruto se figea un moment.

— Tu l’aurais voulu ?

— Non.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du blond. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure avant de se laisser aller à une douce taquinerie.

— C’est l’idée d’être pris par moi qui te fait y penser ?

— Peut-être », déclara le brun.

Naruto l’observa quelques secondes, encore. Il était tellement inhabituel de le voir à ce point perdu.

Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour se relever et franchir la distance qui les séparait.

Un long déhanchement fit se crisper Sasuke. Son crâne partit à l’arrière. Leurs peaux entièrement découvertes glissèrent l’une contre l’autre.

Étendu de tout son long sur lui, le corps de Naruto appuyait sur ses côtes encore sensibles et les bandages séchés de son torse s’étaient déroulés sous les passages nerveux de sa main, se répandant au sol. Le jeune brun ne s’en souciait pas, vaguement conscient, seulement, de la manière dont chacun de ces gestes le poussait à s’abandonner.

Il paraissait si simple, soudain, de se laisser aller et en même temps tellement curieux.

Son visage se tourna sur le côté et il ferma les paupières. La peau de son cou frémit sous les lèvres qui s’y jetèrent aussitôt. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les fesses de Naruto, intensifiant leur contact, provoquant chez celui-ci un nouveau mouvement de hanches qui les firent se contracter ensemble. Le désir l’étourdissait. Il n’avait besoin de rien ressentir d’autre. En cet instant, la présence du blond était tout ce qui lui importait. Que les lèvres de Naruto balaient ses doutes et ses craintes…

« Sasuke… »

Qu’il prenne de lui ce qu’il voulait.

Le souffle empli d’envie lui fit rouvrir les yeux. S’ils furent embués, il ne les détourna pas, offrant à son amant l’entière image de son trouble, s’il s’agissait de ce qu’il attendait de lui. La façon dont le blond s’en montra perturbé l’amusa cependant et il se recomposa une figure plus assurée, le dévisageant avec une sensualité pleine d’arrogance, le défiant de continuer. Son attitude fit sourire Naruto, doucement, puis il appuya les lèvres contre celles de Sasuke et pressa plus fortement le bassin contre le sien. Leurs membres nus roulèrent l’un contre l’autre, faisant haleter le brun qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de son compagnon, trouvant la peau mate qu’il aspira durement.

« Sasuke… J’ai envie de te prendre… »

Quelques coups de reins plus rapides suivirent, les poussées s’intensifiant, mimant l’amour, le sexe ou toute autre action susceptible d’apaiser, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, le feu qui les dévorait… ne faisant que l’attiser, pourtant. Leurs verges étaient pressées l’une contre l’autre. L’excitation était massive, vidant leurs esprits pour ne plus laisser de la réalité que celle de la chair, et elle était suffisante, cette réalité-là. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en connaître d’autre. Lorsque le brun attrapa les cheveux de Naruto pour repositionner son visage face au sien, ce dernier se laissa totalement aller au baiser impétueux qui lui fut donné, répondant aux lèvres par la pression des siennes et à la langue en l’enrôlant dans une bataille qu’il n’eut pas conscience de livrer. La seconde suivante, le déhanchement qu’il eut fut bien plus agressif, témoignant de la force avec laquelle le désir le dirigeait, exprimant avec son corps ce qu’il ne dirait pas avec des mots puisqu’il était désormais superflu de parler. Puis il se détacha de la bouche de son amant, sa main s’enroulant autour de son sexe alors qu’il se redressait déjà pour chercher fébrilement, de l’autre, le pot qu’il avait ramené dans son sac de voyage. L’expression avec laquelle le brun s’étendit plus encore sous ses caresses, faisant crisser la couche de vêtements répandus au sol, l’étourdit légèrement. Il devait la garder en mémoire, la graver dans son esprit. Puis ses doigts tremblants firent sauter, d’un coup, le bouchon de l’objet dont il venait enfin de parvenir à se saisir.

L’instant suivant, leurs lèvres se trouvaient à nouveau en contact et le pot de lubrifiant émettait un son mat en tombant à côté du corps de Sasuke.

Un doigt s’enfonça aussi vite en lui. Si le brun se raidit légèrement, Naruto n’y prêta pas plus attention. Il n’était plus temps d’hésiter. Il voulait être à l’intérieur de Sasuke, maintenant. Maintenant. Il descendit le visage contre le torse glabre pour baiser les grains de chair offerts à sa bouche et à ses dents, les aspirant avec envie, provoquant des réactions dont il se délecta tandis que son doigt luisant du produit qu’il y avait déposé se déplaçait dans sa chair.

Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il plus éprouvé la sensation de s’enfoncer dans un espace si chaud ? Combien de fois y avait-il pensé, en avait-il rêvé, avait-il vu le visage de Sasuke se teinter d’expressions inconnues tandis qu’il se mouvrait en lui ?

La respiration du brun s’était faite plus audible et les mains qui caressaient son crâne tremblaient désormais faiblement.

Puis Naruto descendit prendre le membre tendu qu’il aimait tant sentir contre lui, en lui… à l’intérieur de sa bouche et il l’y fit entrer profondément. La façon dont Sasuke se tordit sous lui fit se durcir plus encore son propre sexe. Il ne se sentait plus capable de se contrôler. La sensation de la chair gonflée glissant entre ses lèvres ne faisait que l’échauffer, les soupirs s’échappant de celles de Sasuke finissant d’engourdir son esprit et il ne releva la tête que pour pousser plus loin une des cuisses du brun et enfoncer, cette fois, deux doigts à l’intérieur de son corps. La main de ce dernier ne courut plus que de manière superficielle sur ses cheveux. Ce que voulait le blond était totalement impérieux. Il n’était plus le temps d’attendre ou d’hésiter mais de prendre. De prendre. De se saisir de ce que Sasuke lui donnait. De s’en emparer. Il regarda quelques secondes encore ses doigts entrer et sortir de son amant, la vision achevant de lui faire tourner la tête, puis il se redressa pour enduire, cette fois, son propre sexe de lubrifiant.

D’un coup, le brun se retrouva repoussé sur le ventre. S’il en fut surpris, il ne fit rien pour le montrer et laissa Naruto embrasser son cou avec empressement, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour se cambrer sous la présence, captivant le blond par la façon dont ses muscles roulèrent sous sa peau pâle, sa chute de reins se faisant plus marquée et ses épaules saillantes. La lumière traversant les persiennes s’accrochait aux reliefs de son dos dans un contraste saisissant de clair-obscur. Les mains de Naruto agrippèrent ses fesses et il y positionna son membre. Une seconde, il l’observa. Le visage appuyé au sol, il lui offrait l’entière image de l’être fier s’abandonnant à lui. Puis il poussa des reins vers l’avant.

Sa verge entra. Sasuke se raidit, son souffle se faisant plus sonore. Si la sensation de la pénétration arracha un soupir de contentement à Naruto, il ne put ignorer la crispation qui se produisit chez son amant. Il ne s’arrêta cependant pas, incapable de se retenir, et ne marqua une pause qu’une fois parvenu au bout, son bassin butant contre ses fesses. Là, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son visage tomba dans le cou pâle et il essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

Le corps du brun s’était contracté et Naruto pouvait l’entendre respirer fort. Il s’était tellement serré contre son invasion. Ses lèvres frôlèrent un instant ses mèches sombres et il pencha la tête pour observer son expression. Le visage tourné sur le côté, Sasuke semblait chercher l’apaisement dans la fraîcheur du sol. Le pendentif du blond glissa de l’épaule pâle au menton de son compagnon et caressa une seconde sa bouche. Ce dernier ouvrit les paupières. Leur regard se croisa. Les yeux sombres étaient devenus brillants.

Naruto sourit :

« Ça va ? »

La tendresse était évidente. Le coin des lèvres de Sasuke se releva un peu. Une ombre douce parcourut un instant ses pupilles, puis son visage se tendit vers lui, l’invitant à l’embrasser. D’une main, le blond attrapa son menton pour baiser suavement sa bouche. Puis Naruto posa le front contre son épaule et lui souffla un « désolé » qui fit sourire brièvement ce dernier.

L’instant suivant, le blond se retirait lentement pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui. Sasuke pressa plus fort le front contre le sol.

Cette sensation… Cette sensation, bon sang. Naruto avait failli l’oublier. Ce qu’il pouvait être bon de sentir son sexe glisser dans ce corps… d’être à l’intérieur de Sasuke. Quant à l’image que ce dernier lui donnait, elle lui paraissait presque irréelle. Les muscles de son dos roulaient, ses hanches s’inclinaient, sa respiration prenait des accélérations brusques et ses épaules s’affaissaient ou se raidissaient sous ses coups de reins. Voir Sasuke ainsi était bien plus que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. C’était le voir se perdre, passer progressivement de la crispation à la détente, puis à l’abandon. C’était voir ses mèches brunes naviguer au sol, ses paupières se fermer, sa bouche s’entrouvrir parfois au gré de ses mouvements. C’était le voir se donner si entièrement à lui, devenir faible sous lui et avoir progressivement du plaisir. C’était le voir ouvert et plus ouvert qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, et si intensément qu’il en était troublant. C’était le voir offert.

Quant au plaisir qui se faisait à l’intérieur de lui, il était indescriptible. Naruto ne pouvait plus s’arrêter, son bassin butant contre la chair de Sasuke. Le corps en nage, il ne faisait que se pencher, sans cesse, pour l’enlacer, déposant des baisers maladroits sur son dos pâle, pressant les lèvres sur le haut de ses épaules et s’étourdissant de ses gémissements lorsqu’il trouvait le bon angle avec lequel le pénétrer. Le « plus fort », à peine murmuré entre deux halètements, qui parvient plus tard à ses oreilles acheva de lui faire perdre la tête et il cessa enfin de se retenir, se laissant entièrement aller aux coups de reins qu’il brûlait de donner. L’univers autour d’eux devint flou.

Puis le plaisir s’intensifia, brutalement. Naruto ne remarqua qu’à peine le brun glisser une main sous lui pour se toucher et se déhancha plus rapidement. L’orgasme monta, le faisant resserrer les doigts sur les hanches de Sasuke alors qu’il se mouvait en des gestes plus hachés, plus secs. Sa voix s’éleva, des fourmis parcoururent ses paumes et il succomba à la jouissance, tremblant sous sa puissance. Il ne vit pas tout de suite que Sasuke était encore en train de se caresser. Il se retira simplement de lui et chuta de côté, découvrant ensuite, hagard, ce dernier rouler sur le dos, sa main se mouvant vivement.

Son expression, paupières fermées sous les mèches brunes les traversant, lèvres ouvertes et pommettes un peu rosées, le fascina.

Sans réfléchir, il se releva pour s’agenouiller juste devant lui, écartant ses cuisses pour se réinsérer dans son corps, se sentant plus étourdi encore en le voyant se tordre d’un surplus de plaisir avant de se répandre à son tour, la manière dont son corps se serra manquant de le faire atteindre une nouvelle fois l’orgasme.

Puis les yeux noirs s’ouvrirent et le jeune blond y vit, non seulement le voile du plaisir, mais une forme de surprise et surtout d’apaisement…, une certitude, aussi, comme si tout ce qu’ils vivaient pouvait être désormais simple. Si simple et si évident.

Puis il s’échoua sur son torse.

« Encore. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, chassant comme il le put la brume qui s’était installée sur sa vision.

« Encore », murmura Naruto en s’allongeant sur lui.

« Encore », réclama-t-il plus tard en le positionnant sur le côté pour lui relever la cuisse et s’enfoncer de nouveau à l’intérieur de lui.

« Encore. »

« Encore. »

« Encore… »

Sasuke avait perdu le compte des fois où le blond avait recommencé à le prendre. Il commençait à avoir mal. La sensation du sol, sous eux, malgré la couche de vêtements, se faisait dure, le froid devenant plus présent.

« Encore. »

Et Naruto le tirait par la main pour l’entraîner jusqu’à la chambre.

« Encore. »

Son corps était désormais entièrement endolori, sa volonté ailleurs… partie il ne savait où, le laissant malléable dans les bras de l’être à qui il se donnait… et si curieusement apaisé de se laisser aller à ses désirs et ses gestes possessifs.

Naruto l’avait pris tellement fort la dernière fois… Ses reins le faisaient encore souffrir.

« Encore… »

Le jeune blond ne semblait plus capable d’exprimer quoi que ce soit d’autre et Sasuke commençait à douter de le voir un jour rassasié. Et, encore, il l’avait laissé le pénétrer. Encore, il avait joui sous ses caresses. Encore… Il s’était laissé complètement aller, curieusement comblé par la sensation, oh combien enivrante, d’être ainsi pris, comme si Naruto avait pu emplir, de sa bouche et de son sexe, le vide à l’intérieur de lui.

« Encore. »

Un rire nerveux finit par sortir de sa bouche. Ses doigts passèrent lentement essuyer la transpiration de son front, puis il ouvrit ses yeux sombres sur son amant, lui adressant un regard vaguement moqueur.

« Tu veux vraiment rattraper en une seule fois tout ce que tu as eu envie de me faire avant ?

Naruto sourit, enfouissant le visage contre son épaule pour la mordiller doucement.

— Oui.

— Tu… te souviens quand même que je n’ai pas de démon renard ? observa le brun. Et qu’il ne me suffit pas de fermer les yeux dix minutes pour récupérer comme toi ou… me faire soigner à tous les endroits abusés ? »

L’ironie évidente fit rire légèrement Naruto. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent, son regard s’étant empli d’un bonheur si vif qu’il en était troublant, puis il se hissa au-dessus de Sasuke.

En un instant, les battements cardiaques de ce dernier s’accélèrent. Il le regarda le chevaucher, décontenancé par ce geste auquel il ne s’était pas attendu et n’attrapa que par réflexe les hanches qui se positionnèrent sur lui. La sensation du bas du corps de son amant contre son membre tendu le fit pousser un long soupir.

« Naruto… »

Puis ses doigts se resserrèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu’il se sentait glisser à l’intérieur de lui.

Sakura s’arrêta devant la porte de l’appartement de Naruto.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait gênée à l’idée d’y frapper. Elle aurait pu se trouver devant celle des quartiers de la section tortures et interrogatoires, ç’aurait été pareil. C’était dire ! Elle resta un long temps, hésitante, sur le perron.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d’une semaine que Sasuke et lui s’étaient enfermés ici. Personne ne les avait vus en sortir… personne parmi les ninjas, en tout cas : en faisant le tour du voisinage, elle avait tout de même appris que le blond s’était rendu brièvement, une fois, chez un commerçant de la rue pour y faire quelques courses. Depuis, personne ne les avait aperçus de nouveau.

Tsunade avait failli leur envoyer un bataillon d’ANBU. Les jours précédents, elle s’était énervée au point que Sakura avait fini par se décider à intervenir. Grâce aux explications de la jeune femme, leur supérieure avait bien voulu passer sur le fait que ses compagnons aient sauté la case « rapport de mission », mais qu’ils ne soient pas venus ne serait-ce qu’une fois se présenter à elle depuis leur retour, elle considérait ça comme du pur « foutage de gueule », pour reprendre ses propres mots. La jeune medic-nin avait bien essayé de calmer le jeu — non mais un bataillon d’ANBU… là-bas, dans l’appartement de Naruto, alors que lui et Sasuke étaient certainement en train de… Non non, mais elle ne voulait même pas l’imaginer ! — et avait, du coup, proposé de leur rendre visite elle-même. La cinquième Hokage avait donc ravalé quelque peu sa fureur, la laissant — ouf — essayer de gérer. Sauf que, là, elle avait parfaitement conscience d’être sur le point d’entrer dans un domaine qui était de l’ordre de l’intimité, et quelle intimité !

Du bout des doigts, elle tâta nerveusement l’objet qu’elle avait emporté avec elle, glissé dans un pan de ses vêtements. Puis, elle prit une longue inspiration et se décida à faire preuve de courage en toquant à la porte. Sa main libre lissa sa jupe dans un geste mal assuré. Le temps durant lequel elle attendit que le bruit de la serrure daigne se faire entendre lui sembla une éternité.

À moitié dévêtu — en caleçon moulant pour tout vêtement, pour tout dire, ce qui était toutefois loin d’être dégueulasse à regarder, on constatera — Naruto lui apparut enfin, mal rasé et les cheveux en pétard, dans la pénombre de son appartement.

« Sakura », fut tout ce qu’il fut capable de dire.

Un incroyable bazar s’étendait derrière lui, accumulé dans quelques coins du couloir, recouvrant la table du salon qu’elle voyait dans la pièce adjacente. Bien qu’ils soient au milieu de l’après-midi, le jeune homme se présentait face à elle comme s’il venait à peine de se réveiller, ne s’étant même pas soucié d’ouvrir les volets.

« Je peux entrer ?

— Euh… »

Naruto passa distraitement la main sur son ventre, considérant l’état de son appartement avant de décider, les yeux ouverts dans l’évidence que son amie en avait déjà une bonne vue, qu’il n’avait pas grand-chose à cacher de plus.

« Ben… Oui. »

Puis il partit, encore hagard, ouvrir les fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine pour faire entrer le soleil et renouveler l’air vicié. Sakura l’observa naviguer dans son appartement tout en cherchant où elle pouvait bien poser les pieds. En parvenant devant la porte de la cuisine, l’accumulation de bols de ramens entassés un peu partout qu’elle y remarqua la fit sourire doucement.

« Sasuke est là ?

— Euh… Oui.

— Je peux le voir aussi ? »

Le blond eut un instant d’hésitation.

« Bien sûr. Là il est… couché mais… Bon, enfin, il ne dort pas », expliqua-t-il, se frottant la tête comme si ce geste pouvait l’aider à reprendre ses esprits.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre.

La jeune femme le vit pousser précautionneusement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et il s’en dégageait une atmosphère moite. Elle tâcha de ne pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait mal à l’aise. À cause de l’obscurité, elle ne vit pas tout de suite clairement le brun. Seul le bruit du plissement des draps l’avertit de sa présence avant qu’elle ne distingue une silhouette à la peau claire se mouvoir lentement, jusqu’à s’adosser à la tête du lit. L’instant suivant, Naruto ouvrait, là aussi, les volets, faisant entrer une lumière agréable et l’air frais dans la pièce. Sakura réprima le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres en le voyant se jeter avec effarement au sol pour essayer de ramasser, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, les traces de leurs activités des jours passés.

La voix obscure du brun s’éleva.

« Sakura. »

Elle répondit d’un sourire crispé, minaudant un peu pour cacher sa gêne, et observa Naruto s’asseoir au pied du lit. Le regard bleu croisa un instant celui de Sasuke et la tendresse évidente qui y passa la troubla plus encore qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Elle fit un ou deux pas au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu… Tu vas bien ? se renseigna le blond.

— Oui. »

Un temps encore, elle resta silencieuse. Elle se sentait tellement nerveuse… Le souvenir du produit qu’elle leur avait préparé — mais qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, d’ailleurs ? — lui revint en mémoire et elle enfonça la main dans la poche de sa jupe pour en sortir une petite fiole au contenu huileux. Puis, elle se décida à s’asseoir à côté d’eux, leur tendant maladroitement l’objet.

« C’est un cadeau pour vous. »

Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« C’est quoi ? » l’interrogea Naruto en se saisissant du flacon.

Tandis qu’il tournait l’objet entre ses doigts, une bêtise lui vint en tête :

« Du lubrifiant ?

Ça aurait bien pu être le genre de Sakura, après tout, et puis la consistance du produit y faisait penser. Mais bon… la jeune femme n’était pas si lourde. Sur le coup, c’était même lui qui l’était plus qu’un peu, et il attendit, un petit sourire de gamin idiot niché sur le visage, qu’elle lève les yeux au ciel ou lui tape sur la tête, ou toute autre réaction similaire qui était habituelle chez la jeune femme, mais qui… ne se produisit pas… Un temps de silence, plein de malaise, se fit entre eux.

« Euh…

— Ben… Mais oui, mais qu’est-ce que tu crois, Naruto ? répliqua-t-elle alors que celui-ci se bloquait d’incrédulité. Non mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous offre, d’abord ? Il ne faut pas croire que je n’y ai pas réfléchi, mais je voulais vous confectionner un truc et puis… Non mais, franchement, vous avez fait quoi ces derniers jours à part manger, dormir et… et… »

Bon ben, voilà, quoi !

Les yeux du brun se révulsèrent un instant.

« Tu es d’une délicatesse, Sakura… »

Ce n’était pas faux.

La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules. Ben oui, ils avaient bien raison, mais bon.

« C’est une préparation maison ! Et puis, en plus, le produit a quelques vertus « bonus » », ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire amusé.

La tête que firent alors Naruto et Sasuke valut tous les spectacles. Ouais, allez, elle était lourde, mais au moins c’était drôle. Le blond eut un rire nerveux et, s’il ne posa l’objet sur le meuble à côté du lit que dans une expression de douce moquerie, elle ne loupa pas la façon dont son regard s’en était éclairé. Ce serait peut-être lui qui apprécierait le plus…

Réprimant un sourire, la demoiselle s’installa plus confortablement sur le lit de ses amis. Il lui était pourtant bizarre de s’y trouver, en sachant ce qu’ils y avaient fait, selon toute évidence, peu de temps avant. Elle étira négligemment les jambes.

« Je crois que Tsunade est en train de péter un câble, lança-t-elle.

— Oh ! réagit le blond.

— En fait, elle a bien compris le concept des réconciliations sur l’oreiller, je pense, se laissa-t-elle aller à les taquiner, mais vous savoir ici sans être passés ne serait-ce qu’une fois la voir depuis le retour de mission, ça lui vrille « un peu » les nerfs.

— Tant que ça ?

— Ouais ouais. Et puis je crois qu’il y a une rupture de saké, en plus, chuchota-t-elle… Enfin bon, tu la connais, fit-elle remarquer à Naruto avant d’adresser un regard lourd de signification au brun : si vous restez plus longtemps sans vous manifester, elle va vous envoyer une équipe de ninjas à la sauce Ibiki pour vous traîner par la peau des fesses jusque dans son bureau, c’est sûr ! »

Pour toute réponse, le blond se contenta d’un sourire amusé, tandis que Sasuke se redressait de manière à s’asseoir plus franchement en haut du lit. Sakura feignit de ne pas remarquer la façon dont ses mouvements étaient précautionneux. Son regard se fit accrocher un instant par le tatouage de serpent qui ornait toujours son avant-bras.

« Il faut donc qu’on aille la voir.

— Oui. »

Le brun fit une légère grimace.

« Vous lui avez fait le rapport de mission, avec Sai ?

— Ben oui. »

Naruto observa leur amie très attentivement. Le souvenir de la façon dont leur collègue s’était occupé d’elle lui revint à l’esprit.

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

La jeune femme s’offusqua.

« Mais… enfin, Naruto, je t’en pose des questions, moi ?

— Allez ! insista ce dernier avec hilarité.

— Mais ça ne te concerne pas ! »

Puis, comme elle ne réagissait encore qu’en faisant sa mijaurée, ce qui lui allait décidément bien mal, il se pencha pour l’attraper à la taille et l’envoyer entre eux sur le lit. Sakura se sentit plus gênée encore en se trouvant ainsi au milieu du lieu des ébats des deux hommes. Enfin… force était de constater qu’on pouvait décidément se faire à tout…

—« Franchement, je ne peux pas l’imaginer, remarqua le blond. Il est tellement bizarre.

— Ben n’imagine rien ! Enfin… Bon, quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’est pas la question et puis il est… Il est… Enfin, il est… »

Elle se perdit une seconde dans le regard bleu penché sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle parvenir à garder ses esprits, aussi ?

« Oh puis zut, quoi ! Je te demande, moi, de me raconter ce que vous avez fait cette semaine ? »

Si Naruto eut un instant de surprise, le regard que Sasuke adressa à ce dernier fut à ce point glacial-dit-un-seul-mot-et-je-te-promets-mort-et-souffrances-infinies qu’il laissa tomber l’idée même d’ouvrir encore la bouche à ce sujet.

« Euh… »

Parler d’autre chose, parler d’autre chose…

« Ben… Non… Rien, alors. »

Puis il se recomposa une expression soudainement très sérieuse.

« On ira faire un petit coucou à mamie-Tsunade ! »

Sakura rit une seconde.

Le malaise s’était dissipé. Un petit sourire plana encore un temps au coin de sa bouche avant que la raison-bis de sa venue ici s’impose plus fortement à elle.

Il était temps d’en parler.

Elle se rassit plus dignement. Se tournant face à eux, elle s’installa en tailleur, une longue expiration sortant de ses lèvres resserrées. Puis elle extirpa de ses vêtements le rouleau scellé qu’elle y avait glissé.

L’attention des deux jeunes hommes se fixa sur l’objet, l’expression grave de leur amie leur faisant deviner son importance. Elle tendit l’objet à Sasuke, le regard bas. Celui-ci le saisit, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Ça te concerne », expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Le brun déroula lentement le document. Naruto se pencha sur lui.

« Mission S, remarqua-t-il.

— Ça te concerne aussi, précisa la jeune femme. Enfin… Je pense. »

Le blond eut une expression plus étonnée.

Sakura essaya de contrôler sa respiration tandis que tous deux s’installaient pour décrypter le document, le silence pesant dans la pièce ne rendant l’angoisse qu’elle ressentait que plus forte.

« Un héritier », finit par constater le brun.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Si Sasuke était resté parfaitement calme tout le long de sa lecture, Naruto affichait une colère évidente.

« Mais ils ne lâcheront jamais l’affaire, avec leur « sharingan » ? Ce sont encore les membres du conseil… »

Le brun l’arrêta simplement d’une main, lui adressant un bref regard l’enjoignant à ne pas s’appesantir sur ce sujet.

« Avec toi », poursuivit-il en s’adressant à Sakura.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Avec qui d’autre ? »

Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Un temps, il resta silencieux tandis que Naruto l’observait.

Ça avait dû être dur, pour Sakura, de se voir confier une telle mission. Il se demanda comment elle l’avait vécue, elle qui portait tant d’attention au fait de mener à bien les tâches qu’on lui confiait. Elle était tellement disciplinée… Il repensa à la mission qu’ils venaient de terminer, certains faits lui revenant à l’esprit, notamment l’image encore imprécise d’une jeune femme en culotte à shurikens roses. Pas une seconde, il ne songea cependant à lui demander des explications. Sakura était son amie. Leur amie. Le fait qu’elle désobéisse aux ordres pour leur montrer un rouleau entouré d’un tel niveau de secret ne faisait que le confirmer. Quant aux choix parfois idiots qu’elle était capable de faire, et bon sang ce qu’elle en était capable, elle avait encore de la marge avant de parvenir ne serait-ce qu’à sa propre cheville. L’idée fit sourire Sasuke brièvement.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

Ces derniers jours, ils avaient tellement discuté, tous les deux, le plus souvent dans l’intimité de leur lit. Ils avaient découvert, l’un l’autre, des épisodes qu’ils ne connaissaient pas de leurs vies respectives, s’en étaient remémorés d’autres, s’étaient souvent dévoilés plus que le brun ne l’aurait imaginé. Ils avaient même prononcé ce mot magique pour le blond et nostalgique pour lui : « famille ». Bien que Naruto s’en soit plus d’une fois amusé, celui-ci tenait à cette idée de maison. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le quartier où avait été décimé son clan. Il aspirait à autre chose, un renouveau, une vie qu’il pensait lui avoir été arrachée. Il n’était cependant pas encore clair à ce sujet. Il était encore tôt.

Un temps, la vision du jeune blond jouant avec ses élèves lui revint en mémoire.

Dans le flou de son regard, sa mère lui sourit.

Une odeur de gâteau lui vint de la cuisine où elle s’affairait, le visage dur de son père se lissant alors qu’elle enlaçait ses épaules… Puis un jeune homme aux traits tirés lui donna une pichenette sur le front et l’image se troubla, pour être remplacée par celle d’un mourant aux yeux blanchis et au visage curieusement apaisé.

Sasuke soupira. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, son ton fut celui de la confession.

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à…

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s’expliquer ? La mission de Sakura avait pourtant échoué dès l’instant où elle leur en avait parlé. Il n’était pas question une seconde de s’y plier.

Nerveusement, sa main passa dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne me sens pas capable de m’occuper d’un enfant, poursuivit-il. Même en dehors de ces histoires d’héritier et de sharingan, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne saurais pas. Je… »

Les souvenirs de sa famille et de l’enfance — de son frère — défilaient dans sa tête.

« Je ne pourrais pas seul », ajouta-t-il enfin en se tournant vers Naruto.

Celui-ci eut un temps d’hébétude, le dévisageant avec incompréhension. Le brun faillit rire un instant devant son expression. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il venait de parler ainsi.

« Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais, Sakura ? » enchaîna-t-il ensuite.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas pour moi, de toute façon. »

Puis, comme Sasuke l’observait très sérieusement, elle précisa.

« Si c’est pour toi, pour… vous, ce serait évident, pour moi, de le faire. Je veux dire, ça ne me pose même pas question. Ce n’est peut-être pas normal que ça ne me pose pas plus question que ça, ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement, mais bon : c’est comme ça. »

Ce disant, son regard se baissa sur son ventre, son corps de femme… de kunoichi.

« Peut-être même que j’aimerais… Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas pour la mission, en fait. Je m’en moque de la mission. Et pour le reste, ce n’est pas à moi de choisir.

— Tu seras mère un jour quand même, lui fit doucement remarquer le brun.

— Peut-être », sourit-elle.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Sasuke passa lentement une main dans ses mèches brunes. Il ne parvenait plus à cesser de penser à l’éventualité que ce cas de figure puisse se produire un jour, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Un jour, seulement. Un jour. Que de chemin avait-il parcouru pour pouvoir seulement songer ainsi.

« Et si… Si jamais on te mettait ça dans un petit bol, tu pourrais te débrouiller ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Naruto parut à peine reprendre ses esprits.

« Bien sûr », souffla la jeune femme.

Un rire nerveux éclata du côté du blond.

« Mais mais… mais Sasuke, mais avec toi c’est tout ou rien ! Non mais sérieux, tu sais que tu es dur avec moi ? Franchement. J’ai eu à peine le temps d’intégrer que…

— Je ne parle pas pour maintenant, le coupa celui-ci comme s’il était en train de dire une ânerie.

— Mais même ! »

Sasuke sourit ensuite devant son expression de désarroi. Il fallait dire que la situation était bizarre et, dans un sens, risible, oui. Lui-même ne savait plus où il en était, en fait. Un temps, ils s’observèrent tous deux avec autant de tendresse, de trouble, que d’une forme d’amusement, puis Naruto finit par éclater de rire et se retourna vers Sakura pour la plaquer sur le lit.

« Ou alors on t’invite. »

Oh le petit salaud de lui dire des trucs pareil !

La demoiselle se sentit limite rougir. C’était vraiment cruel, ce qu’il lui faisait. Quant à la proximité avec laquelle ses yeux bleus se trouvaient juste au-dessus d’elle… L’idée soudaine que, lorsqu’elle raconterait ce qu’il venait de se passer à Ino, celle-ci serait folle de jalousie, la consola toutefois un peu : ’Sakura VS Ino. You win !’ Qu’il était bon d’être une fangirl perverse… Puis elle se reprit pour tirer la langue à Naruto, boudeuse.

« Mais allez, moque-toi de moi, vas-y ! »

L’expression plus espiègle encore du jeune homme la fit sourire.

« Et à moi, tu me ferais un petit blond ? »

Sur le coup, elle ne put se retenir de rire à son tour. Il la chahutait bien, le petit enfoiré ! La réponse lui vint pourtant tout de suite, là aussi évidente.

« Oui. »

Tous deux se turent alors.

Ça paraissait tellement logique, en fait. Il était décidément curieux de constater à quel point ils pouvaient être proches tous les trois, et à quel point la connaissance que, s’ils le voulaient, elle serait là pour ça, pour eux, était ancrée en elle, sans qu’elle ait besoin d’y réfléchir.

Encore un peu perdue, elle sentit alors le lit bouger et tourna le visage pour découvrir le brun en train d’y ramper, lui aussi en caleçon moulant — mais elle allait mourir ! — jusqu’à venir embrasser le cou hâlé de Naruto. La façon dont tous deux en fermèrent les paupières lui fit de nouveau prendre conscience de l’incroyable spectacle auquel elle assistait. Autant de sentiments était troublant. Sasuke lui adressa ensuite un regard simple, à l’affection évidente, et elle se rendit compte qu’elle était finalement la seule parmi eux à se sentir mal à l’aise.

Puis, un masque provocateur s’installa sur le visage du jeune brun et Sakura sentit que rien de bon n’allait sortir de ses lèvres.

La remarque qui fusa ensuite, moqueuse, déclencha rapidement entre eux une bagarre de gosses heureux.

« Si jamais il a les cheveux roses, Sakura, je ne sais pas ce qu’on te fait ! »


End file.
